Crepúsculo la Saga: Eclipse de fuego
by Lexodian
Summary: Dos hombres, un destino. Jacob Black es un adolescente de 16 años, enamorado de su mejor amiga Bella Swan, pero con un complejo aún más grande. Seth Clearwater, de 14 años, esconde un secreto que desea compartir a toda costa. Capítulos nones narrados por Jacob. Capítulos pares por Seth. JacobxSeth, o mejor dicho, un Jeth Blackwater. También disponible en el portal Potterfics.
1. Cuatro fuegos

Cuatro fuegos

Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba cometiendo en el momento era una reverenda tontería, pero no que me quedaba de otra. Mira nada más, dejarle el abrigo a Bella en un árbol y huir como si nada hacia la casa.

Pero también me interesaba bastante lo que estaba pasando en la casa, con mi padre. Y no es como que el asqueroso chupasangre se despegara de ella ni un solo segundo; se comportaba como una sanguijuela en casi todo el sentido estricto de la palabra. Me preguntaba cuándo empezaría a chuparle la sangre, una excusa perfecta para destruirlo con mis fauces.

Sabía que mi viejo estaba en una posición severamente aburrida. Hacer de la niñera de Charlie no le complacía mucho. Podía recordar cómo detecté esa ansia de sangre en sus ojos, cuando me despedí de él. No quería volver a pasar por eso una vez más, de manera que seguí trotando por el bosque, sin rumbo fijo.

_Alguien está nervioso_, me dijo Paul.

_No tanto como lo estarás tú en el campo de batalla el día de mañana_, me burlé de él. El sabor de la victoria por haberle devuelto las palabras con mayor peso me caía bastante bien.

_Oh, vamos_, se entrometió Leah, _ ambos saben que no serán absolutamente nada en comparación conmigo cuando nos enfrentemos a esos vampiros invasores. Destruiré más que ustedes dos, juntos._

_Te reto a que lo cumplas, chica_, me mofé.

_Búrlate todo lo que quieras, pero tengo mi plan. Ese Cullen nos ha mostrado todo lo que yo necesitaba saber, y seré la gran heroína del cuento._

_Basta, chicos_, nos ordenó Sam con su voz imponente.

Seguí trotando, ésta vez en dirección a la profundidad del bosque. El viento estaba bastante agitado, aún incluso en estas zonas tan recónditas y ligeramente desiertas. Aquí no venían nada más que especies pequeñas, excursionistas perdidos…

Y yo, intentando escapar del martirio de tener que soportar al asqueroso chupasangre en compañía de la chica a la que tanto amaba.

Me estaba convirtiendo en un estúpido al hacerme ilusiones con respecto a su hipotético enamoramiento por mí. Yo sabía que ella sentía algo por mí, estaba casi seguro de que había una chispa, pero Bella era tan orgullosa y necia que no lo aceptaría jamás, dejándome en la peor situación de dolor…

_¡Oh, vamos, Jacob! ¿Tenemos que pasar por todas tus depresivas sesiones cada vez que vuelves de verla?_

_Cierra el pico, Leah._

_Mi hermana intenta verlo desde una posición global_, me explicó Seth. _No lo hace con intenciones de burlarse de ti. ¿Verdad que no, hermana?_

_Me reservo mis comentarios al respecto._

El chico soltó un ligero gruñido a modo de respuesta.

_Caray, Leah, no pensé que fueras a ser así. Tenemos que unirnos todos y trabajar bien para poder salir exitosos mañana._

_Hermano, tú ni siquiera combatirás._

El chico lanzó un leve lloriqueo, luego lo vi cambiar de dirección.

_No debiste ser tan mala con tu hermano_, le reproché. _Él sólo quería animar las cosas un poco para aliviar la tensión._

_Jake, ¿puedo ir contigo? No tengo ganas de llegar a casa, no todavía._

_Si lo dices por mí…_, empezó Leah, pero no tuvo que terminar la frase gracias a la intervención de Sam.

_Déjalo, Leah. Jacob lo escoltará de vuelta a tu casa cuando lo requiera. Tú sí vete a reponer fuerzas. Como Seth no tendrá una participación mayor y activa en el combate, no necesitará de ello. En cambio tú, Jacob, regresarás en cuanto te sientas cansado, ¿enterado?_

_Claro_, respondí_, sólo necesito un tiempo para meditar. Bueno, necesitamos, ya que Seth me acompañará._

_Oh, ¿de verdad me dejarás? ¡Gracias, Jake! ¡Te la debo enormemente!_

_Como digas, chico. Cambiaré de fase ahora, Sam_, le avisé.

_Claro. No demoren mucho en su tiempo._

_No lo querría hacer. Necesito volver en la noche para cuidar a Bella y a… Edward, aunque bien podría dormir allá._

Debía admitir que tenía un problema con la pronunciación de sus nombres, sobre todo el de ese idiota que se quedaría con el premio mayor.

Al momento de sentir un reproche por parte de la loba, decidí que era el momento para cambiar de fase. Me convertí en humano cuando giré hacia la derecha y me detuve el tiempo suficiente para desatar el short de la cinta de cuero y ponérmelo. Haría un frío infernal, pero a mí no me afectaría gracias a mi particularidad de la elevada temperatura corporal. Fácil podría estar cerca de los cincuenta grados Celsius, ¿y me mataría ello? En absoluto.

Troté la corta distancia que me separaba del pequeño lugar recóndito al que me quería dirigir. No era ni muy lejos ni muy imposible gracias a mis zancadas anormales, una grandiosa ventaja. Llegué en cuestión de minutos y busqué el árbol más frondoso sobre el cual poder recargarme a meditar las cosas. Podría disponer de unos cuantos minutos de paz en lo que Seth llegaba y se acomodaba para sacarme la plática más deprimente de todas: sentimientos.

Sabía a ciencia cierta cuáles serían las molestias para el chico. El hecho de que se le deje fuera de la lucha lo ponía muy mal, pero de no ser por la orden autoritaria del alfa, más el hecho de que le prometí toda una bandeja de hamburguesas para él solo, él no hubiera empleado su mañana en dicho claro. Tendría que recordarme el agradecerle enormemente por el sacrificio que estaba aventándose.

Encontré el árbol que quería, así que me dirigí hacia él y me senté de manera que mi espalda se recargara en él, con dos simples movimientos. Me coloqué ambas manos detrás de la nuca y dejé que mis pensamientos se manejaran por sí solos, empezando por el hecho de que Bella había reaccionado de manera bastante exagerada para mi gusto cuando le conté sobre mi verdadera posición en la manda por simple derecho de nacimiento. Un derecho que nunca iba a reclamar. ¿Para qué lo quería yo cuando a Sam le quedaba mucho mejor?

Un pequeño sonido de estremecimiento sonó por allá en los árboles. No costaba adivinar que el chico ya había llegado y se había cambiado de fase.

Y así era. El chico venía un tanto desgarbado y desanimado. Tenía la mirada distraída mientras se terminaba de abrochar su short. Entonces cruzó la mirada conmigo y sonrió con tristeza.

— Anímate. —le dije en un patético intento de iniciar un ambiente cálido, pero él se limitó a caminar hacia mí y acomodarse a mi derecha, recargándose en el mismo árbol. Lo miré en todo momento. No subía la mirada para nada.

— Jake —empezó él, con un tono de voz demasiado lastimado. Oh, oh—, ¿por qué no me consideran como un combatiente lo bastante hábil como para poder estar frente al flanco de batalla?

Oh. Oh, oh.

No sabía qué decirle.

El chico y yo nos estuvimos viendo a los ojos por varios minutos silenciosos. Después vi cómo sus ojos empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas.

— No es justo que Leah me trate así, como le pequeño. Sé que soy el menor, pero creí que, entrando a la manada, las cosas podrían mejorar, ¿sabes? Y todos me tratan como el chico, el chico. Que tenga quince años no les da ningún derecho a menospreciarme… soy tan hábil como ustedes.

— Seth… —empecé. ¿Ahora cómo seguía? Yo no servía para estas cosas de comunicados paternales. Pero tenía que hacerlo, ya que el chico confiaba demasiado en mí—. No es que menospreciemos tu trabajo, es que... Vaya, sí. Es porque estás chicho todavía. No podemos sentirnos cómodos con la idea de exponerte a un peligro mortal. Los otros no lo reconocerán, pero tenemos esa necesidad de comportarnos protectores contigo.

— ¿Y eso como para qué? Si estoy dentro de la jauría es porque ya puedo protegerme por mí mismo, ¿no te parece, Jake?

Nuestros ojos volvieron a encontrarse. El chico sí que hacia un esfuerzo enorme para que esas gruesas lágrimas no se derramaran de sus ojos. Mierda. Esta situación se estaba poniendo más incómoda de lo necesario. No era común hablar de estos sentimientos, al menos, no con alguien que no fuera Bella. Pero tampoco ha sido muy expresiva en cuanto a lo que siente por mí, que yo sabía que existía algo…

Seth no pudo más con la carga. La primera lágrima se deslizó silenciosa por su mejilla izquierda. Inmediatamente sintió lo que había hecho y escondió su rostro en sus brazos, ya cruzados y apoyados en las rodillas, que estaban pegadas al pecho. Estaba hecho un ovillo.

Hasta ahora, no había tenido conocimiento de que uno de nosotros se sintiera tan mal por haber formado parte de la manada. Pero el chico estaba mal. Se sentía mal por la forma en que nos dirigíamos hacia él, como si fuera un bebé o algo por el estilo.

De pronto sentí la necesidad de abrazar al chico, pero eso no podría bastarle. Él quería participar en la batalla. Además, aceptémoslo, un chico de dieciséis años abrazando a uno de catorce, casi quince, en la profundidad del bosque, usando sólo shorts… no, la perspectiva no es muy agradable.

Pero es que él estaba destrozado, y era como un hermanito para mí.

_Maldición. Ahí va de nuevo la necesidad paternal hacia éste chico_.

O quizá no tenía que ser así. Hay amigos tan unidos que se consuelan de esta forma, sin perder nada de su orgullo masculino. Es decir que el vínculo es tan fuerte que no les molesta hablar de las cosas que les molestan. Lo he visto en la televisión, y lo he visto a través del apoyo que me hicieron cuando intentaba superara Bella en estas últimas semanas. Han visto mi dolor, y muchos me han querido animar, pero no lo han conseguido del todo.

Tal vez era hora de devolver el favor, ahora con el más chico de la manada.

Lentamente, le pasé mi brazo derecho por encima de sus hombros, mostrando mi solidaridad con él. Luego, él sintió el movimiento, de manera que se acurrucó lentamente en dirección hacia mí, y finalmente nuestras pieles se tocaron, fuego contra fuego. Pero eran fuegos diferentes. Aún por nuestras características lobunas, aún por nuestro coraje y aún por nuestra impotencia, nuestros fuegos eran distintos.

No obstante, se sintió especialmente cálido cuando su piel tocó la mía. Sí que había un buen afecto entre el chico y yo. Seguramente Sue me dejaría adoptarlo como mi hermano menor durante los fines de semana.

— Esto no debería estar pasando —me dijo Seth, con la voz todavía bloqueada. ¿Acaso no pensaba darme la cara nunca?—. Estas cosas no deben permitirse.

— Estamos vivos, Seth —le dije, acariciando su hombro en otro patético intento de relajarlo—, y por ende, todas las emociones van incluidas en el paquete.

— Edward también siente algo, por Bella, a pesar de estar muerto.

Oh, ese. Hubiera preferido que el chico no lo hubiera mencionado para nada.

— Mira, ahora concentrémonos en ti, ¿de acuerdo? No metamos a los chupasangre en esto.

— ¿Crees que moriremos mañana? —me preguntó directamente, nuevamente, clavando sus ojos en mí, ahora sus ojos estaba llorosos, y las lágrimas corrían por su rostro con absoluta libertad. Él ni se molestó en quitárselas.

Vaya dilema. No podía contestarle esa pregunta, pero sinceramente no estaba seguro del resultado. Confiaba en la manda, y quería creer que o habría pérdidas, pero, analizándolo desde el punto de vista del chico, sí llega a preocupar que enfrentarse a la posibilidad de que nos tengamos que despedir de un hermano nuestro. O hermana.

El chico no me quitaba la mirada de encima, mostrando esos ojos llorosos que no paraban de lagrimear. Desesperado por la visión que tenía, llevé mi mano libre a su rostro y empecé a limpiarle las lágrimas, pero él me tomó esa mano y me la detuvo. Al principio no entendí ni jota de lo que estaba pasando, pero el chico manipuló mi mano hasta que quedó a la altura de sus labios…

Y me la besó.

Si no hubiera estado tan ofuscado por su repentino agarre, quizá hubiera prevenido ese movimiento. Ahora, mientras sus cálidos labios rozaban las yemas de mis dedos, no podía ni siquiera reaccionar. El contacto era muy suave para tratarse de un chico, aún incluso de Seth.

— ¿Qué haces? —le pregunté, pero él no dejaba de pesarme la mano. Me miraba con esos ojos tan penetrantes, pero ahora ya no parecían llorosos, sino determinados.

Finalmente separó sus labios de mi mano con cierta dulzura.

— Jake… estoy consciente del peligro que podríamos correr mañana, en especial ustedes, de manera que quiero hacer bien las cosas. No sabía cómo proceder, pero he encontrado la manera justo antes.

— ¿En el momento en el que viste que yo vendría para acá?

— Correcto.

— ¿Y cómo no nos dimos cuenta de lo que sientes ahora?

— Sé ocultar bien mis cosas, no como otros.

— Seth… esto no está bien. Yo… y amo a Bella.

— Y yo te quiero a ti, Jake. Te quiero desde hace tiempo —me confesó, apretando mi mano, no contra sus labios de nuevo, sino esta vez contra su pecho cálido—. Te he querido desde hace tiempo, antes de que todo este embrollo pasara.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— A antes de la manada, cuando tenías el cabello largo y reparabas automóviles por diversión, y empeñabas mucho tiempo ahí.

— Seth, no… esto no va. No está bien.

— Lo está, Jake, pero no te atreves a experimentar algo así.

— Es que no lo imagino.

— Es lo mismo que Bella siente. No se imagina contigo —ouch. Directo en el clavo—. Y obviamente eso te duele. Pues, eso me pasa. Me pasa cuando te oigo pensar en Bella, cuando panificas por Bella, cuando haces todo por Bella. Y eso ya es complicar más las cosas. Nunca podría competir contra Bella, creo que ni siquiera siendo mujer.

Estaba a punto de decirle "no, ni siquiera entonces", pero temí lastimar de nuevo al pobre chico. No se lo podía hacer, no cuando me acababa de abrir su corazón. Entonces, ¿qué hacer al respecto? ¿Tranquilizarlo? ¿Largarme? ¿Correrlo? ¿Dejarlo que siga llorando?

Bajé la mirada hasta encontrar mi mano, que seguía sobre el pecho de Seth, donde él la sostenía. Su corazón latía con más violencia, reacción ante mis movimientos. Lentamente, él empezó a levantar la mano libre que tenía, en dirección hacia mi rostro. Mis instintos me indicaban que me hiciera para tras, pero había una pequeña parte que no quería que lo hiciera. Que me quedara quieto y que él me tocara.

Y así pasó. Su mano finalmente dio con mi mejilla derecha, donde volví a sentir más calor. Era un tercer calor, ajeno al de él y al mío. Un fogonazo, una chispa, un desello. Algo intrínsecamente emocional y físico con él. Y es que era porque me caía bien. ¿O de plano era porque yo finalmente estaba experimentando algo nuevo?

Como respuesta a mi planteamiento, la mano que tenía en su hombro empezó a recorrerlo con cierto tacto taciturno. Me gustó sentir las curvaturas de su hombro, de su nuca, de su antebrazo musculoso. Pasé mi mano por encima del tatuaje Quileute una y otra vez, como reconociendo la validez de mis acciones. El soltó mi otra mano, que cambié rápidamente hacia su espalda, acercando al chico un poco más hacia mí. Me giré un poco, y él también lo hizo, para que pudiéramos estar frente a frente. Su mano, que antes aprisionaba la mía contra su pecho, ahora también estaba en mi cara, sujetando la mejilla libre. Ahora mi cabeza estaba bien sujeta por él.

— No tengas miedo. —me dijo él, y cambió sus manos hacia mi nuca, en donde se enroscó con los brazos. Esto no podía estar sucediendo, no podía estar enrolándome con Seth, mi amigo, pero así eran las cosas, y no encontraba la fuerza de voluntad para detener esta cosa.

Bueno. Tampoco era como que quería parar esto.

Sabía lo que se avecinaba y no me resistí a ello. Con mi mano en su espalda, no hice nada más que acercarlo un poco a mí cerrar los ojos conforme lo hacía…

… y sus cálidos labios se encontraron con los míos en una manera tan espectacular. Eran como suaves caramelos. No, los caramelos son duros. Más bien, sus labios eran como una especie de espuma y bombón achocolatado, revuelto al mismo tiempo. Sentí cómo nuestros corazones se agitaban al unísono, y no me hubiera sorprendido que se hubieran puesto a despegar cuales helicópteros…

Seth se aferraba a mi cabello con pasión mientras nuestro beso subía de categoría. Ahora nuestros labios pasaban a segundo término, en especial por haber involucrado nuestras lenguas, pero de manera discreta y decente, no pasando a cosas sucias. El contacto entre nuestros órganos bucales hizo aun más auténtico el momento, y comprendí que había fuego en todas partes.

Cuatro fuegos. El suyo, el mío, el cálido y uno más. El que lo consumía todo. Para acentuar la existencia del cuarto fuego, acerqué más al chico a mí, hasta que nuestros tórax quedaron tan pegados que podrían fusionarse de un momento a otro, considerando los cuatro fuegos.

Por un momento llegué a olvidarme de Bella.

_Bueno, ya no tendría que molestarme por ella nunca más._ El chupasangre la convertiría, y estaría jodidamente muerta para mí. Podría quedarme aquí, con Seth, y vivir felices.

Pero el problema era la manada, y nuestros respectivos padres.

No quería finalizar el beso, pero tuve que hacerlo en el momento en el que me cruzaron esas ideas por la cabeza. No obstante, cuando Seth intentó separarse de mí, no se lo permití. Estaba muy cómodo con él junto a mí.

— ¿Por qué te detuviste? —me preguntó, recuperando el aliento. Descubrí que yo también intentaba recuperarlo.

— Tengo miedo… del futuro.

— ¿Cuál futuro?

— Mira, esto ha sido algo muy interesante y todo eso, pero seguro que no creerás que podemos hacer esto de manera más formal, consistente y pública, ¿verdad?

— ¿Por qué?

— Sue no lo aprobaría. Mi padre tampoco.

— Estoy seguro de que ellos querrían nuestra felicidad, no importa que la tuviéramos que crear juntos.

— Seth, no.

Entonces sí que deshice nuestra proximidad física. Él me miró con perplejidad.

— No te ha gustado.

— Claro que me ha gustado, Seth, pero no podemos hacer esto a la vista de todos. Es extraño. ¿Imaginas lo incómodos que se sentirán los demás cuando tengamos que entrar o salir de fase enfrente de ellos?

— Que ellos piensen lo que quieran. Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti, Jake.

— Pero sabes que yo no sólo tengo ojos para ti, Seth.

— Ya. Tu más fuerte amor es Bella. Como el de ella es Edward. La diferencia es que tú sí pareces reconocer que estás interesado en una segunda persona.

— Gracias. Le sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Por un momento me agarro el impulso de besarlo de nuevo. Y él lo reconoció, porque extendió los brazos a sus costados y sacó un poco el pecho hacia enfrente.

— Adelante, Jake. Soy tuyo. —me dijo sonriente. Le devolví la sonrisa antes de echarme para enfrente y plasmar mis labios una vez más en los suyos.

Nuevamente, cuatro calores coexistieron en armonía. No quería romper este momento agradable, pero sabía que tarde o temprano debía acabarse.

Pero ahora fue Seth el que deshizo el beso.

— Sé lo mucho que te duele que ella no te corresponda, Jacob, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. Como amigo, como hermano, como amante si quieres. Cuentas conmigo para lo que necesites.

— Gracias, Seth. Eres muy amable conmigo.

— No tienes nada que agradecerme, Jake. —me sonrió y me guiñó el ojo.

Al instante en el que me hizo ese guiño me sentí como si lo que hubiéramos hecho sólo había sido una mala jugada. Era como si yo lo hubiera usado a él como un escape a mi frustración amorosa con Bella. Pero él… sus sentimientos eran muy reales, y era algo que yo no podía concebir en su totalidad. Me gustaba Seth, sí. Lo quería mucho, también. ¿Lo amaba? No estaba seguro de esa parte.

— Te quiero mucho, Jake —me dijo, abalanzándose hacia mí y abrazándome por la cintura. Nuevamente hubo tres fuegos—. Nunca lo olvides, amigo mío.

— Nunca lo voy a olvidar, Seth. Mi niño. —le dije, devolviéndole el abrazo. Le acaricié la cabeza, y por ende, el cabello. Era hermoso al tacto. Me incliné para besarle su hermosa cabellera, que incuso olía bien.

— Buena suerte mañana, amor mío. —me susurró.

— Buena suerte, querido… amigo. —ésta última palabra no estaba pensada, pero por algo la añadí al último momento. No quería que el chico se hiciera ilusiones a la larga al pensar que podía existir un futuro entre él y yo. Había tantas cosas que lo imposibilitaban, y la más primordial de ella era que mi primer amor era Bella. Eso era algo que todos sabían, pero sólo Seth había dado en el clavo. Una persona sí que podía estar enamorada de dos personas a la vez. Yo lo sabía, era la prueba de ello. Bella estaba en la misma situación que yo, pero no lo quería reconocer por temor a herir a su vampirito.

Tenía que demostrarle.

Pero antes…

— Eh, ¿Seth?

— ¿Sí, mi Jake?

— ¿Te molestaría si no habláramos de esto con nadie?

— Claro que no. Lo que tú quieras. Seré una tumba con el tema.

— También yo.

— Sí. Ven, vámonos a cambiar de fase. Nos han de estar esperando.

— Ah, es cierto.

Nos separamos al instante y nos pusimos de pie, apoyándolos en el otro. No tenía ni idea de cuántos minutos habían pasado, pero el sol ya no dejaba pasar tanta luz a esta zona del bosque.

Nos liberamos de nuestra ropa y la atamos al cordón de cuero que llevábamos en el tobillo izquierdo. Entonces, sin querer, me giré para ver a Seth una vez más en su forma humana. Era hermoso. Me devolvió la mirada por un segundo, me dedicó una sonrisa y luego entró en fase. Me seguía viendo. Le sonreí mientras yo también entraba en fase. Al hacerlo, notamos ciertas mentes curiosas.

_¿Cuál es el chiste tan gracioso para que ustedes dos estén tan risueños?_, preguntó Leah.

_Ay, hermana, tendrías que ser hombre para entenderlo_. Contestó descaradamente el chico, y se echó a correr, conmigo siguiéndole los talones.


	2. Atención

Atención

Tenía la suerte de que el agradable doctor Carlisle se hubiera ofrecido amablemente a venir a curar a Jake, porque no me dejaban ni siquiera entrar a la casa. Lo que no podía soportar eran los enormes gritos que estaba pronunciando, seguramente como respuesta algún tratamiento riguroso que el doctor le estaba aplicando. Y sabía que así era, porque lo escuché a Billy y a él decir algo sobre huesos mal calcificados.

Ay, con lo mucho que dolerá eso. Sólo bastaba con escuchar los gritos que mi Jake daba. El sonido hacía que me encogiera de hombros, algo que mi hermana estaba interpretando mal.

— Tranquilo, Seth —me dijo al oído, pero su voz también estaba tensa—, no le pasará nada. El chupasangre le está acomodando los huesos rotos. Tranquilo.

Pero ella no sabía que no me preocupaba lo que Carlisle le estuviera haciendo a mi Jake, sino el hecho de que él estuviera pasando por eso solo, sin alguien. Sin mí.

No podía creer que el día de ayer habíamos pasado una tarde maravillosa en aquella zona apartada de la civilización y de ojos curiosos. Todavía sentía la dulzura de sus labios respondiendo a los míos, cosa que había agradecido enormemente. Era lindo saber que Jake me estaba dando una oportunidad, aunque fuera como una versión alternativa a sus verdaderos instintos, a su primordial amor.

Aún cuando ella estaba tan cerca de casarse con Edward.

Durante mi forma lobuna, él no había parado de despotricar en contra del prometido de Bella, aún cuando ella era la de la palabra final. Eso me hizo sentir un poco mal por mi amigo, cosa que me hizo querer ir a acompañarlo, pero la voz autoritaria de Sam me había retenido al lado de la futura pareja de casados.

Y qué bueno que lo había hecho, ya que le había ayudado a Edward a librarse de la amenaza, la máxima amenaza en sus vidas. Y eso se sentía muy bonito.

Un nuevo grito nos puso los pelos de punta a todos. Estábamos reunidos afuera de la casa, ya que en la pequeña sala no cabíamos todos. Toda la manada estaba aquí, incluyendo a mi madre, Billy y el viejo Quil. Todos estábamos esperando impacientemente a que Carlisle saliera de ahí y nos dijera qué pasaría con Jacob. Entonces entraría a verlo primero. No sería algo extraño en mí, ya que todos sabían cuánto me importaba él. No sabían en qué manera me importaba, pues habíamos sido lo bastante inteligentes como para ocultarlo dentro de nuestros pensamientos lobunos, pero sí sabían que él era como un hermano para mí. O eso creían que yo sentía por él.

No pasó menos de media hora cuando Jake finalmente dejó de usar su selectiva variedad de palabras altisonantes mezcladas con alaridos de dolor. A su silencio le siguieron los pasos del doctor, que salió alicaído.

— Le he administrado bastante morfina, porque su cuerpo la quema con rapidez. Por el momento puede estar un poco ofuscado, pero si alguien quiere pasar, una persona podría…

— Yo lo haré. —me ofrecí antes de que nadie más pudiera abrir la boca. Leah tensó más sus manos sobre mis hombros, no para detenerme, sino para infundirme coraje. Ay, mi tonta hermana mayor. Si no se hubiera hecho la valiente, ahora él y yo estaríamos celebrando junto a nuestros demás hermanos junto a una fogata, seguramente turnándonos para intentar acabarnos una vaca entera. Recordé ese chiste, que él había compartido con Bella hacía ya mucho tiempo, cuando todo parecía ir más fácil para todos, la primera noche en la que se me dejaba participar en la reunión.

Acepté la solidaridad de mi hermana mientras me encaminé hacia la casa, con todas las miradas posadas en mí. Carlisle me miró directamente a los ojos cuando pasé a su lado, y en ellos encontré cierto sentimiento de ternura.

— Gracias. —le dije.

— Ha sido un placer. No es la mejor forma de mostrar nuestra enorme deuda que tenemos con ustedes.

— No ha sido nada —le dijo Sam—. Pudimos liquidar con la amenaza, y con eso es más que suficiente. Al contrario, le debemos a usted por venir hasta acá a curar a Jacob.

— Tampoco ha sido nada. Seth, ya puedes pasar. —me sonrió y se fue hacia su automóvil. Ahora estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperando a encontrar una fuerza que me ayudara a llegar ante él por mi cuenta, pero sin delatarme. Mientras me decidía por dar el primer paso (¡por fin!) no podía evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago. ¿Cómo estaría Jacob?

Mientras avanzaba por la diminuta sala, no podía dejar de imaginarme a un ensangrentado Jacob, quizá vendado, mientras su rostro se contraía de dolor.

Y, cuando llegué a su puerta, no me había equivocado.

Tenía los ojos abiertos, perdidos en el techo. Por la forma en que estaban enfocados, se podría decir que hacía la lucha por mantenerse consciente. Estaba destapado y completamente desnudo, con lo que no pude evitar ver las numerosas vendas que le cubrían gran parte del cuerpo, enfocándose en enrollar y cubrir, además de sus partes íntimas, las extremidades del lado derecho, donde todos sus huesos debían de estar rotos. ¡Oh, Jake!

No pude evitar soltar un sollozo.

— Cierra, Seth. —me dijo, arrastrando las palabras con un gran pesar. Debía ser el efecto de la morfina. Sin siquiera pensarlo, cerré a puerta de su habitación. Por si acaso, el eché el pestillo, pero no haría falta estando nuestros compañeros allá afuera. Bien podrían derribar la puerta sin pensarlo o bien nos podrían escuchar.

Sollocé de nuevo. ¡Qué débil era!

— No, chico. No llores. No moriré.

El tono seguía siendo algo etéreo.

— Hola, Jake.

— Lo hiciste bien, Seth. Todos pudimos ver cómo te las arreglaste con ese chupasangre invasor. Fue una buena pelea. Y nosotros que no confiábamos en ti.

— Te dije que me estaban tratando como un niño y que no estaban apreciando mis dones. Por algo estoy dentro de la manada.

— Lo sé, chico. Lo sé —intentó esbozarme una sonrisa, pero gimió de nuevo—. Ay, maldita sea. Me he olvidado de esto.

— No te fuerces. —le pedí, bajando la voz. Intenté acercar la mano izquierda hacia él, pero me detuve a medio camino. Él vio esta situación y se rio.

— Adelante —me dijo con el simple movimiento de sus labios—. Puedes hacerlo, chico.

Le sonreí tímidamente mientras terminaba de acercar mi mano, que coloqué en su frente. Cálida, pero sudorosa. Tan así de molido estaba.

Por un largo momento no nos dijimos nada, hasta que él se aclaró la garganta.

— Es muy riesgoso que estemos viéndonos ahora mismo —me dijo—. Alguno de ellos podría entrar a verificar mi avance. Ya sabes que ninguno tiene ni una pizca de respeto por los demás.

— Puedo soportar eso. —le dije, intentando sonar un poco más maduro. Recordé la forma en que él me había acurrucado para intentar serenarme, pero ahora sentía que yo debía tomar ese rol. Pasé mi mano por su frente y por su cabello, jugueteando con él por un momento. Nuestras miradas estaban encontradas, y ninguno tenía intenciones de apartarla, lo que hizo que ambos tuviéramos sonrisas en nuestros rostros. Aunque la de él era algo parecido a una mueca de dolor, no dejaba de intentar contagiarse de mi humor.

— Ven aquí. —me dijo en un susurro demasiado quedo, pero sus palabras fueron acentuadas cuando paró ligeramente los labios. Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia mientas me inclinaba lentamente hacia él y nuestros labios se volvían a tocar. Nuevamente sentí un revoloteo en mi estómago, algo que era parecido a un gancho que tomaba algo en mi interior y lo hacía girar como si estuviese formándose un nudo que se expandía…

A la vez había un chispazo en donde nuestros cuerpos coincidían. Labios, mano y cabeza ardían armoniosamente en un cálido y dócil fuego.

Deshice el beso con rapidez.

— Eres un caso imposible, Seth. —me sonrió.

— ¿Y esto a qué viene, Jake? No soy tan imposible como tú crees.

— Sí que lo eres. Ayer no tenía ni idea de que algo como esto nos podía pasar entre miembros de la manada, en especial a dos del mismo sexo. Ya sabes, con ese rollo de la imprimación…

— Tal vez nuestras situaciones amorosas no tengan nada que ver con la imprimación, Jacob, eso es algo que bien puede ser una excepción a la regla.

— Sí que podría serlo. Me gustaría que así fuera.

— Mira, sé cuánto te duele…

— Pero el doctor me ha curado como ha podido.

— Me refería a lo que pasó con Bella. Lo siento mucho, Jake.

— En el fondo sospechaba que no podría ser mía de todas formas.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero no quiere decir que me vaya a dar por vencido. No todavía.

Vaya. Eso dolió.

— Jake, sabes que no tienes muchas oportunidades con ella. Se casará con Edward.

— Podría darte un golpe aún desde mi posición de minusválido temporal, chico. No te busques los problemas. —me amenazó, por con un tono que indicaba claramente que sólo me tomaba el pelo. Aún así, había tensión en sus palabras.

— Ay, Jake. Jake. Mi Jake.

— No sé si me acostumbro mucho a que me digas así, Seth. Es un poco raro.

— Ayer no te importó.

— Lo de ayer fue… vaya, intenso. Inesperado, incluso. No me creía capaz de hacer eso.

— Lo sé. Eso fue lo lindo de la situación. Lo tomaste demasiado bien, cielo.

Él sonrió ampliamente. Incluso pude ver que se había ruborizado un poco.

— Insisto, no me acostumbro a ello.

— ¿Para cuándo podrás andar por tu cuenta, Jake?

— No estoy seguro de eso, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que no me siento muy bien. No estoy despierto. Es la morfina, seguro que sí.

— Debería irme para que descanses, ¿no? No he de ser el único que quiere verte antes de que pierdas el conocimiento.

— No, no te vayas —me suplicó, tomándome la mano izquierda con su izquierda, que n estaba vendada. El repentino movimiento lo hizo protestar un poco, lo cual me sacó un respingo a mí también.

— ¡Jake! —dije, olvidándome por primera vez de que debíamos mantener bajas las voces. Me recobré instantáneamente—. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?

— Claro —me respondió con una actitud algo cínica—. Ha sido un calambre, es todo.

— No tiene gracia, Jacob.

— La tuviera si no estuvieses tan preocupado.

— Me preocupé mucho. No tienes ni idea. Pensé que morirías… yo… —no puede evitarlo. Los ojos se me humedecieron—… tenía miedo al igual que ayer… tal vez sí soy muy chico para esto…

— Seth —usó un tono muy paternal conmigo—, no eres un chico. Lo has demostrado bastante bien el día de hoy, y estamos orgullosos de ello. Tu madre, tu hermana, Sam… pero en especial yo. Lograste demostrar tu valentía.

— Entonces… —murmuré, incapaz de controlar mis lágrimas—, ¿de verdad crees que lo hice bien?

— Claro que sí, chico. No es nada del otro mundo.

— ¿Y por qué ayer no pensabas así?

— Acércate. Acércate a mí.

Lo miré perplejo mientas él me hacía señas para que le obedeciera, aún cuando ni siquiera me había soltado. Obedecí limpiamente y mi rostro volvió a quedar a centímetros del suyo. Me dedicó una de sus famosas sonrisas antes de que me dejara llevar por la emoción del momento.

No obstante, éste beso fue diferente a los demás, porque hubo lágrimas involucradas. Ayer también, pero estas habían cesado en el momento correcto. Ahora parecía que venían de la mano con los besos de hoy. Aún así, no me impidió disfrutar de mi querido Jacob. Cada momento que podía conseguir con él a solas era magnífico, a pesar de que éste era el segundo momento en el que podíamos expresarnos ese afecto especial, tan insólito y a la vez tan hermoso.

Pero no era suficiente. Yo quería algo más serio con él, pero él no olvidaría jamás a Bella. Y tampoco era como que fuera a ser algo bien visto entre la manada. Nos tendríamos que resignar a momentos clandestinos como estos.

Así pues, conociendo la verdad del asunto, volví a incrementar la seriedad del asunto. Su brazo ya no sujetaba al mío, sino que lo retenía con suavidad, y su mano se mecía de arriba abajo sobre el mismo. Nuestras lenguas coincidieron un poco, pero nos estábamos limitando mucho a los labios, los cuales, debía decir, eran verdaderamente deliciosos. Estaba muy convencido de que esto tenía que suceder, de que él era mi Jacob y que yo era su Seth. Así me gustaba. ¿Por qué no podía ser así en la vida real, con nosotros siendo felices y amándonos sin importar los demás factores? ¿Por qué, siendo dos hombres, podíamos estar expuestos ante una posible burla?

No era muy diferente a lo que Leah estaba provocando con sus pensamientos melancólicos. Ya de por sí era incómodo que supiéramos del trágico triángulo amoroso en el que ella estaba involucrada, ¿pero hacernos ver a Sam de la manera en que ella lo veía? Eso no estaba bien.

No obstante, podía ser más aceptable una especie de fijación obligada e incidental que una fijación totalmente interesada y voluntaria. Leah podía intentar que todos estuviésemos detrás de Sam, pero yo tenía muy en claro a quién quería perseguir.

No tenía la menor intención de deshacer el beso, y Jacob tampoco, pero un ruido afuera de la habitación nos hizo parar en seguida, con los corazones latiendo a mil por hora. Me miró con preocupación y alarma. ¿Alguien había fisgoneado con sus súper oídos?

— Será mejor que salgas de aquí, chico —me susurró Jacob—. Ya tendremos una ocasión de platicar mejor. Y mira, quizá podamos… —me sonrió a pesar de la alarma bosquejada en sus ojos—, no sé. Puede que tú seas el indicado para rescatarme de mi maldita obsesión por Bella.

— ¿Por qué dices eso, Jake?

— Porque no soy idiota. Entre nosotros existe algo real.

No pude evitar sonreír, y más lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Pero eran lágrimas de felicidad. Entonces me estaba dando la oportunidad. Nada podía hacerme más feliz. Era una atención muy generosa de su parte, considerando todos los factores.

En ese momento me incliné una vez más para besarlo, aunque fuera de piquito y fugazmente.

— Anda, vete. Nos veremos cuando pueda caminar por mí mismo. Seguro que no esperarás más que unos días.

— ¿Y qué haríamos?

Mi amado fingió sopesar por unos instantes.

— Tal vez al salto del acantilado. Nunca te hemos llevado. Yo podría hacerlo.

— Sí, estaría bien, Jake. Bueno, me voy. Descansa, cielo.

— Adiós, Seth. Hasta la próxima… nene.

Mi corazón se detuvo medio segundo y después amenazó con despegar de mi pecho. ¿Me ha llamado nene? Esa era una palabra que podía dar a entender muchas cosas, pero por la forma en que la dijo, eso había sido un cumplido. Me ruboricé.

— Baja esa coloración de tu rostro, Seth, o te vas a delatar tú mismo.

— Perdón. Bueno, ya me voy.

— Ha sido un placer atenderte aún en mi proceso de sanación.

— Siempre tan atento de mí, Jake. Por eso te quiero.

Pude notar cómo él también empezaba a ruborizarse mientras yo abría a puerta y salía disparado hacia la salida, sin importarme que Paul y Jared estuvieran parados en la sala, mirándome como si yo tuviera algo interesante que decir con respecto a la condición de mi informal novio.

Bueno, sí que tenían razón. Que yo pensara decírselos era otra cuestión diferente.


	3. Al descubierto

Al descubierto

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea, y yo ya me había recuperado casi por completo. Lo único que me molestaba todavía era algo en las costillas. Ya estaban curadas, pero aun no podía hiperventilar, de manera que correr quedaba fuera de mis actividades diarias. Tampoco podía ir a hacer la guardia en mi forma lobuna, ya que el Doctor Colmillos había pedido expresamente que no cambiara de fase hasta que hubiera recuperado mi condición perfecta en la forma humana. Bueno, uno o dos días más confinado en La Push no me matarían.

Pero quedarme aquí resultaba ser la excusa perfecta. Yo le había prometido una bandeja completa de hamburguesas por haberse ofrecido a cuidar a Bella y a su prometido, así que podía preparárselas. Billy no me ayudaría en ello; se había esmerado en irse temprano a la casa de Sue para tratar ciertos aspectos de la tribu. Allá se le unirían los demás ancianos.

Y era la excusa perfecta. Seth se desviaría para acá. Ya habíamos hablado con su madre acerca de mi promesa. Los demás chicos querían venir, pero yo les había pedido que me dejaran a solas. Y no rechistaron, considerando que todos habían tenido que sufrir mi calvario de tres horas de "Odiar profundamente al chupasangre que finalmente te ha quitado a la chica por la cual suspiras". Sabían que no quería ver a nadie, salvo Seth. Y ellos sabían reconocerlo, porque este chico era buenísimo para animar a alguien cuando realmente se lo proponía.

Quizá lo necesitaba. Después de la pelea, y después de haber sido visitado por ella, no me sentía propiamente bien. Mi padre se preocupaba por mí e intentaba conversar conmigo, pero yo no encontraba una buena razón para salir a vivir como solía hacerlo.

Bueno, podría considerarme en esa situación de no ser porque el chico me estaba ofreciendo una salida a esa depresión. Era maravilloso contar con él aunque, naturalmente, no podíamos pensar en esas cosas enfrente de la manda. O de nadie más. Delante de ellos seguíamos comportándonos como los mejores amigos en la historia del mundo, aunque mis viejos mejores amigos siempre hubieran sido Quil y Embry. Bueno, tras la manada, algo había cambiado que Seth se había ocupado en tomar esa posición. Y se lo agradecía bastante, porque a veces me sorprendía preguntándome si lo que pasó en el bosque se hubiera dado de no haber sido tan cercanos.

Pero la cosa se ponía interesante cuando podíamos conseguirnos incluso unos minutos a solas, en especial cuando venía a visitarme periódicamente mientras aún yacía en mi cama. Siempre venía a disculparse en nombre de Leah por haber causado este embrollo, pero yo no le creía. Sabía que esa mujer no se arrepentía de nada. Más bien podía imaginármela esperando a que yo me curara para castigarme por haberme entrometido entre ella y su presa "asegurada". Era peor que un chico en cuanto a la violencia.

Hubo un momento en el que simplemente le pedí que dejara de darme sus disculpas, que no sabía si eran reales o no. Que ella fuera tan benévola y decidiera reconocer que estaba equivocada era como decir que el sol nos daba una lluvia de dinero cada tercer día. Y creía más en la teoría de la lluvia monetaria.

El asador estaba preparándose justo afuera de la casa, ya que la comida sería en el interior. Hacía unos diez minutos que había encendido el fuego y había puesto el carbón, ahora esperaba a que la carne congelada se suavizara un poco en el fregadero con algo de calor ambiental. No quería arriesgarme a cocinar una tableta de hielo. Así mismo, en la mesa tenía las verduras correspondientes: lechuga, tomate, cebolla y pepinillos. Al lado de las mismas tenía un bote de salsa picante _Tabasco_, excelente para una buena parrillada. A Seth le encantaría el detalle de la salsa.

Decidí que la carne ya estaría lista para ser cocinada. Saqué el paquete del fregadero, tomé la espátula que había dejado al lado de la lechuga, ya lavada y en hojas, y me salí directo al asador. El carbón ya estaba evidenciando un fuego realmente prometedor. Sonreí mientras me dejaba perder en el posible futuro de esta tarde: los dos comiendo mientras viéramos la televisión, bromeando y relajándonos gracias al fin de los problemas y de las visitas vampíricas innecesarias.

Primero coloqué ocho carnes, lo máximo que podía asar al mismo tiempo. El delicioso sonido de la carne contra el metal caliente era tan hermoso, tanto que incluso me empezaba a entrar hambre, a pesar de que hacía una hora me había acabado todo el sartén de huevos que me había preparado. Es una ventaja de ser licántropo, comes hasta hastiarte pero no engordas. Ni siquiera se altera tu musculatura perfecta, otro obsequio de nuestra naturaleza Quileute. El problema era cuando no tenías dinero para reabastecer la comida en la casa, ahí sí tendríamos que aprender el calvario de pasar hambre hasta que alguien se apiadara de uno.

Conforme la carne se fue cociendo, fui preparando las hamburguesas. Ya llevaba la primera ronda hecha. Las primeras ocho hamburguesas estaban perfectamente acomodadas en la charola de plata, en la cual cabían doce. Me había preparado una charola para mí mismo, así que tenía que preparar otras dieciséis hamburguesas. Menos mal que ayer había ido a comprar todo.

Estaba a la mitad de la segunda ronda cuando escuché unos pasos provenientes del bosque. Eran unos pasos pesados, de un cuerpo enorme. Alcé la vista a tiempo para detectar al lobo de pelaje color arena que me estaba mirando desde la orilla del bosque., quien tenía una bolsa colgando del hocico. Le sonreí.

— Muy buenas tardes, chico. Llegas casi a tiempo.

Por un instante vi que el lobo me había enseñado los dientes en un intento de sonrisa. Al instante siguiente, se paró en sus patas traseras y salió de fase en seguida. Ahora sólo quedaba él, sonriente y desnudo, observándome mientras se vestía.

— Huele delicioso, Jake—me dijo mientras salía del bosque y se encaminaba hacia mí, con la bolsa en la mano derecha. Dirigí mi vista hacia ella y él sonrió—. Dos refrescos de tres litros cada uno. Coca-Cola.

— El perfecto infarto ahora hasta la puerta de tu casa.

— De verdad las hiciste. —comentó maravillado.

— Te prometí que te pagaría con ellas, ¿no?

— No tenías que hacerlo. No hacía falta.

— Bueno, como no puedo moverme a ningún lado gracias a mi última costilla sin sanar, decidí que podríamos aprovechar la tarde para que yo pudiera pagarte lo que te prometí.

— Se ven deliciosas. —se asomó al asador mientras yo le daba vuelta a la carne para que se cociera el otro lado. No obstante, éste lado de las carnes había quedado asado a la perfección.

— Las primeras ocho están adentro —comenté con dulzura—, y la bandeja tiene espacio para doce. Ahora termino con estas, te coloco tus cuatro faltantes y me preparo mis últimas ocho.

— Y aún así siento que nos harán falta.

— No con los refrescos que trajiste.

—Ay, Jake. Me sorprende que tú no comprendas la situación. Has visto cuánto come Paul, y no nos quedamos muy detrás de él…

— Papá y yo compramos dos pasteles el miércoles. Queda uno. Nos lo podemos zampar después de las hamburguesas.

— Suena tentador. —me dijo con una voz algo más (vaya la redundancia) tentadora. Alcé la vista y noté que me estaba viendo directamente a los ojos. Me sonreía en una manera tan provocativa que no pude evitar sentirme ofuscado. Incluso sentí que me sonrojaba un poco.

— Seth… —comencé a hablar, pero él no hizo más que ensanchar su sonrisa. En ese momento me entraron ganas de besarlo, pero luego recordé dónde estaba—. No ahora. Mira, la carretera está justo ahí afuera.

El chico se dio la vuelta para ver lo que le señalaba. Al hacerlo, un vehículo verde había pasado con cierta parsimonia. Seth bufó y se devolvió hacia mí.

— Tienes razón. Eh, pondré las sodas en el congelador, para que agarren frescura.

— Adelante, chico. Estás en tu casa.

Me dirigió una sonrisa más antes de encaminarse a mi casa y desaparecer por el umbral de la misma. Me concentré automáticamente en las hamburguesas, y descubrí que faltaba poco para que se me quemara ese lado.

_Oh, maldito chico. Casi arruino nuestra comida, tontito_.

Me sorprendí a mí mismo al ver que había usado ese adjetivo para dirigirme a él, a mi amigo. Era curiosa la rapidez con la que me estaba involucrando con él, pero todavía no era capaz de liberarme de Bella. Era algo verdaderamente poderoso lo que sentía por ella, y al acordarme de Seth vi que lo estaba dejando justo en el plano en el que yo estaba.

Esta retorcida historia de amor estaba más que echada a perder. Estaba cautivado por Bella Swan, la chica a la que conocí desde hace tiempo, pero a la vez estaba cautivado por el joven Clearwater, una cosa que no estaba procesando de la manera más fácil. A veces me sorprendía pensando que quizá no era una atracción real, sino más una conveniencia de derechos con el simple propósito de sacarme a Bella de la cabeza. Luego de esas ideas me llegaba el recuerdo del bosque, cuando él y yo coexistimos como uno solo; y cuando me visitó la noche de la guerra, en la cual yo no recordaba muchos detalles, pero sí recordaba que me había besado en algún punto de esa reunión. No había equivocación alguna, porque lo que estaba sintiendo por Seth era real y tangible, pero mi estúpido corazón seguía aspirando algo que jamás llegaría a suceder. ¿Por qué era tan terco? ¿Por qué no la podía dejar ir y comenzar algo más directo con Seth? Él me amaba, yo lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué mi corazón no aprendía a aceptar ese amor?

Quité la segunda ronda y metí las carnes, para prepararlas con los panes y las verduras. Él estaba sentado en una de las sillas, esperándome. No había tocado ni una de sus hamburguesas.

— No se me hacía justo empezar sin ti. —me dijo él, esbozando una sonrisa.

— Gracias, pero no hace falta. Mira, tu bandeja ya está completa. Puedes comer sin mí en lo que me hago las últimas ocho.

— No, gracias. Te esperaré, cielo.

Bajé la vista mientras sentía un poco más de calor en mis mejillas. Ya me empezaba a parecer más normal cuando me llamaba _cielo_. Y también empezaba a gustarme. El chico sí que sabía cómo relajar el ambiente.

— Iré… a poner el resto.

— Espera. —me suplicó. Se paró en seguida y vino directo a mí. Mientras lo hizo, lo aprecié completamente. Empezaba a gustarme todo de él: su sonrisa, su rostro en sí, su cabello, su cuerpo, todo de él.

Se detuvo a escasos centímetros de mí y me empezó a acariciar los pectorales con la mano derecha, mientras que la izquierda la destinaba a mi mejilla.

— Te eché de menos. —me dijo.

— También yo. —confesé. Sin siquiera pensarlo, le puse ambas manos en su cintura y lo atraje hacia mí, con lo que pudimos besarnos.

Debía reconocer que me estaba volviendo adicto a los besos del chico, en parte por lo dulce de sus labios, en parte por la explosión de los múltiples fuegos, y en parte porque representaba para mí una liberación gratificante. Y no lo decía por el hecho de usarlo para olvidar a Bella, aunque eso también formaba parte de la ecuación. La última parte componente era porque _lo quería a él_. Podía dejar ese miedo atrás y contemplar algo un poco más formal con él, pero mientras tanto…

— Mmm… —dije sin despegar los labios, aunque intentaba decir "Seth". Él lo entendió y despegó sus labios de los míos.

— ¿Sí, mi vida? —me canturreó de una manera un tanto persuasiva. No pude evitar sonreírle.

— Tengo que ir a terminar mi bandeja de comida. No tardo. Ve a preparar la televisión.

— Sí, señor. —me dijo, y me plantó un beso más en los labios. Antes de volverme al patio con las ocho carnes crudas, le tomé el rostro con ambas manos y le planté un beso en la mejilla izquierda.

— Eres tan lindo, Seth.

— ¿Seguro que no estás borracho, Jake? Creo que se te ha subido a la cabeza.

— Lo único que se me ha subido a la cabeza es el hecho de que yo estoy consciente de que te quiero mucho, mi niño.

Y me dirigí rápidamente al asador. Preparé las hamburguesas con verdadera impaciencia. ¿Por qué tenía que sentirme así a cada vez que lo veía? Comprendía que me amaba y que yo estaba sintiendo algo por él, ¿pero tenía que ponerme nervioso e impaciente a cada vez que me separaba de él? Eso no estaba bien, hermano. Comprendía que el enamoramiento, el que podía ser correspondido, te hacía sentirte realizado y bendecido. No importaba todo lo que sucediera alrededor de ti; cuando estabas con esa persona, todo parecía ir de maravilla. ¿Ya habré cruzado a esa etapa con Seth? Sé que él ya la cruzó conmigo.

Las hamburguesas finalmente estuvieron listas. Apagué las brasas y cerré el asador antes de meterme a preparar mi última porción de comida. Una vez las tenía listas, me dirigí hacia la sala, donde Seth estaba mirando una repetición de _Los Simpson_.

— ¿Cuál es ese? —le pregunté para hacer conversación. Ante sus pies estaban las dos botellas de tres litros. A la suya ya le faltaba al menos uno, pero sus hamburguesas seguían intactas.

— Es cuando Bart se consigue problemas con los australianos.

— Ah, qué bien. —me senté a su derecha, pegado a él, y enfoqué la vista en la televisión. Ahora el chico amarillo estaba preparándose para la supuesta disculpa pública. Ya sabía qué sucedería.

Entonces tomamos nuestra primera hamburguesa al mismo tiempo. Él se devoró la suya en dos bocados, pero yo tardé un poco más. Normalmente me la hubiera zampado de dos bocados, como él, pero el día de hoy estaba sintiéndome extraño.

— ¿Sabes, Jake? —preguntó después de que tragó su bocado—. Hoy estás un poco nervioso.

— ¿Por qué?

— No sé. Lo presiento.

— No sé qué cosas dices. —le repliqué, intentando aliviar la tensión. Una tensión de la que no me había dado cuenta. ¿Qué tenía él?

Con motivo de calar el terreno, pasé el brazo izquierdo por encima de sus hombros, para abrazarlo y acercarlo junto a mí. Y funcionó. Piel contra piel, costado contra costado, procrearon la unión de nuestros dos fuegos.

— Ay, Jake —tomó la segunda hamburguesa y se la devoró con la misma velocidad que la segunda. Tragó y bajó la mano para recoger la botella de soda—, si no te conociera pensaría que todavía te sientes mal con respecto a… ella.

— Me conoces, chico.

— Es que es en cierto modo predecible. No puedes seguirte lastimando de esa manera. Ella ha hecho su elección. Va siendo buena hora de que lo olvides. Por favor, Jake. Por favor, amor. —bajó la soda, a la cual no le había tomado. Al instante me miró directamente, por lo que yo también lo hice. Al encontrarme con sus ojos, algo cálido se manifestó en el centro de mi pecho. Y la tensión crecía.

— Seth… —empecé—. No ha sido tarea fácil. Trato de aceptar que ellos se casarán, de veras, pero no podrías comprender cuán enamorado estoy de ella.

— Oh, claro que lo sé, considerando lo mucho que estoy enamorado de ti. Y a ti te consta, Jacob.

— No creo que sea lo mismo, chico.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque… ella es Bella...

— Por mí puede ser quien quiera, pero por supuesto que la fijación es la misma. ¿O me vas a salir que las mujeres tienen prioridad en el triángulo amoroso? Tienes que pensar en lo que es lógico y factible, hermano. Y ella ya no es factible para ti. Tienes que comprender…

— Es que no puedo comprenderlo con facilidad, Seth. Entiende eso, por favor. Duele.

— A mí me duele que siempre tengas que mencionarla, porque eso no le hace ningún bien a nadie. Te dañas a ti mismo, seguro que dañas a Bella al hacerla sentir dividida de esa manera… y… —sollozó—, me haces daño a mí…

— Oh, oh. No, Seth.

Pero supe que había metido la pata con el chico. Empezó a convulsionarse al ritmo de sus sollozos, aún sin lágrimas.

— Seth. Seth, mi niño... —¿mi niño qué? ¿Ahora cómo lo tranquilizaba?

La respuesta se me presentó al instante. Dejé la bandeja de mi comida en el suelo, a una distancia prudente por si teníamos que levantarnos, y tomé la suya para repetir el mismo proceso. Al instante, lo abrecé y lo apreté contra mi pecho con demasiado entusiasmo.

— Perdóname por hacerte sufrir así, Seth. —mascullé, sintiendo que mis ojos también se estaban humedeciendo. ¿Por qué el amor tenía que lastimar a todos? Y pensar que hace rato estaba hablando de lo maravilloso que era el amor correspondido. Pero yo no estaba cumpliendo con mi parte.

Y lo peor era que no lo hacía a propósito. Era mi maldito corazón, que seguía aferrado a ella. Era una enorme carga que me eclipsaba el camino hacia mi felicidad al lado de este chico.

— Sé que no lo haces porque quieres, Jacob, pero a veces no te das cuenta de que le das mucha importancia al asunto. Leah tampoco lo soporta. Nadie lo soporta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Mira, Leah habló contigo el día… el día del bosque, vaya. Realmente no nos gusta mucho estar bajo los efectos depresivos que la incluyen. Y no sólo nos afecta siendo lobos, sino que nos afecta siendo humanos. Te estás poniendo muy alicaído, amor. No quiero que te nos deprimas.

Y fue ahí cuando se le rompió la voz y se echó a llorar.

¡Qué monstruoso podía ser yo! Lastimando a medio mundo con mi estúpida obsesión con Bella. Una poderosa obsesión. ¿No será que yo era sadomasoquista?

— Seth… perdóname, amor. Por favor perdóname. —lo levanté a tal grado que nuestros rostros coincidieran. Tenía vestigio de las lágrimas que quedaron tanto en su rostro como en mi pecho. Nuestros ojos se encontraron una vez más, y fue ahí cuando los míos también dejaron escapar sus lágrimas.

¡Cuánto daño estaba causando!

— No, perdóname a mí, Jake. No he hecho más que llorar en los últimos días.

— No lo hiciste en mi semana de recuperación.

— Porque no habíamos tenido un tiempo a solas. Si no, sé que hubiera sido capaz de llorar. Es que quiero que me elijas, por favor. Yo puedo hacerte feliz, mejor que ella. Será una vampiresa tras la boda, recuérdalo.

Oh, oh. Las mismas palabras que le había dicho a Bella.

— No pueden —refuté con la voz quebrada—. Los Cullen no pueden morder a un humano. De lo contrario se desatará la guerra.

— Sabes que sucederá de todas formas. Además, estando casada, ella ya no se echará atrás. Estará totalmente segura de que se quedará con Edward. Así que por favor… déjala ir. Escógeme, por favor.

Y me besó espontáneamente. Pero éste beso ya no se sentía tan cálido como los demás. Era un beso más serio, que marcaba nuestra pertenencia mutua. Un beso lleno de dolor, traición y furia, todo englobado en la impotencia que le hacía sentir por no poder prescindir de mis sentimientos por Bella. ¡Si tan sólo hubiera una manera fácil, indolora y rápida de dejar eso atrás! ¡O por lo menos fácil y rápida! No me importaba pasar dolor para liberarme de ella, siempre y cuando pudiera pertenecerle a él.

— Imprímate —me dijo al despegar los labios—. Imprímate de mí, Jake. Hazlo, por favor —su súplica hizo que yo derramara más lágrimas, porque en cada una de ellas iba impresa la agonía pura.

— No sé hacerlo. —confesé, al borde de la histeria. No quería verlo llorar así, porque me dolía. Le limpié las lágrimas conforme iban saliendo, pero parecía que había perdido la habilidad de contenerlas.

— Hazlo, Jake. Así la olvidarías y estarías conmigo —levantó sus brazos y aferró ambas manos en mis antebrazos, acentuando el dolor en su persona y la necesidad de una solución rápida—. Ámame completamente.

Y es que no sabía cómo hacerle. Intenté pensar en cómo lo hacía Sam, pero eso no me serviría de nada gracias a que él estaba imprimado de Emily. ¡Qué tediosa situación! No sabía exactamente qué paso era el correcto para demostrarle que, de poder, me quedaría con él para siempre.

Entonces se me ocurrió algo que siempre me imaginaba con Bella. Lógicamente, la capacidad de un hombre para recrear situaciones imaginarias con una chica es enorme, y vaya que había sabido cómo aprovechar esa capacidad. Pero ahora no me interesaba pensar en algo irreal, me interesaba aplicarlo en la vida real, con alguien real.

Alguien a quien podía amar sin que me hiciera daño.

— Te amo. —le grazné, gracias a mis sollozos. Al instante, plasmé mis labios en los suyos, acción que él correspondió con más violencia de la necesaria. Pasó sus manos de mis antebrazos a mi cuello, donde se volvió a aferrar. Aprovechando, subí mis manos de su cintura a su espalda, para volver a quedar íntimamente juntos. Bueno, eso hubiera sido de no ser que el sillón no nos dejaba mucha libertad para quedar frente a frente y estar sentados al mismo tiempo. Teníamos que torcernos en todo caso.

O hubiéramos recurrido a ello de no ser por mi movimiento fugaz: poco a poco me fui inclinando hacia Seth, quien iba retrocediendo en una armonía conmigo. Al cabo de unos instantes él quedó parcialmente recostado en el sillón, mientras yo estaba encima de él, besándolo y acariciándolo. Él me apretó y haló el cabello con fuerza moderada, indicando su pasión. Su mano derecha se desprendió del cabello y fue bajando por mi espalda, acariciándola completamente, con una suavidad que jamás me hubiera imaginado.

Nuestro beso, en cambio, fue evolucionando. De ese violento y tenso contacto inicial fuimos descendiendo hasta el beso de la espuma y el bombón combinados, dando inicio al tercer fuego. Posteriormente habíamos cambiado a los besos más atrevidos, y no sólo a esos, sino que también tomé la libertad de besarlo en la frente, en las mejillas, en la quijada y el cuello. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que el cuarto fuego también había hecho acto de presencia, y estaba consumiendo toda la tensión de hace unos momentos.

— Oh, Jake… —gimió Seth cuando le besaba el cuello. Él tenía ambas manos en mi espalda, intentando aferrarme más hacia él al encajarme unas uñas relativamente cortas, cosa que realmente no tuvo importancia para mí. Al contrario, me parecía un catalizador adicional, con lo que fui aumentando mis impulsos hacia este chico.

— Jake… —volvió a gemir. En ese momento, sentí que el subía las piernas y las colocaba estratégicamente, una a cada lado mío, y con ellas trató de abrazarme mis propias piernas.

— ¿Pero qué…? —no terminé de preguntar, porque había logrado su cometido. Me abrazaba con brazos y piernas, como si no estuviera dispuesto a dejarme ir. Al verlo, sus ojos seguían estando llorosos, pero había algo más detrás de todo eso. Si no me equivocaba, ese cuarto fuego, la pasión, estaba brillando en sus ojos.

— Vas bien —me dijo—. Ámame completamente, Jacob.

No necesité traducción para eso.

Me volví a subir para unir mis labios con los suyos una vez más, y en este hermoso instante todo mi cuerpo se vio envuelto en llamas. No era el fuego que iniciaba la metamorfosis, no. Era un fuego diferente, un fuego que me hizo querer tener a Seth a mi lado para siempre. Y yo no iba a permitir que este fuego se extinguiera.

Lentamente, fui luchando contra mis instintos de permanecer con él, pero tenía que hacerlo. Aquí no era ni el lugar adecuado para _esto_. En cuanto me paré, tomé las bandejas y las fui a llevar rápidamente a la cocina.

— ¿Qué haces, Jake? —inquirió, nervioso. En cuanto dejé las charolas, regresé a la sala. Él se preparó de nuevo para recibirme en el sofá. Me incliné hacia él, pero en lugar de volver a besarlo, lo tomé en brazos—. ¿Pero qué…?

— Calla, amor —le dije, sintiendo cómo me ruborizaba más de lo que ya estaba. Le sonreí mientras levantaba la mirada hacia mi habitación.

—Oh. —lo comprendió al instante.

— No sé a qué hora volverá Billy —confesé—, así que aprovechemos el momento. Creo que estoy listo para ti.

— Y yo para ti, Jake. —me confesó. Su rostro se puso más colorado de lo normal. Me sonrió.

Y sin siquiera dudarlo, atravesamos juntos el umbral hasta mi habitación, en donde cerré la puerta con una patada leve.

En la escuela de la reservación nos habían dado varias clases exiguas sobre la sexualidad humana, pero el punto era que sólo se habían limitado a explicar la interacción entre un hombre y una mujer, así que eso no me ayudaba mucho. Además, el hecho de que aquí no funcionara la señal del internet volvía inservible a todo cacharro computacional que alguien quisiera comprarse. Bueno, no importaba. Iba a suceder, y confiaríamos en el otro para realizarlo.

Nos habíamos tumbado en la cama, y ahora a mí me tocaba estar abajo mientras el chico se había sentado en mí y seguía besándome con devoción. Yo pasaba mis manos por su espalda, apreciando la suavidad de su piel y la forma en que sus músculos se contraían cada vez que él cambiaba la posición de su cabeza para besarme desde otro ángulo. Él, sin embargo, tenía ambas manos en mis mejillas. No nos habíamos despegado desde el momento en el que entramos a mi cuarto.

— Oh… —dijo él mientras despegaba sus labios de mí. Se irguió lo suficiente como para que pudiera apreciarlo completamente, al menos de la cintura para arriba. Era un chico perfecto: buen rostro, musculatura decente y una sonrisa que derretía corazones. No pude evitar morderme el labio—. Ay —se río seductoramente—, no hagas eso, que tú estás más sexy que yo.

— No me importa, Seth —le dije—. Ven, seamos del otro.

— Claro. —dijo él, y en ese momento vi cómo sus manos iban directamente a su short, específicamente, al botón y la cremallera. Había llegado el momento decisivo.

Le pedí que se parara para que yo también pudiera prescindir de mi ropa. En el momento en el que los dos estábamos de pie, desnudos frente al otro, no pude evitar sentirme al descubierto. Y es que era la primera vez que nos desvestíamos frente al otro con esta idea. Es decir, la desnudez era un elemento básico en la manada para la hora de transformarnos. No era cómodo romper la ropa por no haber esperado treinta segundos a quitártela y atarla a tu cuerda de cuero. Pero ahora era distinto con él. No íbamos a cambiar de fase, íbamos a compartir un momento muy personal.

— Te amo, mi precioso Jake. —me dijo, acercándose a mí hasta quedar piel contra piel en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

— Y yo a ti, mi querido Seth. —concluí, abrazándolo por la espalda, acercándolo todavía más. Los cuatro fuegos, juntos una vez más, hacían de las suyas.

Y nos dejamos caer a la cama.


	4. Conversación

Conversación

Nunca habría podido imaginar que las cosas podrían haber terminado así.

En estos momentos, lo único que sentía era una profunda satisfacción. Mi pecho estaba lleno de algo cálido, que lo inflaba y me hacía sentir algo curiosito. No podía dejar de esbozar una sonrisa mientras él me acariciaba el cabello.

— Espero que haya quedado más que satisfecho con mi amor explícito, señor Clearwater. —me dijo Jake, con su irresistible voz. Él también sonaba complacido.

— Claro que sí, señor Black. Lo consideraré en mis próximos movimientos, se lo aseguro. —respondí mientras me estiraba y él me acurrucaba más hacia él con su brazo izquierdo. Yo estaba usando su pecho como mi almohada, aferrándome a él con ambas manos. Su mano derecha estaba en mi cabeza, jugueteando con mi cabello.

En estos momentos, no podía encontrar algo más parecido a la victoria. De alguna forma, habíamos empezado bien, luego me había entrado un pánico de impotencia, y terminamos juntos y bien. Apenas tuve tiempo de acordarme de las hamburguesas que habíamos dejado. A mí todavía me esperaban diez, pero a Jake le esperaba casi toda la bandeja. No había probado más que una, y le había quedado una pequeña parte de la misma.

Pero eso no venía ni al caso en estos instantes.

— Te dije que no era tan difícil amarme, Jake. —le musité mientras me aferraba más a su musculoso pecho.

Él soltó algo parecido a una leve risotada.

— Tenía que verlo para creerlo, Seth. Aunque debo decir que esto no debe ser puramente sexual. Tengo intenciones más serias contigo, mi niño.

— Lo sé, pero aún no puedes sacarte a… ella de la cabeza.

— Intentaré no pensar mucho en ello ahora que estás aquí. Perdóname por haberte hecho llorar.

— No te preocupes. Eso fue culpa mía. Yo pensé cosas y…

— Me pregunto cómo reaccionaría Leah al saber que su hermano mayor ya ha tenido intimidad, incluso antes que ella. —murmuró distraídamente, lo que me hizo reír.

— Seguramente intentaría arrancarme la cabeza.

— ¿Eso sería cuando le dijeras que fue conmigo?

— No. Si le dijera que fue contigo primero te arrancaría la cabeza a ti.

— No sería la única que lo hiciera —murmuró, un poco más serio—. A veces me pregunto cómo tomarían esto en la manada.

— No estarás considerando en anunciar… lo que sea que tengamos, ¿verdad?

— Vamos, Seth, no tienes por qué evadir la palabra. Si no la quieres usar, adelante. Aunque creí que tú serías el más entusiasmado…

— No me malinterpretes. No estoy evadiendo la realidad. Me preocupaba más por ti. No tengo ningún problema en reconocer que somos novios. Porque lo somos, ¿no es así, Jake? —alcé la vista para poder verlo directamente a los ojos mientras me respondía. Al hacerlo, él me dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

— No, supongo que no hay problema en eso. Digo, menos que eso no podríamos ser, considerando lo que sentimos por el otro y lo que hemos hecho hasta ahora.

Ésta vez fue mi turno de reír.

— Entonces esto queda como una relación oficial, ¿verdad?

— Técnicamente no lo es, porque nadie más lo sabe.

— Podría serlo aunque el resto de la gente no se enterara jamás.

— Tarde o temprano cometeremos un error, Seth, por más pequeño que sea, y nos pondremos en evidencia. Eventualmente cometeremos un error, y quien sabe cómo nos irá con el resto de la manada.

— Ya veo. Pero, si les explicamos…

— ¿No tienes miedo de lo que podrían pensar de nosotros, Seth?

Su pregunta me dejó pensando por varios minutos, en los que ninguno apartó los ojos del otro. Seguramente él estaba intentando prever mi reacción, y yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima porque quería verificar que su pregunta fuera cierta.

— ¿Acaso tienes miedo de tus amigos, Jacob Black? —le pregunté, sintiendo que los músculos de mi rostro se contraían para esbozar una sonrisa despectiva. Jake, en cambio, no sonrió, sino que su semblante se tornó más serio.

— Piensa en todo lo que estaríamos arriesgando si ellos se llegasen a enterar, chico. No es algo muy fácil de digerir, en especial porque no conocemos a nadie que sea como nosotros.

— No lo sé. Jared no me convence para nada… —intenté bromear con ello, lo cual conseguí con éxito. Mi… mi novio, vaya, se rió.

— Sí. Hay que sonsacar a ese tipo para que suelte la sopa un día de estos. Seguro que anda tras de Paul.

— Es una suposición muy interesante. —le dije.

— Me gusta estar aquí, contigo. Es relajante.

— Sobre todo porque estás aprendiendo a no lastimarte con cosas que jamás van a pasar.

— No profundicemos en el tema, chico. No creo que quieras ser tú el que arruine el momento tan delicado que tenemos, ¿cierto?

— Mmm… —fingí pensarla un momento—. No. No quiero arruinarlo. Comenté, acurrucándome más sobre su pecho.

— Eso es lo que quería escuchar.—canturreó mientras jugueteaba más con mi cabello. En algún momento debió de besarme la cabeza.

Jake tenía razón. Yo no iba a echar a perder este momento tan hermoso, tan íntimo, tan especial.

Pero alguien más sí lo haría. Estábamos relajándonos cuando escuché que había un abrupto girón de llantas, mismas que entraron en la tierra.

La tierra enfrente de la casa.

Billy estaba de vuelta.

— ¡Joder! ¡Vístete, Seth! —gritó Jacob, levantándose de pronto y tirándome al suelo sin haberse percatado. Nos movimos tan rápido como podemos y volvemos a la sala para sentarnos ante la televisión. Entonces recordé…

— ¡Las hamburguesas! ¡Voy por ellas, Jake! —le dije mientras él prendía el televisor. Derrapé un poco al girar en la cocina, me tomé el tiempo necesario para verificar que, quien quiera que hubiera traído a Billy, todavía siguiera en el automóvil, y entonces me dio un vuelco n el estómago al ver que mi madre había sido la responsable de traer a Billy.

Por un momento me paralicé, pero Jake se aclaró la garganta en la otra habitación, motivo por el cual regresé corriendo y le dejé su bandeja con las once hamburguesas.

— Come. —me ordenó, tomando el cachito de la que había dejado. Tomé una hamburguesa más y le di un mordisco enorme, con el que desaparecí más de la mitad de ella. Jake hizo lo mismo con una nueva hamburguesa.

— ¡Hemos llegado, chicos! —anunció la voz atronadora de Billy.

— Hola, papá. —lo saludó Jake en cuanto se tragó su mordisco. Se agachó para tomarle a su botella de soda.

— Sue ha venido a comer con nosotros, espero que no te importe. ¿Quedaron hamburguesas, hijo?

— Técnicamente las acabamos de sacar.

— Ah, menos mal —dijo Billy, quien se asomó por el umbral hacia la sala. Mi madre venía justo detrás de él. Nos saludó amablemente y a mí me dirigió una sonrisa inusualmente amplia.

— Tu hermana está en el perímetro —me dijo mamá—. Pidió que te avisara por si querías ir a dar una vuelta con ella.

— Lo tendré en consideración, mamá. Gracias.

— Ah, Jake, los líderes quieren saber qué sucederá contigo.

— ¿Acerca de qué? —preguntó el interpelado.

— Acerca de tu condición con respecto a Isabella Swan. Tenemos entendido que ha elegido ser convertida a vampiro por voluntad propia. Sam ha presentado el caso, y ha dicho que no se estaría violando el tratado si eso pasa.

A mi lado, pude sentir cómo Jake empezaba a tensarse. Oh, no. Con lo bien que estábamos hacia un par de minutos.

Y justo cuando él me había pedido que yo no lo estropeara. Tarde o temprano, Bella se convertiría en una especie de tabú. Con tal de proteger a Jacob de sus momentos de enfado o de depresión, tendría que ser una medida necesaria.

Pero no era justo que, además de recordarle que Bella estaba irremediablemente fuera de su alcance, también tenía que decidir si consideraba legal algo que él querría impedir a toda costa. Era evidente que lo negaría y que diría que es una completa violación al tratado, ¿pero qué tanto daño le causaría?

Parecía increíble cómo las cosas se ponían justo del lado contrario de la balanza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Estaba haciendo una ronda rutinaria, de esas que ya ni hacen falta gracias a la falta de trabajo, pero de vez en cuando hacía falta una salida en nuestra forma lobuna, para romper la rutina, ya sabes. En ese momento, siento algo en la mente de Sam.

_Sal de fase_, me ordenó al instante.

_¿Por qué?_, inquirí. No entendía nada de ello.

_Y no ocupas entenderlo. Sal de fase, por favor_.

_Sam, ¿qué pasó?_

_¡Sal de fase ahora mismo, Seth!_

Oh, cielos. La voz autoritaria del Alfa. Eso era un problema mayor.

Reconociendo la derrota, salí de fase en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Me vestí con parsimonia y me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando algún indicio de los demás. No estaba preparado para irme a la casa, y seguramente no querría hacerlo todavía, no con Leah haciendo preguntas demasiado molestas. Al parecer tenía la impresión de que yo sacaría una varita mágica para tranquilizar a Jake.

Se había sentido demasiado presionado con respecto a la conversación que había mantenido con su padre hacía cinco días. Desde entonces, las patrullas no han sido lo mismo. Cuando finalmente se pudo incorporar a ellas, no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera Bella. ¡Y darle con Bella! Era doloroso saber que, sin importar cuánto me esmerara en ayudarlo a que no le doliera más, el testarudo no entendía que no debía preocuparse más de la cuenta por ella. Que la dejara ser feliz con Edward. Yo lo haría, y habría dado mi consentimiento de que se le permitiera ser convertida. Pero claro, siendo el más chico de la manada, importa un soberano cacahuate lo que yo tenga que decidir.

Alcé la vista e intenté perderla entre las copas de los árboles, pero n dejaba de pensar en la urgencia de Sam por haberme obligado a cambiar de fase. Los minutos pasaban en silencio, sólo interrumpido por el ruido de la naturaleza.

Entonces, al pasar una cantidad considerable de tiempo, un lobo aulló en las lejanías. Reconocí al autor en seguida. Era Sam, nuevamente. Me quité el short, lo até al cordón de cuero y entré en fase en seguida.

_Antes de que me regañes, Sam, lo hice porque pensé que estabas en peligro._

_No te culpo por preocuparte, Seth, pero no era necesario, de veras._

_¿Y dónde están los demás? No los oigo. Bueno, esta Jacob… ¿pero a dónde cree que va?_

Sam no me contestó. Había silencio entre nosotros tres. Los demás debían de haber salido de fase.

_¿Sam?_

_Mira, Seth. Antes que nada, quiero que tomes esto con la mejor reacción posible. Cálmate y o cometas nada tonto, ¿bien? Te ordeno que permanezcas con la mente fría en todo momento._

_Puedo con ello, Sam. No hace falta que desconfíes de mí._

_No, chico. Esto va más allá de lo que me puedas prometer. Mira, por lo mismo hice que los demás salieran de fase. Ahora escúchame atentamente. Jacob no volverá._

Intenté procesar esa información como pude. Concluí en que era una broma pesada.

_No, no lo es. Jake tiene que pensar… algo que le ha surgido de pronto._

_¿Y qué es, Sam?_

_Mira, _empezó él_. Ya estarás al corriente del futuro compromiso entre Edward Cullen y Bella Swan. Bueno, al vampiro se le ocurrió entregarle una invitación formal._

_Eso… _intenté alegrarme por el compromiso, pero cuando recordé a quién estaban lastimando, me resistí.

_Lo sé. Sé bien que te llegaste a encariñar con los Cullen, pero no es momento para la flexibilidad. Es momento de ponerse solidario con tus hermanos, los Quileute. Lamentamos la partida de Jacob, pero quiero pensar que volverá algún día._

_Oh, vamos. Tenemos casi quinientos quilómetros de alcance para la telepatía. Seguro que vuelve porque nos escuchará_, sopesé. Quería pensar en esa probabilidad.

_Todos queremos pensar que va a volver, pero por el momento no puedo decirte…_

_Saldré de fase, Sam. _

_No me amenaces, chico. _

_No es una amenaza. Necesito aire._

Y salí de fase antes de que pudiera replicarme.

Jake se iba, y no sabía a dónde. Me tomó un poco de tiempo el asimilar eso, y entonces vino el primer ataque de depresión.

Sin siquiera haberme molestado en quitar el short del cordón de cuero para poder vestirme, empecé a deambular sin rumbo alguno en el bosque. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la incertidumbre acerca de él. ¿A dónde se iba? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¿Podría reunir fuerzas para despedirme de todos e irme a acompañarlo, fuera a donde fuera? La realidad me aplastó con un absoluto "no".

Ojalá los líderes de la tribu jamás hubieran considerado la votación de Jake en esto. Ojalá ellos se hubieran hecho cargo de todo, así él no hubiera tomado de esa manera el hecho de que la pareja humana-vampiro le hubiera invitado a la boda. Ahora no sabía ni qué debía hacer, ya que mi querido Jake se largaba de manera indefinida, a un lugar indefinido. ¡Cómo me gustaría ir con él!

Pero no se podía. Por más que lo deseara, mis sueños no se volvían realidad con sólo desearlo. Ya que había trabajado mucho tiempo al intentar convencerlo de que yo le beneficiaría mucho más que Bella, y jamás le haría daño. Pero él no entendía nada, y seguía haciéndolo. Daño a él, a Bella, a su familia, a la manda y a mí.

Entonces agradecí por haber pensado primero en salir de fase, así nadie estaría hurgando en mis pensamientos y juzgándome por lo que estaba sintiendo ahora.

La impotencia, señores, es el mejor arma para asesinar al hombre enamorado.

Pero no pensaba rendirme así como así con mi querido Jake. Tendría que aprender a ser paciente y esperarlo junto a los demás. No me quedaban más opciones que tomar, así que me empecé a recordar mentalmente que todavía había mucho en qué pensar. Mamá y Leah, por ejemplo. Yo era el hombre de la casa, y tenía que estar ahí para ellas en los momentos en los que se extrañaba a papá. Eran momentos de la familia que n podía pasar de largo.

Pero me preocupaba Jacob. Yo sentía una terrible obligación moral por reunirme con él, y aquí estaba, deambulando desnudo a la mitad del bosque. Fácilmente podría entrar en fase e intentar burlar la orden directa de Sam…

¿A quién engaño? Nadie puede hacer eso. Absolutamente nadie.

No había dado ni tres pasos más cuando mis rodillas chocaron limpiamente contra el suelo terroso. Mi respiración se había empezado a acelerar a la vez que mis ojos empezaban a ponerse nublosos.

Un horrendo sollozo proveniente de mi pecho rompió la tranquilidad del bosque. Lo último que recordé es que me llevé ambas manos al pecho y pedí infinitamente por la seguridad de mi novio, que ahora enfrentaba sus problemas a distancia. Sin nadie más. Sin mi apoyo.

Y eso me hacía sentir como una mierda.

¿Cuándo dejaríamos de sufrir para poder estar juntos?


	5. Sencillez

Sencillez

Por definición general, la existencia de un hombre lobo que se ha resignado a una existencia puramente animal, podría considerarse dentro de los parámetros de una existencia puramente inferior a la estipulada por los antiguos filósofos para la calidad de vida del hombre o de todo ser con la capacidad de pensar y razonar por sí mismo. Y es que esa existencia puramente existencial era la que yo había elegido para mí mismo.

Resultaba inquietante la frecuencia con la que la palabras "existencia puramente" estaban apareciendo como nexos en mis pensamientos parcialmente humanos. Era como si se me estuviera agotando el repertorio de comunicación, lo cual no me debía sorprender para nada, si consideramos que no había hecho el menor esfuerzo por prestar atención a las palabras de la manada. Los más insistentes eran Quil y Embry, pero constantemente los mandaba al demonio.

Resultaba curioso que Seth no intentara contactarse conmigo cuando sentía que estaba en fase, pero finalmente podía comprender su silencio. Estaba más que enojado conmigo, lo sospechaba bien.

Aún así, no era como que me dedicara a pensar en todos mis asuntos humanos.

Me encontraba en no sé qué parte del norte, bajo la luz de la luna llena. El bosque alrededor de mí tenía varias sombras misteriosas, cortesía de la poca accesibilidad de la luz lunas al corazón del bosque. Enfrente de mí estaba un enorme venado, cuya cornamenta debía medir un metro, metro y medio, al menos. Estaba dormitando junto a un ejemplar más pequeño, pero no me interesaba ese individuo. Aunque igual podría zampármelo si el grande no me satisfacía.

Me agazapé para concentrarme en no hacer un solo ruido con mis patas, mirando detenidamente al venado. El mismo no parecía haberse dado cuenta de mi presencia. Mejor para mí. Tenía hambre.

Hundí las garras en la tierra húmeda, calándola. Estaba muy suave. Perfecto. Mejor para mí. Tomé una gran bocanada antes de lazarme hacia el venado, quien despertó en el último momento. Le mordí la yugular con cierta impaciencia. Y es que de verdad tenía hambre. En el camino, no había encontrado nada más grande que las cabras, lo cual era un poco decepcionante, sobre todo si querías que los granjeros no se enteraran de que había algo allá afuera que se estaba comiendo a su rebaño de animales. Un día, al pasar por cierta granja a la mitad de la noche, me pareció ver un rebaño de vacas, y esa noche me pregunté si podría comerme una yo solo.

Ahora, mientras disfrutaba al venado grande, no me quedaba de otra más que conformarme con ello. Y no lo decía con la intención de menospreciar este sabor, es que me había invadido la curiosidad de comerme esa vaca.

La noche de hoy estaba bastante silenciosa. No sabía en qué día me encontraba o en dónde estaba, pero ni siquiera me interesaba. Lo único que me había llamado la atención era el hecho de que hoy no escuchaba a ninguno de la manada. Absolutamente a nadie. ¿Por qué no había nadie? Siempre tenía ese tedioso momento en el que los escuchaba a ellos, a pesar de no haber parado de viajar en línea recta por dos días seguidos. Consideraba que, basándome en el tiempo que pasé corriendo, y en la velocidad con la que lo había hecho, ya había llegado bastante lejos. No me sorprendería tener que llegar a una zona con hielo semi permanente. Menos mal que me había dejado la melena desde humano. Menuda falta que me hará en estas zonas tan gélidas.

Resultó deprimente mi cena. En cuanto terminé con toda la carne, apenas quedaron los huesos y alguno que otro pescuezo para ser chupado, pero nunca había sido muy fanático de eso. Me limpié el hocico con una hiedra que estaba cerca y me eché a correr de nuevo. Necesitaba deambular más para terminar realmente agotado. Así, los sueños se disminuían en su máxima expresión. Además, eso indicaba que podía comer más al día siguiente. Empecé a determinar si mañana me tocaba un alce o algo más por el estilo…

_Psst_, escuché una voz en mi cabeza. Le gruñí a modo de respuesta. No tenía ganas de comunicarme con nadie. Generalmente solía ignorar las voces, pero esta noche me había hecho a la idea de que, por primera vez, podría acostarme sin más reprimendas por parte de la mana, en las cuales, curiosamente Sam no había hecho participación alguna.

_¿Jacob?_

Perfecto. Era Leah.

_Mira, Jacob, sé perfectamente que no vas a contestar absolutamente nada, pero sé perfectamente que sí nos puedes escuchar. No es como que te hayas salido de la manada como para no sentir que estamos hablándote. Vengo como portavoz de la manada. Bueno, un portavoz no oficial._

_Dum. Dum. Dum. Dum_. Mis patas contra la tierra. Y nada más.

_Descuida, Sam no me ha enviado a hablar contigo. Fue una iniciativa propia. La cuestión aquí es que alguien tiene que hacerte entrar en razón, hombre. _

Razón. Ya le daré yo algo de su dichosa razón.

_Adelante, las amenazas no son algo nuevo para mí, Jacob, pero tienes que escucharme. Como si te quedara alguna otra opción._

Claro que la tenía. Podría gruñir y pisar con más fuerza para sofocar su comunicación, y a ver si la idiota seguía balbuceando.

_Y pensar que todos decían qué yo era la ruda de la manada. Ya, hey, en serio, no sabes el daño que has causado acá. Sobre todo en mi hermano._

Gruñí.

_Ya sabes lo mucho que Seth te quiere. Eres un gran amigo para él, e incuso te ve como una especie de hermano. Si estoy aquí es porque él me preocupa. No ha sido el mismo desde que te fuiste._

Genial. El Síndrome Bella podría haber afectado a Seth.

_Pues básicamente es eso_, explicó la loba, _pero no te preocupes, porque no hay forma de que mi hermanito se haya fijado en ti. Es sólo que es muy puro e inocente, y sus amistades también lo son. Lo dejaste muy molido cuando te fuiste, como a todos, pero a él le afectó mucho más. ¿Sabes que lo encontramos en su forma humana, llorando, aún con el short amarrado al tobillo? Sam me explicó qué había pasado, porque yo no estaba en fase durante tu despedida. Con eso de que me mandaste al demonio cuando intenté pedirte que dejaras todas estas… Bueno, ya sabes, tus momentos de obsesión y depresión._

La loba lo estaba haciendo a propósito, lo sabía. Esa mujer era capaz de todo con tal de que uno se sintiera mal.

_Y seguiría así sólo por creer que soy tan maldita con mediomundo, Jacob, pero no es así. Estoy preocupada porque tu movimiento pueda repercutir en todos nosotros._

_Como si realmente te interesara alguno de nosotros, que no fueran Sam o Seth_, le espeté al final.

_¡Vaya! ¡El hijo prodigo ha encontrado su voz humana!_

_No por mucho, Leah. Realmente no quiero tener nada que ver con los humanos por un tiempo._

_Es una pena, porque Seth quiere saber si irás a la boda de Bella._

_¿Y para qué querría ir?_

_Todos hemos sido invitados, y a Bella siempre se le escapa que quiere verte. Bueno, más que escapársele, parece que tiene cierto comportamiento obseso-compulsivo a la hora de recordárnoslo._

_Pues no puedo ir. Aún no me han dicho nada en la tienda de los esmóquines._

_Basta de esas cosas, chico._

_No, tú basta de estas cosas. No es justo._

_¿Y tú crees que lo hago a propósito? Sólo te paso los malditos recados de mi hermano._

_¿Cómo sigue?_, pregunté intentando aliviar el humor de perros de la loba.

Emitió un bufido mental.

_Buen detalle el del mal chiste. Pues está haciéndose el fuerte, ya sabes. No es como que sea una tarea sencilla para él, pero por lo menos lo intenta. He visto en su mente, no de manera literal, pero sí he visto más o menos lo que piensa, en base al brillo de sus ojos. Y sinceramente no lo puedo creer._

_¿Qué cosa?_

_La forma en que se ha deprimido por tu partida. Es como si le hubieran sacado una parte de su alma y la hubiera extraviado para siempre._

_¿Y qué esperabas, Leah? Seguro que se hubiera puesto así con la partida de cualquier otro. Ese chico nos quiere demasiado a todos nosotros._

_Sí, ese es el problema de ser Seth. Es tan cariñoso con todas las personas a las que conoces, incluyendo a los chupasangre y… la aspirante._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Digamos que últimamente ella ha llamado mucho. Hoy en la mañana lo sorprendí conversando con ella en el teléfono de la cocina. Hablaban sobre algo relacionado con su boda, porque a mi hermano se le había hecho extraño que los invitara. Entonces me quedé al lado de él y estuve al pendiente de las palabras de la… chica, y resultó ser algo auténtico. Se casan el trece de agosto._

_¿Y cuándo demonios es eso?_

_En una semana. Exactamente una semana._

Entonces le quedaba una semana de vida a Bella. Y yo aquí, en los límites de la tierra, cazando venados y corriendo en lugar de irme a despedir de ella.

_Pues ahí está_, me dijo Leah, _usa la boda como la oportunidad perfecta para despedirla._

_Y de paso le entrego mi corazón al asqueroso chupasangre para que lo triture y lo beba ahí mismo. Me encanta la idea. Estoy súper emocionado._

_No tienes que ser tan cínico, hombre. Si en realidad quieres despedirte, ése sería el momento ideal. Bueno, yo digo._

_Estás plenamente consciente de que o ella o yo saldremos lastimados de esa plática._

_Será un alto precio a pagar, pero sabrás que es lo correcto._

_¿Y por qué piensas eso?_

La loba fingió sopesar la respuesta a ello por unos instantes.

_Tal vez, no sé, sería la oportunidad para que finalmente te hagas a la idea de que ella no será tuya jamás. Así podrías volver a donde perteneces, chico._

Chico… ¿desde cuándo Leah me llamaba chico?

_No entiendo a qué vienen todas estas cosas de consejos de la Doctora Corazón._

_A que no quiero ver que mi hermano menor esté sufriendo por tu ausencia. Le importas mucho._

_Sí. Tengo una idea exacta de cuanto le importo a Seth._

_Entonces, si de verdad te importa mi hermano, le harás el favor de aparecerte en la boda. Hazlo por él, ya que no puedo yo. Y di que ya lo intenté todo, pero de verdad no hay efecto alguno en él. Tuve que encargarme yo de su reinscripción a la preparatoria de la reservación._

_Me alegra que al menos podrá seguir con eso._

_Jake, no seas tan arrogante y ridículo. Por favor, detén esta locura y regresa. _

_Es increíble que tú me lo estés pidiendo._

_No es exactamente la sencillez en todo el sentido de la palabra, pero tenía que intentarlo._

_No tengo intenciones, Leah, así que olvídalo._

_No sabes lo que estás diciendo…_, comentó mientras su voz se fue desvaneciendo. Al instante comprendí que estaba solo. Era el único en fase.

Me había acostumbrado a llevar una existencia plenamente sencilla, pero todo se había echado a perder en un momento de debilidad. ¿Para qué demonios le había contestado? Ahora sentía que todos mis problemas regresaban. Los intentaba evitar para no exponerme ante la manada, pero ahora no veía una alternativa.

No sabía si alguien podría entrar en fase en ese momento, de manera que decidí alocarme y arrojarme a la forma que estaba evitando justamente para evadir el dolor. Pero ahora no servía de mucho estar evitándola. A decir verdad, en mi forma humana podía sufrir todo lo que quisiera sin arriesgarme a que los demás escucharan lo que pasaba por mi cabeza. Eso sí que era un buen plan.

Reduje el paso de mi avanzada y me preparé para reunir ese calor que me devolvería a mi forma humana, cuando de pronto siento que una nueva mente entra en el juego.

_Ah, con mi hermana sí que puedes hablar._

El escuchar _esa_ voz, con _ese _tono, me provocó un vuelco en el estómago. En primera, porque hacía mucho que no lo había intentando. En segunda, por la forma adulta que había adoptado. En tercera, porque estaba furioso conmigo.

_Tu hermana lo empezó todo_, intenté justificarme.

_Pero no puedes contestarle al resto de la manada, ¿verdad?_

_No, Seth. No es lo que…_

_Pero sí que puedes dirigirle la palabra a mi hermana. Lo sé bien. La vi afuera, contrayendo el rostro y erizando su pelaje, cuando sabía que los demás estaban dormidos. ¿Con quién más se hubiera comunicado de esa forma, pues, sino contigo?_

_¿Acaso estás insinuando que estás celoso… de tu hermana?_

_A estas alturas no sé qué pensar, Jacob. Te fuiste porque Bella se casa, le diriges la palabra sólo a Leah, y ahora me hablas a regañadientes. ¿Qué te está sucediendo?_

El chico me estaba criticando. Eso no se valía.

_Seth, créeme que no es por ti. Tengo que solucionar esto…_

_¿Y cómo explicas que te hayas comunicado mejor con mi hermana?_

_No lo puedo explicar. Es que… ella comprende… _

¿Qué era lo que ella comprendía? ¿Lo que se sentía ser despojado por un enamoramiento? No era excusa suficiente, porque yo le estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo a mi querido niño.

_Y ahora te carcomes por la culpa. En serio, Jake, nada de esto pasaría si simplemente la olvidaras. Sabes las alternativas que tienes._

_Gracias, Seth. Sabes que las aprecio mucho. Pero…_, me detuve en seco.

_¿Pero?_

Suspiré.

_Pero creo que no estoy listo para los cambios. Ya sabes, perder cosas por las que he luchado para conseguir._

_No eres el único que está luchando. Sé cómo estás, y Leah también. Es comprensible que la hayas solicitado para conversar._

_No la solicité._

_Pero accediste. Creo que necesitabas una especie de conversación imparcial._

_Claro que sí. Nada como hablar con tu cuñada de closet para mejorar tu maldito complejo de impulsivo mártir._

_No sé qué tienes, Jake. En serio. Eres muy inestable._

_Pues ya deberías saberlo. Eso es lo que te gusta de mí, ¿no?_

_No te atrevas a levantarme el tono, Jacob Black. No tienes derecho en nada._

_Bueno, considerando que ya hicimos el amor, supongo que tengo derecho a hacer lo que se me dé la gana._

Error fatal. Pude sentir cómo el chico empezaba a gruñir allá en La Push.

_No sé quién cuernos te crees, pero no me vas a tratar de esa manera. ¡Soy tu amigo!_

_¡Un amigo que me sedujo y me causa más conflicto del que ya tengo! ¡En serio, Seth! ¡Esto es jodidamente caótico! ¡El que sea un hombre no quiere decir que todos mis amores me pueden estar pisoteando para ver si lo resisto! ¡Ser hombre no me vuelve alguien poderoso ante el amor! ¡De verdad, Seth!_

_Amor, ¿entonces?_, preguntó una tercera voz. La voz de Sam.

¡!

El chico y yo dimos un respingo. Sabíamos que todo se había echado a perder.

_Leah me comunicó que estabas en fase, Seth, y quise venir a ver qué pasaba. A pesar de que ella quería venir, le dije que se fuera a dormir. Y ahora veo todo._

Mierda. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

_Seth, sal de fase. Iré a tu casa para hablar personalmente contigo. Jacob, luego hablaré contigo. Cara a cara._

_Jake…_, suplicó Seth.

_Suficiente, Seth. Sal de fase ahora_, le ordenó Sam con esa atronadora voz del Alfa. Me lamenté para mis adentros mientras el chico desaparecía.

_¿Qué le harás a Seth?_, inquirí.

_En estos momentos no sé qué pensar, Jacob. Será mejor que mantengas la distancia por un momento._

_¡Sam! ¡Si te atreves a tocarlo…!_

_Dudo mucho que puedas salvarlo desde donde fuera que estés ahora. Suponiendo que hubiera algún motivo para hacerlo._

_¡Sam Uley! ¡No vas a lastimar a Seth!_

_¡SILENCIO, JACOB BLACK! No eres NADIE para decirme qué hacer y qué no._

Y salió de fase, dejándome con la palabra en la boca. Al instante en el que sentí su desaparición, me invadió un pánico enorme. Seth, mi Seth iba a sufrir el castigo. ¡Yo sabía que era peligroso platicar de estas cosas en nuestra forma lobuna! ¡Tenía que regresar! Y lo haría, por mi vida que lo haría.

Me sentí presionado con esta nueva preocupación. Seth iba a ser castigado, lo sabía. ¡La reacción de Sam no me relajaba para nada! ¿Qué le haría a Seth? ¿Lo evidenciaría ante la manada, ante los líderes, ante su madre? ¿Por qué la estúpida de Leah tenía que haberse entrometido? ¿Por qué?

¿POR QUÉ, DEMONIOS?

Me dejé llevar por la sencillez de mis instintos. No lobunos esta vez, sino humanos. Me di la media vuelta y me dirigí hacia el sur, empleando toda mi velocidad posible. No tenía forma de salvar mi amor por Bella Swan, pero sí que podía evitar que me marchitaran el otro amor que aún me esperaba cuando terminara de liquidar al anterior.

Para eso, no haría falta mucho tiempo. Tenía que regresar a salvar a Seth.

Aunque algo dentro mí reconocía que llegaría tarde, muy tarde. El daño ya estaría hecho.

_Y más que hecho. Como esto era algo nuevo entre nuestra tribu, saldría a la luz en menos de quince minutos_, me horroricé. Intenté no pensar en los rostros furiosos de Sue, Leah, Paul, Jared, Embry, mi padre…

Aullé a la luna mientras el suelo desaparecía debajo de mis patas. Todavía tenía una oportunidad, y estaba decidido.

Por mí, Bella Swan se puede ir al carajo. Lo hará en siete días, así que ¿qué importa? Ahora mi prioridad era Seth, estaba convencido de ello, a pesar de nuestra discusión previa.

Sólo esperaba que el chico pudiera resistir sin mí.


	6. Rivalidad

Rivalidad

No tenía conocimiento suficiente como para poder enfrentarme a la situación tan peliaguda que tenía entre manos, de manera que confié en la seguridad que mi pequeña alcoba me podía proporcionar en estos momentos. Intenté llegar lo más rápido posible desde que salí de fase, porque estaba hiperventilando, con las lágrimas en los ojos. Al pasar por la sala, me encontré con el rostro contrariado de Leah, quien primero había adoptado una apariencia retadora.

No obstante, al pasar a su lado, pude ver por el rabillo del ojo que se alarmaba.

— ¿Seth? ¿Qué tienes, hermano?

La ignoré y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Seguí hiperventilando aún después de que le cerré la puerta en las narices y le puse el pestillo para que no pasara. Siendo la mitad de la noche, no se atrevería a alzar la voz o a aporrear la puerta para entrar. Despertaría a mamá.

¿Cómo demonios había sido tan estúpido como para creer que podía conversar tranquilamente con Jake? Bueno, tranquilamente no, porque había entrado en fase con la intención de reclamarle. ¿Por qué había sido tan idiota como para haber cometido esa tontería? ¿Por celos? ¿Por los malditos celos que había sentido de mi estúpida hermana mayor? ¡Sí que debía de estar loco! ¡Y ahora Jake y yo pagaríamos por mí error, por mí tontería, por mí inseguridad! Seguro que Sam ya le está imponiendo la voz del Alfa para obligarlo a volver. ¿Y qué será de nosotros, entonces?

Los sollozos amenazaban con escapar de mi pecho, pero empeñé una gran cantidad de fuerza en retenerlos, aunque fuera a costa de estar hiperventilando y conteniendo las lágrimas en los ojos. Podía escuchar cómo Leah llamaba mi nombre del otro lado de la puerta, sin recibir respuesta.

_Vete a la mierda, hermana_, pensé con toda la furia que pude contener.

Luego recordé que la culpa había sido mía por haberme encelado.

Al borde de mi cabecera, me hice un ovillo, abrazando mis piernas con mis brazos, y dejándome llevar por las convulsiones de los sollozos, que no parecían reducirse. Quería encontrar la motivación perfecta para poder tranquilizarme, pero el peso aplastante de la reacción de Sam no me dejaba en paz.

¿Cuánto tiempo podría tardar en llegar de su casa, o de donde fuera que estuviese, a la puerta de la mía? ¿Quién saldría a recibirlo, mamá o Leah? ¿Qué sucedería conmigo?

En la manada, jamás se había hablado de la homosexualidad, no de manera seria. Comúnmente nos echábamos la bronca amistosa entre nosotros, misma en la que me tenía que ver involucrado para no levantar más sospechas. Pero eso no importaba ya, pues todo estaba arruinado. Íbamos a perder, y Jake no estaría aquí conmigo.

Cómo me encantaría que lo estuviera.

Necesitaba hablar con él y tenerlo a mi lado.

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo.

Finalmente, las lágrimas encontraron su vía de escape mientras mis convulsiones deprimentes no paraban. Sollocé en la voz más baja que pude para no llamar la atención de mamá.

No obstante, Leah podía escucharme.

— Seth, por favor —susurró. Alguien normal no podría escucharla, pero yo la escuchaba con claridad, aún por encima de mis sollozos—. Necesito que abras la puerta y me digas qué pasó. ¿Sam te hizo daño?

— Vete al demonio. —murmuré antes de que un enorme sollozo se me escapara.

Y perdí el autocontrol.

Hundí mi rostro en mis piernas, dejando que mis lágrimas corrieran libres. Estaba solo, hiciera lo que hiciera. Jake estaba en una parte muy lejana, quizá Canadá, y no llegaría aquí hasta en un par de días. ¿Y qué pasaría mientras tanto, pues Sam venía directamente hacia acá? La idea de enfrentarme hacia lo desconocido y responder ante el Alfa sobre mi enamoramiento me carcomía, me ofuscaba y me apretaba el pecho, junto con todo lo demás. Será una fuerza tangible, que hacía que mi posición fetal se forzara aún más.

Ya no podía pensar en nada más que mi propia destrucción. Después de todo, yo había sido el idiota que se atravesó en la conversación. Jake debía de tener sus razones para no hablar conmigo, como por ejemplo, evitarse el dolor de dejarme aquí, o de irse sin mí.

Y yo había sido tan idiota como para creer que mi hermana me estaba rivalizando, que quería quitarme a Jake para quitarse la carga de su amor fallido con Sam.

¿Así o más patético el asunto?

Mi hermana volvió a llamarme, y nuevamente la ignoré. Dudaba ser capaz siquiera de frenar el sollozo y las convulsiones, al menos de momento.

_¡Vamos, Seth!_, me dije en el interior de mi cabeza. _¿Acaso no eres un hombre? ¡Demuéstralo! ¡La mirada en alto, siempre firme!_

Era fácil repetirme esas cosas en el interior de la cabeza, ¿pero llevarlas a la vida real y hacer partícipe de ellas? Eso costaría más trabajo.

_No podría costarte más que la aceptación de tu transformación a licántropo. Vamos, Seth, aún con la muerte de…_

No. Si estaba irremediablemente deprimido, pensar directamente en la pérdida de mi padre no ayudaría mucho.

Oh. Lo pensé sin querer.

Una nueva ola de llanto me impactó.

— Es mi culpa —murmuré—. Toda es culpa mía. Mi culpa.

— ¿Qué es tu culpa, Seth? —preguntó Leah. La volví a ignorar.

— Yo lo hice. Fue mi iniciativa, y fue mi culpa que él creyera cosas. Y yo creí, yo destruí…

— Abre la puerta, hermano.

—…toda mía, y de nadie más. Yo lo hice. Yo lo hice…

— Si no abres iré por mamá.

— Mejor ve por Sam. Ya debe de haber llegado, ¿no?

— ¿Sam? No sé de qué estás… —se detuvo en seco. Al instante escuché unas pisadas en los guijarros enfrente del portón. Leah debió percatarse también.

Sentí cómo sus pasos se alejaban con parsimonia, dirigidos hacia mi verdugo final.

¿Por qué le había declarado mi amor a Jacob? Ahora mismo, él podría estar sufriendo su pena por perder a Bella, y sólo esa pena. Ahora también debía sufrir por mí.

Las convulsiones iban transformándose…

Si tan sólo pudiera hablar con él un poco más. Sólo un poco. ¿Se habrá quedado en su forma lobuna? Necesitaba comprobarlo.

Lentamente, retiré la cabeza y los brazos de mis piernas. Necesitaba bajarme de la cama para no romperla. Aunque, por otro lado, mi urgencia era tal que no podía interesarme mucho por la cama.

Me puse en pie mientras el último espasmo de mi sollozo humano se manifestaba, y en unos instantes me sentí en cuatro patas. Escuché un ruido metálico de protesta a mi izquierda; la cama se había vencido de éste lado. No me importó.

_¿Jacob? ¿Jacob, Black?_

_Aquí estoy, Seth. ¿Cómo estás?_

Sentí un alivio al escucharlo. Intenté visualizar lo que él veía en su momento. Llanuras de bosques pasaban veloces ante él.

_Sí, estoy volviendo a La Push. ¿Crees poder resistir hasta que lo logre?_

_Tengo mucho miedo, amor_, sollocé_._Estaba seguro de que se me había salido un quejido lobuno.

_Tranquilo, bebé. Aquí estoy contigo._

_Físicamente no lo estás, Jake. Y te necesito ahora._

_Lo sé, mi niño_, pude sentir cómo se le quebraba la voz en la última voz. Él también estaba sollozando del otro lado. _No tienes idea lo mucho que me duele que estemos pasando por esto._

_A mí me duele mucho el haber provocado esto. Perdóname por haber reaccionado así. ¡Perdóname, Jacob! ¡Por el amor de Dios, perdóname!_

_No hay nada qué perdonar, cielo, pero si hay algo que puedes hacer por mí._

_Lo que sea, cielo._

_Resiste, ¿sí? Resiste a que yo llegue. Y entonces estaré contigo siempre._

_¿Y qué pasará por tu amor por Bella?_

_Bah_, suspiró. Y luego me dejó ver sus últimos pensamientos._ Eso es lo que pasará._

_¡Cielos! ¿Tan pronto la dejarás ir?_

_Es que falta una semana para su boda, ¿sabes? Y si voy a llegar en dos o tres días a Washington, no es como que vaya a tener tiempo de arreglarme. Ya sabes, conseguir una vestimenta, cortarme el cabello, quizá rasurarme._

_Sólo déjate la sombra_, sugerí. _ Te ves varonil con algo de vello facial._

_¡Oye!_, fingió estar dolido por mi comentario. Los dos reímos un poco.

_Sam ya está aquí_, le informé.

_¿Dónde estás? _

_En mi habitación._

_¿Te transformaste dentro de tu casa? ¡Cómo lo pensaste siquiera!_

_Necesitaba platicar contigo, amor._

Al otro lado de a puerta, escuchaba dos pares de pasos que veían energéticamente, pero aún con la cautela para no despertar a mamá. Pude sentir cómo ambas personas de detenían ante la puerta, y una de ellas empezaba a tocar con el puño.

¡Mierda! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

_No vayas a perder la cabeza, Seth. Por favor, resiste y haz lo que te digo._

_¿Y qué es eso?_

Mi novio tardó un buen momento en responder.

_No te delates, no aún. Si ellos no tocan el tema directamente, tú cierra el pico, chico._

_¿Cómo le hace uno para salir de closet? Es tan común en las demás personas._

_No en nosotros, Seth. Tenemos costumbres antiguas. Nunca ha habido algún homosexual en la tribu._

_Que tú supieras_, le dije.

_Que yo supiera, exacto. Quizá nadie se atrevió a decirlo._

_Podríamos ser nosotros, Jake. Podríamos marcar la diferencia._

_Por ahora limítate a conversar con ellos. Vuelve a ser humano. Te acompañaré en espíritu, mi pequeño tontito._

_Te amo, Jacob_, susurré.

_Tanto como yo a ti, Seth. _

Y ya estaba hecho. Ahora no podíamos hacernos para atrás en ningún aspecto.

Había conseguido que Jake finalmente dejara atrás a Bella. De algo me sirvió el haberme encelado injustamente con Leah: él reconoció lo que le convenía. Pero aún no estaba seguro de que eso fuera cierto, con lo cambiante y explosivo que es Jake…

_Sólo por esa suposición, tendré que confirmártelo en cuanto todo se pueda aclarar a nuestro favor._

_Me pregunto cómo será._

_Lo del día de la parrillada será cosa de niños en comparación._

_Pero somos niños_, intenté bromear, pero me salió terriblemente mal.

_Vete, reúnete con ellos. Buena suerte, cielo._

_Gracias._

Y salí de fase en el momento en el que él pensaba en nuestro primer beso. En el instante me puse a buscar otros shorts, porque los que tenía puestos se destruyeron al entrar en fase. Fui hacia el mueble que estaba al lado de la puerta y saqué otros pantalones recortados exactamente iguales a los que había perdido. Me los puse con lentitud y me encaminé hacia la puerta. Le quité el pestillo y la abrí lentamente.

A pesar de la urgencia por querer hablar conmigo, ninguno de los dos empujó la puerta ni se dejó pasar cuando la abrí por completo. En lugar de eso, los rostros de los antiguos enamorados demostraban incredulidad. No los culpaba. ¿Cuándo habían conocido a un homosexual? Nunca, que yo supiera.

— Seth… —empezó Sam, pero se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta. Las facciones de su rostro se contraían y se acomodaban de tal manera que me dejaba ver que se debatía en el interior por encontrar las palabras adecuadas para mí. Miré de reojo a mi hermana, quien no dejaba de mirarme con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, al igual que su boca.

Y yo sin poder encontrar palabra alguna o poder controlar mis lágrimas. Al menos los espasmos no estaban existiendo.

— Seth… —volvió a repetir el Alfa.

— ¿Cómo…? —inquirió Leah, quedándose a la mitad, justo como su ex novio. Miré a los dos en busca de cualquier indicio de rechazo. Sólo encontré confusión.

Sólo eso.

— Bueno… digan algo —grazné. Mis cuerdas vocales estaban dañadas por tanto lloriqueo. Miré directamente a los ojos de mi hermana, esperando una iniciativa por su parte.

— Mira, Seth —fue Sam el que habló, arrastrando las palabras—, no sé ni cómo empezar…

— Trata de que no sean golpes tan duros, ¿de acuerdo?—le dije, agachando un poco la cabeza en representación de mi sumisión y total aceptación de mi castigo.

Sin embargo, sentí dos manos en mis hombros, y esas manos me invitaron amablemente a alzar la vista. Sam me miraba con cierto aire diferente. Era como una aura paternal.

— Seth, no sé a qué crees que estás jugando…

— Ustedes no aprueban la homosexualidad, ¿verdad?

Silencio aplastante.

— Sé que no lo hacen —proseguí—. He sido testigo de mil y una formas de comentarios que quizá podrían ser graciosos para ustedes, pero no para mí. He estado aguantándome las ganas de callarlos para no sufrir las consecuencias de mis acciones, pero estoy harto —hice una ligera pausa. Como para subrayas mis palabras, unas nuevas lágrimas se resbalaron por mis mejillas—. No puedo soportar más, y sé que Jacob tampoco podría hacerlo. Quiero que les quede muy en claro que estoy enamorado de Jacob Black, y sé que él está enamorado de mí también.

— Pero Bella… —empezó Leah.

— Y un cuerno con la participación de Bella en el asunto. Ella se casará en una semana, ya tenemos la invitación, ¿recuerdas? Paso mucho tiempo en Forks, hablando con Edward, ¿recuerdas? Me cae bien, muy bien. Pero ellos no tienen nada que ver aquí, en especial Bella.

— Pero Jacob la ama —replicó mi hermana—. La ama, hermano. Hemos sido testigos de eso. Nunca ha habido alguna evidencia de que ustedes hubieran confabulado. Y de existirla. No querría…

— ¿No querrías qué? ¿Ver cómo el maricón de tu hermano se revuelca con otro hombre?

— No es eso, Seth. Yo sólo…

— No entiendo qué es lo que quieren hacer al intentar conversar, pero esto no avanzará mucho. Si me van a castigar, que sea ahora.

Más silencio aplastante, pero ésta vez, Sam no tardó mucho en romperlo.

— Cuando los encontré conversando de esa manera, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Estaban tan ocupados en sus asuntos que ni siquiera me sintieron integrarme. No lo hubiera hecho de no ser por tu hermana, que me llamó por teléfono. Estabas afuera, transformado, pero ella sabía que no podía haber nadie más allí afuera, así que supuse que conversarías con Jacob.

— Y tenía razón. —comentó ella.

— No obstante —prosiguió él—, me he llevado una impresión enorme. Cuando decía que tú eras muy apegado con Jacob, jamás me imaginé que ese nivel de fraternidad fuera tan… tan literal.

— ¿Y a qué estás esperando para aplicarme mi castigo?

— ¿Castigo?

— Pues te enojaste mucho cuando nos cachaste hablando.

— Esto no es algo que pueda manejar yo solo, y no puedo contar con la palabra exclusiva de Leah. Como dije, tenía que venir a asegurarme de lo que estaban hablando fuera cierto.

— Pues lo es —levanté la voz, mientras sentía que mi preocupación se esfumaba y dejaba paso a algo que se estaba inflando en mi pecho. Era orgullo—. Soy un chico gay, y yo, Seth Clearwater, estoy enamorado de mi amigo Jacob Black. Él ha sido mi razón de felicidad desde hace años, desde antes de la manada. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Cuando pienso en él, de buena forma y sin preocupaciones, me siento realizado. Siempre lo vi como un objetivo imposible, pero el destino me lo puso en mi camino. Sé que me ama, y yo estoy segurísimo de lo que siento por él. lo digo por si se les había ocurrido que quizá podía estar confundido.

— Es que sólo tienes catorce años, Seth…

— Voy para los quince, y si no sabías, él tiene dieciséis. No nos diferenciamos mucho en la edad.

— Lo sé, pero ¿Jacob? ¿En serio, hermano? ¿Jacob?

— ¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso?

— Yo… no negaré que me siento decepcionada por tu elección de pareja. Eso no está bien, hermano. Es un error grave.—dijo con un semblante demasiado sombrío.

— No tienes por qué soportarlo, hermana. Puedo irme esta noche y nunca volver. Viviré con Jake, allá en la naturaleza. Eres una condenada homófoba…

— No seas idiota, hermano. Me refería al hecho de que hayas elegido a ese zoquete como pareja. Es un desastre, en serio.

Me pasmé. Tanto Sam como yo nos volteamos a verla, como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo.

— Me estás de broma. —murmuró Sam.

— Pues no, no lo estoy, Sam. Si mi hermano lo ha elegido, ¿por qué no me alegraría eso? Aunque insisto chico, Jacob no podría ser una buena opción…

— ¿Pero lo estás aceptando?

— ¿Acaso estás demasiado enamorado como para no captar lo que sucede alrededor tuyo, hermano? te he dicho que lo apruebo.

— ¡Oh, Leah! —sin siquiera pensarlo me abalancé hacia ella y la abracé por la cintura. Apoyé mi rostro en uno de sus hombros, y las lágrimas volvieron a salirse. ¿Qué importaba lo que viniera después, cuando mi hermana estaba de mi lado?

A mi lado, sentí que Sam se tensaba ligeramente. Al parecer Leah también lo sintió, porque se giró hacia él y le espetó:

— Haz algo que lastime a mi hermano y te las verás conmigo.

— Leah, tienes que comprender que esta situación va más allá de lo que nosotros contemplamos…

— ¡Y una mierda con lo que tenga contemplado! Esto no afecta en nada a la manada. Ellos dos están enamorados, ¿y qué? ¿Lo vas a impedir con alguna absurda impronta?

Ouch. Golpe bajo. No me separé de mi hermana, pero sí me tensé.

— No puedes olvidarlo, ¿verdad?

— Ahora que lo dices, no. Por eso apoyo a mi hermano. Además, él es libre de amar a quien quiera. Pero eso sí —el tono de mi hermana se volvió más tenso— tengo una intolerancia para los desamores, así que creo que sabes lo que sucederá si mi hermano es lastimado. Y tú no me lo vas a impedir.

Tragué saliva. Hacía unos momentos, temía por lo que Sam nos pudiera hacer, pero ahora temía por si la amenaza de mi hermana hacia mi novio se convertía en algo más que una frase.

Los días pasaban en tranquilidad.

Cuando menos pensaba en lo que había ocurrido esa noche, y en lo asustado que estaba, más feliz me sentía en mi vida. Además estaba el hecho de que Jake tenía que llegar tarde o temprano, lo cual me ponía de un humor más considerable.

La noticia de mi presunta relación con Jake se extendió por la manada al cabo del amanecer. Cuando salí a hacer la ronda, sentí que todos estaban presentes en su forma lobuna. Recordé cómo todos estaban acribillándome con preguntas, desde el paradero actual de mi novio y cómo se la estaba pasando, hasta preguntas realmente indecorosas e íntimas para tratarse de una pareja que ellos jamás habían visto. Paul fue el más descarado al preguntarme quién de los dos asumía el rol de "la chica". Leah le calló con una frase algo alzada de tono, sugiriéndole que se guardara esas dudas por el…

Pero el momento realmente crítico de estos días fue el momento en el que tuvimos que explicarle la verdad a mamá. Yo no podía abarcar la conversación, así que le pedí de favor a Leah que lo hiciera por mí. Cuando vimos que la noticia le cayó más o menos bien, fui yo el que le dije que estaba queriendo empezar algo con Jacob. Nunca había visto a mi madre así. ¿Qué tenían ella y mi hermana contra mi amado? Seguramente no era nada serio, pero cuando le expliqué cómo estaban las cosas, se tranquilizó.

Incluso Leah, quien generalmente estaba muy malhumorada, se veía un poco más serena. "Bueno, se acabó el Síndrome de Sufro Mucho Por Bella", me había dicho anoche durante la cena.

El día de hoy yo me había quedado solo en la casa. Mamá había ido a casa de Billy y Leah había salido a hacer un recorrido general con la intención de despejarse de sus cosas. Ahora que las coas iban mejor, la perspectiva de la cada vez más cercana boda alteraba las cosas. Mamá y yo conversábamos animadamente sobre el asunto, pero Leah seguía comportándose de una manera muy digna de la manada. Y no lo entendía. Primero estaba defendiéndome de ellos y ahora se la pasaba pensando como ellos. A decir verdad, era la que menos se alegraba por el asunto. Tanto así era la situación que siempre fruncía la boca cuando me la pasaba al teléfono con alguno de los prometidos, en especial con Edward. Me sorprendía lo rápido que había formado una amistad con él, pero la apreciaba tanto como las demás. Era mentira eso de que licántropos y vampiros no pudieran coexistir en armonía. A mí n e causaba ningún conflicto ninguno de ellos.

Como mi madre estaría fuera todo el día, nos dejó a cargo de la limpieza. La descara de mi hermana paneas había barrido y se había ido, dejándome con el resto. Así, pues, estaba justo a la mitad del lavado de los trastes cuando el teléfono sonó. Me sorprendí por ello, pero me sequé las manos rápidamente, fui a la sala y contesté.

— ¿Hola?

— Hola, Seth, soy Bella.

¡Bella! Era un milagro que marcara. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

Entonces recordé lo que le comunicamos a Billy, y lo que yo estaba esperando con ansias. Y es que él se lo había contado a Charlie, quien había tenido la iniciativa de repartir enormes cantidades de carteles de "¿Han visto a este chico?". Seguramente también se le había salido el comentario de que él ya estaría de regreso pronto. Si no, ¿para qué marcaba? Ya nos había dicho todo para mañana.

Aún así, mantuve mis buenos modales con mi buena amiga, y a la vez, mi antigua rival, aunque ella no lo supiera.

— ¡Ah, hola, Bella! ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien. —repuso, con una nota no muy convincente. Le seguí el juego.

— ¿Llamas para saber las últimas noticias? —inquirí, soltando la directa sobre mis sospechas.

— Pareces psíquico…

Intenté no reírme con ello. En realidad no había mucho que esperar de la futura novia. De acuerdo, decir que yo tenía esas habilidades tenía cierta parte de gracia, considerando que su propia cuñada tenía más de eso que yo…

— Para nada, yo no soy Alice —no pude más y esbocé una amplia sonrisa—. Es que tú eres bastante predecible.

— Sé que lo soy —prosiguió ella con un tono juguetón. Hubo una ligera pausa en la que ella vaciló—. ¿Cómo está él?

Suspiré. No sabía si le tenía que contar exactamente estas cosas a ella, considerando todas las eventualidades pasadas. No obstante, no la podía dejar sin saber algo de él. ¿Pero qué le podía decir? No estaba seguro de si ya le habían dado el recado de que estaba regresando, y que llegaría en unas horas cuando mucho.

Entonces pensé en cómo estábamos hace unos días.

—Igual que siempre. Se niega a hablar, aunque sabemos que nos oye —le dije, sintiendo una opresión en el pecho. ¿Por qué le mentía? Ella era una buena chica, y mi amiga. Y aún así, le estaba mintiendo—. Procura no pensar de forma humana, ya sabes, y se limita a seguir sus instintos.

Eso no era mentira del todo. Sus instintos románticos eran los que gobernaban su cabeza cada vez que entraba en fase y lo vigilaba. Llegó un punto en el que teníamos enfadada a la manada.

— ¿Saben su paradero actual? —siguió preguntando. Si no me equivocaba, ya debía estar cerca de la frontera de Canadá con Estados Unidos.

— Anda en algún lugar al norte de Canadá —resultaba alarmante cómo las mentiras se me salían con excesiva facilidad—, no sabría decirte la provincia. No presta mucha atención a las fronteras entre los estados.

Y así seguimos conversando sobre él: si había oportunidades de volver, la manera en que él reaccionaba a la forma en que Bella se preocupaba por él, y la mentira más grande que jamás pude haberle dicho a alguien: que él no volvía. Eso era puro egoísmo por mi parte, y lo sabía, pero no podía culparme por ello. Ya sabía que yo tenía una vena completa para los celos. Se había desatado en un ridículo momento gracias a mi hermana. ¡A mi propia hermana! Cuando ella no tenía nada que ver.

Si eso provocaba Leah, el que Bella viera a Jacob antes de casarse con Edward me provocaba algo muy cercano a la irritación.

Nuestra conversación siguió hasta que escuché unos pasos afuera de la casa, acompañados por un improperio soltado por ella.

— Esteee… Leah acaba de llegar.

— ¡Uy, adiós! —se alcanzó a despedir mientras yo colgaba el auricular y fingía que iba a recibirla en la puerta.

— ¡Hola, Leah! —saludé con entusiasmo. Quizá demasiado entusiasmo.

— Hola, Seth.

— ¿Qué tal en la peinada del sitio?

— Aburrida, como siempre. No sé por qué Sam insiste en que estemos paseando por ahí, cuando ya no vendrán esos chupasangres.

— Es por seguridad, supongo.

— Sí, claro. Ah, oye, te tengo algo que decir.

— ¿Qué es, hermana?

— Mira, sé que estás ocupado ahora mismo, pero pensé que podrías merecer un descanso.

— ¿Estás bien, hermana?

— Sí. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

— No sé… me estás ofreciendo un descanso.

— Sí, pero por razones claramente justificadas.

Miré de soslayo a mi hermana, quien intentaba esbozar una sonrisa.

— Explícate. —le pedí con amabilidad.

— Bueno, el caso está en que estaba finalizando mi recorrido cuando encontré una visita muy curiosa y ansiosa.

— ¿Alguno de los Cullen? Seguramente sería Alice. Ella es la que organiza la boda.

— No —mi hermana torció la boca, demostrando lo poco que le agradaban los Cullen—, no es ninguno de ellos. Es alguien… mejor sal y velo por ti mismo.

— Bueno. —le dirigí una mirada de sospecha mientras avanzaba por la sala, directo hacia la puerta principal, que estaba entreabierta. La abrí completamente y, al tener una vista más completa del exterior, mi corazón dio un vuelco y se estremeció.

Era evidente que le esperaba, pero hasta dentro de unas horas, no ahora. El short, más roto y algo descuidado, apenas le cubría tres cuartas partes de los muslos, pero no le importó. Estaba cruzado de brazos y me dirigía una carismática sonrisa, de esas de las que me encantaban. Yo también sonreí al verle ahí parado.

Sin pensarla, corrí hacia él con los brazos extendidos. Él también extendió los suyos y me atrapó en el aire. Los dos nos abrazamos mutuamente mientras girábamos en nuestro sitio. Ahora todo estaba muy perfecto para mí.

— Bienvenido, mi vida. —le susurré a oído y le besé la mejilla.

— Se siente raro volver y estar en mi forma humana.

— Eso qué importa. Estás aquí.

— Así es. —separó su cabeza para poder apreciarme bien. Sus ojos marrones brillaban con el simple hecho de conectarse con los míos, y eso era absolutamente maravilloso.

— Oh, Jake… —susurré antes de que unas gruesas lágrimas de agradecimiento resbalaran por mis ojos. Jake se acerco para besarme justo en las partes en donde estas gotitas estaban.

— Definitivamente son tan dulces como tú.—me murmuró, sonriente. Y yo le sonreí.

Hasta este momento, no había notado que el día de hoy estaba demasiado despejado y hermoso como para tratarse de un día común en la península de Olyimpic.


	7. Humor negro

Humor negro

Estaba más que convencido de que mi regreso abrupto a La Push había sido procesado de la manera equivocada.

Aún cuando en el camino me enteré de que todo estaba completamente bien, me había hecho a la idea de que todos guardaban su apariencia de buenas personas, y que cuando regresara a casa todos empezarían con sus comentarios estúpidos y reprobatorios contra mi estilo de vida.

Sin embargo, no había sido así. Después de ésta tarde, en la que Seth tuvo oportunidad de pasar tiempo conmigo y desahogarse por toda la angustia que le había hecho pasar estas últimas semanas, decidimos reunirnos todos en casa de Emily a eso de las ocho de la noche. Resultó curioso que, al entrar, fuera ella misma la que me recibiera con un abrazo y me dijera al oído que todo estaba bien, que nada se vería afectado siempre y cuando no incluyéramos a Sam en la ecuación romántica. Sabía que lo decía en broma, pero aún así le comenté que a mí no me gustaba la idea de salir con mi jefe.

Seth se había transformado de ese chico tímido e inseguro a un muchacho participativo y más divertido que nunca. Aquélla reunión en la casa de la prometida de Sam estuvo mejor de lo que se esperaba. Además de los incontables estofados que Emily había preparado en la mañana, los pastelillos de linaza y otra cosa —creo que granola—, y la pasta seca en salsa de tomate. Seth me recordó amablemente que se trataba de ravioles.

"— Y era un verdadero calvario ver a nuestro amiguito así de alicaído —comentó Quil con medio pastelillo en la boca, por lo que apenas se le entendía—. Realmente triste. En su forma humana no hacía mucho para disfrutar su vida.

"— Al menos ustedes no lo escuchaban llorar por las noches —añadía Leah, lo que lo volvía un poco más amargo—. Yo creía que se debía a que creía que Jacob sólo era su mejor amigo y que le dolía la partida, con lo puro y sincero que es.

"— Ah, pero sigue siendo mi mejor amigo —añadió el chico. Mí chico, vaya—, pero la diferencia es que ahora tenemos un vínculo especial.

"— ¿No será que te has imprimado de Jake? —inquirió Jared—. En serio, Seth, asusta la forma en que piensas acerca de él. Es como si toda tu existencia se basara justamente en Jacob.

"— No pretendo entender cómo funciona lo de la impronta, pero por lo menos sé que lo amo sin ninguna tonta presión genética—Sam carraspeó la garganta y Seth lo volteó a ver con arrepentimiento—. Lo siento.

El grupo soltó risas nerviosas.

Después de eso, las patrullas de rutina se volvieron aún más armoniosas. Todos me habían extrañado a su manera, y el hecho de que estuviera aquí cerca los volvía más felices.

Pero el que haya dejado ir a Bella de una manera tan fácil los tranquilizaba aún más. Ya nadie estaba sufriendo lo que llamaban "Síndrome de Martirio Amoroso". Bueno, al menos no por mi parte, porque todavía quedaba el asunto de Leah y su eterno amor por Sam, el chico que alguna vez la amó.

Pero podíamos manejar con eso. En cambio, a la manada le calaba más mi antiguo dolor por Bella, por el simple hecho de ser hombres al igual que yo. No era que nos quisiéramos comportar machistas, pero sabían diferenciar entre el dolor de un hombre y el dolor de una mujer. Y a ninguno le quedaba el saco femenino.

No obstante, en cuanto a Leah, los únicos que le entendíamos un poco eran su hermano y yo. A veces conversábamos con ella sobre esa impotencia que sentías cuando te aproximabas mucho a tu amada persona sin tener éxito en tus propósitos.

Resultaba increíble lo rápido que se pasaban las horas desde mi regreso a casa. Hacia la mañana siguiente de la cena espectacular con Emily, los chicos nos fuimos al acantilado. El día estaba inusualmente soleado y caluroso, así que ¿por qué no aprovechar la situación? Todos nos desplazamos hacia allá en forma lobuna, pero los saltos iban a ser en nuestra forma humana. Cuando llegamos, Seth fue rápidamente a ponerse detrás de un árbol.

"_¿Es necesario esconderte de ellos?_—le pregunté—._ Ya se han transformado enfrente de nosotros, y viceversa._

"_Les tranquiliza saber que no les vamos a ver nada. Aún no procesan del todo nuestra homosexualidad, tú sabes._

"_Creo, y no es por arruinarte la fiesta, que yo entro más en la categoría de bisexual. Ya sabes, siempre he seguido a las chicas, pero eres el primer chico que me gusta._

"_Pues no lo sé_—comentó Paul, que fue de los últimos en quedarse en forma lobuna—_. Desde siempre me has parecido un poco delicadito, Jacob, aunque si es cierto lo que dices no te molestaría en decirme qué te parecen mis nuevas revistas. Las chicas son espectaculares. Hasta tú las disfrutarías._—se burló.

En cuanto me volví a mi forma humana fui directamente a darle un zape mientras todos reían conmigo, ya que mi golpe casi lograba que el idiota cayera por el acantilado.

El resto de la mañana la pasamos así, y una y otra vez, siendo Sam y yo los mejores clavadistas. Cuando estaba subiendo a aventarme por décima vez, Seth me miró con aprehensión.

— ¿Qué pasa? —le pregunté.

— Faltan unas dos horas para la boda de Bella. ¿Vas a venir, verdad?

Ah, la maldita boda. No la contemplaba en los planes de hoy y ni siquiera había dormido por haber paseado con mis viejos amigos.

— Dime que vas a venir. —me instó Seth.

— Eeee…

— ¡Oh, vamos! Debes ir, por mí. —suplicó ante todos. ¿Cómo cuernos me negaría de esta forma, con toda la presión social por parte de nuestros camaradas?

— Deberías ir —sugirió Sam—. Como siempre dices, Bella podría ser transformada esta noche, tras la boda.

— Algo que no debería pasar tan pronto. —murmuré. Ya no sería la misma Bella, mi amiga Bella, aquella torpe de mejillas sonrosadas. Ahora sería una rara escultura viviente de mármol, sedienta y agresiva…

Y entonces agradecí por haber reconocido a tiempo que mi patética fijación en ella no iba a servirme para nada.

Le debía una más al joven Clearater.

A regañadientes, me devolví a mi casa a trote humano. No tenía muchas ganas de entrar en fase, lo que me daba la excusa perfecta para demorar mi ida al evento. Seguro que me dolería saber que detrás de ello se encontraba el final de mi amiga.

Más que dolerme, en realidad sentía una especie de impotencia. El chupasangre había ganado con todas las de la ley, y ahora estábamos cerca de una violación al tratado, una que Sam estaba permitiendo. ¿Cómo le haríamos, entonces, si él lo estaba dejando pasar como si nada?

Me sacudí la cabeza y decidí concentrarme en la charola de costillas que quedaban en la casa. Algo de comida me quitaría el nerviosismo ante la perspectiva del evento.

Mientras avanzaba, decidí que no podía aplazar más el corte de cabello. Me lo cortaría yo mismo en cuanto llegara. O en todo caso, le pediría ayuda a mi padre, porque yo siempre encontraba la forma de hacer desastres con mi cabello cuando lo intentaba recortar por mi cuenta. Menos mal que, aquélla primera vez que me lo corté, como requisito para la manada —o mejor, para no parecer una pésima imitación lobuna del Tío Cosa—, no había tanta preocupación. El chiste era que se quedara corto, y una vez que me miré al espejo y noté lo que había hecho, dije que se había quedado como algo pasable.

Sin embargo, el resto de las veces solicitaba ayuda. Usualmente los nuevos cortes de cabello se asociaban a los malos momentos que le había hecho pasar a Bella, cuando se largaba enojada, triste o asustada. Pero cuando hizo un comentario sobre mi cabello, decidí que podría dejármelo crecer, aprovechando ese periodo en el que estaba tan molesto y dolido con ella que nuestro único recurso de conversación eran las ridículas notas. Sonreía ante el recuerdo de todas las plumas que rompí al intentar escribirle algo medianamente decente, pero sin ser tan revelador, pues esa maldita nota pasaba por las manos de Charlie.

Como fuera, el corte de cabello era obligatorio. Nadie va a una boda con un cabello que caía libre a escasos centímetros de los hombros, desaliñado y algo sucio.

Decidí que un aseo tampoco me iría mal.

Y ya que estaba en eso, una rasurada tampoco estaría de paso.

Recordé lo que el chico me había pedido hacia días, acerca de dejarme la sombra de mi vello facial. Lo tuve muy en consideración. Le pediría a mi padre que me prestara su rasuradora.

Llegué con parsimonia hasta mi casa, en cuya puerta me esperaba mi padre.

— Seth llamó hace unos diez minutos, o quince —me explicó en cuanto salí del bosque. Su tono no era del todo relajado. Aún le costaba procesar eso de que Seth y yo saliéramos—. Me preguntó si ya habías terminado de asearte. Sonaba sospechosamente emocionado.

Ay, ese muchacho.

— Pues evidentemente no. ¿Qué le contaste?

— Que todavía no aparecías por aquí. Eso lo puso algo perplejo.

— Tiene gracia. Él debió de entrar en fase para poder arreglarse y llegar temprano a la boda de Bella.

— ¿Y tú no piensas ir?

— ¿Debería estar ahí desde el primer momento? Creo que crearía un mejor impacto si llego después de… el evento.

— No si eres el padrino.

Ah, se me olvidaba ese detalle. A la inteligente de Bella se le ocurrió darme ese ostentoso título.

— Estoy seguro de que ella entenderá.

— No le caerá muy bien el saber que has llegado desde ayer pero que no te has molestado en llegar temprano a su boda.

— ¿Y qué hay de ti, papá?

— Te estaba esperando para que llegaras. Mi atuendo ya está preparado. Sólo me tengo que vestir y esperar a Sue, quien se ofreció para llevarme.

— Pero podría llevarte yo. —le reproché.

— Sí, hijo, pero yo quiero estar ahí desde el inicio.

— Bueno, iré a comer algo de costillas.

— No se te olvide la boda, hijo.

— No, claro que no.

Nos metimos uno después del otro. Mi padre se fue hacia su habitación mientras yo iba directamente a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y di con las costillas. Con el hambre que tenía, ni siquiera me molesté en calentarlas. Una por una, fueron desapareciendo mientas me las comía con la máxima lentitud posible. Billy me vio comer cuando Sue llegó, y me echó una mirada de reproche.

— Te recuerdo en dónde tienes que estar, Jake.

— Tengo hambre, viejo.

— A Bella le encantaría que estuvieras ahí desde el inicio.

— Ñom, ñom. —repetí cínicamente.

— Eres un caso perdido —sonrió—. Bueno, de perdida sal a despedirte de Seth, aunque técnicamente lo verás en la fiesta.

— De acuerdo.

Me levanté con un poco más de entusiasmo. Por él sí que me movía. Al salir al porche y ver cómo Sue se adelantaba para ayudar a mi padre, detecté a Seth en la cajuela, abriéndola para meter la silla de mi padre. Llevaba un esmoquin negro sencillo, con corbata café oscuro. Al verme con la costilla en la mano y todavía con los shorts mojados y salados de la playa, me intentó reprender con la mirada. Al verlo, le sonreí y levanté mi octava costilla a medio comer, saludándola con ella. Acentuó su mirada, lo que me hizo reír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó mi padre cuando Sue ya le había subido al automóvil y Seth iba a recoger la silla de ruedas para guardarla en la cajuela.

— La manera en que tu hijo quiere comerme con la mirada. Eh, ¡no de esa manera, Sue! —intenté corregir con risas, gracias a que ella había puesto cara de haber interpretado mis palabras con la intención los ojos de Sue, Seth todavía estaba chico para esas cosas.

Si tan sólo supiera lo que había pasado antes de que llegara a la casa aquél día…

Bueno pues, nos vamos —anunció mi padre—. No se te ocurra faltar.

— No, papá.

— Adiós. —me dijo Seth, todavía reprendiéndome con la mirada. Le di un mordisco a la costilla con más devoción de la necesaria, lo que hizo que resoplara. Era lindo cuando se enojaba por estos detalles.

Me metí en cuanto desaparecieron por la carretera. Me terminé esta última costilla y me preparé para el evento final de mi amiga humana. Guardé el resto de las costillas en el refrigerador; ya me las comería esta noche. A continuación fui hacia los cajones del mueble de la cocina, buscando las tijeras que tanto me habían servido en los anteriores cortes. Cuando las encontré hacia el tercer cajón, se me salió una palabrota. Las confiables tijeras plateadas y pesadas que tanto me habían ayudado antes ahora estaban lo más lejos de considerarse inmaculadas: aquí y allá había cierta capa de óxido.

_Billy, ¿qué hiciste con ellas?_

No obstante, al tenerlas en mis manos, y tras abrirlas y cerrarlas un par de veces, noté que el óxido no afectaba mucho al filo. Así, sin mayor preocupación, me ocupe de mi melena.

Cuando termine, me quité el short mientras iba directo a la regadera. El agua estaba templada. Mientras dejaba que el agua y el jabón me limpiaran de la sal, restos de cabello y más suciedad, no dejaba de pensar en lo que le diría a Bella. ¿Cómo iba a estar vestida? ¿Estaría contenta de verme? Seguro que sí, porque mi padre me recordó amablemente que la interpelada había marcado por mí varias veces, algunas a la casa de los Clearwater. No imaginaba a mis dos personas favoritas conversando por teléfono, cuando los dos habían sido rivales hacía semanas. Y lo peor era que Bella ni siquiera sabía contra quién estaba compitiendo.

Bueno, podía agradecer por el giro de las cosas y el acomodo perfecto del universo, en donde todo estaba bien para todos. Bueno, faltaba Leah, eso sí, pero si no dejaba de tener humores cambiantes, con más inclinación hacia la hostilidad, no podría conseguirse a alguien decente. Quizá alguien fuera de la tribu, para que no tuviera que pasar por una imprimación más.

Salí de la regadera y me fui hacia el cuarto de mi padre, porque él tenía las ropas más adecuadas para estos eventos. Yo jamás me habría preocupado por algo así, y de hecho jamás me había comprado un traje de esos para mi propio uso; él siempre me facilitaba uno. Rebusqué en sus cosas para ver cuál me quedaría esta vez, considerando que la última vez que usé uno de sus trajes fue cuando me envió descaradamente a hablar con Bella en el baile de graduación del año pasado, al que había asistido aún con la maldita férula en el pie. Eso debía ser una extravagancia del chupasangre.

Todos los trajes me quedaban cortos en algún lugar: extremidades, torso o incluso a la hora de fajarse. El único traje que me quedaba medianamente decente era un traje sencillo de dos piezas. Era de color negro y de un material extraño. ¿Era satín? No sé distinguirla bien, la tela era suave, y sólo la seda o el satín lo eran. ¿Sí eran esas? No importaba por el momento.

Me vestí empleando un poco más de velocidad. Supuse que la ceremonia ya debía de haber empezado. Sonreí para mis adentros mientras imaginaba a Bella, con sus andares torpes y con tacones altos, intentando llegar hasta el altar sin haberse caído unas cinco veces. No quería imaginarme las cosas malas de mi amiga, por lo que sentía una especie de culpabilidad cuando me reí al imaginar que ella caía directo en el altar, ante los pies del chupasangre. No era nada bueno para Bella, y no me reía por lo que le podría pasar a ella, sino por la cara de idiota que debería poner el vampiro mientras se aseguraba de que ni una capa de piel se le hubiera dañado a la novia.

El Cullen paranoico.

Una vez que estuve listo, salí de la casa y la cerré. Una vez afuera, me debatí entre la posibilidad de irme en la vieja Caribe o en la Harley, y al final me decidí por la motocicleta. Imaginé la cara de todos cuando llegara a la recepción montado en la motocicleta, mientras me acercaba cínicamente al pastel para tomar una rebanada y zampármela antes de voltearme hacia la novia y felicitarla.

Yo pagaría por ver eso, y las ganas de hacerlo no me faltaban, pero me puse a pensar en lo que ella podría interpretar como una burla, así que me limitaría a dejarla estacionada por ahí en el bosque, donde mis compañeros podrían cuidarla. Eso suponiendo que se acercaran por allá.

El viaje hasta Forks, y por extensión, hasta la casa de los Cullen se me hizo algo largo. La luz solar ya se estaba extinguiendo para cuando entré al pueblo, mientras la luz del crepúsculo esbozaba extrañas sombras con los árboles y edificaciones. Era como si todo en el camino se entrelazara para formar una especie de aviso. No sé, así lo veía yo mientras tomaba la 101 y los espesos árboles a los lados de la carretera pasaban como borrones a ambos lados, pues yo estaba concentrado en ir hacia adelante.

No me di cuenta de que estaba cerca hasta que vi las indicaciones de la vampiresa vidente.

Las mismas hileras de luces que funcionaron para su fiestecilla de graduación estaban indicando el camino. Sin embargo, pasé de largo. Para lo que yo buscaba no podía ir por la parte más obvia. Me desvié medio kilómetro más hacia adelante, doblé a la derecha y maniobré hacia cierto punto, en el que la motocicleta ya no podía ir por el camino irregular. La apagué y me bajé de ella. Me metí más mientras llevaba el vehículo conmigo. Al cabo de un minuto, Quil y Sam aparecieron en su forma lobuna.

— Gracias. Ocuparé a un vigía para que no se lleven mi preciada motocicleta.

Sam emitió un leve ladrido, que me indicaba que no debía preocuparme por nada en absoluto.

Nos adentramos unos cinco minutos más. Ahí, recliné la moto contra un joven pino y me preparé psicológicamente para el encuentro.

Habían pasado semanas desde nuestro último contacto, un día después de que Seth me visitara. Aquélla vez habíamos llegado a la conclusión de que, si el chupasangre no hubiera regresado, o siquiera aparecido en su vida, ella y yo seríamos almas gemelas.

Claro, si eso hubiera pasado, nunca me hubiera perdonado por haber lastimado a Seth de esa manera. ¿Aunque cómo hubieran estado las cosas, entonces? ¿Ahora mismo Bella y yo estaríamos en La Push, paseando en motocicleta? ¿Cómo haría Seth para explicar lo mal que se sentía? Era un universo muy extraño ahora que lo pensaba, y no encontraba la manera en que todo podía salir bien allá.

Y todo gracias a lo que ahora sabía.

Dos pares de pasos se acercaban por la pista de baile, y luego se encaminaban en la tierra. Inspiré un poco para detectar quién podría venir. Si eran humanos, se espantarían por los lobos. Pero no. Detecté un aroma humano y el otro… ¡puaj! Vampírico.

— Quédense aquí —les dije a los lobos—. Cerca, por si acaso.

Y me adelanté hasta ponerme a la vista de ellos, o al menos de uno de ellos, porque dudaba que la novia me viera entre la oscuridad. El chupasangre, en cambio, me detectó al instante.

— Gracias. Esto es muy… amable de tu parte.—dijo con verdadera gratitud. Sonreí ante la ironía: el que antes me odiaba ahora se portaba amable conmigo.

— Soy la amabilidad personificada. ¿Me permites?

La novia, sorprendida, se llevó una mano a la garganta. Efectivamente, el efecto era el que quería: que se aliviara de verme. Intentó adelantarse hacia mí, con una torpeza tan propia de ella. Se hubiera caído de no ser porque su marido la hubiera sujetado.

— ¡Jacob! ¡Jacob!

— Aquí estoy, Bella. —le dije mientras ella intentaba por todos los medios llegar a mí, con el vampiro sujetándola bien. Cuando estuvo cerca avancé dos pasos, preparándome para sujetarla. Cuando la tuve en mis manos, la sujeté contra mi cuerpo, contemplando lo bien que se veía esta noche con este vestido ajustado a su hermosa silueta, con el velo bastante largo. Demasiado. La abracé y puse mi mejilla derecha encima de su cabeza, que me llegaba a la barbilla.

Qué hermoso era tener a mi amiga cerca de mí. Pero estaría mejor si aquél nos dejara convivir una última vez, en privado.

— Rosalie no me perdonará si no le concedo su turno oficial en el baile. —contestó al instante. Sonreí mientras él se retiraba.

— Oh, Jacob —comentó Bella con la voz algo quebrada. En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba al borde del llanto, pero un llanto bueno, de felicidad—. Gracias.

— Deja de lloriquear, Bella —le murmuré—, se te va a arruinar el vestido. Sólo soy yo.

— ¿Sólo? ¡Oh, Jake! Todo está perfecto ahora.

_Defíneme "perfecto"_, pensé. Ya lo tenía todo, ¿no? Estaba casada con el vampiro, esta noche seguro que la transformaría. ¿Por qué mi aparición podía perfeccionar algo que ya lo estaba, al menos para ella?

— Ah, sí, la fiesta puede empezar. El padrino finalmente lo logró. —comenté con sarcasmo.

— Ahora todos los que amo están aquí. —añadió. Como respuesta, le besé el cabello. Ay, Bella, tan humana y sencilla.

— Siento haber llegado tarde, cariño. —le dije en tono juguetón, a la vez que a mí me divertía decirle así. Ahora que no estaba bajo los efectos de mi ilusión romántica por ella, la palabra sonaba divertida cuando se la decía, e incluso algo cínica, porque ahora usaba mucho esa palabra con un hombre.

— ¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido!

— Esa era la idea. —volví a repetir cínicamente. Ni siquiera lo notó. Levantó la mirada y la dirigió hacia sus espaldas, mirando a la pista de baile. ¿Ahora a quién buscaba?

— ¿Sabe Billy que estás aquí? —inquirió. Evité echarme a reír o siquiera sonreír. Seth me había pedido expresamente que no revelara mi verdadera fecha de llegada. Seguramente le haría daño a Bella el pensar que no la había ido a ver directamente, y con mayor razón, considerando que ahora estaba pensando en Seth, mi precioso chico…

Y en eso me acordé del chupasangre.

_Si me oyes, nada de una palabra a Bella sobre esto, ¿de acuerdo? Te mataré si le dices algo._

— Estoy seguro de que Sam se lo dijo —espeté atropelladamente, pero ella no parecía haberse dado cuenta de la dicción—. Iré a verlo cuando… cuando se acabe la fiesta.

Sí, y de paso a comerme el resto de las costillas tan deliciosas que me esperaban en el refrigerador. ¿Y quién sabe? Quizá invitar a Seth a quedarse.

— Estará muy contento de que estés en casa.

_Y no sería el único_, pensé deliberadamente. Y me acordé del chupasangre.

Me enderecé inmediatamente y coloqué mi mano izquierda en la espalda de Bella, mientras que la otra la destinaba a tomar sus manos y colocarlas contra mi pecho. ¿Por qué lo hice? No sé, se me ocurrió algo para matar una posible tensión creciente. Algo me decía que el marido de mi amiga no debía estar al tanto de… las cosas, así que me comporté como antes.

— No sé si podré tener algo más que sólo un baile. Lo haré lo mejor posible.

Y, como prueba de ello, intenté moverme con ella al ritmo de la música. Ella no dijo nada mientras nos desplazábamos en un círculo. Estaba creciendo la tensión.

— Estoy contento de haber venido, aunque no pensé que fuera así, pero es genial verte… —titubeé. Estaba por decirle "verte viva", pero sería una gran metedura de pata por mi parte— una vez más. No es tan triste como me imaginaba. —añadí rápidamente.

— No quiero que estés triste.

— Ya lo sé. Y no he venido para hacerte sentir culpable.

— No, pero me hace muy feliz que hayas venido. Es el mejor regalo que podrías haberme dado.

Me tomó desprevenido el comentario, por lo cual me reí un poco.

— Eso es estupendo, porque no tuve tiempo de ir a comprar un regalo como Dios manda. —comenté. Me sentí culpable con esas palabras. Vaya que tenía tiempo, pero había estado tan interesado en gastar el tiempo en mí mismo que ni siquiera había considerado esa posibilidad. Mira que ponerse a comer costillas para no llegar a tiempo para la boda de tu mejor amiga…

— ¿Cuándo decidiste regresar? —inquirió tras una ligera pausa.

— ¿Consciente o inconscientemente? —alargué el momento de contestarle. ¿Cómo decirle que había vuelto voluntariamente para rescatar a mi querido chico? No podía, esa era la verdad. Inspiré profundamente—. ¿La verdad? —proseguí con pesadumbre—, no lo sé. Supongo que había estado vagabundeando en esta dirección por un tiempo, y quizá era porque algo me atraía hacia aquí —como el hecho de que mi Seth podría haber estado en peligro por la reacción hasta entonces desconocida de Sam—, pero no fue hasta esta mañana cuando realmente empecé a correr —comenté descaradamente, pues había corrido con mi manada—. No sabía si llegaría tarde —me reí por mi descaro cada vez mayor, y luego proseguí por algo parecido a lo que usé con Seth el día de ayer al abrazarlo—. No tienes ni idea de lo extraño que se siente uno andando en dos piernas otra vez. ¡Y con ropa! —añadí con dramatismo, para darle emoción—. Y todavía es más raro sentirse extraño. No me esperaba esto. He perdido práctica con todo este rollo humano.

_Más bien con todo el rollo relacionado con ella_, reconocí. No negaría que sentía muy bien el estar aquí con ella a solas, pero por juegos del destino no volvería a ser como antes.

Y me gustaba mucho esta nueva realidad.

— De todos modos —proseguí—, habría sido una pena que me perdiera verte así. Mereció el esfuerzo de venir —acepté. Tarde, pero llegué de todas formas—. Te ves increíble, Bella. Estás muy hermosa. —la adulé con nada más que la verdad. Y que de verdad estaba radiante, muy hermosa, perfecta.

Pero ahora estaba casada. Y yo ya había renunciado a ella. O eso creía.

No. Definitivamente ahora no tenía espacio para Bella, no en el lugar que ahora ocupaba Seth.

— Alice invirtió en mí mucho tiempo, y también la oscuridad ayuda.

— No está tan oscuro para mí; ya sabes.

—Cierto. Te cortaste el pelo.

— Ah, sí. Me resulta más fácil, pensé que sería bueno aprovechar que ahora puedo usar las manos.

— Te queda bien. —me dijo con cierta nota falsa en la voz. ¿Tan horrible me había quedado? Estúpidas tijeras oxidadas.

— Bueno, lo hice yo solo, con las tijeras oxidadas de la cocina. —sonreí ante el recuerdo, pero en el momento volví a reconocer algo. A ella le gustaba más mi cabello cuando estaba largo. ¿La he arruinado? Debía saberlo—. ¿Estás feliz, Bella?

— Sí.

— De acuerdo. Creo que eso es lo más importante.

— ¿Y qué tal estás tú, Jacob? Cuéntame.

_De maravilla ahora que tenía a mi Seth_, pensé. Intenté no ruborizarme.

— Estoy muy bien, Bella, de verdad. No quiero que te preocupes más por mí. Deja de acosar a Seth. —intenté sonreír, pero a la vez sentí que mi palabras llevaban un doble sentido implícito, sin que yo lo hubiera solicitado. ¿Se lo acababa de pedir en serio, que dejara a mi novio en paz?

— Pues no es por ti por quien lo acoso, para que lo sepas. Me gusta Seth.

— Es un buen chico y mejor compañía que la mayoría de la gente —comenté, intentando no dejar muy en evidencia lo que en realidad sentía por mi chico. Poco faltó para que le dijera lo enteramente agradecido que estaba con él, la forma en que me gustaban los cuatro fuegos que entraban en acción cuando nuestros labios se unían…

Curiosamente, llegamos a un punto de la conversación en el que discutíamos sobre la posible locura de Bella, la poca seriedad con la que mi novio se tomaba a los vampiros y sobre la presencia de algunos lobos a escasos metros por detrás de mí, en caso de que yo la arruinara. Pero no encontraba motivos para que yo me pusiera así de frenético. Todo estaba marchando de maravilla, mientras los dos amigos conversaban sobre la vida ahora que los dos estábamos libres y en nuestros territorios: ella con Edward y yo aparentemente solo. Ay, Bella, si supieras…

Por si fuera poco, nuestra conversación se desvió a la majestuosidad con la que su cuñada, Alice, había puesto todo su esmero en la decoración del lugar. Y así seguimos hasta el punto en el que todo estaba a punto de echarse a perder. "No creas que ya me acostumbré a decirte adiós, al menos no de momento". Que cagada.

— No tiene sentido que tú seas la que llores, Bella. —me apresuré a decir.

— Todo mundo llora en las bodas. —respondió.

— Pero esto es lo que quieres, ¿no?

— Correcto.

—Entonces, sonríe. —le sugerí, dando la iniciativa. Ella me siguió tras medio segundo. Emocionado por el momento, le confesé que la extrañaría así tal y como era, como preparación psicológica para el momento en que ella se convirtiera en un vampiro. Me intentó pisar el pie. Bueno, lo hizo, pero no me dolió para nada, lo que me hizo sonreír.

Entonces volvimos a un tema más peliagudo. Me carcomía la idea sobre su transformación próxima, así que intenté preguntarle cuándo sucedería, siendo más o menos sutil.

— No va a ocurrir esta noche, Jacob. —me contestó. Eso me hizo sentirme aliviado un poco.

— Oh, está bien. ¿Cuándo?

— No lo sé con seguridad. Una semana o dos, quizá.

Oh, al menos teníamos algo de tiempo para disfrutar como amigos. Ya después… ¿qué pasaría?

— ¿Y a qué se debe la demora? —pregunté con verdadera curiosidad.

— Pues porque no quiero pasarme mi luna de miel retorciéndome de dolor. —comentó ella con cierta seriedad.

— ¿Y cómo la vas a pasar entonces? ¿Jugando a las damas chinas? Ja, ja. —me mofé. Era curioso pensar que una recién casada se la pasara ante juegos de mesa con su marido, en especial porque no podrían unirse físicamente por obvias razones.

— Muy gracioso. —espetó.

— No te engañes, Bella; con sinceridad, no le veo caso. No vas a tener una luna de miel de verdad con tu vampiro, así que, ¿por qué no hacerlo de una vez? —sugerí con sinceridad—. Llama las cosas por su nombre. Ésta no es la primera vez que lo pospones, lo cual me parece estupendo, la verdad. Que no te dé vergüenza.

— No estoy retrasando nada, y ¡sí, quiero tener una luna de miel auténtica! ¡Puedo tener lo que quiera, así que déjame en paz! —me espetó, pero yo no lo consideraba como lo más pesado en base a sus palabras. Cada una de ellas me llegó con lentitud al cerebro mientas detenía nuestro remedo de baile, y cada una me golpeaba con fuerza. Ella… iba… a… tener… una auténtica…

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

— ¿Sobre qué…? Jake, ¿qué sucede?

— ¿A qué te refieres con tener una luna de miel auténtica? —espeté palabra por palabra. No podía creer que eso fuera cierto. No podía ser. Bella no sería capaz de usar ese humor tan negro—. ¿Siendo humana aún? ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Eso es un chiste malo, Bella!

Realmente malo. Demasiado negro.

— He dicho que me dejes tranquila, Jake —espetó—. Eso no es asunto tuyo, y yo no debería… —se debatía por usar ciertas palabras— no debería haberte hablado de ese tema. Es un asunto privado…

¿Así que la vida de mi mejor amiga no era asunto mío, eh? ¿Qué no debía importarme ella, eh?

La furia que estaba sintiendo en el momento gracias a la impotencia en el asunto me consumió de tal manera que no había prestado mucha atención. Mi espalda se tensaba en un arco extrañamente forzado, y detrás de él estaba ese fuego tan familiar, el fuego de la metamorfosis…

Por fuera de la capa de temblores y fuego vengativo, me llegaban palabras y reacciones variadas: el chupasangre pidiendo que me alejara de Bella, la voz de mi chico pidiéndome que nos retiráramos, el aroma de un lobo que estaba tocándome, alejándome de mi amiga, la condenada a muerte por un simple deseo de estúpida lujuria.

No podía ver nada más mientras entre Seth y el lobo negro, Sam, me empujaban de vuelta al bosque. Detrás de ellos venía Quil, haciendo la retaguardia. Nos alejábamos estratégicamente de ellos, hasta dejarme a varios metros del árbol en donde estaba posada mi motocicleta.

¿Por qué cuernos Bella seguía siendo tan estúpida, arriesgando su vida por deseos descabellados con el vampiro ese? ¿No podía esperar un tiempo a que fuera vampiresa para así poder hacer lo que quisiera? ¡Ah, no! ¡La niña inteligente quiere ser humana para cuando pase!

— ¡Jake! ¡Jake, amor!—me llamaba Seth. La furia que sentía no me dejaba apreciarlo bien, pero sabía que estaba enfrente de mí, intentando devolverme a la realidad.

Los temblores no podían cesar, pero la metamorfosis no parecía querer desarrollarse. El fuego amenazaba con extenderse por todo mi cuerpo, pero intentaba, con todas mis fuerzas, mantenerlo en mi espalda. No querría transformarme tan cerca de Seth. No iba a pasar por lo mismo que Sam pasó con Emily.

— ¡Jacob Black! —la voz de Seth ahora sonaba más seria y madura que en las últimas semanas. El efecto me tomó por sorpresa que no vi venir la mano abierta que se había estampado limpiamente en mi mejilla derecha.

En una situación más normal, aquélla bofetada me hubiera sacado de quicio. Pero había sido Seth quien me la había dado, y al instante mis temblores desaparecieron.

— ¡Por fin! —exclamó este, preocupado—. Lo escuchamos todo, Jake. Lo siento mucho.—masculló, quien sabe si para disculparse tanto por las palabras de Bella como por la bofetada.

— ¿Cómo se atreve…? —espeté palabra por palabra, acompañadas de saliva y bilis—. ¿Cómo cree que saldrá de ello?

— Tranquilo, Jake —me canturreó Seth mientras me tomaba el rostro con ambas manos—. Calma, todo irá mejor.

— Pero Bella…

— Bella es adulta, cielo, y ella sabe en lo que se mete. Tampoco me agrada mucho la idea, pero no podemos hacer nada. Si ella confía en Edward, yo también lo haré. Deberías hacerlo tú también.

— Pero es mi amiga…

— También es mi amiga.

— No estabas enamorado de ella en el pasado.

Al momento en el que se lo dije, retrocedió y me quitó las manos de encima, como si de pronto mis mejillas hubieran adquirido propiedades ácidas. Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

— No me digas… que aún… aún…

— No, Seth. No es eso.

— ¿Y entonces?

— Es mi mejor amiga, independientemente de lo que hubo alguna vez.

—Entonces creo que deberías apreciar su decisión, ¿no? Si ella es feliz, deberías serlo también. Los amigos se apoyan mutuamente y se dan ánimos cuando están en búsqueda de lo que realmente desean en el mundo. Es como si persiguiesen sus objetivos máximos. Y si el objetivo máximo de Bella era el poder estar con Edward, ¿quiénes somos para impedirlo?

— ¿Es que acaso ya contemplas tus objetivos máximos en la vida, Seth?

— Los objetivos máximos de todas las personas en este mundo deberían ser vivir y aprender. Y yo los tengo.

— ¿Y qué ganas con eso?

— ¿Aplicándolos bien? Aprender a vivir y vivir para aprender. —me contestó con una forma tan serena, tan madura, que no reconocí al chico sensible que se me había declarado hacía unas semanas, al muchacho dulce y lindo de la parrillada de hamburguesas.

Era curioso pensar que Seth estaba madurando demasiado rápido. Ahora lo veía como si él tuviera dieciséis en lugar de catorce.

Esto me ayudó a tranquilizarme casi por completo. Aún estaba molesto con Bella por su pronta estupidez; me pregunté si de verdad sería tan idiota como para tener sexo con el vampiro que podría matarla en el intento.


	8. Desvinculación

Desvinculación

— Jake, ¿de verdad crees que podrías matar a Bella si regresa como vampiro? —le pregunté mientras estábamos sentados ante el sillón de la sala, esperando a que mamá y Leah terminaran de preparar la comida.

— No. Nos lo pediría a nosotros y seguramente nos echará la bronca después. —comentó mi hermana mayor desde la cocina. Jake gruñó.

— Cállate. —le espetó, apretando la bolsa de Cheetos.

— ¡Hey! ¡Déjame algunos! —le reproché en broma, haciendo un ademán exagerado sobre las frituras. Jake me vio con una cara de mal humor y me extendió la mano con la que sostenía la bolsa.

— Toma. No tengo hambre. —dijo con brusquedad.

— En serio que me inquieta tu forma de pensar, Jacob —prosiguió Leah, ignorando completamente la sugerencia de mi novio—. ¿Acaso de te habías imprimado de ella?

— Si así hubiera sido no estaría en esta sala con tu hermano, mujer.

— ¿Y entonces de qué te preocupas, Jacob? —preguntó mi madre con un tono más amable que la abierta hostilidad que Leah no se molestaba en nivelar—. Bella ya es adulta y supo lo que hacía. Ya serénate, por favor. No es muy agradable verte así.

— Es mi amiga, Sue, y quizá no la vuelva a ver jamás.

— De todas maneras la ibas a ver como muerta —prosiguió Leah, y en eso me uní al gruñido de Jake hacia ella.

— No seas grosera. —le dije a mi hermana.

— Estoy siendo objetiva.

— Ya basta, niños —intervino mama, al instante me llegó el inmediato aroma de la salsa de tomate, pasta y carne. ¡Espagueti! Qué rico—. Ahora, a comer.

Me levanté de un brinco, entusiasmado por la comida. Hacía meses que ella no preparaba espagueti, lo cual lo volvía especial. Miré a Jake quien no había hecho mucho por levantarse. Seguía con la mirada perdida y el ceño fruncido. Mi sonrisa se borró ligeramente al verle así, pero eso no me impidió tomarle las manos, con lo que conseguí que alzara la mirada.

— Amor, el que te mates de inanición no ayudará al regreso de Bella. ¡Vamos, Jake! Ya es veinte de agosto. ¡Supéralo!

— No se me va de la cabeza el hecho de que ella podría haber muerto en esa asquerosa imitación de luna de miel.

— Ay, vamos, amargado. Todo irá bien. Confío en Edward y Bella. —me incliné lo suficiente para plantarle un beso rápido en la frente. En la cocina, escuché cómo Leah fingía tener arcadas.

— ¡Leah! —la reprendió mamá—. ¿No dijiste que apoyabas a tu hermano?

— Claro que lo apoyo, pero que quieran esparcir las monadas del amor en todos lados es diferente. Ah, lo olvidaba: feliz veinte de agosto, Enésimo Día de la Manifestación Abierta de los Sentimientos hacia Jacob Black.

— No tiene gracia, Leah. —le bramó Jake mientras ella trataba de sofocar sus risas. Vaya humor tan raro que tenía mi hermana.

— Hablando del veinte de agosto… se acercan las reinscripciones a las escuelas. ¿Piensas retomar tus cursos este semestre, Jake? —preguntó mi mamá.

— No veo por qué no los tomaría, como siempre hago.

— Últimamente estás enojado por la decisión de nuestra amiga —le recordé—. Mamá cree que quizá te tomarás otras semanas allá afuera.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó mi novio mientras alzaba la vista hacia la cocina.

— En realidad ha sido una conversación entre ella y mi hermano —dijo Leah, quien se asomaba por el umbral de la otra habitación—. Ambos tienen miedo del dolor que le causarías al pequeño Setthie si te largas de nuevo.

— ¡Puaj, Leah! ¿De dónde sacas ese sobrenombre? —le reproché mientras Jake se desternillaba de la risa junto a mi hermana. No me gustaba que se riera a costa mía, pero por otro lado me agradaba verle risueño.

— Vamos a comer ya. —sugerí. Jake se levantó del sillón con entusiasmo y me siguió hasta la cocina.

— Claro que sí, mi tierno Setthie. —se mofó. Era mi Jake de nuevo, pero había vuelto con las motivaciones equivocadas.

No obstante, no parcia haber una mejoría propiamente dicha. En veces volvía a ser el espectacular novio que podía ser, aquél amigo confiable y vivaracho, y aquél chico que emprendía la iniciativa en todo. Pero había veces en las que podías ver cuando su rostro se volteaba completamente para dejar paso al hombre consumido por la desesperación y la incertidumbre.

Entre todos intentábamos sacarlo de sus momentos de angustia, pero por más que Quil y Embry hacían bromas, por más que Paul y Jared lo retaran a las luchas, por más que Sam y Leah le ordenaran que dejara esa actitud, y por más que le sedujera yo, no bastaba. Era tal gravedad del asunto que, en una noche en que nos habíamos quedado a acampar en First Beach con la manada completa, aún cuando él y yo teníamos la casa de acampar para nosotros dos, no había mucha reacción por su parte.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro. Los otros estaban allá afuera, asando malvaviscos y seguramente bebiendo algo de alcohol.

— Debes saber que no me dejas mucho para animarte, Jake. —le comenté mientras él me abrazaba distraídamente con su brazo derecho. Yo intentaba acurrucarme en su pecho desnudo, pero él se mostraba tan poco cooperativo que, más que acurrucarme en su pecho caliente, parecía que sólo dejaba caer la cabeza en una acera calentada por el sol.

Tan así de distante estaba mi novio.

— Jake… —susurré, intentando acariciarle el pecho. Él me miró con pesar. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y húmedos.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en que pude haberla detenido. —comentó. Afuera me pareció escuchar que los chicos bajaban un poco el sonido de su escándalo para poner atención.

— Jacob… vamos… no es nada. Todo irá bien.

— ¿Cómo me lo aseguras, Seth? —Jake, para mi asombro, sollozó limpiamente mientras una lágrima solitaria escapó de su ojo derecho. Verlo así me partió el alma.

Rápidamente me incliné para besarlo; era mejor que contemplarlo como idiota mientras no hacía nada por ayudarlo a sentirse bien.

Jake reaccionó rápidamente. Me tomó ambos brazos con las manos y empezó a acariciarme con cierta parsimonia, pero debía admitir que eso era mejor que se quedara viendo el techo de la tienda de acampar sin hacer nada. Le mordí el labio inferior para marcar algo de variación; sus besos estaban empezando a ser monótonos y obligados.

Decidí ponerme en acción también. Como yo todavía tenía la camiseta roja con la que había salido en la mañana, me separé tantito de Jake para quitármela, pero él me interrumpió a medio camino.

— No, amor. No esta noche, definitivamente no con los otros allá afuera.

— ¡Aguafiestas! —gritó Jared, burlándose.

— ¿Un poco de celibato, hermano? —prosiguió Quil. ¿Aún no estás listo para ello?

— Cierren el pico, metiches —murmuré por encima de mi hombro, a sabiendas de que me escuchaban perfectamente. Al escuchar más risas por parte de aquellos tarados, me volví hacia Jake—. ¿Por qué todavía no puedes dejarla ir, amor?

Tardo un buen momento en responder.

— No es que no la pueda dejar ir, Seth, ese sentimiento hacia ella ya se ha terminado.

— ¿Seguro?

— ¿Seguro de qué?

—De que esos sentimientos se han acabado. —comenté receloso.

— No insinuarás que todavía tienes miedo de perderme. —murmuró.

— Considerando que llevas meses enamorado de Bella, y de mí sólo unas semanas…

— Seth, ahora tú eres el que me mueve en este mundo tan desolado. Lo que me pasa es que… tengo miedo del futuro.

— ¿Del futuro?

— De si tendré que ser yo el que mate a Bella, si es que regresa viva. O como una imitación de viva.

Ah, vaya.

— Yo sabía que no podrías —murmuró Leah, sin que el crepitar del fuego o el rugido de las olas la opacaran—. Bueno, nos la vamos a repartir.

— Tampoco quisiera eso… —comentó mi novio con una fuerte tensión en la voz, como si se debatiera entre lo que quisiera y lo que debía cumplir.

— No sucederá, Jacob —comentó Sam desde un poco más lejos; seguro en el tronco más próximo al mar—. Los Cullen ya no representan ningún peligro para la tribu o para los humanos.

— Pero la matará o convertirá, Sam, y el tratado indica expresamente que…

— Pero yo lo digo ahora, Jacob. Por favor, sé razonable. Se discutirá después.

— Pero...

— Amor —lo reprendí—. Por favor, espera.

Él gruñó por lo bajo y plasmó sus labios en mi pecho, a la altura del corazón.

— No sufras por mis inestabilidades repentinas. Esto es cosa mía.—me pidió, pero yo bufé.

— Como pareja, ahora también es cosa mía.

— Hay dolores en los que no quisiera involucrarte jamás, chico.

— ¿Y en qué calidad quedaría yo si no te apoyara tanto en las buenas como en las malas? ¿Un simple compañero romántico-sexual al que no le importas en absoluto?

— Sólo hemos tenido sexo una vez. —murmuró algo molesto. La manada, en cambio, aulló emocionada.

— ¡Atiza! ¡Qué callado se lo tenían! —comentó Embry entre risas.

— ¿Estuvo interesante? ¿Disfrutaron de sus _luchitas_? —secundó Paul.

— Cierra la boca. —le dije mientras me ruborizaba. No quería ni imaginar el rostro que debía tener mi hermana ante esa terrible revelación. Sentía que mi corazón latía con más violencia de la necesaria. Jacob, a mi lado, estaba poco interesado en las reacciones de ellos, pero sí que me abrazaba con ademan protector. Me acomodó la camiseta, pues había quedado un poco arriba por mi intento fallido de quitármela.

— Espero que al menos haga el amor mejor de lo que se alimenta, porque parece un cerdo cuando traga. —comentó Leah con un tono gélido, lo que causó la risa general de todos.

Pero a pesar de las cosas, nada podía ir como uno quisiera.

Hacia finales de agosto, una de las hermanas gemelas mayores de Jake, Rachel, hizo acto de presencia en La Push. El motivo por el cual estaba en casa era porque había destacado en la universidad, graduándose antes de lo esperado y recibiendo una compensación por su ingeniería informática. La noticia nos agradó a Billy, Jake y a mí, que éramos los que estábamos en la casa para cuando ella llegó. Su regreso prematuro había sido muy bien visto, hasta dos días después, cuando se nos ocurre ir a pasear en la playa.

No podíamos haberle dicho a Rachel nada acerca de la manada, pero empezó a sospechar cuando me vio tanto tiempo con Jake. Incluso me intentó abordar a solas, pero mi novio entró oportunamente en la habitación. Aunque las preguntas de Rachel ya habían sido demasiado directas antes de que él entrara, ella empezó a lanzar un bombardeo auténtico de ellas. Le sonreí nerviosamente a Jake mientras le confesábamos todo.

En fin, el día de la playa nos topamos con media manada, de entre ellos Paul. Resultó casi cómica la forma en que él inmediatamente se presentó de manera coqueta y a la vez respetuosa con Rachel, hasta que vimos la verdad que estaba asomando tras sus ojos.

El tipo se había imprimado.

Ah, pero él no era el único implicado. Jared se había imprimado de una chica llamada Kim, muy agradable. Pero… Quil… si de por sí Jacob ya era objetivo de las burlas del famoso estado "asaltacunas" por estar conmigo, el caso de Quil había sido mal manejado al menos en las primeras horas. Su objeto de impronta había sido una niña de tres años llamada Claire, prima de Emily. Lo curioso de ella es que lo consideraba como un hermano mayor, pero a él no le molestaba nada de eso. Era divertido verlo jugar de manera tan infantil como ella.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que un día de principios de septiembre me tocó estar en la cocina de mi novio. Billy estaba en el baño, y Paul estaba en la sala. Jake y Leah estaban allá afuera; mi novio en la playa, según Paul, y mi hermana patrullando, seguro. Me había apetecido un poco de nieve de pistache, así que había ido a la cocina para servirme un poco. Mientras lo hacía, escuché el teléfono en la sala.

— ¡Yo contesto! —anunció Paul, quien tomó el auricular. Del otro lado se escuchó la voz angustiada de Charlie.

¡Charlie!

Escuché con atención la llamada. Charlie estaba frenético. Dijo algo acerca de que la pareja ya había regresado, pero que ella estaba mal. Que había hablado con ella y que se le oía enferma, porque no le reconocía la voz. A su vez, Carlisle le ha prohibido las visitas gracias a una supuesta enfermedad sudamericana. ¿Y sí…?

Y pues entré en pánico. Si esto llegaba a oídos de Jake, quien sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Necesitaba que Sam convocara una reunión para que mi novio no se alterara con la información.

Ignoré que el vaso de nieve se me había resbalado de las manos mientras salía a toda prisa de la cocina, que se rompió cuando Paul me llamaba. En cuanto Salí, entré en fase.

_¿Sam? Sam, ¿estás ahí? Dime que lo estás._

_Lo estoy. Collin y Brady también._

Ah, los chicos nuevos. Me había olvidado de ellos.

_¿Qué pasa?_, preguntó el Alfa. No dudé absolutamente nada en relatarle lo que había escuchado. Al instante Sam lanzó un aullido.

La respuesta fue inmediata. Uno a uno, todos fueron apareciendo, sin exceptuar a Jacob. Nuevamente, Sam me pidió que informara de la situación. Conforme lo hacía, sentía un ambiente cargado de hostilidad, y mi amor no se quedaba atrás.

A decir verdad, él fue el de la iniciativa. Sam intentó hacerle razonar, e incluso yo.

_No son nuestros enemigos, Jake_, le dije, esperando que entrara en razón.

Pero no resultó como esperaba.

_¡Cierra la boca, amor! Que sientas una adoración enfermiza por esa sanguijuela, como si fuera un héroe, no cambia la ley. Son nuestros adversarios…_

Intenté persuadirlo un poco más, pero él seguía de terco en que debíamos hacer validar la ley. Incluso, por un momento, dejó en claro que él no guardaría rencor a cualquiera que la matara. ¡Qué cosas! Él no puede pero uno sí, cuando nadie más que él quería matarla.

No fue sino hasta que le dije que no estaba preparado para esta batalla cuando perdió los cabales y se intentó arrojar hacia mi yugular. Al hacerlo, retrocedí sólo unos pasos, asustado. Jake me mostró sus dientes lobunos, preparado para herirme. De no ser por la intervención de Sam, seguro que lo hubiera logrado. Intenté reclamarle a mi novio, pero Sam me mandó callar.

Qué bonito.

La discusión siguió avanzando hasta que Jake tocó el único tema que no podía: había dicho algo sobre despedirse de su padre, de Billy.

_Ay, Jake… ¡No lo hagas otra vez!_, supliqué, reconociendo otro periodo de dolor que nos esperaba a ambos. ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así?

Todos me mandaron callar. Jake retó a Sam a que le impusiera su voluntad, pero el lobo negro se rehusó. Jake salió despedido hacia la carretera, dejándonos abandonados.

_Vaya, eso estuvo agitado_, dijo Paul con sorna.

_No me digas, Capitán Obvio_, le reproché.

_Es curioso que te gusten los bipolares, Seth_, comentó Embry, intentando bromear, aunque su tono era un poco seco. _Tendrías de dónde elegir en el manicomio._

_Cierra la maldita boca_, le espeté con un tono serio. Todavía no me recobraba de las dos impresiones. Necesitaba volver a mi forma humana y conseguirme un momento a solas.

_Tal vez sea lo mejor para ti, chico, _dijo Sam._ Leah, llévatelo a casa. Está ofuscado._

_De acuerdo_, contestó mi hermana. Ella también se salió de círculo, y me instó a acompañarla. La intención era que llegáramos a la casa, pero no pude llegar más lejos. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y salí de fase. Me vestí mientras escuchaba que ella también lo hacía…

Y me eché a llorar ahí mismo.

Bueno, la palabra correcta era sollozar, porque no era un ataque como los anteriores. Estaba hiperventilando y con las lágrimas a flote, pero aún mantenía la calma.

— Seth… canturreó Leah, quien apareció y me dio un abrazo. Empecé a temblar e ese momento, y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle el abrazo. Aún intentaba contenerme, pues ya había llorado demasiado en las últimas semanas, aún a pesar de todo.

— Perdón… —intenté excusarme por mi comportamiento, pero mi hermana replicó.

— No te tienes que disculpar por el imbécil de Jacob.

—Te recuerdo que es mi novio. —le comenté.

— Eso no le quita lo imbécil.

— Leah… oh, Leah…

— Ya, ya, hermanito. Estoy aquí.

— ¿Por qué no puedo ser suficiente para que Jacob esté feliz?

Mi pregunta la dejó desprevenida, pues pude sentir cómo se tensaba.

No volvimos a la casa. Nos quedamos ahí, ante la seguridad y confidencialidad que nos conferían los árboles. En ella, mi hermana y yo pasamos la última hora conversando sobre cosas más banales para intentar mitigar mi dolor: mi nerviosismo por entrar a la escuela tras un verano agitado lleno de vampiros y tensiones grupales, en si Jake terminaría su último año y, para colmo, sobre mi primera experiencia sexual.

— Eso no te lo voy a decir ni en un millón de años, Leah. —me ruboricé con la pregunta, y aún más con mi respuesta.

Ya estábamos tranquilizando el ambiente cuando un nuevo aullido resonó detrás de nosotros. Era Sam, evidentemente. Mi hermana y yo entramos en fase, y lo primero que vimos fue una serie de imágenes confusas: Edward sumido en la desesperación total, los Cullen más angustiados que nunca, Bella demacrada y consumida… y algo redondo en su vientre.

Al principio no pude procesar bien las imágenes, pero no fue hasta que el recuerdo se llenó con voces de los vampiros cuando comprendí.

Y todos nosotros.

Inmediatamente, todos quisimos saber en dónde estaba Jake en estos momentos. La reunión nos urgía bastante.

Cuando nos reunimos de manera más formal, Sam estuvo discutiendo hasta que dictaminó que lo que fuera que Bella llevara en el vientre era considerado como un riesgo avanzado, y que atacaríamos para destruir a la criatura.

Pero, en la forma en que lo dijo, dejaba en claro que Bella iba implícita en el paquete, aunque reconociéndolo con verdadero dolor. En eso, Jake rehusó en su participación de esta sentencia de muerte. Sam ejerció su fuerza de voluntad sobre mi novio, de manera que se aplacó. El resto de la manada empezaba a planificar el asalto a los Cullen, a pesar de todo intento de mi parte por frenarlos; no me hacían caso. Varios de ellos hablaban con mi novio, que no ponía atención, y yo pude sentir que éste empezaba a cobrar fuerzas…

Y de pronto desapareció de mi campo mental.

¿Por qué desapareció, si estaba justo aquí?

_¿Qué hiciste, Jacob?_, espetó Sam, demasiado enojado. El lobo de pelaje marrón oscuro lo volteó a ver, desafiante, mientras le decía algo. Pero yo no lo podía escuchar para nada.

_Yo tampoco le escucho_, comentó Embry.

_¿Antepondrías tus enemigos ante tu familia?_, exigió Sam hacia el lobo mudo. ¿Qué había hecho Jake?

El alfa siguió discutiendo con mi novio un buen rato, hasta que él se escabulló en dirección contraria a Sam. Entonces él soltó un improperio y aulló con pesar, movimiento al que nos unimos sin pensarlo mucho. Yo no necesitaba preguntar para nada, pero cuando Paul lo hizo, Sam contestó para confirmar mis peores miedos.

_Jacob nos ha abandonado. Ha reclamado sus derechos de nacimiento como alfa y los usó para darnos la espalda._

Y entonces mi mente y corazón se partieron en mil pedazos; me pregunté si algún día podría recuperarme de ello.

Bah, claro que lo haría, pero el resto de la tarde sería fatal para mí, y para todo el que pudiera escucharme.


	9. Hierro, tiempo y verdad

Hierro, tiempo y verdad

Siempre que estaba por meter la pata y sacarla del embrollo, la otra maldita pata tenía que ser la que cayera en la maldita trampa.

No sabía exactamente por dónde empezar a examinar y procesar la serie de cosas que habían pasado en los últimos días, pero no podía decir que me fuera propiamente como en un campamento veraniego.

Para empezar, la declinación voluntaria de la manada de Sam. Muy bien, hasta ese punto yo reaccione en base a la forma en que creí que se debían hacer las cosas, porque, extrañamente, no dejaría que tocaran a los Cullen. No mientras pudiera impedírselo a todos.

Seth vino corriendo tras de mí, poniéndome al corriente de las cosas. Al parecer, mi reclamación por mis derechos de nacimiento, aunque sólo fuese para poder actuar por mi cuenta, había hecho algo significativo en nuestra historia. Había roto ese vínculo con mis hermanos Quileute, pero no había pasado a mayores, al menos no de nuestro lado.

Pero eso no me dejaba pensar en paz mientras recordaba cómo mi amiga, la embarazada, se había debilitado en cuestión de horas.

No pasó ni la noche cuando Leah vino a unirse. Seth se había alterado por eso, olvidando que sólo debía aullar en cuanto viera alguna señal de… vaya, de los lobos enemigos. Aún no me acostumbraba a llamarles de ese modo.

El Doctor Colmillos estaba desesperado a cada minuto que pasaba, junto con todos nosotros. La porquería que Bella llevaba en el vientre se la estaba consumiendo, y el estúpido de su marido no hacía nada para sacársela. E importaba un cuerno que la rubia psicópata, su fortachón compañero y la madre misma se interpusieran; había que pensar en lo más lógico y sacarle esa bestia.

Y lo peor era que, cuando conversaba con el doctor, a la sanguijuela de Edward se le ocurrió tomar muy en consideración mi sarcasmo: darle sangre a la criatura.

Le estaba explicando todo esto a Seth mientras estábamos en forma humana, descansando y aseándonos en el río mientas Leah hacía la ronda.

— Al principio temí que aquello fuera algo más literal de lo que pensaba —le expliqué mientras me remojaba los brazos—. Es decir, ¿le iban a traer a alguien para que se lo bebiera? Por suerte, eso no pasó. El doctor tenía sangre reservada para Bella. No pude evitar pensar en una especie de casa del terror vampírico. O eso o el doctor se traía trabajo a casa.

"Me prepare psicológicamente mientras aguardaba al lado de Bella, convencido de que yo estaba ayudándole a pasar el mal rato. La rubia le calentó la sangre en la estufa (si de por sí ya era enfermiza la idea de que bebiera sangre, no te la quieres imaginar cocida) y se la trajo en una copa de plástico, con tapa y popote; un bonito detalle. La enferma titubeó un poco antes de bebérsela.

— ¿Y aún así cedió? —inquirió el chico.

— Así es, Seth. Y bien, en lugar de vomitar, sentir nauseas o algo por el estilo, a la chica se le ocurre bromear sobre algo del "expediente vampírico".

— ¿Qué es eso?

— Por lo que entendí, un mal chiste de Bella. Cree que alguien le lleva la cuenta de la sangre que consume, lo cual no es mala idea… —hice una mueca.

— Mira —empezó Seth, quien rápidamente se quitó el short para remojarlo en el río. Intenté controlarme al verlo desnudo, aunque eso no hacía mucha falta. Estaba demasiado tenso y enojado como para pensar en esas cosas tan íntimas—, lo bueno es que ahora sabemos que esa cosa del vientre no le absorberá más la vida a Bella. Nos hemos ganado algo de tiempo con eso, ¿no?

— Sí, eso creo. Unos días, cuando mucho, pero la perspectiva es mucho mejor que si hubiera muerto ayer.

— Exactamente, Jake. Ahora míralo así: si la teoría recomendada por tu sarcasmo es correcta, quizá ella sí sobreviva hasta el parto, o incluso después para poder soportar… ya sabes.

— Sigo insistiendo en que convertirla no ayudará mucho. —murmuré mientras yo también me despojaba de mi short para lavarlo. Me pregunté qué tan extraño verían esto en aquella casa.

— Edward debe de pensar coas raras de nosotros —comentó Seth, cuyos pensamientos parecían ir por el mismo camino que los míos—. Ya le he pedido varias veces que no revele lo que pienso de ti cuando me distraigo un poco.

— También yo. —comenté. Aunque mis palabras en sí no eran peticiones, sino amenazas constantes. Lo menos que Bella ocupaba saber es que me he convertido en un ardiente bisexual que sale con su amigo de catorce míseros años. Claro, la adulta de casi diecinueve vería mal que yo, un chico de dieciséis, anduviera en estos pasos.

¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Ella sale con una imitación de ser vivo!

O quizá no lo vería mal.

_Pero si sospecha algo_, pensé, dirigiéndome expresamente al marido de Bella, _tú niega todo. No sabes nada._

— De todas formas, deberían admitir que esperaban algo como esto. Ya sabes, con eso de que no tenemos hogar…

Desde que Seth dijo eso, a Leah y a mí nos hubiera encantado que el chico hubiera cerrado la boca en ese momento.

Resultó, pues, que a la madre vampiro, Esme, le pesaba mucho que nosotros tuviésemos que ser unos marginados por protegerlos, así que nos había ofrecido su casa, comida y baño para lo que necesitáramos. Un buen detalle de su parte. La única que parecía rezongar con ello era Leah.

— Ni de loca. —nos dijo en cuanto le comentamos la idea, y ni siquiera nos había dejado terminar de hablar.

Seth era quien más se tomaba la invitación al pie de la letra. Siempre que me quedaba dentro a darle calor a Bella (según lo necesitara, pues a veces parecía que tuviese cierta hipotermia), mi noviecito aprovechaba para comer, o incluso para bañarse. Una tarde, mientras Bella dormía, escuché cómo él bajaba por la escalera tras salir de bañarse. De vestimenta sólo tenía el mismo short recortado, puesto que ninguna ropa de los Cullen le quedaba bien.

Yo estaba hincado en el suelo junto a la embarazada, observándola detenidamente, pero al escucharlo bajar, me giré rápidamente. Su aroma tan personal estaba mezclado con una curiosa fragancia empalagosa y floral; no sabría detectar los nombres específicos. Su cabello, ya largo, estaba húmedo y le caía alrededor de la cabeza en una manera tan atractiva. Y su piel, su hermosa piel morena, como la de todos los Quileute, parecía resplandecer gracias a la reciente limpieza que le había aplicado. Los contornos de su musculatura estaban más definidos y mejor vistos. No era como que Seth hubiera estado cubierto totalmente de mugre, pero tras éste baño, con jabones, champús y todas las de la ley, había quedado más hermoso que de costumbre.

Mi corazón dio un vuelco, me olvidé de en dónde estaba. Escuché unas cuantas risas en la sala, por lo que me giré momentáneamente a ver de quién se trataba. Emmett, el grande, cuchicheaba con Jasper, el rubio. Los dos me miraban sonrientes, como si me hubieran encontrado en una travesura.

— Estás muy ofuscado —me comentó Jasper en voz baja (quizá para no despertar a Bella, pero suficiente para que lo escuchara), quien no dejaba de sonreír—. Y lo curioso es que pasó justo cuando él bajó.

No encontré réplica. Bajé la vista, sintiendo cómo se me ruborizaba el rostro.

— El agua está deliciosa, Jake —me dijo Seth. Me giré hacia él y vi que caminaba hacia mí—. Deberías probarla, ha sido todo un detalle de Esme el dejarnos usarla.

— Me pregunto si a Rosalie le hará gracia que dejen su pestilencia canina en su baño predilecto —comentó Emmett—, aunque yo me preocuparía por si dejaran alguna otra cosa un poco más… incriminatoria…

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirió Seth.

La sonrisa del vampiro fortachón se ensanchó más.

— Se lo tenían muy, pero muy reservado —conjeturó—. Bueno, de acuerdo con Jasper, tu amiguito se puso algo… emocionado cuando bajaste por la escalera.

— Es una pena que Edward esté arriba, con Carlisle. Así podría decirnos exactamente qué pensabas.

— No lo harían… —murmuré, intentando bajar la mirada.

— No, no, calma. Es tu vida. Pero… no creímos… ya sabes, como le has causado varios inconvenientes a Edward, nosotros pensábamos…

— Pues esos inconvenientes ya pueden dejarlos atrás. No se repetirá.

— Ya sabemos que no.

— ¿Sabes, Jake? Vete a bañar —me sugirió Seth—. Yo cuidaré a Bella y me encargaré de hablar con Jasper y Emmett.

— Y Rosalie, que no tarda en salir de la cocina.—añadió el rubio.

— Esto estará bueno. A Rose le encantará este nuevo material. —comentó el fortachón. Le dediqué una mirada furiosa mientras me levantaba e iba directo a la planta alta.

— Suerte, Jake. —me dijo Seth con un poco más cariño del necesario: la bomba de tiempo para que los dos chupasangres dijeran tantas cosas a mis espaldas.

Ya dentro de la regadera, despojado de mis ropas y mi suciedad, me quedé un rato bajo la corriente de agua, pensando en lo que podría pasar después. ¿Y qué pasaría en el momento en el que el esposo de Bella se enterara de mis sentimientos por Seth? ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos? Considerando que ninguno de ellos parecía ser menor a un siglo de vida, quizá tendrían pensamientos algo anticuados con respecto a mi condición sexual, y la misma suerte corría Seth.

Sin querer se me escapó un sollozo. Allá, en La Push, todo había sido tomado con más calma y sinceridad.

Por vez primera sentí nostalgia por mi hogar y mis amigos. ¿Por qué esa maldita cosa no nacía ya para poder matarla y así poder estar todos en paz?

Sam no sabía hasta qué punto me había comprometido con la protección a los Cullen, independientemente de que tres de ellos me tomaran el pelo por mi relación con Seth. Mira que enviar a varios de sus amiguitos a pedirnos que volvamos. Por algún momento Seth flaqueó y se puso mal por creer que le estaba haciendo daño a su madre, por no decir que las escolaridades comenzarían pronto. Para sorpresa de aquellos, ninguno de los tres mostró mayores intenciones de regresar.

A cada vez me paseaba más por la casa de los Cullen, sólo con la intención de ver cómo mi mejor amiga parecía recuperarse, pero la suerte me sorprendió cuando la bestia intrauterina le rompió una costilla. Para ese entonces yo apenas había conciliado algo de sueño, así que me senté al final de las escaleras para conseguir algo de paz, cosa que la vidente me lo impidió descaradamente al sentarse al lado mío. Dijo que eso le aliviaba la jaqueca por esforzarse a ver en el futuro de Bella. Al parecer la cosa esa le impedía verla, pero pude dormir después de un rato.

Al despertar, me encontré a Seth comiendo como si nada al lado de Bella, quien había perdido calor. El ambiente estaba muy oscuro. Noté que mi chico llevaba ropa nueva; finalmente algo que le quedara. En eso me explicó que corrió doce horas y que se habían turnado a la medianoche.

— ¿Medianoche? Espera un momento, ¿qué hora es?

— Está a punto de amanecer. —contestó él, asomándose a la ventana para asomarse.

— ¡Demonios! Lo siento mucho, Seth. De verdad. Deberías haberme despertado de una patada.

— No, amor, necesitabas dormir de verdad. ¿Desde cuándo no te habías tomado un descanso? ¿Desde la noche que patrullaste para Sam? ¿Lo dejamos en cuarenta horas? ¿Cincuenta? No eres una máquina, Jake. Además, no te perdiste nada de nada.

Sus palabras estaban un tanto fuera de lugar, considerando que la embarazada estaba plenamente sentada, ya con su color recuperado. Entonces me pasmé. ¿Seth me había llamado…?

Bella advirtió mis miradas rápidas, del chico a ella, y entonces sonrió.

— Seth fue muy amable al explicarme la verdad entre ustedes dos —comentó con completa naturalidad—. Empezaba a cansarme que todos en la maldita casa supieran el chisme y yo no.

— ¿No piensas mal de mí, Bella? —le pregunté inquieto. Ella me sonrió.

— Para nada, Jake. Me alegra mucho que hayas encontrado tu lugar en la vida. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. ¿Pero no dijiste que estabas enamorado de mí? ¿No hubiera sido más fácil que dijeras de una vez que eras gay?

— Es que no soy gay —le dije sonriendo—. Sólo me ha gustado Seth en toda mi vida, aparte de ti. Y por toda la vida me refiero a hace unas pocas semanas, porque ni yo mismo me había dado cuenta de que eso podía ser posible para mí. Dejémoslo en bisexual. Todavía pienso que las mujeres son muy hermosas.

— Ah, ya veo —entonces ella se volteó al chico—. ¿Y tú, Seth?

— No he tenido novia.

— ¿Y estás seguro de que amas a Jake?

— Definitivamente, Bella—confesó el chico, ruborizándose a cada segundo—. Jake es un chico muy hermoso, y lo quiero demasiado. Tiene sus momentos temperamentales pero…

— ¿Pero? —lo reté en tono amistoso, sonriendo—. Anda, chico. Di lo que ibas a decir.

— Nah, prefiero comer. —y volvió a atacar a su plato de comida.

— Ay, adolescentes… —murmuró Bella, a la cual volteé a ver mientras entornaba los ojos.

— Es interesante verte de esa manera, Jacob —comentó Edward—. Es como si hubieras estado perdido en la oscuridad todo este tiempo, dirigiéndote a la luz equivocada, pero finalmente diste con la indicada. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

— ¿A qué te refieres, sanguijuela?

— A lo que sea que haya entre ustedes. No termino de comprender la normalidad con la que lo llevan. Y es que no puedo asimilar todo por falta de información. Ninguno de los dos ha sido explícito en sus pensamientos, por suerte, pero Seth no ha dejado ir su oportunidad para dejar en claro lo mucho que te ama. Prácticamente le perteneces. Te ve casi como yo veo a Bella, no sé si recordarás cuando tú y yo hablamos en junio.

— ¿Por qué? —inquirí, volteando a ver a mi novio. Él tenía una tira de tocino en la boca, sujetada por sus dientes. Me sonrió y se la tragó sin quitarme la vista de encima.

— Ñom, ñom. —me repitió, usando la misma cínica respuesta que yo había empleado con Billy horas antes de la boda de Bella. No pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Bella.

— Una vieja historia, es todo. —entrecerré los ojos mientras la sonrisa permanecía en mi rostro. Seth también me sonrío.

— Fuiste un total descarado por atreverte a comer costillas antes de la boda.

— ¿Qué? —se sobresaltó la embarazada—. ¿Me dices que has estado por aquí incluso antes de mi boda? ¡Pensé que habías llegado a ella justo al volver a Forks!

— Eh, no. Llegué un día antes. Y Billy ya estaba enterado.

— ¿Y por qué no habías dicho nada? ¿O por qué me ocultaste el hecho de que habías vuelto? De lo que uno se entera…

— Fue idea de Seth. Creo que quería darte la sorpresa máxima para tu boda.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó ella, girándose para ver a Seth, quien se atiborraba la boca de comida a propósito.

Emmett rió al fondo de la habitación.

— Ni lo pienses, Emmett. —lo reprendió Edward.

— Ya lo pensé de todas formas, hermano.

— Pero no lo digas. Está fuera de lugar.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —insistió él, con una sonrisa diabólica en el rostro—. No me dirás que es un poco raro que el chico se acabe medio plato a la vez…

— Comen mucho por su… ¿qué es exactamente? —me volteó a ver.

— Es algo relacionado con nuestra forma de desarrollarnos. Ya sabes, el acelerado crecimiento y eso. Podrías llenar el comedor de Esme y eso apenas sería suficiente para nosotros dos, y aún así pediríamos más.

— No sería lo único que pedirían para llenarse. —se rió Emmett de una manera algo perturbadora. ¿Su pasatiempo favorito eran los chistes de doble sentido?

— Sí, seguramente eso es —me contestó Edward—. Al tipo no le sienta mucho la idea de quedarse aquí encerrado.

— Podría sacarlo de una patada. —murmuré.

— Te ayudo.—replicó mi antiguo rival.

Era raro conversar tan tranquilamente con él.

El tiempo se estaba acabando, aunque uno no lo quisiera de esa manera. Cuando en un momento se nos había diagnosticado cuatro días para el nacimiento de la criatura esa, ahora estábamos a menos de un día. El marido de Bella se había tomado la molestia en explicarme antiguas leyendas sudamericanas sobre bebés inmortales, que salían rompiéndole el vientre a la madre. De sólo escucharlo me estremecí.

Las cosas con Leah iban mejorando mucho. Cuando en un inicio pensaba que ella podría convertirse en una carga sumamente pesada, resultó que comprendía en lo que estábamos, e incluso consiguió confiarme algo de sus asuntos personales. Al principio me mostré algo receloso con ello, pero cedí. Al final me terminó llamando "un buen Alfa", y en compensación yo le enseñé a comer y disfrutar la vida como un auténtico lobo, pues la muy orgullosa seguía rehusando la comida de Esme.

Aunque, de todas formas, Leah sabía cómo sacar a flote al mar humor de la gente. Ella sabía perfectamente que yo quería liquidar a la cosa ésa que Bella llevaba en el vientre, pero luego me salió con algo de "entender el punto de vista de la rubia psicópata" por ser ella misma un punto muerto genético. Gracias a ello, se echó la culpa por lo de Sam, lo que me colmó la paciencia.

Cuando volví a ser humano, me encaminé hacia mi ropa, que había dejado a kilómetro y medio de ahí. Pensé seriamente en mandar a Leah de vuelta a La Push, sólo para quitármela de encima.

Me pregunté qué haría con mi novio, quien ahora dormitaba en su forma lobuna en alguna parte del bosque. ¿Lo enviaría de vuelta con su hermana o me lo quedaría hasta que todo este desastre acabara? No estaba seguro de mi siguiente movimiento, pero sí tenía perfectamente claro que Leah no podía seguir aquí. No podría protestarme por mandarla a casa con mi voz de Alfa.

Definitivamente no podría protestar.


	10. Séptimo fuego

Séptimo fuego

Me desperté repentinamente, como si hubiera recibido una corriente eléctrica.

Bostecé y estiré mis patas, clavando las garras en la tierra suelta, cosa que se sentía tan relajante. Nada más al despertar, me recibió una vista de árboles pasando a toda velocidad ante los ojos de alguien.

_Buenos días, dormilón_, me dijo Leah.

_¡Hola, hermana! ¿Qué tal las cosas?_

_Todo bien. Vuélvete a dormir, chico. Estás demasiado cansado._

_¿Dónde está Jake?_

_En casa de los vampiros. Ya volverá para seguir con la ronda. Tú tranquilo. Descansa, corriste doce horas._

_¿Cuánto me dormí?_

_Como una hora, más o menos. No es suficiente, hermano._

_Yo sé que no lo es_, le dije mientras bostezaba con el hocico abierto a más no poder. Al mismo tiempo, me estiré tanto en las patas delanteras como las traseras. Miré en su mente, y la noté algo tensa. _¿Segura de que no me estoy perdiendo de nada, Leah?_

_Segurísima. Duérmete._

Intenté no dejar en claro que no me fiaba de su respuesta.

Me estiré un poco más, lo que mis músculos agradecieron enormemente, pidiéndome a gritos que descansara. Y estaba por hacerlo, pero sentí que algo no estaba bien con Leah.

Para empezar, ¿en dónde estaba ella?

_Patrullando en el perímetros, ya sabes_, me respondió.

_¿Qué está haciendo Jake?_

_Seguramente atendiendo a la embarazada. Ve a dormir, por favor._

_De acuerdo, de acuerdo._

No entendía bien qué obsesión tenía mi hermana porque yo cumpliera, pero no me molesté en protestar al respecto. Me recosté una vez más sobre el suelo, bostecé y dejé que el cansancio adormeciera todo mi cuerpo. Me planteé tanto la posibilidad de ir a la casa y pedir una de las camas que los Cullen tanto nos ofrecían que no dudé en ponerme de pie y empezar a trotar hacia la casa, aún en forma lobuna.

No fue sino hasta que estuve cerca de ella cuando escuché que un carro se encendía en la cochera de los Cullen. ¿Quién iba a salir, con los demás lobos allá afuera? ¡Estaba loco!

Me eché a correr en dirección a la carretera principal, esperando poder anticipar los movimientos del vampiro suicida, pero al llegar a la orilla del sendero paralelo a la misma, y ver el vehículo plateado, por no decir al conductor, me quedé pasmado.

¿A dónde cuernos tenía que ir Jake que no podía irse en su forma lobuna?

En cuanto pasó literalmente al lado de mí, aullé con ganas. No me importaba mucho que los Cullen lo hubieran interpretado como una señal de peligro; si Edward estaba atento a las señales, comprendería por qué lo había hecho. El vehículo plateado (un Aston Martin no sé qué, por casualidad) frenó en seco, se quedó en su lugar unos segundos y luego Jake dio reversa hasta quedar conmigo. Bajó la ventanilla del copiloto y se asomó. Su camisa blanca y larga de botones estaba mal puesta, como si lo hubiera hecho a la carrera.

— ¡Sal de fase y entra inmediatamente al auto! ¡Gracias por aparecer! —bramó con un humor entre enojado, decepcionado, irritado, aliviado, dolido e impresionado, todo a la vez. Miré en derredor para evitar curiosos, y al no encontrarlos, salí de fase e intenté ponerme el short.

— ¡Déjalo! ¡Te lo pones adentro! ¡Sube!

No me quedó duda alguna: algo había pasado. Aceleró en cuanto cerré la puerta.

Sé que, de haber sido un humano común y corriente, el asiento me hubiera calado por lo frío que estaba. No obstante, apenas y sentí la diferencia extrema de temperatura.

— ¿Jake…?

— Calla un momento, Seth. Necesito tranquilizarme primero.

— Cielo, ¿qué tienes…?

— Ese desgraciado malagradecido, asquerosa sanguijuela traidora…

No estaba comprendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba viendo. ¿Mi Jake, enojado con Edward, a pesar de que ya se estaban llevando bien?

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí, intentando usar la mayor suavidad posible.

— Ese maldito… yo pensé… yo pensé… ah, ¡pero no! ¡Nada más escucha los pensamientos del maldito demonio y ya es libre de todos los cargos!

Aquello no me gustaba mucho, pero por otro lado parecía ser un progreso.

— ¿Qué pasó, Jake? —intenté preguntar con la voz más queda que pude.

— Pues el maldito feto ya piensa, Seth. ¡Ya piensa! ¿Y sabes qué es lo más siniestro de todo? El mendigo monstruito cínicamente afirma que quiere a Bella, ¡pero no le importa romperle los huesos, no señor!

Por un momento Jake parecía estar al borde de la metamorfosis, pero sus temblores comunes bajaron un poco de nivel. No obstante, su enojo no. Estaba hiperventilando con violencia, respirando expresamente por la boca. Sus ojos estaban empañados.

— ¡Jacob! —me sobresalté al verlo así.

— No importa cuánto te esfuerces —comenzó él, con tanta furia contenida que las lágrimas finalmente resbalaron por sus mejillas. Su tono estaba demasiado tenso, como si quisiera evitar ponerse a gritar—, todo, y digo todo, se tiene que arruinar en el momento en el que crees que estás cerca de descubrir una solución. Como cuando tienes la respuesta que esperabas hace tiempo y se te retira de ella a pocas horas de cometerse. No importa tu desempeño y tu espero, si al final la vida te quita las pocas probabilidades que tienes para ser feliz.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Me refiero a ese maldito chupasangre, Seth. ¡A ese maldito traidor! ¡Creí que estábamos juntos en esto, que me ayudaría a matar al maldito engendro! ¡Él y yo hicimos un trato, maldita sea! ¡Lo mataríamos para salvar a Bella! ¡Y ahora resulta que se ha encariñado con el demonio! ¿Cómo pude ser tan ciego, tan estúpido? ¡Nunca, y digo NUNCA, confíes en un asqueroso vampiro!

— Pero Bella…

— ¡Morirá, Seth! ¡A estas horas de mañana estará más que muerta! Mi amiga, ¡oh, mi querida amiga, mi antigua enamorada…!

— Me dijiste que ya la habías olvidado. —mascullé sin pensarlo, pero a la vez exponía mi más grande miedo.

— No se trata de eso, Seth. No en la forma en que tú crees. Los sentimientos se han ido con tu llegada, lo prometo, pero eso no quiere decir que olvide las cosas. Esa chica dejó una impresión tan fuerte en mí que no podía olvidarlo nunca. La quiero mucho, chico —añadió, acompañado de un sollozo tan fuerte que creí que se le descontrolaría el auto. Pero no fue así—. Ha sido muy buena conmigo, aún cuando no lo merecía en muchas ocasiones. ¿Cómo crees que se siente esto, Seth? ¿Cómo crees que se siente saber que perderás a alguien en menos de veinticuatro horas?

Yo no tenía contestación para eso.

Seguimos avanzando por la carretera, pasando al lado de muchos bosques. No había rastro de la civilización, no todavía. Eso presentó una ventaja para él, porque súbitamente redujo la velocidad y se estaciono mal en el sendero de tierra que corría paralelamente a la calle.

— ¿Jake? ¿Qué dem…? —intenté preguntar, pero mi intento fue interrumpido por un beso suyo. Tomó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me lo aprisionó, logrando que nuestros labios se conectaran. No obstante, el beso no era nada romántico. Nuevamente, era de esos besos tensos, en los que parecía haber más una despedida que una declaración romántica. Sus labios sabían a lágrimas, justo como su rostro. Mientras me besaba no dejaba de llorar. Su mano derecha fue recorriendo mi cabeza hasta llegar a mi cabello, al cual se aferró. Su otra mano, en cambio, se fue deslizando lentamente hasta quedar en mi hombro derecho, donde empezó a acariciarme. Yo estaba tan ofuscado que todavía no le había puesto las manos encima…

Hasta que dejé que ellos se movieran por sí solos. Fueron a parar a su cuello, del cual me colgué. Jake seguía sollozando mientras me besaba; no importaba. Ya lo calmaría después.

Él despegó sus labios primero. Me miró aún con los ojos llorosos, pero no despegué los míos de los suyos.

— Tranquilo, amor —le dije—. Estoy aquí para ti. Siempre lo estaré.

— Gracias, Seth. Y gracias por haber venido.

— Técnicamente me echaste el auto encima para que me subiera. —le dije, lo que le sacó una media sonrisa.

— Pero tú aullaste —su sonrisa se ensanchó un poco más. Se despegó de mí y luego bajó la mirada—. Eh, Seth, estás desnudo.

Bajé la vista para comprobarlo. En efecto, lo estaba.

— Mira —prosiguió él, volteando para atrás y hurgando en el asiento trasero—, toma estas cosas —me dijo, soltándome una camisa de vestir color azul, de manga corta y a botones— y esto —ahora dejó caer un pantalón diplomático, también azul—. Necesitamos que vistas decentemente.

— ¿Por qué? —le pregunté, analizando bien las prendas que me había soltado.

— Necesito un cambio de ambiente, sólo por unas horas. ¿Puedes revisar la guantera y decirme cuánto hay? El chupasangre mencionó algo de dinero.

No encontré muy útil su comentario, pero obedecí. Al abrir la guantera, vi que no estaba exagerando: cuatro fajos completos de unos cinco mil dólares cada uno parecían resplandecer en ese espacio tan cerrado.

— ¡Vaya! —exclamé—. ¿Para qué tanto dinero?

— ¿Cuánto es? —inquirió con la voz un poco más normal, pero aún tenía fuertes vestigios de seguir llorando.

— Veinte grandes. ¿Qué planeas hacer con esto y conmigo, Jake?

— Ya te dije, Seth. Quiero cambiar de ambiente.

Y aceleró con la vista hacia adelante.

Cuando Jacob me había dicho eso, no tenía contemplado el hecho de que me fuera a traer exclusivamente aquí, con lo que estos lugares significan para las parejas jóvenes. No obstante, era buen detalle el haber elegido la que tuviese colores parecidos a los nuestros, como para acentuar nuestra pertenencia mutua.

Lo cierto era que yo estaba súper nervioso.

Estábamos en un lujoso hotel de Seattle, lejos de toda mirada indiscreta. Tan sólo nuestra habitación tenía lujosos acabados, por no decir el inmueble de color arena y color marrón oscuro. Todo en la habitación parecía reflejar la armonía entre estos dos colores, los colores que nos definían en el mundo.

Él estaba en el sanitario de la suite, vomitando. O lo intentaba. No había ingerido nada que le caer ama, pero después de toda la conmoción ante el volante se le había revuelto el estómago, y apenas había sido capaz de manejar todas las transacciones para poder llegar a la habitación y salir disparado hasta el baño.

Yo estaba sentado al borde de la cama, en dirección a la puerta del baño, esperando la indicación correcta para poder entrar a asistirlo, aunque fuera para estar ahí. Con sólo estar ahí me sería suficiente.

— Amor… —empecé cuando sus gemidos cesaron un poco, pero fue inútil.

— Ya casi voy, Seth. Tan sólo… espera…

Y sus arcadas volvieron. Sospechaba que en realidad sólo sentía la sensación de nauseas, pues no le había escuchado regurgitar ni pío. Era un efecto secundario del llanto prolongado.

Y mi teoría fue justificada cuando Jake abrió la puerta como si nada, con los ojos llorosos tanto por la mala tarde como por el esfuerzo y con la boca limpia.

— Nada —murmuró—. Al parecer no estaba malo.

— Era bastante obvio, Jake.

Me dedicó una sonrisa extraña, forzada, mientras se encaminaba hacia mí. De inmediato le hice espacio para que también se sentara en la orilla de la cama, pero al faltarle un metro empezó a arrodillarse enfrente de mí.

— Seth —empezó él, extendiendo sus manos hacia mí. Por un instante pensé en darle mis manos, cosa que funcionó bastante bien—, tú sabes que lo que más me importas en esta vida eres tú, ¿correcto? —asentí, ofuscado—. Entonces, quiero que tengas muy en claro que, pase lo que pase en menos de veinticuatro horas, serás lo bastante fuerte como para poder seguir adelante…

— ¿A qué te refieres, Jake? —grazne, siendo yo ahora el que tuviera problema con la voz.

— Creo que sabes a qué me refiero, chico.—me insistió tanto con la voz como con la mirada. En sus ojos estaba reflejado el dolor puro. No estaba comprendiéndolo, pero después de un rato, todo encajó.

— ¡No lo hagas, Jake! —me aferré más hacia él, intentando inclinarme, pero él me echó para atrás con cuidado, levantándose del suelo conforme lo hacía, hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo.

— No tengo otra forma de matarlo, y desde luego que Leah y tú no me ayudarán a hacerlo. No se los voy a permitir de ninguna manera.

— ¿Entonces todo está perdido para ti? —inquirí, llorando. ¿Por qué últimamente predominaban mucho nuestros encuentros tristes, en los que uno de los dos terminaba en llanto?

— Ay, Seth. No… —y se abalanzó sobre mí para besarme con suavidad. Al hacerlo, pude apreciarlo de manera un poco más íntima, y al hacerlo descubrí el motivo por el cual me había traído.

Iba a suceder, estaba plenamente convencido de ello. Pero no sería como aquélla primera vez; cosa de niños. No, ésta vez, con todas las presiones y dolores, será una despedida. Él estaba completamente decidido a liquidar al bebé, y sabía qué iba implicado con ello.

Ahora que Edward escuchaba al bebé y lo quería, nadie de los vampiros le dejaría acercarse con intenciones de dañarle. Seguramente Jake lo conseguiría, pero eso le costaría su vida…

Lágrimas de verdad se me escaparon.

— No, amor… —me dijo al separar nuestros labios. Me acerco una mano al rostro y me limpió las lágrimas con suavidad.

— Primero temí por la muerte de todos —empecé—, y ahora temo por tu propia muerte. No hagas, Jake.

— He de hacerlo.

— ¡No tienes excusa!—le dije, y mis manos, que antes estaban alrededor de su cuello, se aferraron a su cabello y traté de halarlo para causarle dolor—. No lo harás, Jacob Black. No me dejarás de esa manera.

— ¿Y qué puedo hacer?

— Lo que viniste a hacer conmigo esta noche.

Él me cautivó con esa seductora sonrisa, aún cuando sus ojos estaban tan llorosos como los míos.

— Te amo. —me dijo.

— Y yo a ti. —le dije, y nuestros labios se unieron por enésima vez.

¿Ya cuántas veces me sentía engatusado por los poderosos hechizos que sólo Jacob sabía emplear? No tenía ni idea, pero este muchacho, mí muchacho, era especial.

No supe en qué momento subieron de tono las cosas, pero sabía que nos habíamos recorrido hacia el centro de la cama. Seguíamos besándonos, dejando en claro cuánto nos pertenecíamos, una vez más. Mis manos se aferraban a su camisa blanca. Traté de no ejercer mucha fuerza para no rompérsela. Jake también parecía dispuesto a respetarme mi ropa, al menos mientras la tuviera puesta.

Él se despegó ligeramente de mí, siempre esbozando esa sonrisa. Sus ojos ya parecían estar mejor.

— Eres tan hermoso. —me murmuró, abalanzándose hacia mí. Preparé mis labios para él, pero no se dirigió hacia mi boca, sino hacia mi pecho. La sensación de sus labios contra mi camisa era maravillosa. Había calor en donde fuera que me tocara con ellos, a tal grado que no pude moverme. Dejé que mis brazos quedaran tendidos en la cama mientras Jake hacía de las suyas. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la sensación tan hermosa que era esta.

— Jake… —musité, perdido en mis emociones. En eso, él levantó su rostro y me sonrió.

— Esto no es nada. —me dijo, y entonces empezó a desabrocharme los botones de la camisa.

Mi corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente. Finalmente, luego de varias semanas infernales, volvería a pasar. Era algo de lo que me sentía muy orgulloso, pero a la vez me daba nervios el volver a experimentarlo.

Jake finalmente me desabrochó los botones, por lo que yo proseguí a hacer lo mismo con los suyos. No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando los dos ya no teníamos camisa.

— No dejo de sorprenderme de tu radiante hermosura, chico —me dijo mientras se ruborizaba. Eso me hizo ruborizarme.

— Y tú no me dejas decepcionado jamás, Jake.

Y nos besamos una vez más.

— Ahí están los cuatro fuegos —murmuró cuando tomábamos aire.

— ¿Cuatro fuegos?

— Claro, Seth. Cuatro fuegos: el tuyo, el mío, el amor y la pasión. Esos cuatro.

— Oh. ¿Desde cuándo los detectaste?

— Desde el día del bosque —confesó él—. Al principio sólo estaban el tuyo y el mío, luego surgió el tercero, y cuando menos me di cuenta, el cuarto ya estaba presente.

— Qué hermoso —susurré, tomándolo de la nuca para atraerlo hacia mí una vez más para besarlo con pasión—. Sigamos.

Jake no tenía intenciones de ir a la contraria de esa orden. Como él había mencionado, en nuestros actos sí existían cuatro fuegos diferentes, y los cuatro existían en armonía, complementándose para proveernos de la máxima satisfacción.

El quinto fuego que se formaba con los anteriores.

Poco a poco, la intensidad subía, y no había forma de cambiar eso. Sabía que estábamos yendo un poco lejos con esto, pues la vez pasada nos habíamos limitado a cuatro simples fuegos, lo que lo había hecho muy bello. Ahora, sin embargo, parecía que estábamos intentando llegar al límite.

Y lo estábamos gozando como si no hubiera un mañana.

— Jake… —empecé, sorprendido de que pudiera expresar palabra alguna en medio de semejante éxtasis. Ni siquiera nos habíamos despojado más allá de las camisas.

— ¿Sí, Seth? —contestó él, perdido en la pasión. A continuación me besó el cuello.

— No hagas lo de mañana. —comenté entre gemidos. Por un momento temí que Jake se comportara de manera grosera conmigo y dejara de besarme.

Pero no lo hizo. A decir verdad, puso todavía más empeño en ello.

Demasiado empeño.

No era muy experto en este tipo de cosas, pero sabía diferenciar cuando él me besaba con pasión y cuándo no. Me sentía confundido gracias a que el beso que me estaba dando en la nuca era demasiado violento, demasiado rudo…

No era típico de él.

— ¿Jake? —inquirí preocupado, pero él seguía besando con violencia. A s vez, lo que antes eran caricias ahora era como si me estuviera apretando.

— ¿Cielo? —repetí, y en eso él se apartó violentamente de mi cuello. En sus ojos se estaba leyendo el odio.

— Calla. —me dijo, y plasmó sus labios en los míos por la fuerza. Estaba comportándose de una manera terriblemente agresiva. Sus manos apretaban mis brazos, motivo por el cual no podía moverlos.

— ¡Ay, Jacob! —protesté cuando uno de esos apretones finalmente me dolió, pero él no hizo ademán de parar. Después de todo parecía que no había dejado pasar lo de la tarde.

No quería reconocer que estaba descargando su tensión en mí, por medio del sexto fuego: la ira. El calor iba creciendo alrededor de nosotros, en nosotros y en medio de nosotros. Y no había forma de pararlo…

Hasta que él me mordió el labio inferior.

— ¡JACOB! —logré espetar, reuniendo todas mis fuerzas. Me alcé rápidamente, a pesar de que él estaba encima de mí. Aún así, saqué mi propia versión de ira y logré sentarme en la cama, no sin antes provocar la caída de Jake al suelo. Mi novio me miró desconcertado e hiperventilando. Como yo.

— ¿Qué pasó? —inquirió, desconcertándose.

— ¡Que me lastimaste, Jake!—le espeté, sobándome el brazo izquierdo, que era el que más daño se había llevado con su apretón.

— Imposible —susurró él, parándose lo suficiente para desplazarse a la cama y sentarse con cuidado—. Déjame verte.

Lo miré con cierta desconfianza.

— Seth, amor… por favor, déjame verte el brazo.

— Basta —le dije, rehusándome a mostrarle el brazo. Seguramente no me había pasado nada, quizá sólo apretó de más en su momento. Si no, estaría mejor en cuestión de minutos.

— Seth… —me suplicó. Bah. ¿Cómo le negaría algo a él? Le mostré mi brazo izquierdo, que él examinó con sumo cuidado y atención.

— ¿Y bien? —pregunté retóricamente.

— No tienes nada.

— Lo sabía. Sólo fue un apretón.

— Perdóname, amor. No supe controlarme…

— Creo que dejaste muy en claro lo que querías decir. Está bien, Jake. No te culpo por sentirte así, es sumamente inhumano que hagas esto, claro, pero en vista de que no puedo convencerte… —me incliné hacia él para besarlo una vez más, mientras todo calor volvía a su lugar.

¡Vaya situación tan más enfermiza! Debí estar loco cuando creí que podía formalizar algo con Jacob Black.

Bueno, nadie dijo que sería sencillo.

Ésta vez no tuvimos prisa por llegar a una parte avanzada de nuestra pequeña fracción de intimidad. Cada beso, cada caricia y cada roce eran mágicos, al menos en lo que cabía esperar de sus respectivas palabras. Los momentos dejaron pasar a los minutos, y los mismos minutos dejaron pasar a las acciones, y vaya que teníamos motivación de sora para ir acelerando el paso y llegar al máximo fuego, un fuego demasiado ardiente, que consumía hasta la más pequeña célula de nuestros cuerpos ya expuestos ante el otro, por segunda y posiblemente por última vez.

El séptimo fuego, la lujuria misma, nos cubrió a ambos bajo su sombrilla, permitiéndonos olvidar el mundo exterior, incluso la habitación misma, ya que lo único que estaba existiendo para mí era Jake. Y sólo Jake.

Lo demás era insignificante para mí.


	11. Culpabilidad y monstruosidad

Culpabilidad y monstruosidad

Las maquinaciones del tiempo proceden en una manera sumamente poderosa. La vida procede de una manera asesina. Irónico, ¿no?

Pocas palabras ayudarían a describir la forma en la que me estaba sintiendo ahora mismo. Yo mismo no he sido capaz de encontrarlas.

Pero el dolor… ¡oh, ese maldito dolor infernal! ¿Cuánto más debemos soportar? ¿Cuánto es el límite para el ser humano?

Fuese cual fuese, estaba seguro de que ya estaba rayándolo.

Me había salido a la modesta terraza a tomar algo de aire fresco. La tarde estaba nublada, el aire soplaba de una manera fresca, rayando en lo gélido. De haber sido un ser humano normal, ya estuviera tiritando aún con chamarras y ropas gruesas. Pero por ser yo, y al tener mi particularidad de licántropo… no me molestaba para nada el viento, a pesar de sólo estar usando los calzoncillos. Apenas había conseguido el autocontrol suficiente para despegarme del chico, ponerme la ropa interior y salir a donde estaba ahora.

Nuestra tarde de escapatoria había terminado en un desastre total. Podía reafirmarlo en base a los sollozos del chico. Lo había lastimado en tantas maneras que no me había percatado de que existía una próxima manera.

Primero estaba el hecho de que el tema del estúpido feto había salido a la luz. Seth sabía perfectamente lo mal que me hace el ver y recordar el poco tiempo que le quedaba a Bella. ¿Para qué demonios mencionarlo a la mitad de…? No era como que eso fuera un tema fácil, y mucho menos cuando el imbécil de Edward ahora se había encariñado de esa alimaña.

¡Edward! ¡Ese asqueroso parásito chupasangre! ¿Cómo le creí? ¿Cómo pensé que podría contar con él para matar al feto? Estúpido, Jake. Realmente fuiste estúpido.

Y para colmo Seth se había llevado la peor parte de la sanación.

Muchas veces he visto y escuchado que el sexo es el mejor agente liberador de estrés. Cuando estás enojado, cansado, tenso, lo mejor recurrir a este asunto. Bueno, para ser franco, ni Seth ni yo habíamos disfrutado esta vez. Podía sentir que todo mi cuerpo empezaba a prenderse en llamas, de unas llamas muy cercanas a las que permiten la metamorfosis. Y eso estaba mal. Jodidamente mal, sobre todo porque no había sido capaz de controlarlo. Lo había lastimado. Aunque sólo me comentó lo del brazo, yo sabía perfectamente que le había mordido el labio. En cuanto me tiró me llevé un sabor a sangre, pero no había sido la mía. Así mismo, intentó restarle importancia a las heridas. ¡Muy mal, Seth! ¡Terriblemente mal el querer hacerme sentir mejor cuando lo único que había falta era que alguien me pasara con su vehículo por encima!, aunque eso sólo serviría para hacerle alguna abolladura al auto, por no decir que podría entrar en fase y destruir la mitad del mismo.

En estos momentos ya ni sabía qué pensar. No tenía ganas ni de pensar. Simplemente me había limitado a observar por la terraza hacia la calle, seis pisos más abajo, y al resto de la ciudad. Algo me decía fuertemente que éste no era mi lugar, pero a la vez no quería moverme. Los sollozos de Seth aún me llegaban, y no lo culpaba.

Yo había metido la pata.

Por más que quise cerrar la estúpida boca, no pude. La chispa que había surgido gracias a… bueno, a todos los eventos de hoy, me volvieron a poner muy mal. Decidí interrumpir el acto, confesándole que yo no podía de dejar de pensar en Bella…

— Jake, escúchame —me dijo mientras se sentaba bien en la cama—, sea lo que sea que pasará, estaré contigo. Yo sé que la tasa de riesgo mortal es sumamente elevada, pero podríamos…

— No, no podríamos —le había espetado, acomodándome también en la cama—, porque no habrá mucho que hagas. Ya he dado mi opinión al respecto, Seth.

— ¡Qué testarudo eres! —me había gritado—. ¡Te estoy diciendo que no lo hagas, te lo he implorado, y tú te pasas mis palabras por el…!

— ¿De qué otra forma aliviaría mi dolor, Seth? ¡Dímela! ¡Ya lo intenté al salir contigo, ya lo intenté teniendo sexo contigo, dos veces, y ya lo intenté callándome! ¡Pero nada funciona, chico! ¡Absolutamente nada!

— ¡Pues no entiendo qué esperabas que pasara!

— ¡Que mi maldita mente dejara de molestarme tanto con Bella Swan! ¡Es un martirio no poder aceptar que ella ha elegido este camino, y que el resultado no me debería interesar o preocupar tanto! ¡Pero no puedo! ¡Me interesa muchísimo!

— Hablas como si todavía estuvieras enamorado de ella…

— ¡Pues no es así, chico! ¡Sé que no puede ser así! ¡Realmente no puede! ¿Por qué estaría contigo si…?

— Porque conmigo no tienes que estar sufriendo —había susurrado, y lo noté compungido—. Conmigo no hay que hacerte esperar. Y sin embargo, tú no te das cuenta de lo que me haces, que _todavía_ lo haces. Eres un imbécil, Jacob. Un completo imbécil.

— ¡Cállate, Seth!

— ¿Y por qué me iba a callar? Nada ha cambiado para ti, ¿verdad?

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —le espeté molesto, quizá desconcertado. ¿No le había dejado ya en claro que lo prefería a él? ¿O él creía que lo estaba utilizando para librarme de Bella?—. La verdad es que no te entiendo.

— ¡Ah, claro, ahora hazte el maldito desentendido, Black! ¡Es obvio que no puedes dejar atrás a Bella! ¡Sólo estás conmigo para no sentirte miserable!

Y en eso yo había perdido el control con él. Esas palabras se habían pasado de la raya, por lo que mi instinto animal se había activado. Lo primero que pasó, y que recuerdo con claridad, es que con la mano derecha le había pegado a puño cerrado en la mejilla izquierda. El chico apenas tuvo tiempo de inclinarse por el impacto cuando, con la misma mano le di una bofetada en la otra mejilla, con lo que lo enderecé. Estaba colérico. Apenas me había percatado de lo que había hecho cuando él también se había encendido y se me había dejado venir, provocando que ambos resbaláramos de la cama.

En el suelo, se había iniciado nuestro forcejeó. Como él era más ágil y más liviano que yo, lograba sentarse encima de mí para darme sus buenas venganzas, también a puño cerrado. No sabía ni cómo parar esta ola de violencia mutua, y tampoco quería que siguiera.

Pero aceptémoslo. Somos hombres. La violencia era parte de uno.

Cuando el joven Clearwater me propinó el cuarto puñetazo seguido, le aparté la mano de un manotazo y me traté de erguir, tirando al muchacho contra la orilla de la cama donde, de no haber estado el colchón, seguramente se hubiera dado un feo golpe en la nuca. Me puse de pie y lo miré desafiante, con los puños en alto.

— ¡Vamos, chico! ¡Ven a por mí! —le grazné, sintiendo una ola de fuego en mi espalda. El joven no titubeó a la hora de pararse y mirarme con expresión desafiante.

— ¡Entonces es eso! —me gritó—. ¡Me estás usando para desquitarte por no tener a Bella! Desgraciado malagradecido…

A cada palabra que me había gritado sentía una nueva punzada de dolor psicológico. ¿Desde cuándo pensaba eso de mí? No hace rato, por supuesto; estaba más que emocionado por volver a estar junto a mí. ¿Entonces a qué se debía esto? ¿Otro brote de enojo por ser licántropo? ¿Sería eso?

La batalla había evolucionado hasta una especie de lucha grecorromana real, con todo y golpes. Llegó un momento en el que casi entraba en fase, pero luego recordé que el chico estaba al lado mío. No importaba qué tan cabreado estuviera con él, había aprendido a manejar las fases y no dejaría que se me saliera el control, no con él. Ni con nadie a quien yo apreciara. Ya había aprendido bastante con Sam. Así, pues, me limité al combate en forma humana.

Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en el que tuviera que enfrentarme físicamente con Seth, pero había llegado, y ahora él estaba llorando allá adentro mientras yo tomaba aire para tranquilizarme. Nuestra lucha había terminado en un intento de ahorcamiento por mi parte. Seth entró en fase para librarse de mí, y con ello me produjo una cortada en la pierna izquierda, cerca de mis zonas íntimas.

Ese fue uno de los motivos por el que todavía no me quería poner el pantalón; la fricción hubiera sido fatal.

Ahora mismo, la herida ya casi estaba por convertirse en la característica línea rosada de semanas —o en el caso de una herida de esta magnitud, de meses—. La alfombra se había teñido con unas cuantas gotas de mi sangre, y cuando Seth lo había visto salió rápidamente de fase y empezó a disculparse mientras empezaba a llorar.

No iba a entrar ahí a consolar al chico, no ahora. Estaba demasiado enojado todavía como para ir a arreglar las cosas. Si de por sí el día de hoy ya había sido sumamente pésimo para mí, ahora había que añadirle una pelea seria con mi novio, con el joven Clearwater.

Leah me mataría si yo no fuera su Alfa.

Intenté no mover mucho la pierna, a pesar de que ahora era mejor momento para moverla que hace rato, cuando me abalancé hacia la puerta corrediza de vidrio para dejarme salir. Estúpido niño. ¿Por qué tenía que salir con ese tema?

Sacudí la cabeza. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era entrar en fase justo en la terraza: no saldría bien.

El seguir escuchando a Seth me produjo un dolor inimaginable. Algo me estaba oprimiendo el pecho, lo calentaba, apachurraba, congelaba y estiraba a la vez. No era una sensación bonita.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y me di la media vuelta para volver a reunirme con él. Al entrar y cerrar la puerta corrediza, lo vi sentado en el suelo, todavía desnudo, con los ojos hinchados y sus manos acariciando mi sangre, que había manchado la alfombra color caqui. En sus pómulos habían aparecido unos tremendos cardenales, por no decir en su abdomen y en el ojo izquierdo.

No quiero ni imaginar cómo estaba yo, pero no era ningún idiota como para no ver que él se había llevado la peor parte.

Alzó la vista tras varios instantes realmente incómodos para ambos.

— Chico… —empecé, pero él sacudió la cabeza.

— No hay ningún tema abierto a discusión. —me dijo con un tono severo. Las lágrimas todavía corrían por sus mejillas, lo que le dolió. Me sentí miserable, monstruoso. ¿Qué tan fuerte le había pegado para que hasta las lágrimas le dolieran al resbalarse por su rostro tan suave?

— Lo siento…

— Ya dije que no hay temas, Jacob —esbozó una sonrisa que a mí no me gustó para nada, porque estaba cargada de todo, menos de alivio—. De verdad fui un idiota.

— Explícate. —le pedí.

— ¿Sabes qué es lo gracioso de todo esto, Black? Nada ha cambiado. Creí que estas últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas. Sí, aún el hecho de que te hayas ido a meditar tu pérdida y aceptarla de manera definitiva. Creí que habías vuelto para estar conmigo…

— Y así hice. —espeté rápidamente, porque no estaba dejando espacio para que yo hablara. Y no me había equivocado, porque ni siquiera reparó en mi observación.

—…, y yo creí que podríamos ser felices juntos. ¿Pero a quién engañaré? A nadie. Ni siquiera a mí mismo. No sé en qué estaba pensando —hipó—. Esto es una situación tóxica, Black. Demasiado tóxica.

— Mira, Clearwater —me sentí extraño al dirigirme a Seth de esa manera; jamás había espacio ni posibilidad para las formalidades entre nosotros dos—, si quieres abandonarme, nada te lo impide. Tú te me declaraste y yo acepté. Sí, al principio era por curiosidad, porque se me hacía algo lindo, e incluso un poco raro…

— No hay nada de malo en ser homosexual, Black.

Mierda. El chico se mostraba demasiado frío.

No era su estilo. Él era tierno, algo empalagoso, y a decir verdad su estilo era contagioso. Era como si un hombre intentara asomarse por esos tiernos ojitos de mi chico de catorce años.

De nuevo me sentí como un monstruo.

— Yo sé que no lo hay, Se… Clearwater. Yo mismo puedo atestiguarlo. Es una sensación maravillosa…

— ¡Sí cómo no, idiota! —se encolerizó, pero no hizo ademanes de moverse ni nada. Por un instante sentí que algo dentro de mí quería reaccionar, pero me aguanté.

— Seth… lo lamento tanto. No sé qué cosas se han maquinado en tu cabeza, pero lo que siento por Bella ahora no difiere de lo que sentiría por Paul, Embry, Quil, Emily, Leah, mi padre y todo aquél que me interese. Saber que alguien se me morirá, y que no puedo hacer nada por impedirlo, crea un conflicto enorme dentro de mí. ¡Tanto que presumía de ser licántropo, porque salvábamos a las personas, y ahora no puedo salvar a una sola, Seth!—le dije sin apenas haber tomado aire. No le iba a dar la satisfacción de que me interrumpiera antes de tiempo.

— Ya veo… —me respondió con el mismo tono glacial. Al instante pensé que se pararía o algo por el estilo, pero mis impresiones fueron erróneas. Más lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro lastimado. De pronto me invadió el impulso de arrodillarme ante él y sobarle las mejillas, pero algo me decía que no lo permitiría.

No esta vez.

_Hablas como si ya hubiera habido ocasiones en que le hubieras puesto un dedo encima para lastimarlo_, me dije a mí mismo, lo cual era en parte mentira. Ya sabía en qué maneras lo había lastimado previamente, pero no en forma física…

¿Qué me estaba pasando hoy?

— No podemos volver así —comentó él, como si hubiéramos mantenido una conversación muy fluida—. Leah o alguien más nos llamaría la atención. El principal motivo son mis cardenales. Tu nariz ya parece estar bien —me dijo, lo cual era cierto. El chico me la había logrado dislocar con un limpio gancho—, pero mis cardenales tardarán unas cuantas horas en irse. ¿Qué haremos?

— ¿En serio me lo estás preguntando?

— Tú eres el mayor aquí, Jacob. Tú dímelo.

— Basta. —le dije con la voz más queda posible. Ya sabía a dónde iba todo esto. Me iba a responsabilizar por lo que había sucedido, cuando lo había provocado él con su comentario.

No. El culpable era Edward.

Mentiras. El maldito feto era el responsable de todo.

Ese estúpido feto asqueroso.

Noté que las pupilas de los ojos del chico se contraían un poco, identificando la línea invisible que él había cruzado.

— Lo siento.—se disculpó burdamente, con poco éxito en la nota del arrepentimiento. Al parecer esperaba que yo diera el primer paso.

— Sabes que yo no lo voy a dar, ¿verdad? —le pregunté, haciendo una clara observación.

El chico asintió.

— Supuse que no, Jacob.

— Entonces…

— Entonces tienes que reconocer que tienes algo mal, amigo mío. Te pones muy temperamental, incluso para ser licántropo. Poco más y le quitas ese puesto a Paul.

— ¡Oye! ¡No puedo ser tan malo como dices! —repliqué, exagerando en los momentos de indignación para intentar aliviar la tensión para ambos, pero ninguno cedió un ápice en ese aspecto. A decir verdad, creo que en mí subió un poco por haber pasado algo de vergüenza, aún enfrente de él.

— Sí que lo eres. ¿No te has mirado últimamente al espejo? Estás diferente, más tenso… debe ser por la falta de una cama real. Deberíamos poder usar las camas que los Cullen están poniendo a nuestra dis…

— Jamás. —espeté tajantemente. Ya no me interesaba llevarme bien con ellos en ninguna manera.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Te harás a un lado para dejar que la manada de Sam venga y mate a todos los Cullen, y por extensión, a Bella? ¿Y qué hay de Leah y yo? ¿Crees que querríamos dejarlos desprevenidos?

— No hables por tu hermana, Seth. Sabes que a ella no le agradan los Cullen. No todos pensamos como tú. —comenté.

— Sé que no. He sabido crearme paciencia en los últimos años.

— ¿Años?

— Ya te dije que estaba enamorado de ti desde antes de todo este rollo de la manada.

— Sí me lo contaste. Pero ¿años?

— Siempre me has parecido un buen chico, Jake —el estómago me dio un vuelco. Se le estaba pasando el tono glacial, menos mal—, pero ahora no sé qué pensar de ti.

— Bienvenido al Club de Odiemos a Jacob por sus Estúpidas Hormonas y Genes Licántropos. Con Bella y tu forman dos miembros.—le espeté.

— Bella no te odia —dijo rápidamente—. Y yo tampoco.

— Bien que me estabas haciendo sentir culpable hace unos instantes.

— ¿Y qué esperabas, eh? ¿Qué me pusiera a danzar en honor a tu violencia desmedida, oh Poderoso Alfa?

— Cierra el pico Seth. Le dije, sin ser capaz de contener una sonrisa.

— Me temo que he perdido el candado. —replicó con otra sonrisa en los labios.

¡Qué loco estaba todo el embrollo! Me sentí nuevamente culpable al verle sonreír, aún con los músculos tensándosele en los cardenales, por lo que su sonrisa parecía más una mueca que acentuaba el dolor. No me moví ni un centímetro. Esperaría a que él me lo pidiera.

— Seth…

— Perdóname —soltó él, lo que me sorprendió—. Perdóname por haber sacado a luz ese… ese tema. No sé ni por qué lo hice. Pensé… vaya, pensé que si te lograba convencer de que me prometieras… ya sabes, quedarte conmigo. También lamento haberte amargado la noche. Podríamos intentar lo de nuevo algún otro día. —me intentó sonreír mientras se intentaba parar, pero al estar a la mitad le falló la pierna izquierda, con lo que se puso en cuatro de una manera agresiva. ¿A qué hora le había lastimado la pierna? No recordaba.

Me hinqué para ayudarlo, pero él me apartó con una mano.

— No te preocupes. Yo puedo hacerlo solo, Jake.

— ¿Seguro que puedes?

— Yo puedo, créeme. Ahora, volvamos a Forks. Seguro que Leah ha de estar toda histérica.

— Sí, sería tan típico de ella.

— Ni tanto, porque últimamente está mejorando. ¿Te das cuenta que ahora no está tan amargada que cuando estábamos cerca de Sam?

— Lo sé, ha mejorado bastante.

— Porque tú la has liberado, Jake —admitió mientras finalmente se ponía en pie, se daba la media vuelta y se iba a recoger su ropa, empezando por los calzoncillos que dejó casi en la puerta—. Eres una buena persona, aunque tengas tus momentos.

— No me hagas darte otra cachetada, chico.

— Inténtalo. —me retó al ponerse la ropa interior. En el momento me quiñó un ojo en plan retador.

— Eres imposible, Seth. —bufé.

— Anda ya. Volvamos, pues, a nuestro trabajo. Espero que ya estés mejor.

— Sí… —titubeé. No sabía qué me esperaba al llegar a Forks para la última noche de vigilancia, y seguramente todavía no quería enterarme de ello.

Pero tenía que hacerlo, por la posible última noche de Bella Swan.


	12. Precipicio

Precipicio

Ya estábamos en la 101 cuando Jake empezó a acelerar. Al principio estaba conduciendo a un paso peor que el de los ancianos al volante, pero parecía que la paciencia se le había acabado.

— De todas formas —comentó—, aunque vayamos a paso humano no lograremos quitarnos los cardenales a tiempo.

— Lo siento. —murmuré. No tenía muchos ánimos de conversación. Al instante miré de vuelta a su pierna, que empezaba a trazar una delgada línea carmesí en su pantalón. Sentí una renovada ola de culpabilidad, ya que estaba peor que mi pierna entumecida, la cual me había pateado él.

— Ya mejor olvidémoslo, Seth —murmuró sin apartar la vista del camino—. Lo bueno de esto es que ambos hemos descargado algo de la tensión que sentíamos.

— No debería ser así —le dije, intentando hacer que me volteara a ver, pero mis esfuerzos eran muy en vano. No desviaba su mirada para nada—. Como ya te dije, estamos en una situación tóxica.

— Entonces… ¿deberíamos terminar?

— Jamás he dicho eso y jamás me oirás decirlo.

— Entonces explícate. Yo no soy el chupasangre.

_Sé perfectamente quién eres, Jacob_, pensé.

— A lo que me quiero referir es que estás pensando mucho en la idea del feto ese, Jake. ¿No podríamos dejar de pensar que esa cosa podría matarla? ¿Pensar que Bella sí podría ser salvada al final, como ella cree?

— A estas alturas sólo puedo pensar que ese monstruo la asesinará. Tengo mucho mi… —se frenó al instante. ¿Miedo? ¿Eso iba a decir?

— No lo tengas —le susurré—. Leah y yo estamos contigo para apoyarte en lo que necesites, pero no tengas miedo.

— Trataré de no tenerlo, chico, pero me es algo complicado…

— Lo sé. —repuse al fin.

El resto del viaje transcurrió nuevamente en silencio, no porque hubiera tensión o porque no hubiera nada más sobre lo cual hablar, sino que cada quien iba absorto en sus pensamientos. Al menos eso podía ver reflejado en los ojos de Jake cuando me giré hacia la ventana, en donde o también empecé a dejarme ir entre las imágenes que me ofrecía la mente. Nosotros en la secundaria de la reservación, nerviosos porque ambos estábamos afuera de nuestras respectivas clases por haber llegado tarde y haber sido sacados de las mismas. Él estaba en primero y yo en tercero, equivalentes al séptimo y noveno grado en la escuela elemental de Forks, según tenía enterado. Aquélla vez nos habíamos puesto a conversar sobre lo primero que se nos había ocurrido. De eso hace ya dos años, y desde entonces sabía que yo estaba muy cómodo con el muchacho.

También recordé una vez hacía más de un año, cuando mi padre, el suyo y Charlie (que todavía vivía sin Bella en ese entonces) se habían reunido para pescar. Mamá estaba ocupada y Leah estaba, en esos días, con Sam. Sam… qué lejanos se me antojaban esos días. Bueno, el punto era que a Jake se le asignó la tarea de pasar el día conmigo en mi casa, y como no había mucho por hacer, nos habíamos desviado a First Beach a, según él, observar el oleaje y algunas chicas. Debía reconocer que era un poco idiota en ese entonces, y desde entonces a mí no me interesaba mirarlas para nada, pero no sabía qué era lo que lo entorpecía.

Tan inocente que era en esos días.

Pero no fueron los únicos recuerdos que me vinieron a la mente, y desde luego, no sólo con Jake. De inmediato me puse a pensar en Bella y en su bebé por nacer, y me pregunté si esa cosa realmente la mataría, aunque fuese por accidente. Eso me llevó a recordar otro momento crítico…

_Ella estaba en el porche, echa un ovillo y con la cara enterrada en ambas manos. Sollozaba como jamás había sollozado, ni siquiera cuando Sam había tenido el descaro de terminar con ella. Mamá estaba igual o peor en el interior de la casa. La tarde, de por sí nublada, ahora auguraba un peor ánimo. Casi esperé que lloviera._

— _Es mi culpa _—_dijo mi hermana, al borde de la histeria. Yo la abrazaba como podía, pero tenía miedo de que le entrara otra conversión como la de hacía una media hora_—_, todo mi culpa. No debí… papá está muerto por mi maldita culpa._

— _Claro que no, Leah _—_intenté consolarla, cosa que fracasó rotundamente gracias a que yo también estaba llorando_—_. No podíamos saber que eso te podía pasar. Digo, como Sam nos explicó, sólo estaba registrado que pasara en hombres…_

— _¡Soy un maldito fenómeno, Seth! La única mujer loba de la historia, y para colmo, asesina de mi propio padre…_

—_Pero tú nunca lo tocaste. Ya viste cómo quedó el sillón… ya viste lo que realmente le pasó a Emily._

—_¡Y un cuerno, pues! No intentes hacerme sentir mejor, hermano, porque no servirá. Sé qué soy en verdad: una asesina. Papá… ¡papá, no, por favor! _—_alzó la vista, con los ojos llorosos, rojizos e inflamados, miró directamente hacia el cielo_—_. ¡Lo lamento mucho, padre! ¡Lo siento!..._

Sacudí la cabeza. Aún después de seis meses de aquél evento, todavía dolía pensar en ello.

Vaya, sólo seis meses desde entonces. A mí me había parecido como una vida entera. Y seguramente así debía haber sido, porque nadie sufre tanto en escasos seis meses.

— Oh. Sam y Jared. —comentó Jake de manera distraída. Intenté verlos en alguna parte, pero mi vista se había vuelto nubosa. Parpadeé un poco y noté que mis ojos se habían humedecido.

Quince minutos después, Jake viró hacia el conocido camino de tierra, que daba a la casa de los Cullen. Yo ya no tenía ganas de pensar ni ver nada; esto último auxiliado por las lágrimas que me empañaban los ojos. Hacía un tiempo que no pensaba abiertamente en aquella tarde en que mi padre había fallecido accidentalmente, y, para ser sincero, no había sido la mejor idea para "distraerme" de los problemas acaecidos por nuestra problemática y disfuncional relación.

Porque, para ser sincero, eso era lo que Jake y yo teníamos. Empezamos con el pie izquierdo, demasiado rápido; ni siquiera nos habíamos permitido una cita propiamente dicha en algún lado. Todo sucedía en La Push, rara vez en el bosque, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Y en los últimos días, semanas incluso, todo estaba patas arriba con respecto a la protección asignada a Bella.

Vaya manera de sobrellevar tu primera relación, la que se supone que es la más significativa. Vas y te ofreces abiertamente, saltándote varios pasos.

Bueno, si hubiéramos seguido así, seguramente nuestro amor se hubiera hecho digno de ser representado en alguna melosa película adolescente, mezclada con la ciencia ficción, posiblemente mágica. "El corazón del lobo", "Arena y chocolate", "Dos amigos, dos amores". Bufé por lo bajo. Lo nuestro era algo más complejo que eso, con eso de que Bella había intervenido una vez, con eso de que Jake no se podía decidir entre el fuego del amor y el fuego de la furia. Esto era un enredoso y ridículo eclipse, un eclipse de fuego. No era algo contra lo que estaba preparado para combatir, aunque ya me lo debía esperar.

Y sí, todavía tenía mis dudas con respecto a la supuesta resignación de Jake con respecto a Bella. Algo me decía que no ha había olvidado por completo, lo que le causaba un enorme conflicto interno. ¿Realmente estaba empeñándose en olvidarla o me mentía para no romperme el corazón?

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando estábamos acercándonos al garaje donde, inusualmente, estaba Edward, parado y observándonos con un semblante inescrutable, difícil de leer. Pero en algo estaba seguro: se le veía tranquilo.

Jake apagó el motor, y Edward no esperó ni medio segundo para hablar.

— Debemos hablar un par de cosas, Jacob. —le dijo a mi novio.

Jake se empezó a tensar ligeramente al lado de mí. ¿Qué había pasado, entonces, si Edward se veía perfectamente bien?

Mi acompañante tardó un buen minuto antes de salir del vehículo. Lo vi bajar, me sequé las lágrimas del rostro, e intenté bajar yo también, aún con mi cuerpo protestándome por todos los cardenales. Finalmente lo logré. Jake iba cojeando hacia el vampiro. Le lanzo las llaves del vehículo.

— Gracias por el préstamo —contestó con cierta dificultad. No lo culpaba, considerando lo mal que se sentía hacía unas horas—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?

El tono de Jake había sido cordial, reservado, formal. Me apoyé en el vehículo; mi pierna seguía algo lenta de reflejos.

— En primer lugar, sé cuánto te molesta importe tu autoridad en la manada, pero…

— ¿Qué? —se sorprendió Jake. No fue el único. Miré desconcertado a Edward, quien ni siquiera me prestó atención.

— Si no quieres o no puedes controlar a Leah, entonces yo…

— ¿Leah? ¿Qué pasó?

¿Leah? ¿Ahora qué hizo ella?

— Vino a la casa para averiguar por qué te habías ido tan de repente, y por qué te habías ido con Seth. Intenté explicárselo. Supongo que no tenía caso.

— ¿Qué hizo?

— Cambió de fase y se convirtió en mujer para…

— ¿De veras? —mi novio estaba sorprendido en verdad. Inclusive yo lo estaba, mi hermana, en la casa de los Cullen, en forma humana… Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, porque es algo que Leah jamás haría.

— Quería hablar con… Bella.

— ¿Con Bella?

— No permitiré que vuelva a desquiciarla —el tono de Edward rápidamente cambió, como si la serenidad de antes hubiera sido una máscara total. Ahora estaba encolerizado, aunque se esforzaba por contenerse—. Me da igual que ella crea que tiene miles de razones. No le hice daño, por supuesto, pero la expulsaré de la casa si esto vuelve a suceder. Pienso tirarla de cabeza al río…

— Espera —murmuró Jake—. ¿Qué dijo?

— Leah empleó un tono de innecesaria crueldad. No voy a fingir que comprendo las razones por las que Bella no te deja ir, pero sé que no se comporta de ese modo con el fin de hacerte daño. Ella sufre por el dolor que nos inflige a ti y a mí al pedirte que te quedes; eres su mejor amigo, lo sé. Las recriminaciones de Leah estaban fuera de lugar y de tono, y Bella se echó a llorar…

— Espera un momento, ¿me estás diciendo que Leah se puso a gritarle a Bella por mí?

— Tienes una defensora muy vehemente.

— Yo no se lo pedí.

— Lo sé.

No entendía lo que había pasado. Leah no haría eso, no expresamente por Jake. No entendía a mi hermana. Aunque quizá le estaría agradecida por no haberla enviado de vuelta a con Sam, no imaginaba a mi hermana con las intenciones de defender a Jake.

Apenas y puse atención a lo que ellos siguieron tratando. Mencionaron algo acerca de que Jake hablaría con Leah; no era necesario, Leah podía ser tan honesta y a la vez despreciable en una sola sesión. No era como esos dentistas que te hacían ir para realizar un progreso realmente minúsculo en cada sesión. Yo mismo tuve que soportar un poco de la medicina de mi hermana, cuando tenía once años y accidentalmente le había roto una botella carísima de un raro perfume, regalo de Emily.

Otro detalle que no se me había escapado era que el bebé estaba mentalmente desarrollado. Como dijo Jake cuando salíamos de aquí, el bebé ya amaba a Bella, e intentaba hacerle el menor daño posible. ¿De verdad un no nato podía hacer eso?

Claro, estábamos hablando de un bebé vampiro. No sabíamos si su ritmo de desarrollo podía ser diferente, y así lo era.

Alice y Jasper ya habían regresado. No había entendido aquello, pero Edward fue tan amable al decirme que todos, salvo Rosalie y él, se habían ido de caza y a comprar más sangre para Bella. Qué buena idea era esa. Si los planes de Sam no habían cambiado, pronto podría haber una batalla en base al bebé. Edward también añadió la urgencia por el nacimiento del bebé, mencionando algo acerca de que Carlisle se lo sacara en cuanto volviera. Para saber qué tan fuete se había vuelto el feto para que Edward nos dijera eso…

Entonces, llegó el momento que no esperábamos: Edward pidiendo permiso expreso a Jake para convertir a Bella. Al principio no entendí por qué se la pedía a él y no a Sam.

— Sam ostenta una autoridad usurpada —contestó el vampiro, no sabía si para mí o para algo que Jake le había dicho en la mente—. La tuya es auténtica. Nunca se la arrebatarás, lo sé, pero sólo tú puedes concederme lo que te estoy pidiendo.

Jake se la pensó un poco. Luego, alzó la vista por su hombro derecho y se concentró en mí. Me miró como si se hubiera olvidado de que yo estaba aquí, o siquiera de que había vuelto con él.

— Vuelve al bosque. En seguida te lo explico con detalle.—ordenó, aunque su orden parecía más una sugerencia, dócil, pero una orden de todas formas. Y no podía desobedecer una orden de mi Alfa, de manera que me di la vuelta y empecé a caminar hacia los límites del bosque.

— Tiene una de las mentes más puras y sinceras que he leído jamás —dijo Edward, claramente refiriéndose a mí. Me ruboricé mientras me deshacía de la camisa a botones, del pantalón y de los zapatos. Entré en fase y me encaminé hacia adelante, en donde presentía a mi hermana.

_¿Se puede saber a qué se debió esa abrupta huida de parte de ustedes? ¡No saben lo mal que me han puesto!_, mi hermana despotricaba de manera realmente encolerizada.

_Tranquila, Leah. Ya hemos llegado. Todo ha ido bien_, contesté automáticamente, concentrándome sólo en ella y en la forma en que Jake se había comportado al recogerme con el automóvil.

_Sí, me lo imaginaba._

_Lo que hiciste estuvo mal, hermana_, le dije sin rodeos. _Simplemente no tenías derecho alguno para hacerlo._

_Alguien tenía que entrar ahí a defender a Jacob. Como tú, el novio, no estabas para ello…_

_Ay, cállate ya_, resoplé, prestando una renovada atención a mis patas, que amasaban la tierra donde la pisaba.

_En serio, Seth, no podía soportar al malhumorado de tu novio. Espero que hayas podido tranquilizarlo un poco cuando se fugaron._

_Sé que pasó algo hoy, Leah. Ya no te mortifiques por el asunto._

_De acuerdo._

Seguí corriendo a la velocidad del viento mientras dejaba mi mente en blanco, evitando pensar en los problemas que ya teníamos todos juntos. A la vez que trataba de no pensar, me concentraba en todo lo que pudiera escuchar y oler, coas que no debieran estar ahí. No notaba efluvio alguno que fuera ajeno a nosotros, menos mal. La noche empezaba a cubrir todo a su paso; las sombras azuladas empezaban a cubrir todos los lugares posibles del bosque conforme el crepúsculo se desarrollaba, dándole la bienvenida a la noche.

_Espero que la hayan pasado bien, por lo menos_, murmuró Leah de pronto, sacándome de mi apreciación a la naturaleza.

_¿Qué dijiste?_

_Oh, nada. Pensé que ustedes… ya sabes._

_Eso no es algo que pueda interesarte mucho, Leah. Créeme. No te veo como de esas chicas a las que les emociona mucho saber de este tipo de cosas._

_Me conoces bien. Sólo quería sacar algo de plática, no me interesa saber nada. Sería demasiado perturbador imaginarte en esas cosas._

_Haces bien en no querer involucrarte._

_Bueno, menos mal que ahora estás de vuelta y así me ayudarás a cubrir lo que haga falta. Espero que Jacob se una pronto para que puedas descansar, no me gusta que trasnoches._

_Estoy bien_, le dije. Estaba más que despierto, a pesar de haber corrido doce horas, dormido una y vagabundeado en Seattle otras dos horas.

_¡Caray! ¿Hasta Seattle? ¿Tan molesto estaba el chico?_

_Ya cierra el pico, Leah._

_Mira nada más, mi hermanito callándome. Qué enternecedor._

Le gruñí a modo de respuesta.

En eso pude percibir una roma poco común desde mi izquierda. No había tenido registro de él en estos días, pero el aroma no era reciente.

Era extrañamente familiar, pero a la vez era nuevo. Un olor a vampiro, pero a la vez humano. Un dulzón aroma mezclado con la calidez que sólo un humano podía ofrecer.

Y venía de la casa de los Cullen.

¿Qué era?

_Yo tampoco lo sé_, dijo Leah_, pero es un aroma fuerte._

_Quiero ir a ver qué es_, le dije, dándome la media vuelta, pero al hacerlo apareció otro aroma.

Más familiar, pero a la vez más peligroso. Era un aroma que no había experimentado en varios días, un aroma que no podía significar absolutamente nada bueno.

El aroma del próximo verdugo de los Cullen.

Me apresuré en el paso hacia la casa mientras aullaba para alertarlos. Leah también viró en su dirección y se encaminó al mismo objetivo que yo.

_¡Mierda! ¡Maldita, maldita sea! ¡Corre, Seth!_, me apremió como si no lo estuviera haciendo en estos instantes. Metí más fuerza en mis patas, forzándome a creer que el efluvio de Sam todavía no se acercaba a la casa.

En eso detecté más aromas. Otros seis, en realidad.

Paul. Jared. Embry. Quil. Collin. Brady.

Todos habían venido a acompañar a Sam.

_¡Muévete!_, ahora fui yo el que apresuraba a Leah. Corríamos como nunca, ella determinada y yo asustado. ¿Qué iba a suceder en el momento en el que tuviéramos que ponerles un alto? ¿Quién iba a salir peor parado: ellos o nosotros? ¿Los Cullen que estaban en la casa se unirían a nosotros?

_¡Usa el flanco derecho, Seth!_, me gritó Leah, mientras ella abarcaba una buna posición del izquierdo. _ Por ahí debes sentir el aroma de los demás. Por aquí sólo siento el aroma de Paul y ese chico, Brady._

_¡Ya lo veo! ¡Por acá pasaron Quil, Embry y Collin!_

_No tengas miedo, Seth. Nos estábamos preparando para esto._

_Lo sé. Déjame a Sam, _murmuré.

_¡Bromeas! ¡Te matará!_

_Tú no podrías, Leah. Todavía lo amas._

_Bien, pero no esperes que…_, se detuvo en seco. Apareció a dos metros de mí, con el rostro trastornado por la rabia. A varios metros de nosotros vimos que los lobos de Sam estaban frente a la casa de los Cullen, gruñendo, correteando, abalanzándose…

Pasamos a unos metros de la casa, por la pared de vidrio, lo que me hizo voltear por simple curiosidad. Edward y Jake estaban ahí adentro, éste último con ambas manos en el aire, ofreciendo paz. El vampiro se acercó a él y lo golpeó en el pecho, con lo que Jake salió despedido hasta la pared del fondo y se dio contra un cuadro, cayendo violentamente junto con él. ¿¡Qué estaba pasando!?

Por un instante pensé en dirigirme a la casa y pedirle una explicación a Leah, pero ella me llamó la atención.

_¡Concéntrate, hermano!_, me dijo, y entonces viramos para ir a la parte delantera de la casa.

Lo que vi al instante era bastante caótico.

Sólo Edward, Jasper y Alice se defendían como podían. El rubio controla emociones estaba forcejeando contra Paul y Collin, quienes trataban de despedazarlo. Edward estaba combatiendo abiertamente con Sam, mientras que la pequeña Alice estaba en el suelo, alejando a toda costa los filosos colmillos de Embry.

Leah salió disparada primero, dirigiéndose hacia Sam. Yo me quedé pasmado un momento de más, en el que pude ver cómo Alice estaba a punto de perder.

No me la pensé más antes de correr y abalanzarme contra Embry. El lobo gris de manchas oscuras ni siquiera se percató de mi proximidad hasta que abrí las fauces y le enterré la mordida en el costado, logrando quitárselo de encima a Alice. Él y yo rodamos incontroladamente hasta topar con un árbol, en donde él rápidamente tomó ventaja. Se puso en pie y me empezó a morder una de las patas traseras, con lo que aullé de dolor. Me moví como pude para devolverle el favor y regresar a proteger a todos.

Al instante, me flexioné como pude y me puse en cuatro patas para enfrentármelo. Ambos nos mostrábamos nuestros colmillos, y en ese momento supe lo que debía hacer. Aunque en algún tiempo debíamos de haber sido buenos camaradas de manada, me invadió un poderoso sentimiento, y la determinación de matar a Embry empezaba a ocupar cada célula de mis pensamientos.

¿Pero realmente podría con ello?

_Sólo hazlo y ya, maldita sea_, me regañó Leah, quien ahora estaba forcejeando con Sam y Paul al mismo tiempo. ¡Cobardes! ¡Malditos cobardes!

Le gruñí nuevamente a Embry, quien empezaba a arrinconarme contra el árbol, lo que me irritó bastante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, me abalancé contra él y logré hincarle los dientes en la cabeza, lo que lo desconcertó un poco pero a la vez hizo que se apartara de mi camino. Empecé a correr hacia mi hermana, pero dos lobos, uno marrón oscuro y el otro marrón rojizo, se abalanzaron hacia mí por mi derecha, empujándome hasta casi tocar los escalones de la casa. Apenas tuve tiempo de procesar ello cuando dos mordidas me hicieron aullar de verdad. Intenté por todos los medios pararme para enfrentarme a Collin y Brady, los novatos, pero al parecer habían conseguido un riguroso entrenamiento en estos días. En un nuevo intento para pararme, uno de ellos me mordió de verdad, con lo que gemí.

Era horrendo. Una presión en mi piel. Totalmente inesperado y violento.

No pude moverme mucho. El dolor me estaba paralizando. ¡Qué patético era esto, ser derrotado por los dos malditos novatos!

Y entonces, como si nada, el dolor cesó de pronto. Los dos lobos ya no estaban encima de mí, lo que me desconcertó. ¿A dónde se habían ido?

Alcé la vista y noté que los dos novatos habían salido despedidos por una empuje descomunal. Me paré y noté que Emmett tomaba la iniciativa.

¡Emmett! ¡Eso implicaba que los demás habían llegado!

Y, en efecto, noté que Carlisle y Esme también estaban en la lucha. No me la pensé más antes de unirme a Esme, quien tenía problemas con Jared y Embry. Me abalancé hacia el primero, pues sería el más problemático para la mamá vampiro.

Le mordí detrás de la cabeza mientras sentía que él me mordía la pata derecha delantera. Era algo verdaderamente molesto y doloroso pensar que en estos momentos bien podríamos luchar hasta la muerte.

La adrenalina estaba tomando posesión de cada una de mis células, y lo supe. De nuevo estaban esas intenciones asesinas. Mordí con verdadera fuerza al enemigo. Él gimió y yo probé el sabor de la sangre.

Su sangre.

Jared se levantó en dos patas, empujándome hacia atrás de tal manera que caí sobre mi lomo. Me enderecé a tiempo para ver que Esme retrocedía para asistirme, pero consideraba que eso no era necesario. Lo importante era concentrarse en el enemigo para librarnos de ellos de una buena vez.

Pero aparentemente eso no pasaría. A mis lados pude ver que tantos os Cullen como mi hermana estaban retrocediendo, protegiendo el umbral pero a la vez sin atreverse a dar algún paso más. Los siete lobos nos estaban rodeando, e íbamos a morir.

Y yo sin poder haberme despedido de Jake. O mamá. O Leah.

_Aquí estoy, niño_, me dijo ella, realmente sacada de quicio. No. No sólo era eso, estaba aterrada. _Si así lo dices, sí_, concluyó.

_Te quiero, Leah._

_Entonces, ¿ésta es la despedida?_

_Supongo._

_Bueno, ya qué. Y yo te quiero a ti, Seth. Gracias por haber sido un gran hermano._

_Nos veremos en el otro lado_, respondí con las lágrimas obstruyéndome la vista una vez más, con un nudo estorbando en la garganta y mi corazón latiendo violentamente hacia su último ejercicio.

_Nos vemos_, concluyó mi hermana mientras los siete lobos venían hacia nosotros.

Cerré los ojos, contando mis últimos latidos.

En eso, un par de pasos humanos resuenan en los escalones altos, se despegan de ellos por unos segundos aterrizan en la tierra, al lado de mí. Abrí los ojos, sorprendido, e miré a Jake, con los ojos humedecidos, sin lesiones aparentes. Menos mal que Edward no le había hecho nada.

— ¡Basta! —le espetó al lobo negro—. ¡Se acabó!

Sam, haciendo caso omiso de su respuesta, intentó abalanzarse, pero Jake se le interpuso aún en su forma humana. ¿Cómo se atrevía a no entrar en fase para enfrentarlo?

— ¡Si la matan me matarán a mí! —le espetó mi novio, sin dejarse la amenaza por debajo de ninguna frase. Directo y frío. Al menos sabía que protegería a Bella hasta que el feto pudiera nacer.

Sam se adelantó e intentó morder a Jake, quien saltó, giró sobre sí mismo y entró en fase justo a la mitad del aire, colocándose en sus cuatro aptas con excelente coordinación.

_¡Ni te atrevas a tocarla, Sam!_, le dijo Jake, acercándose al interpelado con las fauces abiertas y los ojos encolerizados. _Ella es mía y no la vas a tocar._

Oh, oh. "Ella".

No había olvidado a Bella, no señor.

Por segunda vez en el día me golpearon los celos, tanto que apenas me di cuenta del intercambio de palabras que estaba sucediendo entre Sam y Jake. ¡Entre Sam y Jake! ¿No se supone que no debería escucharlo, por ser de diferentes manadas?

Miré a Edward, esperando que él me diera una respuesta. En el momento en el que lo vi me sentí mal. Su camisa estaba casi cubierta de sangre, la cual olía humana. ¿Bella había derramado la copa del día de hoy? O…

Entonces olfateé un poco más. El efluvio venía de la planta baja. Era el aroma dulzón con toques más humanos. Era un aroma que me recordaba a Edward y Bella al mismo tiempo…

— Jacob se ha imprimado. —anunció Edward, sacándome de mis conjeturas. Esas cuatro palabras llegaron al interior de mi cerebro como si fuesen alguna especie de ondas malignas cancerígenas, embotándome los sentimientos y privándome de mi capacidad de procesar todo esto de la manera más lógica.

Al instante, mi corazón empezó a maquinar en una secuencia extraña, como jamás había sentido. Pero, a la vez, el movimiento parecía ser familiar. Sí, ya lo había sentido antes, pero no en esta magnitud. Era como si me faltara el aire, o mejor dicho, la capacidad para seguir respirando.

Dolor. Desastre. Un desgarre en mi pecho. Una agonía total. Perdición. Caída por el precipicio más alto del mundo, sin nadie que me detenga. Mi cuerpo sintiendo el vértigo de la caída. Ahora era un simple ser humano, y la caída sería mortal para mí.

Un vacío abarcando mi pecho. Algo me faltaba.

Agonía. Fuego negro. Hielo negro. Todo me atrofiaba.

Los lobos enemigos empezaron a retirarse como si nada. Edward había explicado lo de la máxima ley de los licántropos: jamás podríamos matar al objeto de impronta de otro lobo. El dolor sufrido por el imprimado sería tan grande que nadie lo soportaría, y los lobos implicados lucharían hasta la muerte.

Un dolor insoportable…

Mi dolor, multiplicado por mil.

O su dolor, multiplicado por mil para asemejarse al mío, y ni el mismo Marte podría prever la terrible guerra que se desataría.

Jake estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se puso a registrarme la memoria, evitando así entrar en el torbellino de malas ideas que me estaban cruzando por la mente.

De pronto yo quise hacerle daño a la niña. Entrar, enfrentarme a Rosalie arrancarle la maldita cabeza y luego perecer tanto a manos de los Cullen como de Jacob, fuese quien fuese el que me llegara a tocar primero.

Pero aún así, con todo el coraje, no podía evitar seguir cayendo por el precipicio.

_Seth…_, me llamó mi hermana, pero no le hice caso. Salí de fase en el momento en el que empezaba a sollozar. Miré directamente a Jacob, quien me miraba con un arrepentimiento auténtico en el rostro; lo ignoré. No le creería, no esta vez.

Tanto que predicaba ser el que asesinaría al feto, y ahora resultaba que no lo haría. ¿Y quién lo haría, entonces?

— Seth —empezó Edward—, todos en la familia te queremos mucho, pero si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija, me veré obligado a hacerte daño.

Entonces crucé la mirada con el vampiro. Mis ojos volvieron a empañarse, y ésta vez no me preocupé por dejar correr las lágrimas por mi rostro. Por unos instantes pensé en arrancarle la cabeza a él, pero no tenía fuerzas para nada.

Quería desaparecer.

Finalmente entendía lo que Jake pensaba cuando se había ido en junio. Desesperación. Pérdida. Dolor. Algo más que no reconocía.

Por poco y me olvidaba que estaba desnudo frente a seis vampiros, pero eso no me importó ahora. Ya había perdido la dignidad al haber perdido a mi Jacob en el momento en el que se imprimó de la asquerosa niña, y la estaba perdiendo ahora al quedarme parado como idiota, mirando al padre de la mutante esa, llorando.

— Vete. —dijo este en un susurro digno de un padre que ha reconocido que ha decepcionado a su hijo. Asentí sólo una vez y me di la media vuelta para adentrarme en el bosque. Iba a paso lento, fúnebre, y ni siquiera me molesté en entrar en fase o en siquiera vestirme. No encontraba la motivación para ello, y no podía siquiera concebir algo por lo cual poder vivir un día más.

Obviamente, me limitaría a seguir existiendo como una unidad biológica modelo: comería, haría mis cosas, iría a la escuela, la preparatoria de La Push, que tanto me esperaba con los brazos abiertos por ser de nuevo ingreso. Todo eso podría hacerlo, yo lo sabía.

¿Pero para mí mismo, o para guardar las apariencias?

Sabía lo que estaba por delante, y sinceramente no podía murar algo positivo en ello.

Todo perdió el sentido con esas cuatro palabras, que me condenaron para siempre.

Me adentré en los bosques, despotricando contra mí mismo y sollozando una última vez antes de arrodillarme y llorar, llorar de verdad. Hundí las manos en la tierra y dejé que todo mi dolor se manifestara, aún con seis vampiros y dos lobos mirándome.

Y no me molesté en detener la caída. Golpe contra el suelo. Rebote. Herida. Sangre. Inmovilidad.

El público solloza ante la tragedia.

Sinfonía lúgubre.

Telón final.

Y el tiempo empezó a carecer de sentido.


	13. Sin dolor

Sin dolor

Todo estaba empezando a componerse en el universo.

No dejaba de reconocer el enorme peso de las piezas que habían sido sacrificadas en el camino para que la reina tuviera la vía libre para actuar, pero aquéllas piezas debían sentir el máximo honor por haberme ayudado a cumplir mi cometido: soportar ver a Bella hasta el final y protegerla contra lo que fuera.

Esas piezas representaban varios puntos clave en mi historia. El más importante hasta _su_ llegada, dormitaba afuera en los bosques, seguramente en su forma lobuna, ya que no se había aparecido.

En estos momentos, el dolor estaba despareciendo de mi persona. Poco a poco estaba recuperándome de lo que había sucedido apenas anoche, cuando creía que Bella había muerto y que un bebé demoniaco la había matado.

Pero ahora no le podía ver así. _Ella_ era muy especial para mí; algo realmente mágico.

Y por pensar en ello me había llevado dos buenas palizas.

La primera había sido por parte de Edward hacía unas doce horas, cuando recién se enteró de lo que había sucedido. El muy orgulloso me había aventado contra la pared, con lo que me dislocó el hueso del brazo. ¿El cúbito o el otro hueso? Me regañé por no saber un cuerno sobre Biología.

Pero ahora no me molestaba ello; tenía algo más que me lograba tener en el mundo real, que me hacía sentir realmente contento y agradecido, y que ahora estaba dormitando en mis brazos.

No obstante, no olvidaba los recuerdos de anoche. La segunda paliza había provenido por parte de Leah, quien me obligó a ver al chico, llorando a lágrima y pulmón vivo en los límites del bosque, y acto seguido ella se había abalanzado sobre mí para hacerme daño…

"_¡Te voy a matar! ¡Estás muerto, Jacob Black!_, había exclamado la loba. _¡Te juro que te voy a matar, maldito hijo de la…!_

Pero Edward había intervenido. Edward, el que me había golpeado con anticipación.

"— No, Leah —le había dicho éste—. No es algo que puedas cobrar tú…

"_Déjame acabar con este imbécil, vampiro._

"—Claro que no, Leah. Ya n hay nada por lo cual luchar.

"_Ni te atrevas, Leah_, le advertí, pero ella hizo caso omiso de nuestras advertencias; se me había dejado venir y me mordió bastantes veces. Normalmente no me quedé tieso, por lo que contraataqué, a tal grado en que los Cullen intervinieron en la pelea para separarnos. De milagro ninguno se llevó más daño que unas cuantas costillas mallugadas.

Traté de no entrar en muchos detalles de anoche, por si algo me descontrolaba y provocaba que Nessie se despertara, o peor, que me empezara a sentir mal…

— Disculpa —dijo Edward, quien estaba parado junto a la ventana. Alcé la vista y me encontré con sus ojos dorados—, ¿cómo has llamado a mi hija?

— ¿Qué pasó? —se alteró Rosalie, la rubia psicópata. Bueno, ni tan psicópata ni tan malhumorada, porque el nacimiento de Nessie había logrado arreglar algo que estaba descompuesto en ella.

— La volviste a llamar así… Nessie…

— Pues claro, Edward —le dije con un tono de voz que podría usar impacientemente con un niño al que le tratara de enseñar que uno más uno son dos—, ¿cómo esperabas que me fuera a aprender ese complejo nombre? En serio. Ruh-nes-may…

— Renesmee. —dijo el padre con naturalidad, como si él hubiese creado el nombre y no mi famélica amiga, quien ahora estaba sumergida en un inusual calvario. De no ser por Carlisle y su preocupación, no me enteraría jamás de que la transformación debía estar acompañada de gritos y súplicas de muerte. Sin embargo, Bella no movía ni un solo dedo.

— Y eso me preocupa como no tienes idea —respondió Edward—. No sé qué he hecho mal para que Bella no reaccione como todos…

— Pues todo irá bastante bien, al menos mientras todo vaya en la dirección en la que parece —le dijo Alice—. Ya sabes qué he visto.

— Sí, y realmente se ve hermosa. ¿De dónde sacarás ese vestido?

— De la casa que les estamos preparando. —anunció la pequeña, con lo que una voz burlesca y siniestra, la de Emmett, llegaba desde la cocina.

— ¿Más chistes de doble sentido? —le pregunté al vampiro fortachón.

— Oh, sí, y tengo para todos. Todavía no te libras, lobito.

— Me encantaría que siguieras intentándolo —le amenacé en broma—. De verdad me encantaría. —sonreí y bajé nuevamente la mirada para apreciar a Nessie.

— ¡Agh! ¡No le digas Nessie! —se desesperó Edward—. Se llama Renesmee.

— Me gusta Nessie —comentó Rosalie. Ya estaba; caso cerrado. Después de nosotros dos, ella quería más a la niña. Y si estaba de mi parte, lógicamente Edward no podría refutarlo.

— Claro que podría, Jacob. Derecho como padre biológico, ya sabes. Ni tu imprimación puede competir contra ello.

— Eh, tranquilo. Sólo digo que Nessie es más fácil de recordar, y que Rosalie lo aprueba.

— No lo hago sólo por hacerte sentir bien, perro —dijo la rubia—. Nessie es un buen sobrenombre.

— Me pregunto qué pensaría Bella sobre ello… —murmuró Alice—. Realmente no logro visualizar su reacción; asumo que uno de los dos está fuertemente involucrado en el momento. Qué lata.

— Oye, así al menos no tienes la mente tan saturada gracias a nosotros. —le dije, y en ese momento me eché a reír un poco al ver la cara de reproche que me había puesto.

En eso Nessie se estiró en mi improvisada cuna de brazos y bostezó. Sus dientitos blancos y completos refulgieron como la nieve. La niña abrió los ojos y los enfocó en mí; los mismos ojos chocolate de Bella.

— Hola —le dije tiernamente—, no quería despertarte.

Ella me miró con suma atención y extendió una de sus manitas hacia mí, directamente hacia mi mejilla derecha. No entendí a qué se debía esto porque hasta ahora sólo había dormido, pero al ver que en sus ojos se apreciaba una insistencia (¿cómo podría, si ella sólo era una bebé?), así que no me la pensé y me agaché para que ella me tocara. Al instante no pude sentir más que satisfacción por haberla obedecido, pero al instante vi algo insólito: mi propio rostro, como de su perspectiva, diciéndole lo que le acababa de decir a Rosalie y riéndome. Retiró la mano al acabar esa… lo que sea que fuera.

— ¿Qué ha sido? —inquirí ofuscado. Estaba por decir "¿Qué demonios?", pero lo consideré inapropiado para los oídos de Nessie.

— ¿Cómo…? —inquirió Edward, quien seguro vio lo mismo que yo—. Sí, lo vi. ¿Renesmee? —le preguntó a la niña, quien se giró en mis brazos para poder ver bien a su progenitor—. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Me pregunté por qué le hablaba tan directamente como a un adulto; no podría entenderlo con apenas unas diez u doce horas de nacida. Pero me sorprendí a ver que ella había extendido la misma manita hacia su padre, quien no vaciló en hincarse y dejar que ella le tocara el rostro.

— Fantástico —murmuró este—. Puedo verlo todo desde su punto de vista. Oh, eso debe ser el saco vitelino… ¡la placenta!

— ¿Se puede saber qué estás viendo, Edward? —le pregunté, incómodo, pero él extendió los brazos para poder cargar a la bebé. Se la entregué y me crucé los brazos sobre el pecho, esperando una explicación. Él no se limitó a dármelas, sino a mirar hacia enfrente, hacia el vacío.

— Es su existencia prenatal —contestó el aludido—. Es hermoso… realmente hermoso.

— Quiero ver. —le pedí a la niña, intentando acaparar su atención. Nessie se giró un poco hacia mí y me tendió su otra manita, sin quitar la otra de su padre. Me acerqué hasta que sus yemas me tocaron el rostro nuevamente, y lo vi todo: unas formas extrañas y acuosas aparecían aquí y allá, seguidas de sus extremidades en formación, generalmente sus piernitas. Era una perspectiva interesante.

Mi vista se regresó a la estancia de los Cullen, al igual que la de Edward.

— No lo entiendo —murmuró al fin.

— Pues yo menos.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Esme, quien salía de la cocina, con Emmett y Jasper detrás. Éste último podía sentir las emociones, y por el rostro que traía debía de tener una ligera idea de lo que podía estar fluyendo en la sala: curiosidad, asombro, ofuscamiento.

— Nessie nos ha mostrado algo de su pasado, Esme. Es impresionante.

— Debe ser su don —sugirió Jasper con naturalidad—. Como tú cuando lees la mente y cuando Bella tiene la mente averiada. ¿No crees que la niña podría hacer lo contrario a leer y ocultar: mostrar?

— No lo había tomado en consideración, Jasper. Es una teoría interesante.

— Ya veremos con el tiempo si eso es factible. —dijo Esme.

— Lo mejor es confiar en el tiempo —murmuré.

— Bueno, iré a subir a ver a Bella. ¿Rosalie? —llamó a su hermana, tendiéndole a la niña. La rubia llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y la acunó en sus brazos con más destreza de la que yo jamás hubiera sido capaz—. Ah, es que tú no eres vampiro. —me contestó con una aterciopelada voz. No sé qué le estaba sentando tan bien: el amor que ahora surgía entre los dos hermanos gracias a Nessie, la perspectiva de ver a Bella o la idea de hacerme sentir torpe por no poder acurrucar así a la niña—. No es nada de eso. Pensé que querrías usar la oportunidad para salir a hablar con Seth. No sabes las pesadillas que ha tenido. Leah lo está cuidando; ambos están cerca del río.

— Eh, gracias por el dato. —le dije mientras, resignado, me ponía en pie y me dirigía hacia la pared sur, que daba al río. No me agradaba la idea de separarme de Nessie, pero sabía que estaría en buenas manos.

— Ni siquiera pienses lo contrario, Jacob —me dijo Edward—. Es evidente que está a salvo con nosotros. Anda, ve.

— De acuerdo. —murmuré mientras salía al terreno.

— Están en su forma lobuna. —me facilitó el vampiro.

— Gracias. —respondí mientras me ponía detrás de un árbol (aún no me cambiaba ni desnudaba enfrente de los Cullen por simple tecnicismo) y cuando me despojé de mi camiseta gris y pantalones azul oscuro, entré en fase. La bienvenida fue un gruñido de desprecio acompañado de un sollozo.

_Ni creas que se me han quitado las ganas de darte una paliza en estos instantes, no señor_, me bramó Leah.

_Pero para tu suerte, resulta que soy tu Alfa. No me tocarás._

_Ese es el maldito dilema. Seth quería matar a la niña esa. De no ser por la ley esa cosa ya ni existiría._

_Seth no es idiota. Sabe lo que él y yo tendríamos que pasar en caso de que la asesinara. Por cierto, ¿por qué no dices nada, chico?_, le pregunté directamente, porque su esencia estaba ahí, en fase. Estaba despierto eso sí, pero su punto de vista estaba perdido en el río, específicamente en la forma en que la corriente chocaba con algunos guijarros y los arrastraba unos centímetros antes de volver al fondo.

_Tengo toda la maldita noche intentando que reaccione, y no ha movido ni un ápice. Realmente la cagaste esta vez, Jacob._

_¡Fue involuntario!_, espeté rápidamente. _¡Yo no tenía previsto…! ¡Yo la iba a matar! ¿Recuerdas eso? ¡Yo no quería que esa cosa me quitar a mi mejor amiga!_

_Claro, y para ello vas y te imprimes de su hija. ¿Tan siquiera sabes si ella será capaz de transmitir el gen de la licantropía? _

_Eso ni me interesa por ahora. Sólo quiero que ella sea feliz; es mi máximo objetivo en la vida._

_Vivir para aprender, y aprender a vivir_, dijo un muy lejano eco de la voz de Seth. Estaba destruido, demasiado. Sentí un desgarre en el corazón, y quizá también en el alma. ¿Qué le hice?

_Esos son tus propósitos para la vida, chico_, le dije con un poco menos de tensión. Al menos hablaba. _Me los contaste el día de la boda._

_Y creí que los compartirías conmigo._

_Lo sé. Perdóname._

_Leah, sal de fase_, el tono de Seth fue tan grave y tan lastimero que no dejó lugar alguno para las réplicas. Su hermana emitió un tierno gruñido antes de desaparecer. Ahora sólo quedábamos él y yo.

_¿Quieres que me reúna contigo en el río?_, le pregunté al chico.

_No._

Me frené en seco, con mi patas hundiéndose en las primeras capas de la tierra suelta.

_¿Seguro? Podríamos aclarar algunas cosas…_

_No hay nada que debas aclarar, Jacob. Yo mismo me he de aclarar algunas cosas, pero he de hacerlo solo._

_¿A qué te refieres?_

_Bueno, eres mi Alfa ahora. No puedo retirarme si tú no me lo permites. Ya sabes, cosas lobunas._

_No te estoy obligando a estar aquí. Además, ya desobedeciste una posible orden de Sam al venir a reunirte conmigo, ¿no?_

_Eso era distinto. Ofrecías un mandato digno. Pero ahora no puedo volver, y no puedo andar solo porque yo no tengo derechos de nacimiento que me ayuden a ser independiente..._

_Ya te dije, nadie te retiene aquí. Lárgate, como yo hice hace meses._

_Y yo ya te dije que no tengo derechos legítimos para poder hacerlo. Tú te fuiste porque en el fondo sabías que eso era algo que no se te podía negar. Hasta Sam lo dijo cuando no aceptó imponerte su voluntad; sabía con quién estaba tratando, con el Alfa Legítimo._

_Seth, yo…_

_Basta_, me calló, usando un tono de alguien indiferente. Pude notar que en esas cinco letras estaba impreso todo lo que me quería decir: lástima, pérdida, incomodidad, y varias cosas más en las que no quería pensar ahora.

_No quería…_

_He dicho basta. _

_Seth…_

_No sé a qué viniste._

_Fue sugerencia de Edward. A mí no me mires._

_Ah, claro. Obedece a tu suegrito para que no te empiece a privar de tu querida niña._

_¡Cierra la boca y no hables sobre lo que no conoces!_, le espeté. ¿Cómo se atrevía a pensar eso de mí? _¡Yo no la veo de esa manera, y ni se me pasó por la cabeza ver a Edward de esa manera! ¡No lo vuelvas a repetir!_

_¿O qué? ¿Qué me harás, Alfa?_

_¡Te ordeno que cierres la maldita boca, niño! ¡En serio! ¡Me echas la culpa como si yo lo hubiera provocado a propósito! ¡Edward y Leah ya se encargaron de hacerme entender que lo mío no estaba muy bien visto!_

_Pero no entiendes lo que siento yo._

_Lo entiendo_, empecé…

_No. La única que me entiende es mi hermana. Ella sabe directamente lo que es cínicamente reemplazado por una chica a la que sólo han visto una vez._

_Seth…_, empecé a suplicar, pero al instante supe que eso no iba a funcionar para nada. Me gruñó. _ ¿Cómo puedo encontrar la paz si no me dejas hablar contigo?_

_No sé, pregúntale a Sam._

_Tú y yo sabemos que se sigue sintiendo terriblemente mal por Leah. Por más que quiera no puede dejar esos pensamientos de largo._

_¿Por qué ahora?_, se preguntó. _ ¿Por qué después de una tarde que yo arruiné? Es por eso, ¿no? Yo te arruiné la tarde, y ahora pagaré las consecuencias._

_No digas eso…_

_Es la verdad, Jacob. No lo veo de otra forma. Es mi castigo._

_Eres un completo masoquista, chico._

_Lástima que no trajera los arneses ni las cadenas_, murmuró, más con cinismo que con humor.

_Seth Clearwater_, le llamé, reanudando mi marcha hacia el río_, ahora te hablo como el Alfa Jacob Black, nieto de Ephraim Black…_

_Entonces ¿me impondrás tu autoridad? ¿He de considerarte mi amo?_

_Basta de ridiculeces._

_No, tú basta de esto, Jake._

_Olvidas que es Jacob Black, el Alfa, quien está hablando contigo. Presenta respeto por la autoridad, muchacho._

_¿Cómo te atreviste a imprimarte? _

_Te he dicho que no ha sido voluntario. Y no es tan malo como crees. Si tan sólo la conocieras…_

_No quiero._

_Eres un caso perdido. Te ordeno que la conozcas._

_¡Oh, no! ¡Más rivales ya no!_, empezó a sollozar. Perfecto. _¡Ya ni sé ni qué pensar con respecto a ti! ¡Esto es tóxico!_

_¿Sigues pensando que esto es una relación tóxica?_

_Dudo mucho que mi postura haya cambiado en menos de veinticuatro horas. Pero la tuya sí. ¿No eras tú el que me reclamaba por mi enfermiza fijación por los vampiros? Y mírate ahora, Jake._

_¿Entonces ahora detestas a los Cullen?_

_Claro que no. Sólo contigo._

_¡Que yo no tuve nada que ver! ¡No controlé eso! ¡Por eso mismo no había venido todavía! ¡Me dolía pensar en lo que podrías pensar de mí y…!_, no terminé la frase.

_El lobo alfa haciendo pleno ejemplo de la valentía._

_Jódete, Seth. Por más que intento hablar contigo tú no razonas…_

_¡No, tú jódete, Jacob!_

_Chico, ¿y si vas a buscar a alguien para poder imprimarte?_, le sugerí, intentando ser amable para olvidar lo que me había respondido.

_¡Eres un completo imbécil, Jacob! ¡Sabes que eso no podría pasarme! ¡No creo que la imprimación sea posible para mí! ¡Yo te amo! ¡No me imagino con nadie más que no sea contigo! ¡Por favor!_, alzó la voz en sus plegarias, y por el movimiento brusco en su perspectiva supuse que se había puesto en pie. Su voz mental se desfiguraba, como si estuviera llorando. Me empeñé más en llegar al río lo antes posible. _¡Te quiero demasiado!_

_Lo sé_, le dije cuando faltaban escasos metros para que yo me acercara al río. Entonces vi al lobito de pelaje color arena, en sus cuatro patas, pero sosteniéndose con muy pocas fuerzas. Al instante en el que lo vi, me alcé en mis patas traseras y salí de fase mientras estaba de pie. Al verme, Seth hizo igual.

— ¡Por favor! —sollozaba a lágrima viva y, sin importar la desnudez, se hincó ante mí y me abrazó por la cintura—. ¡No quiero que me abandones de esta manera, Jacob! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! —su voz delataba la proximidad a la histeria que estaba el pobre chico—. ¡Quiero que te quedes conmigo y no con esa niña! ¡No quiero perderte! ¡Por el amor de Dios, Jake! ¡No me dejes!

De pronto, y por primera vez en la vida, se me olvidó cómo consolar a alguien. Me quedé petrificado ante todas y cada una de sus súplicas; le estaba infligiendo demasiado daño. Demasiado como para ser soportado.

Yo no podría de no ser por Nessie…

Cerré los ojos ante esa proximidad. Él veía que no había escapatoria alguna de mi impronta, y yo tampoco la veía. Y, para ser honesto, no encontraba alguna motivación adicional como para intentarlo.

¡Pero el dolor que le estaba causando a Seth era tan enorme que hasta lo podía sentir! Si no me equivocaba, el chico podía emanar su dolor en forma de ondas magnéticas, porque de otra forma no podría sentirme tan mal, casi como él.

— ¡Elígeme a mí y no a ella, Jacob! —prosiguió él, mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por mi paralizado rostro. Cada sílaba que salía de su boca estaba impregnada con agonía pura—. ¡Yo te convengo más! ¡Conmigo no tienes que esperar a nada! ¡Es la hija de Bella, maldita sea! ¡Se parece a ella! Por eso la elegiste, ¿no?

— Yo… —me alarmé ante la rapidez con la que mi voz se había cristalizado, por la garganta obstruida por las lágrimas y bilis—. Yo no… lo… eleg…

— Yo sé que no, pero podrías romperlo, ¿no? Tú puedes hacerlo, siendo el Alfa…

— La ley de la imprimación alcanza a todos por igual, Seth.

— ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! —su grito fue más desgarrador de lo que jamás había escuchado, ni siquiera cuando la columna vertebral de Bella se partió violentamente. Se aferró todavía más a mí y hundió su rostro contra mi cuerpo, a la altura del abdomen. No tenía forma de moverme; seguía paralizado por su poderosa agonía—. Yo puedo hacerte feliz —apenas lograba decir con los sollozos y con el hecho de que él estuviera enterrando su rostro en mi piel—. ¡No, Jake, por favor! ¡No quise llamarte imbécil! ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! ¡No me dejes! ¡Es mi culpa, todo es mi culpa! ¡Yo…!

— Tú no hiciste nada —logré responder al fin, encontrando mi voz—. Fui yo. De alguna forma supe que Nessie vendría para consolarme…

— ¡No digas eso, por favor! ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! ¡Me hieres! ¡Yo no estaba de adorno, Jake! ¡Te consolé y cuidé!

— Seth… —era oficial; mi parálisis no se iría. Me quedé ahí parado, desnudo, llorando y con mi amigo llorando a la vez que se abrazaba a mi cintura. Y que también estaba desnudo. Seguro que desde lejos esto se vería jodidamente mal, pero no me importó ni una mierda.

Ahora Seth sufría, y todo porque Nessie llego al mundo.

Oh, Nessie. No era su culpa. No era culpa de nadie, porque nadie lo esperaba.

— Quédate conmigo —dijo mi amigo, a quien ya se le estaba empezando a gastar la voz—. No me dejes, por favor.

— Aquí estoy. —repuse.

— No me refiero a eso, Jake. No me abandones como novio.

— Pero yo… —me mordí la lengua. No le iba a decir que ahora sólo podía ver a Nessie.

— A veces me gustaría no sentir nada de esto —sollozó—. Ser una persona existente, sí, pero carente de todas estas porquerías de emociones. Me gustaría una vida sin emociones, o en concreto, sin dolor.

— Temo que el dolor es necesario en la vida de una persona para poder madurar.

— Qué mal filósofo eres. —me comentó, y yo sonreí ligeramente, pero todavía tenía los brazos estúpidamente oscilando a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

— Nunca dije que yo lo fuera.

— No me dejes.

— Lloras mucho, ¿sabes?

— ¿Y por eso me vas a cambiar por una tonta niña que…?

— ¡Eh, alto! —le dije—. Ella no es tonta. Tienes que conocerla.

— No quieres que moleste a mis rivales, luego no quieres que me quede sin conocer a la rival actual. ¿Qué tan impedido y pisoteado tengo que estar para que tú puedas estar contento contigo mismo?

Lamentablemente, no tenía respuesta para ello.

A la noche de ese día terminé literalmente desparramado en el sillón, mientras los Cullen hacían sus actividades vampíricas. Rosalie tocaba el piano con una mano, pues en la otra dormía Nessie. Carlisle, Alice y Edward estaban arriba, cuidando a Bella. Los otros Cullen estaban perdidos por la casa: no me interesaba. Terminé con un cansancio desproporcionado, aún para alguien como yo. Seth quedó inconsolable, irreconocible del risueño muchacho que todos conocíamos en la manada. Leah apareció en forma humana nos vio, pero comprendió lo delicada de la situación. No obstante, eso no le impidió tratarme de manera hostil cuando me dirigía la palabra. El chico había sugerido que yo siguiera con él mientras Nessie crecía, pues sabía que ella no sería adulta de la noche a la mañana, y por eso no podría tener algo con ella. Era un tonto, no sabía nada de la impronta. Me importaba un reverendo cacahuate el tiempo que Nessie tardaría en crecer (si es que crecía, porque eso de ser semivampira empezaba a crear ciertas dudas), porque lo único que quería era que ella fuera feliz. Y si yo podía moverle el sol, la luna y las estrellas para conseguir ese objetivo, lo demás importaba relativamente poco. Aún con estas ideas en mente, el día de hoy había sido uno bastante largo para mí, por lo que estaba demasiado cansado como para cargarla. Que hoy durmiera en brazos de Rose.

Ni siquiera me di cuenta del efluvio, un olor dulce y ardiente que olía fatal, el cual estaba aumentándose en la planta de arriba. Era nuevo, pero a la vez tenía varios toques familiares. Eso sólo significaba que pronto tendríamos de vuelta a Bella.

Faltaba poco tiempo para que transformación finalizara, y eso pintaba mal. ¿Qué había que hacer si quería ver a Nessie? ¿Se la comería al despertar sedienta? ¿Entre todos la podríamos parar?

Si hubo más dudas esa noche, jamás las supe, porque quedé dormido en seguida, intentando quedarme sin dolor alguno, aunque siempre tuve un antídoto a la mano. O mejor, dicho en mi mente.

Nessie.


	14. Sin defensas

Sin defensas

_Seth…_

_No._

_Vamos, hermano…_

_Déjame, Leah._

_No puedo hacerlo._

Perdido en el tiempo, nada tiene interés para ti. Perdido en la vida, intentas ser alguien de interés. Pero estar perdido en el sufrimiento… es algo que yo jamás se lo querría desear a nadie.

Insistí en irme a dormir en mi forma lobuna ya que, para empezar, así me ajustaba mejor al bosque y todos sus elementos. El muchacho se había ido hacia unas buenas trece horas para estar con la ridícula niña. Leah se ofreció de centinela en ese tiempo. Acababa de regresar, informándome que él se había quedado dormido en el sofá de los Cullen.

_Bueno, creí que ya podríamos hablar_, intentó mi hermana, pero le lancé un gruñido leve.

_Sólo quiero dormir._

_No debes guardarte las cosas que te hacen daño. Es horrendo, realmente horrendo cargar con esos pesos._

_Me la pensaré_, concluí. No tenía muchas ganas de conversar. Me acurruqué más en mi suelo elegido y me eché a dormir en seguida.

Pero no podía conciliar el sueño, aunque Leah lo había logrado perfectamente. Mientras lo intentaba, no dejaba de pensar en bastantes cosas, pero sobre todo en el dolor que se empeñaba en aplastarme y convertirme en una papilla irreconocible. Si el dolor era tan fuerte, ¿por qué todavía no estaba muerto? Si mis intenciones eran entregarme a la muerte, ¿por qué todavía me sentía lleno de vida? Una vida maldita, sí, pero vida de todas formas.

Empezaba a ser melodramático. Nunca había tenido intenciones de entregarme a la muerte, por más que mi vida ahora careciera de sentido alguno para poder continuarla. Pero la continuaría. El sentido debía estar por ahí, en alguna parte, y yo tenía que alcanzarlo con mi propio esfuerzo. Alcanzarlo y recuperarlo en mi vida.

Pero el dolor era un desgraciado. Me alejaba de él, o bien me lo estaba alejando todavía más conforme crecía mi determinación a encontrarlo. Y era entonces cuando reconocía la pérdida que había sufrido con respecto a Jake: la manera en que hablaba de la niña a la que yo no había visto todavía, la forma inhumana en que me había pedido que me buscara a alguien más para poder imprimarme…

No quería aceptar del todo la idea de que mi relación con él se había acabado, simplemente no podía ser desplazado por una bebé recién nacida. Eso era enfermizo hasta los niveles más profundos de la inmundicia.

No podía haber terminado así como así. De serlo, sería como una especie de maldición familiar. Ya me lo imaginaba bien. Los Clearwater: la maldición detrás de la soledad. Leah y yo, los únicos en la manda que han sido jodidamente despojados y dejados de lado por imprimaciones. A este paso tendríamos que añadir esa nueva regla a la manada: prohibido enamorarse de un compañero tuyo o de alguien potencialmente cercano a la estirpe de la licantropía. Nadie querría saber los resultados cuando una estúpida imprimación sucedía.

Demasiado lleno de ideas, me levanté y me puse a caminar hacia el río para beber, pues me sentía acalorado. Mientras daba lengüetazos con parsimonia, no dejaba de pensar en el aspecto que la niña esa debía de tener. Debía de ser realmente agradable a la vista, porque todas las improntas que hemos visto han sido espectaculares, salvo el caso de Claire Young, que sólo tiene tres cortos años y todavía no se podía formular una crítica sobre ella.

Bueno, eso es mejor que la perspectiva de una impronta en una recién nacida.

Una vez saciado, me di la media vuelta y me propuse volver a dormir, pero en eso pensé. Jake y Leah estaban dormidos. Por el momento no había guardias que hacer, por lo que no haría falta que estuviera en mi forma lobuna.

Podría ir a la casa a hacer una visita. Sé que a los Cullen no les importaría; ni duermen. Por el momento quería hablar con el responsable directo de todo esto, y ver qué pensaba al respecto.

Salí de fase y tardé menos de diez segundos en volver a ponerme el short. Le eché un vistazo rápido a mi hermana, quien seguía profundamente dormida. A la luz de la luna menguante, su pelaje resultaba algo hipnótico, casi hermoso. Sonreí mientras me encaminaba lo más silenciosa y rápidamente posible a la casa blanca.

Conforma avanzaba, empezaba a cavilar. ¿Qué sucedería en el momento en el que uno de los Cullen me abriera la puerta y me dejara ir directamente hacia Jacob, quien seguramente tendría a la niña? Con Bella en un estado realmente indeterminado —no estaba muerta, porque no había visto que sacaran el cadáver, no he percibido olor a descomposición ni nada por el estilo—y seguramente Edward haciendo maquinaciones de planes, ¿quién otro podría cuidar a la niña esa? ¿Rosalie? Lo tomé como una probabilidad.

Aún cuando hacía unas veinticuatro horas estaba convencido de que la mejor solución para todos sería asesinar a la niña, dejé esos pensamientos atrás conforme avanzaba. Aún cuando la ley me lo tenía expresamente prohibido, no albergaba muchas probabilidades de hacerle daño en verdad. Realmente no lo quería. Yo no sería capaz de dañar a Jake de esa forma, a pesar de todo lo que él me ha hecho…

Visualicé la casa blanca tras unos cuantos minutos. Sin cortinas, la pared de vidrio dejaba ver el interior de la casa: en el sillón blanco e inmaculado estaba Jake, dormido a sus anchas y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

Sin la niña.

En el piano estaba la rubia, Rosalie, con un pequeño bulto de mantas en el brazo derecho. Desde aquí no podía ver nada, pero no era ningún idiota.

Esa era la infante que me había robado a mi hombre.

Me acerqué con sigilo a la gran casa, determinando cómo sería la manera correcta de llegar con la rubia y pedirle que me dejara ver a la niña. Si al menos tenía plena consciencia de quién era mi competencia, al menos podría pensar en alguna especie de alternativa.

Subí los peldaños con cierta parsimonia y me acerqué a la puerta con la misma velocidad. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que todo esto no fuera real, pero no podía evitar que lo fuera. Ya todo existía.

Antes de que yo levantara la mano para tocar, Edward había aparecido y me abría la puerta. Su rostro seguía igual de sereno, como cada vez que me veía.

— Hola, Seth, buenas noches. —me saludó con demasiado cortesía.

— Hola, Edward.

— Oye, ¿no es un poco tarde para que nos visites?

— No podía dormir. Seguramente me estabas escuchando —asintió secamente, pero aún con ese aire sereno—. Entonces ya sabes a qué he venido. —volvió a asentir.

— ¿Rose? —dijo él, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme pasar. Miré directamente hacia el piano, de donde la rubia ya se levantaba. Colocó ambas manos en el bulo te cobijas y caminó hacia nosotros con cierta lentitud, aún para un vampiro.

— No le pasará nada, Rose —le dijo Edward—. He escuchado todos sus pensamientos desde la imprimación de Jacob. Todo estará bien. Estaba molesto, pero empieza a tomarlo con más naturalidad.

_Y resignación, Edward_, le recordé. ¿Qué podía hacer yo contra las leyes de la imprimación? Absolutamente nada. Era como detener la lluvia con los dedos de las manos. Y eso realmente me molestaba. No entendía cómo a Edward no le molestaba algo como eso; yo estaría terriblemente encolerizado.

— Sí, tal vez tengas razón. Y sí, todavía no me hago a la idea.

— Recuerdo que aventaste a Jake contra la pared.

— Cierto, y le hubiera hecho más de no ser porque Alice y Jasper estaban batallando con los lobos de la manada de Sam.

— ¡No! —grazné, pero alcancé a sofocar el tono de mi voz, para no despertar ni a Jake ni a la bebé debajo de las mantas. Edward intercambió una mirada sombría con su hermana.

— Seth, nosotros hemos pensado en qué sucederá contigo…

— No podría sucederme nada.

— Sabemos lo mucho que estás enamorado de Jacob. Sabemos lo mucho que ustedes compartían y todo, y podemos ver que eres un chico muy puro, el mejor que he conocido en mi vida. Eres el primero de los Quileute que nos aceptó por completo.

— Y eso no ha cambiado. —grazné. No quería empezar a sentirme culpable por haberles guardado rencor. Esos habían sido pensamientos impulsivos.

— Gracias, Seth. Eres un buen amigo mío y no quisiera que eso cambiara entre nosotros.

— Ni yo, Edward.

— Listo, Rose. Deja que la vea. Tiene derecho a hacerlo.

La rubia miró a su hermano una última vez antes de verme, mover las cobijas y dejarme ver a quien tenía en ellas. La bebé era grande, más grande de lo que pensaba, y ya tenía cabello largo, castaño y chino. Dormitaba como si estuviese en el colchón más cómodo del mundo, y su corazoncito latía con más velocidad que la de los humanos. ¿Qué era ella?

— Por el momento la dejamos en semivampira —comentó Edward—. Tiene la piel y fuerza de los vampiros, así como su necesidad de beber sangre, pero por lo demás sigue siendo humana…

—La bebé no pudo haber nacido así de desarrollada. —objeté.

— Claro que no, Seth. Está creciendo.

— Pero ha nacido hace unas veinticuatro horas.

— Lo sé. Crece muy rápido.

— ¡Pero parece de casi cuatro meses!

— Está creciendo demasiado rápido. No sabemos a qué se debe ni cuándo se detendrá este crecimiento. Al paso al que va podría vivir unos seis a ocho meses.

— ¿Sólo seis a ocho meses? —inquirí realmente alterado. Si era cierto que crecía medio año por día, y si tenía tanta suerte, duraría unos siete meses y medio. ¡Pobre de Jake! ¡Pobres de Edward y Bella!

Bueno, en cuanto respecta a Jake, estaría bien para mí. Una muerte natural no sería algo que él pudiera vengar, pero todavía estaba el dolor inhumano que sentiría cuando pasara esa eventualidad.

— No sólo Jacob —añadió el padre de la niña—, todos nosotros sufriríamos con esa pérdida tan desagradable. Es horrendo pensar que… ¡oh! —exclamó con voz queda y dirigió su mirada directo a la bebé. En eso yo también lo seguí.

La niña bostezó y abrió los ojos vidriosos, somnolientos, y los clavó en los míos. El mismo tono chocolate de los ojos de Bella estaba plasmado en los ojos de la niña. No, no sólo era eso. Era como si la misma Bella me mirara, con un mismo aire maduro, el mismo que a veces se había asomado en los momentos en los que había cruzado la mirada con su madre: en la fiesta de espagueti de Billy, aquélla primera vez que me dejaron escuchar las historias, en su boda y sobre todo en los últimos días.

Era increíble que la niña tuviera una mirada tan madura.

— Nessie piensa de manera muy avanzada para su edad. —me explicó el vampiro de cabello broncíneo.

— ¿Nessie? —inquirí, alzando la vista y arqueando la ceja derecha.

— En realidad se llama Renesmee, pero como Jacob insiste en que su nombre es un trabalenguas, la llama Nessie y se nos ha hecho costumbre.

— Me pregunto cómo es que Bella tomará esto… —murmuré, escuchando un corazón más violento en la planta de arriba.

— Casi termina —explicó él—. Unas doce a quince horas más, cuando mucho. Ya está palideciendo.

— Creí que moriría. —espeté.

— También yo, y Jacob también lo creyó por un instante, pero no. No sé de dónde ha sacado ese autocontrol. Quizá haya sido la morfina. El punto es que no se ha movido ni quejado en ningún instante.

— Es raro estar así —dije—. Ya sabes, aquél sin prestarme atención —hice un ademán con la cabeza hacia el sillón—, la niña aquí y Bella allá arriba, transformándose. Por cierto, ¿dónde conseguiste el permiso?

— El nieto de Ephraim Black me lo ha otorgado, y no lo ha considerado una violación al tratado.

— Estupendo. Y, para colmo, las manadas no pueden tocarla por ser el objeto de impronta de un lobo. ¿Quién en este mundo está más protegido que la niña?

— Al parecer nadie más. Nessie está muy bien resguardada.

— Estupendo. —murmuré. Bajé la mirada de nuevo y me concentré en sus ojos marrones, que reflejaban el mismo espíritu de Bella. Me pregunté si ello había contribuido a que Jake se hubiera imprimado en ella. Una versión de Bella que podría ser suya desde el principio.

Aunque todavía no la viera de ese modo, yo podía imaginar lo que pasaría en unas diez semanas, cuando ella alcanzara la madurez. Si es que seguía creciendo a ese modo, claro, y si es que ella se interesaba en él. Si no, pues no pasaría nada.

La niña bostezó más antes de volver a cerrar los ojos y acurrucarse contra el pecho de Rosalie.

Me quedé a dormir justo afuera del porche de los Cullen. Apenas había bajado los peldaños cuando me ganó el sueño. Apenas tuve tiempo de ocultarme un poco de la vista, quitarme el short, amarrarlo a la cuerda de cuero, entrar en fase y caer dormido enseguida. Ni siquiera había notado cuando había amanecido, mucho menos cuándo el sol había tocado su punto máximo en el cielo, pero lo que sí noté al despertar fue la furia de mi hermana.

_¡Eres un descuidado, Seth Clearwater!_, me espetó, despertándome al instante.

_¡Ah! ¿Qué, qué?_, pregunté alarmado por el repentino grito de ella en el interior de mi cabeza. Me paré en las cuatro patas, aferrándome al suelo. _¡Leah! ¡Casi me infartas!_

_No tanto como tú casi me infartaste en la mañana, cuando no te vi cerca del río. ¡Creí que te habías fugado o que te habías hecho daño!_

_¿Desde cuándo acá tan protectora?_

_Desde que entraste a la misma aura que yo y comprendiste lo que se sentía ser eclipsado por una impronta. Compartimos más en común gracias a eso._

_No me lo recuerdes_, espeté.

_Qué bueno que despiertas. Jacob quiere que le ayudemos en algo._

_¿En qué?_

_Mira, la cosa aquí es que Bella finalmente ha despertado…_

_¿Y cómo se ve?_

_No sé, no la visualicé, pero Jake entró en fase y nos ha llamado. Bueno, me ha llamado a mí, porque te vio ahí dormido. Yo estaba buscándote…_

_¿Y no pudiste venir aquí primero, para ver que yo estaba aquí?_

_Yo pensaba que te habías ido hacia el territorio de Sam. Ya sabes, escapar de tu enamorado._

_No funcionaría. Ya renuncié a Sam una vez, y dudo que pueda volver a él. Además tú irás a donde sea que yo vaya para protegerme._

_Me conoces bien_, dictaminó.

_Somos hermanos. Es imposible no conocer al otro._

_¿Y cómo le harás con la escuela?_

_Bueno, mamá y yo ya habíamos ido a hacer los trámites. Seguro habrá puesto de excusa que me enfermé de mononucleosis o algo por el estilo._

_Pero irás a estudiar, ¿no?_

_Definitivamente. ¿A qué me quedo por aquí, si los Cullen ya están a salvo de Sam?_, le dije en un tono cortante, con lo que aprendió que no quería seguir en el tema.

_Haces bien en estudiar_, me felicitó Leah. _En la preparatoria te vas a divertir mucho, ya verás. Quizá y consigues un nuevo amor…_

_Leah…_

_Está bien. Lo siento._

_¿Y dónde está Jake en todo caso?_

_A la derecha de nosotros, en la otra cara de la casa. Por allá espera que aparezcan los recién casados._

_Ni tan recientes, hermana. Eso fue hace un mes._

_Sabes a qué me refiero._

_¿Y a qué se fueron?_

_Según Jake, Edward le mencionó algo sobre la primera cacería, y que esta no podía demorar más._

_Me lo imagino. Supongo que ha de renacer con una sed tremenda._

_Algo así._

Ninguno de los dos dijo más mientras esperábamos a que la pareja, hiciese lo que hiciese, lo finalizara de una buena vez para acabar con esto y luego…

¿Y luego qué?

El tiempo pasaba tan lento que se burlaba de mí. Empecé a caminar en círculos, esperando a que hubiera alguna señal de la pareja, cosa que no obtuve sino hasta media hora más tarde. El aroma de Edward apareció, junto con otro aroma dulzón completamente nuevo para mí. Era un olor a luz solar, almendra, caramelo, avellana y algo de madera fresca de fresno. Era un aroma que iba muy bien con la personalidad de Bella.

Pero, a su vez, no podía determinar cómo lo tomaría ella.

— Ten cuidado, Jacob —le dijo la voz de Edward—. quizá esta no sea la mejor manera…

— ¿Crees que es mejor dejarla que se acerque primero al bebé? Es más seguro ver primero qué hace Bella conmigo. Yo me curo rápido.

— Supongo que es tu cuello lo que está en juego. —vaticinó el vampiro. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Jake? De pronto me invadieron unas enormes ganas de ir a asistirlo, aunque fuera en alguna especie de apoyo moral, pero Leah se interpuso en mi camino.

_Aún no_, me dijo.

Los minutos pasaban con verdadera lentitud, más lento de lo que yo hubiera querido, pero aún así no había pasado nada mayor. Los amigos intercambiaban comentarios sobre el otro, generalmente relacionados con los olores, fenómenos y algo de los ojos. Todo iba a la mar de bien hasta que Jake dijo algo sobre espectáculo, y pude escuchar cómo empezaba a caminar…

Leah fue más rápida que yo. Trotó hasta la otra cara de la casa, conmigo por detrás. Terminamos detrás de Jake, a varios metros tanto de él como de los vampiros. Fue entonces cuando la vi.

Debajo de una camiseta inmaculadamente blanca (de Edward, porque él iba con el torso desnudo) estaba una especie de harapo azul, desgarrado en varios lugares. Ni la camisa podía cubrir ese detalle. Ella iba descalza, pero él no. Nada había cambiado en la pareja, salvo que ahora Bella estaba, lógicamente, mucho más pálida y con unos ojos rojos destellantes, casi hipnóticos. A sí mismo, su boca y mandíbula estaban completamente manchadas de sangre.

— Tómenlo con calma, chicos —nos dijo Jake—. No se metan en esto.

Bella le pidió a su esposo que la sujetara, pues Jake lanzaba varios comentarios respecto a la lentitud de Bella para trabajar. Supuse que quería que ella le olfateara para ver cuál sería su reacción.

Resultó cómica la manera en que ella arrugó las aletas y le dedicó un comentario a Jake, quien se mofó y le respondió de igual manera.

— Bueno, pues ya pasó, ¿no? —repuso la nueva vampiresa—. ¿Y ahora me vas a contar el gran secreto?

— No es nada de lo que debas preocuparte por el momento…

A nuestras espaldas, Emmett se rió socarronamente.¡Qué idiota e indiscreto era con los temas más delicados!

— Renesmee. —dijo Bella. Jake intentó, unas veces más, retrasar el momento, pero Edward no se mostró flexible esta vez; su esposa tenía las urgencias por entrar a ver a su hija.

Si esto iba por el camino que me imaginaba, a Jake no le irá nada bien en el momento en el que ella se enterara.

Finalmente, la pareja de vampiros se metió a la casa. Leah y yo los seguimos con la mirada hasta que se perdieron en la sala, en donde se estaban realizando las ceremonias de bienvenida. Todos los Cullen, y Jake, estaban realmente angustiados por la indeterminada forma en que Bella podría reaccionar. Mi cola se agitó, mostrando mi nerviosismo.

Los minutos pasaban. Primero, todos se preocupaban por Bella. Después, Edward contó cómo estuvo la primera cacería (algo realmente impresionante, porque ella había sido capaz de frenar una cacería a humanos), Jake rehusándose a soltarle a Nessie a su madre, Nessie en los brazos de su madre, y luego Jacob pidiendo que no forzaran las cosas. Bella se tensó en su sitio.

— ¿Cuál es tu _problema_? —mi amigo se acerco a tal grado que pareciera que los dos quisieran aplastar a la bebé con la fuerza de sus pechos.

La situación empezaba a ponerse tensa, y con ella, también yo. Los pelos del lomo se me erizaban.

_Cálmate, Seth_, me advirtió mi hermana.

Pero no podía. Sentía venir el peligro…

Que llegó con la simple monosílaba de Bella. "No", había dicho ella. A continuación, Edward sujeto a su esposa con ambos brazos mientras Jake le quitaba a la niña de encima. La madre, encolerizada, le pidió a Rosalie que se llevara a la niña. La rubia ni siquiera dudó en obedecer para tenerla en brazos, y junto a Jake, ambos empezaron a retroceder. Bella le pidió algo a Edward quien, obediente, la soltó.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste? —bramó la vampiresa. Jake retrocedió, con las manos en alto.

— Ya sabes que es algo que no puedo controlar. —le dijo este, con verdadero arrepentimiento. ¡Sí, claro! ¡Ya me dirás que te arrepientes que Nessie haya nacido!

— ¡_Perro estúpido_! —le espetó Bella; el pelaje se me erizó más, y no pude evitar gruñir—. ¿Cómo _pudiste_ hacerlo? ¡Es mi _bebé_!

Sin siquiera haberme dado cuenta, me había acercado más hacia los peldaños de la escalera. Leah ni siquiera me dijo nada. Jake retrocedió hasta quedar cerca de la puerta por la que yo estaba preparándome a entrar. Retrocedí y le dejé bajar los peldaños, sin separarme más de cuatro metros de él. Bella le seguía el paso con un andar rápido. Me hice un poco para atrás, casi al nivel de mi hermana. Jake ya había bajado los peldaños.

— ¿Cómo te atreviste a improntar a _mí_ bebé? ¿Perdiste la cabeza, o qué?

— ¡Fue involuntario! —insistió él, quedando a la misma altura tanto de los árboles como de nosotros. Mi hermana le gruñó a la nueva Bella, pero la vampiresa se lo devolvió con creces. Al instante me sentí realmente estúpido. Si ella atacaba, por ser nueva vampiresa, yo podría terminar justo como Jake hacía dos meses y medio.

O quizá peor, porque Bella no tendría ni dos horas como vampira.

— Bella, ¿podrías escucharme sólo un segundo? ¿Por favor? Leah, lárgate.

De acuerdo; Jake empezaba a sentirse realmente nervioso. Mi hermana ni se movió.

— ¿Por qué tengo que escucharte?

— Porque tú fuiste quien me dijo eso. ¿No te acuerdas? ¿Acaso no dijiste que nuestras vidas nos pertenecían el no a otro? Que éramos familia. Tú dijiste que así era como se suponía que tenía que ser así que… aquí estamos. Es lo que tú querías.

La perorata de Jake no cambió en absoluto el rostro de la vampiresa.

— ¿Y pretendes formar parte de mi familia, ser mi yerno?

Emmett rio. Maldito insensible y desconsiderado.

La situación adquiría una tensión a cada vez mayor. Bella insistió en que Jake estaba mal por ver a Nessie de esa manera, pero él le explicó que así no iban las cosas. Jake, como me había dicho ayer, le repitió a Bella que Nessie podía ser la razón por la que él y ella estaban predestinados.

— Huye mientras puedas. —bramó Bella.

— ¡Vamos, Bella! Yo también le gusto a Nessie. —dijo Jake.

El semblante de Bella, de por sí amenazador, se ensombreció con una capacidad alarmante. Detrás de ella, los Cullen también se habían quedado petrificados; algo que se les daba con facilidad.

— ¿Qué? ¿_Cómo…_ la llamaste?

— Bueno, ese nombre que inventaron era un trabalenguas y…

— ¿Apodaste a mi hija con el nombre del monstruo del Lago Ness? —le espetó la vampiresa.

Y entonces todo sucedió en un segundo. Bella se abalanzó hacia Jake, lo que me encendió una llama en el interior del estómago. Cuando menos me di cuenta, yo también me había alanzado, pero hacia la vampira.

Nos encontramos a la mitad del aire, yo con las fauces abiertas y ella con los brazos en ristre. Tardé medio segundo en llegar a su torso para sujetarla y lanzarla lejos de Jacob, pero ella fue más rápida y me dio un puñetazo en el hocico, que me hizo fallar y caer al suelo. No obstante, aún con el dolor, me levanté para enfrentarla. Entonces ella, viendo mis intenciones, me abrazó en la zona equivalente a los hombros, y entonces el mundo me cayó encima justo en esa parte. Mis huesos protestaron hasta que hubo un chasquido.

Por segunda vez en menos de cuarenta y ocho horas, una agonía me consumía, sólo que esta vez era física.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que volaba por los aires y mi lomo chocaba contra un árbol. Entonces jadeé de verdad. Incluso se me escapó un aullido de dolor.

La enloquecida Bella había sido frenada por Emmett, quien la llevaba de nuevo a la casa, mientras ella usaba sus más selectas palabrotas en contra de Jake, quien rápidamente intentaba llegar hasta mí pero sin dejar de ver a la vampira.

Un aullido de pésame sonaba cerca de mí. Se trataba, obviamente, de Leah.

_Seth… ¡Oh, Seth…!_

_Al menos... Jake no sufrió daño alguno…_

Y la oscuridad me envolvió en cuanto sentí que ella desaparecía y yo me encogía.

Para cuando volví en mí, noté que estaba en el piso de la sala de los Cullen. Mi respiración era irregular, pero me entraba de manera diferente. Mi nariz era más respingada, y no sentía pelo por ninguna parte.

Sólo la curiosa tela del sillón contra mi espalda desnuda.

Abrí los ojos y me miré. Ya estaba usando el short. Intenté, moverme, pero una pálida mano me retuvo contra el sillón.

— Casi termino. —me dijo la voz de Carlisle.

— Lo siento mucho, Seth —me dijo la voz de Edward—. Debí haber estado más cerca.

Por un momento no entendí qué había pasado, pero luego recordé esos últimos momentos en que estaba allá afuera, con el dolor latente. Me había desmayado, de eso había duda; de alguna forma había salido de fase antes de caer en la inconsciencia.

Mientras Carlisle me atendía, una afligida Bella seguía intentando disculparse conmigo, pero yo le restaba importancia al asunto. Le recalqué que podría estar mejor en media hora, le intenté aclarar que cualquiera pensaría lo mismo de algo tan raro sobre Jake y Nessie, e incluso le agradecí por no haberme mordido. Le comenté que era una gracia que Nessie no fuese ponzoñosa. Anoche, tras haberla conocido mejor, Edward me lo había explicado. Al parecer era su actividad favorita: morder a su lobo improntado.

Cuando hubo terminado, Carlisle me pidió que no me moviera en unas cuantas horas.

— No veo ningún problema en quedarme sentado aquí un ratito. —le dije, acurrucándome en el sillón. A pesar de todo, había terminado demasiado cansado. Menos mal que la peor parte había pasado, al menos para Bella. Pero para mí todavía había un largo camino por vivir, lejos de mi Jake, quien ni siquiera me había dado las gracias por haber intervenido en el camino de su amiga. Estaba tan embobado con Nessie, lo que me punzó directo en la mente. Sí, estaba celoso de la niña.

Me recosté y cerré los ojos. Desconecté el cerebro enseguida, pues no quería quedarme un rato más en el mundo consciente. Ya había visto mucho por hoy.


	15. Sin alternativa

Sin alternativa

Nessie dormía en los brazos de Rosalie, en el extremo opuesto del sillón (Seth ocupaba casi la mitad del mismo, roncando descaradamente con la boca abierta). La observaba como si no hubiera alguna otra cosa tan hermosa en el mundo, y no la había. Todo lo que antes había sido concebido como hermoso podía irse despegando de ese título, porque ella lo acaparaba todo.

— Esperamos que algún día sepas aprender a cerrar la bocota, perro. —me dijo la rubia, con más humor que con saña. No le hice el menor caso y seguí observando a Nessie, quien dormía tan tranquilamente como un tronco.

En el instante, la voz de Emmett me llegó desde detrás de ella. Ellos estaban en una conversación antes de que me dijera esas palabras, en la cual no estaba poniendo nada de atención.

—… pero sabes que realmente extrañaré este lugar, Rose.

— Lo sé. Como todos—repuso la voz de Carlisle, desde la cocina—, pero no podemos arriesgarnos a que alguien vea a Bella o a Renesmee. Es la mejor opción.

¿De qué rayos estaban hablando? Sin dejar de ver a Nessie, paré la oreja en busca de más información.

— En cuanto a Charlie… —prosiguió el doctor—, tendremos que prepararlo para lo peor. En cuanto Bella y Edward y les comuniquemos el asunto vuelvan por fin contestaremos a alguna de las llamadas.

— ¿Y qué pasará con Bella? Digo, no es como que podamos hacer que ella finja estar en Darthmouth. ¿O sí? Lo mejor sería movernos para New Hampshire y que de perdida aplique un semestre…

— Es una gran consideración, Emmett.

— Lo sé. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Realmente no quisiera partir.

— Ésta misma tarde.

El corazón se me aceleró. Lo había de decir en broma, no podrían irse. No por Charlie…

Sentí como si todos los sentidos se me echaran a perder y se me congelaran. No podían irse. ¿Qué sería de Nessie? ¿Me dejarían irme con ellos? Lo dudo. La desaparición de los Cullen quedaría perfecta, considerando la excusa de Bella, pero no había nada que justificara mi propia desaparición. Y seguro que los dos tortolitos no me dejarían quedarme a Nessie aquí en La Push.

No, claro que no.

Decidido, me levanté del suelo (estaba sentado ahí) y me dirigí directo hacia la puerta principal. Sentí las miradas tanto de Rosalie como de alguien más (Emmett o Carlisle) conforme me acercaba a la puerta, y al momento de traspasarla escuché a alguien trastabillar detrás de mí.

— ¡Eh! —me dijo la voz somnífera de Seth. Bajé los peldaños y me pregunté la manera más rápida de llegar a mi destino. Edward no me prestaría el Aston Martin de nuevo; eso era para haberme hecho escapar de la realidad hacía tres días. Bien podría entrar en fase e irme, pero eso podría arruinar la sorpresa.

Pero no me quedaba de otra.

Ya estaba entrando al bosque y me estaba quitando la camisa azul a manga larga cuando el chico me alcanzó.

— ¿A dónde vas? —me preguntó, conteniendo un bostezo.

No le contesté. En lugar de seguir desvistiéndome, me limité a seguir mi camino en forma humana. Le explicaría las cosas al chico, pero no aquí, y no en forma lobuna para que Leah no interviniera.

Y hablando de ella, tras varios metros, la vi aparecer por mi derecha.

— Quédate aquí en el bosque —le dije a la loba—, es una orden.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, intentando encontrar el motivo por el cual le estaba pidiendo esto. Entonces miró detrás de mí, directo a su hermano.

— Iré con él. No salgas de fase.—le dijo a su hermana. No tenía intenciones de prohibirle al chico su derecho a venir. Si él me ayudaba en esto, mucho mejor.

Empezamos a trotar apenas llegamos al río. Durante un gran tramo no nos dirigimos palabra alguna, pero no fue sino hasta que entramos en los límites de Forks—en donde estaba lloviendo, por cierto— cuando el chico se detuvo en seco. Parecía cansado.

— Eh —le dije, parándome yo también y dándome la media vuelta para ir a atenderlo—, no es normal que te canses tan rápido.

— Me acostumbré a correr en forma lupina. —me dijo el chico, quien se sobaba un poco la clavícula.

— ¿Cómo estás? —le pregunté, señalándole el hueso que Bella le había roto ayer.

— Bien, gracias, pero ahora yo no vengo al caso. Es sobre ti, Jake.

Oh, grandioso. El chico empezaba a mostrarse algo alicaído. Si empezaba a llorar ahora…

Lentamente, hice ademán de acercarme a él para ponerle una mano en algún hombro o algo así, con intenciones de consolarlo, pero a la mitad de mi ademán él me miró con ojos determinados, nada llorosos.

— Sé por qué estás haciendo esto. —vaticinó.

— Me alegro. —le dije, y bajé la mano.

— Pero no lo entiendes, Jake. Esas son sus reglas. Escuché a Emmett entre sueños.

— Entonces ya sabes que iré a ver a Charlie.

— ¡No lo hagas! ¡Los vas a evidenciar, y no te dejaré que lo hagas, Jacob!

Lo mire perplejo.

— ¿Lo dices en serio?

— Lo digo muy en serio. El que te duela el hecho de que te alejen de tu persona favorita no es nada agradable, pero hay de situaciones a situaciones. No evidenciarás a los Cullen. Sólo forzarás más su partida.

— Me gustaría ver cómo lo detienes. No puedes hacerlo, Seth. Como Alfa te ordeno que no intervengas. Me ayudarás a revelarle a Charlie la verdad… o una parte de ella.

— No lo haré.

— Entonces regresa con Leah. —le dije, dándole la espalda para seguir con mi camino. No escuché que el chico diera ningún paso, pero sí escuché que su respiración se tornaba más rápida.

— ¡No he olvidado lo que me dijiste en la fiesta de espagueti de Billy! —me gritó. Su voz resonó entre los árboles. Me frené en seco, perplejo.

— ¿Qué dices?

— Lo que dijiste aquélla vez, antes de todo este desastre—prosiguió. No me giré para verlo—. Dijiste que todo en esta vida tenía un significado, que todo era por una razón. He ahí pues, la cuestión. Si los Cullen deben irse es porque así debe ser. En serio, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan aquí? La gente no tardará en decir rumores sobre ellos.

— Que los digan —le murmuro—, pero que no me quiten a Nessie.

— De verdad que eres un imbécil —me espetó. Cerré los ojos ante el dolor oculto tras esas palabras frías—. Y yo que te tenía por un hombre. Charlie no dejará de llamar hasta ver a Bella. Y no la puede ver en esa condición.

— Pero Charlie… ¡tiene que verla para que así no puedan irse! Y si no logro que se queden, ¡pues bien! ¡Me largaré con ellos, le guste a quien le guste!—le espeté, y empecé a correr, pero él volvió a gritar:

— ¡Tienes un compromiso con nosotros, Jacob! ¿Nos abandonarás a Leah y a mí? No puedes hacerlo. ¡Eres nuestro Alfa, maldita sea!

— Seth… —ahora sí que me giré hacia él, porque esto estaba tomando un rumbo peligrosamente sensible. Me volví a encontrar con sus ojos, perfectamente concentrados y despejados. Sin lágrima alguna.

— No, Jake. Esto tiene que parar en alguna parte. Por favor…

— No sabes lo que se siente estar imprimado, chico. No lo entiendes.

— Pues he estado enamorado de ti desde hace años. ¿No sería lo mismo?

— Claro que no. Estuve enamorado de Bella, y por un tiempo estuve enamorado de ti, pero ambos sentimientos no logran hacerle competencia a la tranquilidad y felicidad que me llenan al estar con…

— ¡Cállate! —me gritó el chico, llevándose ambas manos a las orejas. Cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza los labios mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba—. No quiero… no quiero que vuelvas… ¡no digas eso de nuevo!

— Seth, yo…

—Maldito cobarde, poco hombre y desvergonzado… Si tuvieras la mitad de culpa que Sam tiene al ver a Leah…

— ¡La tengo! —espeté con todas mis fuerzas—. ¡No soy un maldito hombre de piedra, Seth! ¡Sé lo que ha pasado y no tienes idea de lo mucho que me fastidia el hecho de haberte hecho daño!

— Sí, se nota lo mucho que sufres por mí. —respondió lacónicamente. ¿Por qué era tan terco?

— En el interior lo hago. Me dolió mucho el verte lastimado, pero tenía que pensar en Nessie…

— Ah, claro. La semivampira no puede soportar dos minutos sin su lobito, ¿no?

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ayer estabas a la mar de bien!

— Si no lo recuerdas, idiota, la mitad del día me la pasé dormido en el sillón de los Cullen.

Me pasmé. ¿Desde cuándo me hablaba tan mal?

— Eh…

— No, nada de "eh". Lo dejaré en claro sólo una vez, Jacob. No puedes hacer nada.

— ¿Ah, no? Ya veremos.

Y le di la espalda, dejándolo plantado.

Corrí como nunca lo había hecho en mi forma humana. Aún tenía tiempo de hacer alguna especie de diferencia. La pregunta clave era si Charlie ya estaba despierto a estas horas del día. Ni siquiera había amanecido por completo, pero el cielo ya empezaba a mostrarse gris, en comparación con el azul oscuro que predominaba hacía un rato.

Llegar a la casa de los Swan no me tomó ni mucho tiempo ni mucho esfuerzo. Llegué por el lado trasero de la casa, el que colindaba al bosque. Todo en la casa estaba completamente apagado, pero me llegó el lento y acompasado ritmo de la respiración del jefe de policía, apenas eclipsado por el siseo constante de la lluvia. Menos mal.

Ojalá y Bella vea esto con mucha naturalidad y emoción, porque esto también la beneficiaría. No era como que yo fuera a exponerle toda la verdad detrás de su misterioso distanciamiento. Después de todo, ella querría verlo una vez más, ¿no? Si le explicaba, en parte, lo que pasaba, podrían quedarse.

En eso recordé lo que Seth me dijo, y sentí cierta pizca de culpabilidad. ¿Qué información usaría con Charlie para terminar de convencerlo? No podía revelarle la existencia de los vampiros, eso era algo obvio. A mí no me correspondía eso. Pero tenía que haber una forma. Sólo una…

La respuesta me llegó como caída del cielo.

A fin de cuentas, no me fue nada mal.

Camino de regreso a casa de Los Cullen, me felicitaba constantemente a mí mismo. No resultó tan difícil convencer a Charlie de lo que había detrás de todo esto, y mucho menos tan difícil el hacerle venir. Dijo que se tomaría sus minutos para prepararse, pero vendría. Yo lo sabía.

No pude evitar reír en el transcurso al recordar la cara que me había puesto en cuanto me empecé a desnudar. Me miró con cara de desconcierto y a la vez de temor. ¿Qué creía Charlie, que yo estaba interesado en enrolarme con él? Ni en sueños.

Pero más divertido aún fue el rostro que puso cuando me vio entrar en fase. Nunca había visto que un humano se tomara estas cosas con naturalidad. ¡Ni siquiera abrió los ojos de manera exagerada!Aún así, me mostré dócil en cuanto el fuego de la metamorfosis se apaciguó, me hinqué frente a Charlie y le incliné mi cabezota para mostrar mi inocencia. Él había balbuceado cosa y media sin importancia, pero terminó convenciéndose de lo que veía y terminó pidiendo saber el menor número de detalles posible, siempre y cuando se le permitiera ver a su hija el día de hoy. Salí de fase, me volví a vestir y le conté un poco sobre Nessie: la sobrina recién adoptada del esposo chupasangre.

— ¿Cómo? —se extrañó—. ¿Una hija? ¿Soy una especie de abuelo?

— Bien por ti, abuelito. —le contesté con una sonrisa que él, rápidamente, me devolvió con sinceridad.

Me volvió a recordar que no quería saber nada más de lo necesario. Lo único que quería era ver que su pequeña hija estuviera sana y salva. Le dije que me siguiera a la casa de los Cullen para comprobarlo él mismo.

Para cuando me acerqué al territorio de la casa blanca, escuché un ligero siseo de desaprobación. ¿Rose no estaba contenta con que regresara tan pronto?

Los hermanos Clearwater aparecieron de las profundidades del bosque, ambos mirándome con recelo. A pesar de sus malas caras, no pude evitar sonreírles e invitarlos a que vinieran conmigo a la casa vampírica.

Al entrar, saludo con un entusiasmo verdaderamente elevado, incluso para tratarse de mí mismo. No obstante, los vampiros se muestran verdaderamente tensos.

No, no están tensos. Están molestos. Y mucho.

Les expliqué lo que había hecho con Charlie, pero eso no les cayó para nada bien. Soporté varios comentarios negativos y más majaderías mientras trataba de explicarme, pero Edward me hizo ver que Bella tendría que pasar un terrible dolor. ¿No que ella era capaz de controlarse y que tenía un don sobrenatural para permanecer serena y esas cosas?

Así, pues, no fue muy bien visto en la casa conforme los vampiros iban preparando a la chica para su reencuentro familiar. Se nos pidió quedarnos lo más lejos posible del punto de reunión, pero Sólo Seth se quedó al lado mío, mientras que su hermana salió rápidamente por la puerta trasera. Nessie tenía que quedarse con Bella para mantenerla controlada, aunque eso no me pareciera muy buena idea. Me tuve que callar a petición de los demás, que me miraban como si ya hubiera hecho el daño suficiente.

Charlie llegó muy pronto, y la tarde que pasó aquí fue de las más interesantes que jamás había visto. La manera en que miraba inquisitoriamente a los recién casados y a la niña al mismo tiempo, haciendo cálculos, me hizo reír en algunas ocasiones. En otras, él cruzó una fugaz mirada conmigo. Llegó un punto en el que tuve que acercarme a él y susurrarle que no se preocupara de nada.

La tarde se fue desarrollando con toda naturalidad —no muchas preguntas por parte de Charlie, Bella yéndose al baño a cambiarse los pupilentes quemados, Emmett con sus chistes malintencionados cargados de doble sentido (ésta vez, todo un repertorio exclusivo para la aburrida y no-sexual noche pasada de Bella, que Charlie no entendió para nada) y un partido de fútbol hasta que llegó la hora acostumbrada de la cena. Seth le recordó amablemente a Charlie la cena que su mamá estaba preparando, y que no la dejara plantada. El chico se propuso a irse con Charlie, quien se entretuvo un poco más con la niña.

Cuando finalmente nos libramos de ellos, Bella y Emmett empezaron a planear una apuesta: los dos iban a jugar vencidas. ¡Vencidas! ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Bella, la loca neonata, contra Emmett, el fortachón de los ojos dorados. Esto era algo que tenía que ver, sin duda alguna.

Todos salimos al patio trasero, en donde Emmett consiguió una enorme roca irregular para la ocasión. El trato era simple: si Bella ganaba, se acabaron los chistes de doble sentido sobre la vida sexual de ella. Si Emmett ganaba, la cosa se pondría peor. No pude evitar sonreír ante la tentativa de la apuesta.

Los dos vampiros empezaron la competencia. Aún cuando él estaba empeñando todas sus fuerzas, el brazo de Bella no cedió en nada. A pesar de todo su esfuerzo, el tipo no pudo con Bella, quien lo machacó olímpicamente. No pude evitar sofocar una risa, y Edward tampoco.

Emmett no estaba contento.

— ¡Quiero la revancha! ¡Mañana!

— No va a desaparecer tan rápidamente—dijo la neófita—; quizá sería mejor que te diera un mes.

— Mañana. —concluyó el fortachón. Bella empezó a celebrar su victoria al hacer pedazos lo que quedó de la roca, disfrutando como la torpe e imprudente chica que había recurrido a mí en momento de necesidad. Estaba disfrutando de lo lindo cuando escuché algo parecido a campanillas, que venía de los brazos de Rosalie. Me giré rápidamente y la vi. Ella estaba riendo al ver a su madre. A todos nos sorprendieron ambos hechos: el que Nessie se hubiera reído y el que Bella, madre casada, se comportara de esa manera. Nessie señaló la roca, la madre vino hacia ella, le dejó que intentara hacerla polvo y, para su desgracia, la niña vio que no pudo. Entonces Bella tomó ese pedazo y lo trituró como si nada.

Y entonces el sol, hasta ahora oculto por las débiles nubes que habían descargado su peso en Forks, brilló sobre nosotros, sobre todo en Bella, quien empezó a brillar como el cristal andante que era. Al menos ante mis ojos era como una especie de polígono de cristal.

— Bella, la chica fenómeno. —murmuré. Y ella se dejó hipnotizar por sus propios encantos ante la luz solar.

El tiempo, si de por sí había sido un elemento clave en la vida de todos nosotros, ahora cobraba un sentido más peligroso.

Aunque claro, mi más grande orgullo fue cuando, una semana después de la visita de Charlie, Nessie finalmente habló. Había pedido por su abuelo. No era lo primero que esperaba que dijera, pero tal fue mi felicidad que le aplaudí con devoción. Era maravilloso ver que Nessie empezara a crecer, pero eso lograba asustar a Bella quien, generalmente, estaba más allá de la euforia casi todo el tiempo.

Y hablando del abuelito, él apenas se paraba por acá sin Sue. Al principio no veía a qué se debía esto, pero un día, cuando se iban, los vi tomarse de las manos antes de que él le ayudara a subirse a la patrulla. ¡No lo podía creer! ¡El que alguna vez podía haber sido mi suegro, saliendo con la que había sido mi suegra en un tiempo pasado! La sorpresa de esas realidades pasadas me sorprendió tanto por un momento que se me olvidó que Bella me estaba llamando, porque Nessie pedía por mí.

Todo estaba yendo de la manera más normal. Los Clearwater, bajo petición mía, regresaron a La Push a seguir con sus obligaciones normales. Seth entró a la preparatoria de la reservación, con lo que todos nos llenamos de orgullo. Apenas venía a visitarnos gracias a las tareas—eso decía, pero yo sabía que todavía estaba resentido por mi imprimación, por más optimista que se mostrara—. Leah, por otro lado, hacía lo que podía en su casa. No tenía intenciones de ir a la universidad, por lo que no había presentado solicitud ni en los años pasados y, obviamente, no en este. Su cumpleaños número veinte estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, y ella quería celebrarlo en soledad. Vaya chica.

Yo me había decidido por tomarme un año sabático para poder disfrutar al máximo de la compañía de Nessie. Era alarmante la velocidad con la que iba creciendo: ya caminaba, ya corría, ya leía e incluso escribía. Al parecer ella sí que era mortal, y algún día moriría. Esa perspectiva me ponía algo alicaído, sobre todo cuando ella dormía. No dejaba que notara mi tristeza, porque sabía que eso la pondría triste. Y su felicidad era mi máximo misión en la vida. Si yo me mostraba feliz, ella también lo era. A su vez, yo era verdaderamente feliz. Ni siquiera me quejaba cuando me hacía leer libros aburridísimos, la mayoría ejemplares propios de la Bella humana. Ignoraba por completo por qué Jane Austen había sido una célebre escritora, si sus trabajos me aburrían demasiado. Pero bueno, la literata era Bella, no yo.

El tiempo jugaba con nosotros, y eso era alarmante. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía tener al lado de Nessie? ¿Qué haría yo cuando ella muriera? Sabía que le lloraría la muerte y seguro dejaría de lado mis genes licántropos para dejarme envejecer y morir. O más rápido, le pediría a un Cullen que me arrancara la cabeza. Sabía que Rose me lo concedería sin siquiera pensarlo.

¿Y qué podía pensar? No tenía alguna otra alternativa si Nessie moría. No podría vivir si ella no estuviera aquí. A no ser que…

Por vez primera en los últimos días, me acordé de Seth y de lo que teníamos, y lo que se extendía hacia el futuro de ambos, entrelazado, unido por fuegos, consolidado por pasiones, arruinado por imprimaciones.

Pero ya no contaba con esa vida, esa alternativa. Nessie era la única vía a seguir.


	16. Sin presión

Sin presión

Estaba seguro de que me podría quedar dormido a la mínima oportunidad. No estaba comprendiendo mucho de los conceptos acerca de la Química Orgánica, y ni siquiera estaba seguro de que esto nos fuera a servir en el futuro. No había ningún laboratorio en La Push donde quisiéramos crear medicamentos o algo por el estilo.

El señor Watson seguía hablando de los aminoácidos cuando yo cabeceé un poco. Di un respingo al sentir que mis párpados ya no podían más, y de inmediato me puse a escribir lo que escuchara. La pluma iba aquí y allá por los renglones, con una caligrafía realmente horrorosa. ¿Pero qué se le podía hacer, si el profesor apenas daba margen de tiempo para escribir? No era como que en este verano tan calmado —nótese mi sarcasmo en la expresión— me hubiera inspirado a mejorar mi letra.

El clima estaba del asco por estos rumbos. A pesar de que ya estábamos en octubre, en épocas de lluvia, el día de hoy estaba siendo arrasado por un calor extremo que me impedía concentrarme en lo que decía el profesor. Miré hacia mis apuntes. ¿La cadena de qué?

— Señor Clearwater. —me llamó el profesor. Alcé la vista rápidamente. El cabello me cubrió un poco los ojos; me lo había dejado crecer desde que volví a la escuela.

— ¿Sí, señor Watson?

— ¿Me puede repetir las propiedades básicas de la Valina, por favor?

Detestaba cuando los profesores hacían esa clase de preguntas, en especial porque medio grupo te volteaba a ver como si fueras una especie de animal de circo. Bajé la vista hacia mis apuntes, esperando encontrar algún garabato que me salvara la vida.

— ¿No lo sabe? —repitió el profesor. Me resigné a levantar la cabeza y negar—. De tarea me traerá la lista de los aminoácidos esenciales, haciendo énfasis en sus funciones y en qué alimentos los podemos encontrar, ¿entendido?

— Sí, señor Watson. —dije con la máxima serenidad posible. No era nada prudente perder los estribos con ese señor.

Fue una bendición cuando las clases pasaron y finalmente dejaron paso a la hora del almuerzo. La especialidad de hoy iba a ser espagueti con albóndigas y ensalada romana. Nada fuera de lo común, pero al menos me servía para calmar el hambre en lo que llegaba a casa.

Estaba parado en la fila, esperando mi turno, cuando los dos chicos se me acercaron a saludarme.

— ¡Hola, Seth! —me dijo Collin Littlesea mientras me intentaba estrechar la mano mientras sujetaba la bandeja de plástico con la otra. Le devolví el apretón de manos. Aún me estaba empezando a acostumbrar a su presencia; aquí podíamos ser tan amigos como quisiéramos. No había limitaciones por las manadas.

Su amigo, Brady Fuller, también me estrechó la mano en cuanto me liberé de Collin.

— ¿Cómo les va? —pregunté educadamente.

— Del asco —contestó Collin—. No estamos entendiendo nada de nada en la clase. A veces me pregunto si no sería más fácil arrancarle la cabeza al profesor de Historia.

— No, realmente no lo sería. —murmuré. La idea era tentadora para contra el señor Watson, pero debíamos comportarnos mientras no estuviéramos en nuestras zonas específicas.

— Eres un poco amargado —me dijo Brady, dándome un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo derecho—. Deberías tener ese ánimo que tenías en el verano. Era divertido reunirnos cuando tú eras el alma de la manada.

— Amo recibir la confirmación de que disfrutan de mi máxima labor sagrada: ser el bufón de las fiestas. —murmuré con sorna. Los muchachos se rieron.

Cuando tuvimos nuestras comidas, nos dirigimos hacia la misma mesa que los tres ocupábamos siempre. Embry y Quil, de último año, a veces nos acompañaban, pero había ocasiones en las que no los veíamos hasta por una semana.

— Eh, ¿y cómo te ha ido a ti, Seth? —me preguntó Brady, con la boca llena de espagueti—. Ya sabes, con lo de Jake.

— Igual que siempre, chicos —respondí con la voz más baja que pude. Aparte de los miembros de la manada, nuestras familias y los Cullen, se ignoraba por completo mi homosexualidad—. Sigue fascinado con Renesmee. Ya está recibiendo clases de nivel de primaria.

— ¡No te la creo! —espetó Collin.

— Pues no lo creas. Yo sólo digo lo que Edward me pasa.

— Eso de la imprimación debe ser raro —prosiguió—. No imagino cómo ha de ser eso. Suerte que nosotros y Embry estamos libres de eso.

— Humm, no lo sé —intervino Brady mientras yo me llevaba media porción de espagueti a la boca—. Por la manera en que hablas de Leah, yo creería que te has imprimado de ella…

La sorpresa hizo que escupiera la comida entre toses.

— ¿Qué tú has hablado de mi hermana? —le pregunté con el esófago lastimado y los ojos llorosos, pero no se debía a la noticia. Casi me ahogaba con la comida. El chico me miró asustado.

— Eh… Seth… no te pongas así… yo sólo…

— Cuéntame. —me dirigí hacia Brady, quien sonrió.

— Al parecer Collin está interesado en Leah.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —negó el interpelado, quien empezaba a ruborizarse. Yo me quedé mirándolo, perplejo.

— Me tienes que estar de broma. —murmuré en dirección al chico, quien bajó la mirada y la concentró en su charola de comida.

— Es que ella es muy hermosa… —murmuró apenado.

— Y supongo que los vistazos a su anatomía durante… las entradas no tendrán nada que ver. Le dijo Brady, con una maléfica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Era como ver a un niño recibir sus juguetes más ansiados o una enorme bolsa de caramelos. Collin se ruborizó aún más, y entonces sí que me dirigió la vista.

— Te juro que no es por eso, Seth. ¡Te lo prometo!

— Leah… —murmuré.

— Lo sé, lo sé. Tengo que conseguirme tu aprobación…

— Es mayor que tú.

— Sólo unos años, pero estaré bien.

— Cerca de siete años no están nada bien.

— Dile eso a Quil y Jacob. —se burló Collin, intentando justificarse.

— Ellos están —bajé más la voz y me incliné hacia los chicos—, ellos están imprimados, Collin. No es un enamoramiento. Lo que tú piensas hacia mi hermana no es muy común.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Es el sueño de todo joven: salir con una mujer madura. En especial si ésta es sexy y agresiva. Son las de mi tipo.

— Dudo mucho que siquiera sepas la manera correcta de limpiarte cuando vas al baño. —le dijo Brady, riéndose. Me uní a su carcajada.

Collin hizo ademán de querer agarrarle la cabeza a Brady, pero éste lo esquivó y se levantó de la mesa. El otro chico hizo igual e iniciaron una persecución frenética por la cafetería, con todos los alumnos mirándolos, y Collin despotricando en contra de su amigo, quien a su vez cantaba algo sobre Collin y Leah. Los vi desaparecer de mi vista al pasar cerca de unos alumnos de último grado, todos con las chaquetas clásicas de cuero, exclusivas para los deportistas. No pude evitar sonreír antes de volver a concentrarme en mi plato. Esto de los chicos podía ser divertido si no existiera el riesgo de que se evidenciaran a sí mismos por falta de control.

Estaba ingiriendo un poco de ensalada cuando sentí que alguien recorría la silla que estaba a mi derecha, la que ocupaba Collin.

— Menudo desastre están hechos esos chicos, ¿no? —me preguntó una voz grave, aunque con los indicios de ser un adolescente. Alcé la vista y me encontré con un muchacho pálido, de ojos verdes y cabello rubio platinado. Ya tenía sombra de la barba, y me sonreía con cierta confianza. ¿Quién era? No lo había visto en ninguna de mis clases.

— Su… supongo. —le dije, intentando tragarme la ensalada.

— Perdona, es que me ha parecido interesante que esos chiquillos salieran de esta mesa.

— No eres de aquí. —le dije, haciendo una clara observación hacia su tez blanquecina. En la reservación iban muchos de los Quileute y vinculados a estos; era sumamente raro ver a alguien que no fuese oliváceo. O foráneo, vaya.

— No, ¡qué va! Ya quisiera yo ser de por aquí. Soy Christopher Windflower —me dijo, tendiéndome la mano—. Me puedes llamar Chris.

— Seth Clearwater —le dije, regresándole el ademán. En el momento en el que nuestras manos se tocaron, sentí un cosquilleo. ¿Sentiría él la diferencia de temperatura entre ambos?

— Caray —dijo este, soltándose al fin de mi mano—. Debes de estar combatiendo una infección muy potente.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Cuando uno tiene calentura es porque el cuerpo está respondiendo ante gérmenes foráneos. Es un mecanismo de defensa. La temperatura corporal asciende unos grados, los suficientes para matar a los gérmenes, bacterias o virus que hayan podido ingresar. Mucha gente piensa que esos agentes son los que causan la calentura, pero están equivocados.

— Oh. —genial. Un sabelotodo. Le sonreí tímidamente antes de volver a mi comida.

— ¿Conoces mucho este lugar? —me preguntó como si nada.

— Nací aquí —contesté antes de llevarme un poco más de espagueti a la boca—. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

— De Londres —confesó—. Vengo de intercambio por un tiempo.

— No sabía que nuestra preparatoria tuviera programa de intercambio.

— No para que ustedes se vayan, por supuesto, pero sí reciben estudiantes. Me enteré de ello de una buena manera. Mi padre ha sido muy amable en permitirme venir aquí.

— ¿Por qué te interesó La Push, específicamente? —inquirí, alzando la mirada hacia él. Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos.

— Simplemente quería un lugar diferente. Ya me había enfadado de Londres.

— Siempre he pensado que Londres es una ciudad interesante.

— Realmente no. —murmuró. Su tono no era muy amable.

— ¿Toda tu familia vino contigo? —pregunté para sacarlo de ese ensimismamiento.

— No. Sólo yo. Mis padres no podían acompañarme, y mi hermana es aún más pequeña que yo, de manera que no podría haber venido. Aunque a mi madre le hubiera encantado venir. Me quedaré con mi tía, Valerie Weber, mi tío y mi prima, Ángela. Viven en Forks.

— Oh. Allá hay una prepa. ¿Por qué no te matriculaste allá?

— No me dio muy buena pinta. Ya sabes, vengo de la Ciudad de Lluvia. Forks no me iba a dar mucha variedad, salvo que hay mucho más verde que gris. En cambio aquí… parece poco menos probable que nos sorprenda una lluvia cada tres horas.

— Pero igual llueve. —le dije.

— Cierto, lo sé. Pero me gustó.

Hubo un silencio absoluto entre nosotros dos. Yo no podía dejar de ver sus ojos verdes.

— Entonces —prosiguió él—, ¿seguirás comiendo o tendrás más preguntas para mí?

Resultaba extraña la forma en que él rápidamente había llegado a sacarme plática.

— Eh, no…

— Bueno. ¿Sabes, Seth? No me molestaría un tour guiado por la prepa. ¿Me la enseñas?

— Ah, claro —le dije—. Deja me termino mi comida.

— Adelante.

Consumí con toda la parsimonia posible, pero tratando que no se viera demasiado obvia. Cuando acabé, fui a dejar la charla, en todo momento siendo seguido por el muchacho inglés. Salimos de la cafetería y decidí llevarlo a los edificios de clases.

— Y aquí es el laboratorio de Biología —le expliqué, señalando la puerta blanca doble—. Yo no tengo acceso a él sino hasta el año entrante.

— Interesante. Oye, Seth, espera. —él se detuvo en seco, todavía frente al laboratorio. Me detuve de igual forma y lo miré.

— ¿Qué pasa, Chris? —le pregunté.

— Mira, normalmente no me preocuparía este tipo de cosas, pero como ya puedes ver, soy el chico nuevo que ha llegado en el semestre ya iniciado y…

— Lo entiendo. Te da miedo recibir una novatada. No te preocupes, eso pensaba hace… dos meses. —mentí. Yo había llegado hacía apenas unas dos semanas, pero el curso sí había empezado hacía dos meses, en la segunda mitad de agosto.

— Pero al menos tú conoces a quienes vienen aquí, como los chicos esos.

— Collin y Brady —le dije—. Mis amigos más cercanos.

— Ellos, exactamente. Me han parecido simpáticos. —contestó, intentando esbozar una sonrisa para aliviar la tensión que empezaba a manifestarse. Pero al instante la suprimió de pronto. Eso me sorprendió.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté.

— Sí, sí, claro. Bueno, no. Iré a comer algo.

— Te acompaño. —le ofrecí, pero él le restó importancia a mi sugerencia con un ademán de la mano.

— Por ahora sólo puedes ayudarme en apartar el día de mañana a esos chicos de la mesa. Digo, sé que son tus amigos pero…

— ¿Pero?

El inglés suspiró y bajó la vista por unos segundos. Luego la alzó y me oteó con esos ojos verdes.

— Porque eres muy lindo. —me dijo, y antes de que yo me esperara cualquier cosa, redujo la distancia entre nosotros dos, me tomó ambas mejillas y me plasmó un beso en los labios.

Fue como si el mundo mismo hubiera desaparecido con este contacto de labios. Eran dulces, como miel y cereza al mismo tiempo. A su vez, había una presencia masculina bastante atractiva, que me engatusaba los sentidos y me pedía unir mi piel con la suya.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él se separó de mí. Mis labios se movieron en busca de más.

— Vaya —él se río—. Mi intuición no me falló. Eres gay.

— ¿Ah, sí? —y entonces se me ocurrió la pregunta más estúpida—: ¿También tú?

— Difícil respuesta. ¿Un heterosexual llegaría a besar así a un potencial gay?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Entonces es más evidente que soy gay. —me sonrió carismáticamente.

— Espera. ¿Cómo lo intuiste? —le pregunté aterrado.

— Tengo mis métodos. ¿Nos veremos mañana, Seth?

— Yo… —no sabía qué decirle. Le acababa de conocer, y ya me había besado. ¿Era así la forma normal de conseguir novio en Inglaterra? ¿O él tenía unas ideas muy diferentes a las mías en cuanto a noviazgo?

— Piénsalo bien, muchacho —me susurró con voz seductora—. Podríamos pasarla muy bien si me ayudas con esos dos chicos.

Y me plantó un beso más antes de soltarme y regresar sobre nuestros pasos, dejándome petrificado por la conmoción.

Los días pasaban sin ninguna prisa, y a cada vez me preocupaba mucho la idea de que Chris fuera adquiriendo más importancia, incluso más que Collin y Brady.

Ellos dejaron de insistir al tercer día que les tuvimos que pedir privacidad. No me gustaban mucho las miradas de reproche que me echaban, pero me lograba tranquilizar cuando Chris aparecía, siempre con una resplandeciente sonrisa en el rostro.

Tenía que admitir que estar con este chico tenía sus ventajas, pero a la vez no dejaba de sentirme extraño, simple y sencillamente porque él no era Jacob. Pero algo había en Chris que me hacía sentir bien. No existían los míticos fuegos que tanto describía Jake, pero había algo cálido, eso sí. Y, para ser franco, esto era mejor que tener que resignarme a ver cómo aquél idiota se quedaba con Renesmee.

Me pregunté si Leah pasaba por lo mismo, y por qué no había intentado salir con alguien más. De inmediato pensé en Collin y sus declaraciones alfo fura de lugar para su edad. Él definitivamente no iba a ser candidato para mi hermana.

Naturalmente, no existía luz sin oscuridad. Cuando estaba con Chris, me sentía bien. Nos fugábamos a las partes traseras de los salones, a los bosques de las afueras de La Push o incluso al cine, y esos momentos, sin duda alguna, eran fantásticos. Pero la oscuridad llegaba en el momento en el que pisaba La Push y regresaba a mi casa. Allí, todo recuerdo sobre los momentos en los que Jake pasó en esa casa me venían a la mente, y me hacían tanto daño que no tenía más opción que encerrarme en mi cuarto o en la regadera y llorar. Hacía mucho que no lloraba por Jake. O mejor dicho, por algo en general.

Y hablando de Jake, apenas y venía de este lado de la frontera. Era como si le costara verdadero trabajo el permanecer lejos de la niña esa.

Tan maravillosa ha de ser la mocosa. Bueno, sí era bonita, pero el hecho de que me hubiera quitado a mi Jake me hacía detestarla en tantos niveles impensables.

Octubre dejó paso a noviembre con una bienvenida fúnebre. Las lluvias normalmente reflejaban mi estado de ánimo. Por suerte, Chris estaba ahí en esos momentos en los que realmente necesitaba de alguien que no fuera Leah. Necesitaba de un hombre, y Chris podía proporcionarme eso.

Sin duda alguna, era consciente de que lo que fuera que estaba floreciendo entre él y yo, no era algo mágico. Ya me había quedado en claro desde las primeras veces, pero no quise reconocerlo. Ahora estaba plenamente convencido de que lo único que nos unía a Chris y a mí eran las reacciones químicas entre nosotros.

Y ya. Nada de romance. No del mismo modo tan deslumbrante que podía sentir con Jacob Black.

Pero este era el momento actual. Y estaba con Christopher Windflower.Por enésima vez.

_Y quién sabe, puede que esta nueva manera de tener novio me pudiera gustar con el paso del tiempo_, pensé la enésima vez que él y yo nos besábamos detrás de los edificios, mientras nuestras respiraciones se agitaban y nuestras manos ansiaban tocar la piel del otro. Era una atracción desproporcionada; me sorprendía que todavía no hubiéramos caído en algo más fuerte que esto.

Pero no importaba. Yo no tenía prisa o presión alguna en cuanto al tiempo o sentimientos. El aprendizaje no se aplica por la fuerza, se aplica al ritmo de la persona que quiere aprender. Sólo así sabe que está viviendo su vida, porque si alguien más llega a imponerle sabiduría, la persona no aprende, y por ende, no sabe vivir. Es lo que me pasaba con Chris. Pasara lo que pasara, llegaría en su momento, y de ese momento yo aprendería algo, y eso me ayudaría a vivir para seguir aprendiendo, a cumplir mis máximos propósitos en la vida: vivir y aprender.

Tal vez y Jake fuera un error. Tal vez no debía enamorarme de él.

Eso no lo sabía. Y posiblemente nunca lo podría saber, porque sabía que él siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón, durante toda la eternidad.


	17. Sin tiempo

Sin tiempo

Era más que evidente que el chico me estaba evitando.

No podía poner de excusa la cantidad de taras que le podían dejar en la preparatoria; yo nunca tuve tanto trabajo. Entonces, ¿a qué se debía todo esto? Ya ni siquiera estaba participando en las rondas de vigilancia rutinaria. Y lo peor del caso era que ni siquiera Leah podía ayudarme.

_No sé qué se trae ese chico_, me dijo una tarde de octubre, mientras paseábamos alrededor de First Beach. _Apenas y sale del cuarto cuando está en casa. Y se la pasa mucho tiempo en la escuela. No sé, pienso que se está tomando los estudios en serio para poder mitigar algo del dolor que le quedó desde que tú… ya sabes._

_No ocupas decirlo_, le dije. No era muy justo que Seth me hiciera eso, cuando yo no tenía la culpa de que me hubiera imprimado de Nessie.

Hablando de ella, era grandioso ver cuánto crecía. Incluso ella nos acompañaba a Bella y a mí cuando íbamos de cacería. A Nessie no le hacía mucha gracia tener que consumir sangre animal, pero debía imponerse a ello.

Ya estábamos a principios de diciembre cuando nos había tocado salir una vez más. Esta vez, antes de ir a cazar, a Nessie se le ocurrió querer pescar los primeros copos del día, así que le permitimos hacerlo mientras Bella y yo platicábamos acerca de lo que haríamos con Nessie y su alarmante desarrollo acelerado. Había llegado a la conclusión de viajar a Brasil para investigar ciertas leyendas. Se llevarían a Nessie, y evidentemente yo me incluía en el paquete.

Aunque a ella no le gustaba mucho la idea.

—Jacob —me dijo ella—, tú tienes obligaciones aquí: Seth, Leah…

Resoplé.

— No soy la niñera de la manada. De todas formas, ellos también tienen responsabilidades en La Push. —repuse de mala gana. Si Seth no me dirigía la palabra, y si Leah estaba tan falta de información como yo, ¿a qué me quedaba en un lugar donde mi tercero no me hacía caso, ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra? Además yo no querría separarme de Nessie ni un segundo. A pesar de todo, el día de hoy los jóvenes Clearwater estaban cerca de la casa Cullen, pero el chico seguía sin dirigirme la palabra, o siquiera un pensamiento. Para ser franco, él evitaba tener muchos pensamientos de tipo humano.

— ¿Y tú no? —continuó mi amiga vampira, devolviéndome a la realidad—. ¿Acaso vas a dejar la escuela para oficialmente? Si quieres mantenerte al nivel de Renesmee, vas a tener que estudiar realmente a fondo.

La miré perplejo. Esta vez me hablaba como la verdadera madre de Nessie, no sólo como mi amiga. ¿Ya empezaba a sentir los vestigios de la suegra posesiva? Ni que estuviera preparado para llegar a esa etapa.

— Sólo me estoy tomando un año sabático. Regresaré a la escuela cuando las cosas vayan… mejor.

En eso los dos nos volteamos a ver a Nessie, quien "saltaba" para agarrar un copo de nieve a varios metros por encima de nosotros. No pude evitar sentirme maravillado con ello. Aterrizó, vino hacia nosotros nos mostró el copito.

— Qué bonita —le dije—, pero creo que estás perdiendo el tiempo, Nessie.

Entonces ella vino hacia mí y yo le extendí los brazos, como siempre. Me tocó con sus manos y me mostro a ella misma diciendo "Eso es lo que tú crees, pero me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo. La cacería puede esperar, Jacob".

Le sonreí.

— ¿Segurísima que no tienes sed, Nessie? ¡Lo que pasa es que te da miedo que otra vez yo sea el que atrape el más grande!

Esto fue el incentivo que ella necesitaba. Se bajó de mis brazos y salió disparada hacia los árboles. La seguí con entusiasmo mientras me deshacía de la ropa. Entré en fase al entrar en el límite de los árboles. Corrí divertido al lado de ella, yendo un poco más lento para poderle dar la ventaja. Nessie reía con dulzura.

No tardamos mucho en localizar a la manda de alces. Seis en total, tres machos y tres hembras. Mucho mejor. Nos abalanzamos hacia ellos, y con nuestras respectivas fuerzas y velocidades no le permitimos el escape a ninguno de ellos. Nessie fue a por el macho más grande y le rompió limpiamente el cuello; ¡qué orgullo sentía por eso! Ella dio su gritillo de victoria sobre el animal muerto, por lo que yo aullé, fingiendo el dolor de la derrota, pero por dentro estaba derrochando felicidad.

Pero por debajo de esa felicidad asomaba el miedo que tanto Bella como Edward también experimentaban. Solo nos quedaban unos quince años con ella. Y si eres inmortal o no envejeces por tus habilidades de licántropo, quince años se pasan demasiado rápido. Ya había decido lo que haría en ese momento: dejaría de lado mi transformación para poder envejecer y morir.

Nos dimos un buen festín a pesar de mis pensamientos fúnebres. Mientras acababa con el primer alce, me llegó el aroma de Bella.

— El mío es más grande. —le dijo Nessie a su madre. Me volteé a verla. Mis orejas se aplastaron en cuanto vi el rostro de mi amiga, consumado en la incógnita. No, en el miedo. Miré al bosque y gruñí.

Nessie fue rápidamente a los brazos de Bella, quien sacó el celular y marcó. Esto no iba bien, nada bien.

_¡Seth! ¡Leah! ¡Los necesito, rápido!_, les ordené, o mejor dicho les supliqué. Sabía que estaban en su forma lobuna, por lo que me apoyarían.

Al instante, Edward y Carlisle aparecieron. Los Clearwater aparecieron poco después. Bella les dijo algo acerca de alguien que estaba en el acantilado. Los dos hombres se dirigieron hacia allá. Yo, nervioso, empujé a Bella con el hocico hacia la casa, con los chicos siguiéndonos. Fuese lo que fuese, teníamos que alejarnos de eso. ¡Ni de loco iba a dejar que Nessie peligrara! Ella era muy especial para mí.

Mientras volvíamos a la casa, sentí la ira de Seth dentro de mi cabeza.

_Hasta que me diriges la palabra_, le comenté, pero hubo silencio. _Seth, deja de seguir con esto. _

Me volvió a ignorar.

Los días pasaban y la tensión en el ambiente no cambiaba mucho, a tal grado que me salí a hacer rondas, tanto en forma humana como en forma lobuna, para alejarme de las preocupaciones. Era la primera vez que me alejaba voluntariamente de Nessie, y se sentía raro. Ahora mismo me encontraba en mi forma humana, paseando a varios metros de la casa Cullen, cuando escuché unos pasos. Me giré y me encontré nada más y nada menos que con el joven Clearwater, también en su forma humana.

— Bueno, pues hola. —le dije lo más cordial que pude. El chico me miró de arriba abajo, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho.

— He tenido el día libre —empezó él—, y supuse que estarías aquí. Tengo que hablar contigo.

— Adelante. —le dije. Él titubeó un poco, pero luego adoptó nuevamente esa expresión tan seria.

— Quiero saber cuándo se van.

— ¿A dónde?

— No me trates de imbécil. A Brasil.

— Eh, calmado con ese lenguaje, Seth. ¿Es lo que estás aprendiendo en la escuela?

— No, lo aprendí de ti.

— ¿Nada más viniste a hablarme de mala manera? —inquirí mientras me daba la vuelta, pero en eso se acerco a mí, me extendió una mano y me sujetó el antebrazo derecho, obligándome a girarme hacia él. Y entonces lo vi detalladamente. Había crecido un palmo desde la última vez que me dejó frecuentarlo en su forma humana, por aquellos días del nacimiento de Nessie y la transformación de Bella. Además del estirón, sus músculos estaban más desarrollados y se había dejado crecer el cabello. Estaba sin camiseta, igual que yo.

Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, y pude sentir cómo me taladraba con ellos.

— Realmente no quisiera hacer esto. —me dijo, lo que me confundió.

— ¿Hacer qué? —pregunté. En eso él se aferró más a mi brazo, se acercó poco a poco… y lo vi venir.

No obstante, al plasmar sus labios en los míos, no me opuse. Ya había sucedido antes, pero en ese pasado había algo mágico que se encendía cuando lo besaba. Ahora no había ningún fuego mágico.

Nada de nada.

Bien podría estar besándome la mano yo mismo.

Él, de alguna forma sintió, y se retiró.

— Lo siento —me disculpé rápidamente. Me miró directamente a los ojos una vez más, y en ellos no encontré rasgo alguno de dolor. Sólo… decepción.

— Eso pensé. Se ha terminado. Temía mucho este momento —dijo—, y lo pospuse lo más que pude. Pero como están por irse a Brasil…

— Claro, querías intentarlo, chico.

— Y no sentiste nada. —dijo. No era una pregunta.

— Lo siento. —fue todo lo que pude decir. No sabía qué más agregar a esto.

— Ya no lo sientas. Sólo venía a comprobar esto.—me dijo, a lo que sólo asentí.

Nos precedió un silencio bastante incómodo, que sólo era roto con el ruido de los animales y el río a medio congelar.

— No me gusta esto —dijo al fin, desviando su mirada hacia otro lado—. Ya sabes, que nos hayamos distanciado.

— ¡Ah, pero fuiste tú el que se empezó a distanciar de mí! —le espeté. ¿A qué quería jugar el chico? Eso no era justo—. ¡Te he ido a buscar a tu casa, te he llamado, te he pedido que te unas a la jornada, pero no me obedeces! ¡Qué manera tan descarada de faltar a las normas de la manada! ¡Desobedeciendo deliberadamente al Alfa!

— Creí que no te gustaban las autoridades.

— Los tiempos cambian, Seth.

— Las personas también.

— ¿Eso significa que ya no estás enamorado de mí?

— No estaba hablando de mí —contestó de mal humor—, estaba hablando acerca de ti. Sabes lo mucho que le falta a Renesmee para que sea adulta.

— Más o menos tenemos una idea —confesé—, pero eso no viene ni al caso. N tengo esas intenciones con ella mientras no me lo pida expresamente.

— ¿Y mientras no puedes vivir tu vida aparte de ella? Yo lo haría.

— Es evidente que no sabes nada acerca de la imprimación.

— Pues no, no me he imprimado, y lo que he visto a través de los demás no es suficiente.

— Exacto. —le dije. Él me devolvió la mirada.

— Cómo quisiera regresar en el tiempo, Jake —me dijo con dolor—. Aún no soporto la idea de haberte perdido.

— ¿Y por eso te alejas de mí? —inquirí.

— Tú hiciste lo mismo con Bella el pasado abril, así que viene siendo algo hipócrita de tu parte que me vengas a decir eso.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás buscando, Seth?

— ¿La verdad? A ti. Quiero pensar que existe alguna forma de volver a lo que éramos. Todo en mi vida está… bueno… —titubeó—, está de una manera extraña. Hay un hueco que nadie más puede llenar.

Lo miré con cierto recelo. El chico no estaba usando un tono convincente. Se estaba mostrando muy arisco, y algo frío, insípido. No era un experto con la psicología humana, pero podía ver lo mucho que deseaba expresarme esas palabras, pero estos meses de distanciamiento lo habían estropeado de alguna manera.

De pronto me entraron unos viejos instintos, abrazar al chico. El impulso fue tan fuerte que incluso di unos pasos hacia él, con los brazos abiertos, pero me contuve al instante. Posiblemente él lo interpretaría de otra manera. Él no pasó desapercibido mi ademán, y mucho menos mi arrepentimiento.

— Venga. Un pequeño momento gay no te quitará a Nessie de la vida—me dijo, y se acercó más hacia mí, él ahora alzando los brazos. Sus manos tocaron mis mejillas, en las cuales sentí el calor que el chico emanaba. Me miraba con esos ojitos suplicantes; posiblemente lloraría de un momento a otro. Se acercó a mí y lentamente posó sus labios en los míos una vez más. Nuevamente, no había nada en mí que reaccionara, y él lo sintió—. No. Déjate llevar, Jake. Por favor —me suplicó entre dientes, y apretó sus labios con más fuerza. Yo me quedé ahí parado, inerte, con los brazos colgando estúpidamente a ambos costados, mientras él ya había pasado a manosearme la espalda y los brazos intercaladamente.

Mientras el chico me besaba, no podía dejar de pensar en sólo una cosa: el daño que le causaría una vez que terminara esto. Él no era idiota; sabía que yo no podía sentir más cosas por él, no con Nessie en mi vida. Y él no sería tan estúpido como para intentar matarla. Con ese resultado, al menos dos de los involucrados terminarían muertos, uno de ellos Nessie. Me estremecí, lo que le proporcionó al chico unas expectativas diferentes.

— Lo sabía —me dijo—. Hay algo de residuos de amor ahí adentro —acercó sus labios a mi oreja derecha—. Vuelve a mí, Jacob Black. Te amo mucho, mi gran imbécil y desvergonzado. Vuelve, Jake. Quiero que estemos juntos de nuevo.

— No sé cómo hacerlo. —susurré mientras mis ojos se cerraban por deleite ante su voz, tan llena de hombría. ¿Deleite? ¿Yo, sintiendo deleite, aún imprimado de Nessie, la razón por la que ahora podía respirar en el mundo? Me volví a estremecer, pero no por la perspectiva de la posible aniquilación de Nessie.

— Así… —me susurró el joven Clearwater, ahora desviando sus labios a mi mejilla. Cerré completamente los ojos y me vi envuelto en una vieja capa de éxtasis. ¿_Cómo_ estaba pasando esto? No lo sabía—. Tómame —me dijo, abrazándose a mí, rodeándome la nuca con ambos brazos y arrimándose más a mí, quedando completamente pegado. Nuestros latidos se encontraron y empezaron a aumentar la velocidad, más su corazón que el mío. Su palabra me desconcertó. "Tómame". ¿Primero se aleja de mí por dos meses y luego viene a decirme que lo tome?

Los brazos de Seth parecían tentáculos en mi cuerpo; estaban mucho más vivos que la última vez. No parecían tener la necesidad de descansar hasta haberme tocado por completo, lo que me preocupó. ¿Dónde había aprendido a ser tan vivaracho en el tema del sexo? Porque conmigo todavía intentaba anteponer el amor al placer.

— Seth… —murmuré en medio de un ataque de sensaciones, y en eso sentí que una de sus manos bajaba, y bajaba, a la vez que se dirigía hacia enfrente…

No pude evitar reprimir un respingo cuando su mano me tocó _ahí_. El gemido se me escapó involuntariamente, porque el calor fue instantáneo. Me fulminó y me cegó completamente, mientras el chico seguía acariciándome. Seth me seguía estrujando con pasión.

— Así —me dijo—. Ahora tómame.

No pude contestarle nada. Estaba paralizado por muchas sensaciones, la mayoría relacionadas con el placer físico que estaba sintiendo con Seth. Pero había otras sensaciones más peligrosas y negativas. No, definitivamente no había nada más peligroso que el hecho de que le estuviera permitiendo enrolarse conmigo.

Tan absorto estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté el momento en el que el pantalón _me molestó_. Apretaba, y sólo podía ser por una cosa.

Abrí los ojos y miré el rostro complacido del joven Clearwater.

— Lo sabía, Jake —me dijo sonriente—. No te he perdido del todo. —y me volvió a besar, sin soltarme nada del cuerpo. Yo apenas podía permanecer quieto por sus acciones. Quería detenerlo, pero a la vez no quería. O peor, quería largarme con él y hacerlo mío una vez más.

Se acercó más a mí, y en eso sentí otra _molestia_, pero no era la mía. Era la suya, curiosamente, contra la mía. Me sonrió de manera provocativa mientras se pegaba más a mí, forzando a los dos titanes a chocar entre sí, ardientes como el fuego mismo.

Y eso era muy raro en Seth, el chico sensible, llorón—de buena manera, no lo pensaba por burla— y romántico. Ahora tenía a un Seth candente, envuelto en las siete capas del pecado, convirtiéndose en una auténtica máquina sexual que arrasaba con todo pensamiento cargado de inocencia.

No obstante, y a pesar de sus coqueteos y maniobras, él fue el que se retiró primero. Aún sonriente, bajó la mirada hacia mi short, y acentuó su sonrisa.

— Oh, definitivamente tengo esperanzas contigo. —me dijo con un tono muy maduro para él. Demasiado maduro. No parecía tener catorce años.

¿Qué cuernos estaba pasando en la preparatoria de la reservación?

Mi rostro se ensombreció, y él lo notó, aunque su sonrisa no flaqueó.

— Oh, vamos, Jake. Nessie no se molestará por esto. Vámonos. Fuguémonos.

— No lo sé… —contesté ofuscado. Podía sentir que mi rostro estaba ardiendo, en especial mis pómulos. Seth se acerco más a mí, con lo que la molestia se acentuó. No pude evitar gemir de nuevo, lo que le gustó al chico.

— Vámonos. —me dijo, plasmando sus labios una vez más en mí. Labios, frente y cuello fueron rozados por sus suaves y húmedos labios, por no decir algo de lengua en el cuello. Volví a cerrar los ojos, víctima de mis impulsos físicos.

Finalmente me resigné y asentí a su petición. El chico me sonrió aun más mientras me tomaba de la mano y me halaba en dirección a las profundidades del bosque, en dirección a nuestros hogares allá en La Push.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía algo tan maravilloso como el clímax que ambos compartimos en el interior de esta cueva tan perfecta y discreta, lejos de las miradas curiosas, aunque no dudo que, si un turista pasaba cerca de aquí, se hubiera conmocionado con nuestros gemidos.

Estábamos boca arriba, usando nuestros shorts como almohadas improvisadas. Él reposaba en mi pecho, sonriente y respirando entrecortadamente, como yo.

— Todos estos dos meses de espera valieron la pena. —me dijo con un tono desproporcionado para su edad. Por poco y me lo imaginé sacando un cerillo de la nada y empezando a fumarlo, como muchas parejas adultas hacían en las películas. Yo no contesté, sino que me limité a dejarme flotar en este limbo de éxtasis. Miré el techo de la cueva, y de pronto se me hizo tan hermoso.

Nunca me hubiera puesto a pensar que podía recurrir a estos detalles mientras estuviera imprimado, pero había que reconocer el enorme mérito de Seth por haberlo logrado de alguna manera.

Eso sí, me aterraba la técnica. Para saber en dónde la había aprendido, porque el Seth al que lastimé no hubiera pensado en hacer esto. Me hubiera suplicado a llantos como la última vez, durante la transformación de Bella.

Éste era un nuevo Seth, algo más que obvio.

— Delicioso —murmuró—. Realmente delicioso. Te amo, Jake.

— ¿De verdad te gustó?

— Como no tienes idea. Estuviste brillante.

— Eres insaciable, Seth. Quizá debería reconsiderar las opiniones de Emmett.

— No, realmente no. No podrías satisfacer la demanda. —se río.

— Apenas tengo dieciséis años, chico. Claro que puedo hacerlo.

— Ahh… —se relajó, estirando los músculos y bostezando—, te extrañaré mucho cuando te vayas. Cómo me gustaría ir contigo…

— La escolaridad, Seth.

— ¡Eh, tú te vas a tomar un año sabático!

— Es diferente. Tengo que estar ahí.

— ¿Y qué pasará con nosotros? Leah y yo, Quil y Embry.

— Podrán estar sin mí. Leah es la Beta, y tú mi tercero. En este tiempo ella puede ser al alfa temporal y tú el Beta temporal, al menos hasta mi regreso. Ustedes se disputarán por si Quil o Embry toman el puesto del tercero.

— Te echaré de menos, Jake.

— Y yo a todos ustedes también.

— ¿Especialmente a mí? —preguntó, acomodándose para verme a los ojos. Le sonreí.

— Especialmente a ti.

— Eso es lo que quería oír. —me dijo.

Y se inició una nueva ronda.

Habíamos usado el resto de la tarde para ir a con Sam para exponerle mis términos temporales, ya sabes, preparando la coartada. Billy era un detalle demasiado fuerte, pero entre mi manada y yo pudimos tranquilizarlo y explicarle que esta vez sí tenía pensado volver.

Los chicos se quedaron en La Push, mientras yo estaba decidido a ir a ver a Nessie. Lógicamente, tomé una ducha y me cambié de ropa para la ocasión; no iba a ir impregnado con las feromonas tanto de Seth como mías.

Ya estaba oscuro y con llovizna para cuando llegué a la zona. Estaba acercándome a las escaleras cuando Alice y Jasper salieron disparados hacia la nada. Los seguí con la vista hasta que los perdí. Desconcertado, entré en la casa. Alice había dicho algo acerca de encontrar, y pregunté por ello. Nadie me respondió.

Intenté hacerle plática, pero en sus ojos había un brillo opaco. Miré hacia abajo y entonces lo vi: un despedazado jarrón de rosas, con los fragmentos, el agua y las flores desperdigadas como si _se le hubiera resbalado a alguien_. No era posible que un vampiro fuera torpe. De inmediato me invadió el pánico.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nadie me dijo nada. Miré a Bella, quien tenía a Nessie en sus brazos. El rostro de la madre estaba tan distorsionado por un aura oscura, que lo primero que hice que arrodillarme ante ella. Entonces empecé a temblar. No, no podía ser. Intenté ver a Nessie. En estos casos, ella debería estar despierta. ¿O no? ¿Por qué no estaba despierta?

— ¿Ella está bien? —le toqué la frente a Nessie y me incliné para escucharle el corazón. Latía como siempre. ¿¡Entonces qué cuernos estaba pasando!?—. ¡No juegues conmigo, Bella, por favor!

¿Tan complicado era decirme la maldita verdad? ¿Qué tenía Nessie?

— A Renesmee no le pasa nada, Jacob. —dijo con una voz muy apagada.

— Entonces, ¿a quién? —exigí saber. No me gustaba nada de lo que estaba viendo. Todos apagados, deprimidos, si era posible, con _miedo_…

— A todos nosotros, Jacob —dijo desde muy lejos, o así sonaba su voz—. Todo ha terminado. Todos hemos sido sentenciados a muerte.

Entonces pensé que era una broma. ¡Tenía que ser una broma!

Miré al rostro del esposo, quien estaba tan mortalmente apagado como Bella. Se limitó a darme una seca cabezada. Esto no me gustaba para nada. Sabía que no podían llorar, pero pude sentir que todos ellos estaban haciéndolo, al menos en manera psicológica. Y digo _todos_, incluso Carlisle.

Vaya lío.

Por suerte, había varios ases bajo la manga.

El plan determinado de Alice consistía en reunir tantos aliados como fuese posible. Debía reconocer que la idea no me gustaba pero para nada, en especial cuando empezaron a llegar más y más chupasangres.

Pero no todo era mala espina. A pesar de que me revolvía tanto que pedí expresamente un índice de vampiros, todo iba muy bien.

Trataba de no estar mucho tiempo en la casa de los Cullen por tanta sanguijuela asesina, de esos de los que sí bebían sangre humana. Eso me presentaba un enorme dilema. Por suerte Seth, que ya había acabado el semestre y salido de vacaciones, venía a hacerme compañía. Últimamente iba adquiriendo un mejor humor y una madurez impresionante. A veces me hablaba como todo un hombre; vete a saber cómo estaba madurando, pero lo hacía. Y eso era casi tan alarmante como el caso de Nessie. Dos inocencias perdidas en poco tiempo.

Los días pasaban demasiado rápido para mi gusto, porque Alice nos había dado instrucciones sobre reunir aliados, y sin tiempo no se podía trabajar. ¿Para qué los quiere? No sabíamos. ¿En cuánto tiempo los necesitaríamos? Tampoco estaba muy claro, pero Edward pensaba estar muy al pendiente, por si escuchaba los pensamientos de vampiros indeseados. Eso era lo mejor que teníamos a nuestro favor.

O eso quería pensar.


	18. Sin miedo

Sin miedo

Ya ni sabía en qué clase de lío me había metido.

Aún cuando todavía no habíamos llegado a territorios más fuertes, Chris se esforzaba por sacar ese "lado sexual" que yo me estaba reprimiendo tanto. Y poco a poco iba lográndolo, lo que lo complacía, pues siempre decía que yo tenía ideas muy anticuadas con respecto a la relación entre dos hombres. Si es que se le podía considerar antigua.

"— No le des tanta importancia al amor —me dijo un día de noviembre—. Ahora me tienes a mí. No nos amamos, lo sé, pero bien que te la estás pasando conmigo.

Y tenía razón. Aún no estaba enamorado de él, ¡pero cómo me encantaba cuando nos besábamos y acariciábamos! Ahora, el hacerlo detrás de los edificios no bastaba; íbamos a zonas más peliagudas. Una vez, al estar estudiando en la biblioteca sobre las Trece Colonias, él deslizó su mano por debajo de la mesa y me acarició con verdadera insistencia; terminamos acariciándonos mutuamente. Ayudó mucho estar en el rincón menos transitado de la biblioteca.

Pero ahora no tenía cabeza para estar pensando en esas cosas. Me encontraba mirando hacia afuera de la ventana de la casa de Charlie, con ambos brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho, y mi mirada presuntamente perdida en el exterior. No tenía un punto fijo para distraerme. Edward, Bella y Jake todavía no estaban aquí, pero a mamá se le ocurrió que podríamos adelantarnos. Y por el plural se refería a Leah, Quil y Embry, además de Sam y Emily. Los de la manada de Sam se la pasarían en compañía de sus familias.

Detrás de mí, todos comentaban chistes navideños y cosas muy dignas de la Nochebuena. La cena olía simplemente deliciosa: pavo relleno de verduras y salsa de barbacoa con un toque de algo mexicano llamado "mole", receta tradicional de mi querida madre quien, si no me equivocaba, debía de estar compartiendo uno que otro beso con Charlie a la vez que repartía los platos.

— El tuyo —me dijo Leah, quien se paró al lado de mí y me ofreció el plato de pavo, con puré de papa y una ensalada muy verde. Apenas la miré y extendí el brazo para tomar mi porción.

— Gracias. —le dije, y me volví a concentrar en la ventana. Mi hermana no se movió de aquí para nada.

Suspiró y se acercó a mí, hasta que sentí su boca muy cerca de mi oreja izquierda, cubriéndome de Charlie y Sue.

— Sé lo que te preocupa, hermanito —susurró—, pero no nos pasará nada. Ya viste cuántos hay en la manada de Sam.

— Aunque sean doce —le dije con el mismo tono confidencial—, muchos de ellos ni siquiera han cumplido los once años. Es triste saber eso.

— Sam sabe lo que hace, y los Cullen también. Son treinta y dos vampiros, y somos diecisiete lobos. Podremos mantener a raya a los mentados Vulturis. No tengas miedo alguno, hermanito. —y empezó a comer de su plato, pero con parsimonia. La imité mientras me giraba hacia adentro. Todos y cada uno estaban relajados, como si lo que fuera a pasar en una semana —porque ya se tenía un estimado del día exacto— no fuese más que una ida a la playa.

— ¡Eh, vamos, chicos! —nos dijo Charlie, quien entraba con su plato. Mi mamá lo acompañaba. Leah y yo decidimos ir al sofá, ocupado sólo por Collin y Brady, quienes me miraban acusadoramente cada cierto momento, cosa que, gracias al cielo, nadie más notó.

No me extrañaba que me vieran de esa manera; les había prohibido terminantemente que comentaran algo acerca de Chris, pues ellos sabían perfectamente cuánto tiempo pasaba con él, y sospechaban lo que podía haber entre él y yo. No era un secreto a voces lo mucho que insistía por fugarme con él en los almuerzos, dejándolos descuidados.

Por enésima vez, agradecí que Edward no estuviera aquí cuando pensara en Chris. Bien podría decirle a Jake sobre mi nuevo… ¿novio? No, es más un amigo con derechos. En fin, podría decirle a Jake, ¿y eso le importaría? Seguramente, considerando que me lo tiré hace cuatro días.

Había valido mucho la pena abstenerme tanto ese tiempo como con Chris, con quien simplemente no me imaginaba en la cama. Era bueno besándome, sí, pero a él no lo amaba, como él había vaticinado, y por ende no podría acostarme con él. ¡Pero ah, cómo me prendía el condenado sexy! Cuando nos conseguíamos un cubículo en los sanitarios y nos despojábamos las camisas, descubría para mi deleite que estaba casi tan musculoso como Jake o como yo, lo que me ponía más caliente.

Y eso estaba mucho mejor, porque me ayudaba a ocultar mi temperatura elevada de licántropo. Él siempre lo atribuía a la química entre los dos, lo cual me salvaba siempre.

Embry llegó a sentarse en el suelo justo enfrente de mí, y me sonrió.

— ¿Todavía no consigues sacarte el miedo, Seth? —inquirió con una sonrisa en los labios, pero manteniendo un tono respetuoso y muy bajo para los oídos humanos, lo que lo volvía perfecto para evitar que Charlie se alterara. Lo miré de mala gana—. Vale, ya. Será tu primera vez en el frente de batalla, ¿no? Tranquilo, no pasará nada. Los Cullen creen que no pasará nada, o al menos Carlisle lo cree. Tú lo sabes más que yo.

— Lo sé —repuse—, pero los demás no están pensando de esa manera. A ellos les preocupa que los Vulturi no se detengan a escuchar, lo cual es crítico.

— Relájate, Seth —me dijo la voz de Sam, por detrás de mí en algún punto de la sala—. Ten fe en todos, como siempre has logrado tener. Eras el alma de la manada, y sabemos que puedes volver a serlo en esta ocasión.

Asentí mientras le daba otro bocado a mi platillo. Dejé perder mi vista en la alfombra, cerca de las piernas de Embry. Por el momento no estaba muy animado para pensar en las fiestas.

Aunque eso tuvo que cambiar cuando Edward, Bella, Jake y Nessie llegaron. El ambiente en la casa se tornó tan animado y caluroso que todos empezaron a sentirse bien, salvo Bella y yo. Yo disimulaba estar entusiasmado, pero había algo en los ojos de la vampiresa que reflejaba todo lo contrario. Era como si también tuviera las mismas preocupaciones que yo, que reconociera que quizá no había esperanza alguna.

Que moriríamos sin remedio alguno.

Mamá nos estaba llevando a Leah y a mí de vuelta a la casa. Mi hermana, cuya debilidad por el alcohol se vio reflejada en cuanto Charlie sacó la magistral botella de vodka ("¿Es legal tomar esto a estas horas de la velada, oficial Swan?", le preguntó mi mamá pícaramente mientras se ofrecía a abrirla), roncaba fuertemente en el asiento trasero. Lo atribuí al hecho de que los descarados Sam y Emily derrocharan amor tanto en su presencia, tanto como Edward y Bella, o mamá y Charlie. Yo, en cambio, miraba por la ventana hacia los árboles que flaqueaban el camino. Mamá había tomado, sí, pero no lo suficiente como para perder el control tras el volante; ella resistía como nunca.

— Así que —empezó mi madre, claramente refiriéndose hacia mí. Como las ventanas estaban cerradas, se acentuó el olor a alcohol, que me hizo arrugar un poco la nariz—, ya no estás preocupado por lo que te hizo Jacob, ¿verdad, hijo mío?

— No quisiera hablar de eso ahora, mamá.

— No, no. Tenemos qué —hipó—. No estoy tan atontada como crees. No me gustó mucho la idea de que él se imprimara de la niña, ¿pero qué se le va a hacer, si Quil anda por el mismo rumbo?

— Nessie es diferente —le dije—. Ella es especial y crece rápido.

— Te lo tomas con tanta naturalidad. No sé si quiero creer que ya has olvidado a Jacob. Con lo felices que eran en el verano.

— He ahí, pues, el amor de verano tan cliché. ¡Soberbias y repetitivas mantas del amor, que apresan hasta al más bruto hombre y lo vuelven el más manso y controlado caballero digno de la realeza! —bramé. Mi mamá se rió.

— No sabía que tú fueras poeta, mi niño.

— No lo soy, mamá.

— Hasta podrías ir por el mismo camino trágico de Shakespeare. Me pregunto si él sufrió un desengaño amoroso.

— No sabría decirte. —le dije. Jamás me había tomado la molestia de abrir uno de sus libros, creo que ni siquiera tuve uno en mis manos.

Mi madre volvió a reír en cuanto cruzamos los límites de Forks.

— Ya en serio, hijo, ¿qué piensas hacer? En serio, apenas y pasas tiempo con nosotras. Te la pasas o en la escuela o en tu habitación. Y yo sé que no es por querer enfocarte completamente en los estudios. Algo tienes, hijo, que no nos quieres decir.

Intenté no ruborizarme ni dejar que mi pulso se acelerara, mucho menos dejar que mi vaho se manifestara en la ventana. ¿Cómo podía ella sospecharlo? Entonces recordé que las madres eran maravillosas, y ellas podían hacer de todo. ¿Qué les impedía tener un sexto sentido desarrollado? Nada. Era la magia de una madre.

Pasé los últimos días en La Push, planificando mis últimos movimientos. Hacia el veintinueve de diciembre, me incliné por algo descabellado.

Aún con short y una camiseta azul, salí así bajo la nieve y me fui a caminar a la orilla del mar en First Beach. No me molesté en ponerme calzado alguno. Aún con la nieve cayendo plácidamente, el mar no parecía haber encontrado ese punto exacto para congelarse. Pero eso no le impedía estar tan gélido como un vampiro. Las pequeñas olas que me llegaban a los pies me hacían gemir de sorpresa y dolor, muchas veces me dejaban sin aliento cuando salpicaban de más y me mojaban las piernas. No obstante, no me quité de este nivel. Disfruté este dolor tan glacial, porque la alternativa era morirme de miedo en mi casa o en la de los Cullen, mientras los asesinos italianos se desplazaban hacia nuestra localidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo les faltaba para llegar? ¿Y en qué vendrían? Eso intrigaba a muchos, tanto vampiros como licántropos. No sabíamos a qué hora llegarían, pero sí sabíamos que llegarían una mañana. Y eso no me dejaba mucho tiempo para moverme o hacer planes.

Aunque, para ser sincero, no había mucho por hacer, sólo una última cosa. Una urgente pero dolorosa despedida.

— Estás bromeando. —me dijo Chris al día siguiente, después de que se quedó pasmado unos momentos tras haberle contado que quizá tendría que irme mañana.

Estábamos en la sala de su apartamento. Era una buena noticia el hecho de que hubiera aprovechado justo el día de hoy, y justamente a estas horas tan tempranas de la tarde. Él iría por sus padres y hermana a Port Angeles, donde atracarían en un trasatlántico. En eso le pregunté si podría conocer a su familia, cosa que negó.

— ¿Y por qué no? —inquirí desconcertado.

— Nadie aparte de ti sabe que soy gay. Y Serena, mi hermana, no lo tomaría muy bien. Tiende a ser algo exagerada con las cosas que no entiende. Una vez estuvo dando mucha lata por dos meses acerca de sus deseos de prohibir las Matemáticas en todo el mundo. Naturalmente, todo mundo la tachó de loca o de niña malcriada.

No pude evitar reír. Desvié mi mirada hacia la cálida chimenea que resplandecía enfrente de nosotros. A eso, Chris también sonrió.

— A ver, señor Calenturiento… —me dijo, con lo que me trajo a la realidad. Lo miré, extrañado.

— ¿Cómo me llamaste?

— Oh, vamos. Hay una razón por la que apenas te echaste una sudadera guinda, cuando deberías estar con al menos cinco suéteres, considerando el condenado frío que hace afuera. Eso sólo me lleva a pensar que has estado pensando en mí, ¿verdad? No te tomó mucho llamarme.

— No, la verdad es que me dejaste intrigado con tu mensaje de anoche.

— Eso pensé, chiquito —me dijo, y se inclinó para besarme ardientemente y a jugar con el zíper de mi sudadera, que abrió por completo. Me la empezó a quitar con cierta lentitud, pero con movimientos bruscos. Se estaba conteniendo.

— Chris… —le susurré al despegar mis labios para tomar aire—, aún no me siento listo. —mentí. No había seguido su consejo de vivir el presente y de olvidarme del amor. Yo era un tonto colegial al que le encantaba la idea del amor, y el acto sexual sólo era factible para los que se amaban. No me gustaba que me desnudara con esas intenciones. Es más, nunca nos habíamos quitado más allá de la camisa. Él no me inspiraba confianza de alguna manera.

_Ah, pero bien que lo calentabas y dejabas que te calentara_, me dije a mí mismo mientras Chris arrojaba mi chamarra al suelo sin dejar de besarme, esta vez, el cuello. Mis manos se aferraban a su cabello corto mientras dejaba escapar unos gemidos de placer.

Y, como siempre, compartimos sólo lo esencial de una pareja.

— ¿Seguro que no puedes hacer nada para cambiar los planes de mañana, _Sexy Seth_? —me preguntó el rubio, quien respiraba entrecortadamente, con las mejillas encendidas en un interesante rubor y su pulso latiendo a mil por hora. Yo estaba igual, con mi rostro tan candente que no comprendía cómo no iba al tocador para mojarme la cara.

Ah, ya, porque estaba con Chris. Y un segundo lejos de él, aún en la misma casa, era imposible. Siempre terminábamos juntos.

— No —contesté apenado, también ruborizado—. Lo siento.

— Es triste, Seth. Ya te estoy echando de menos.

— Lo sé, Chris, lo sé.

— Y es una pena —prosiguió—. Todo un semestre juntos, y todavía no hemos… ya sabes.

— Me da miedo.—susurré. Él me tomó las manos entre las suyas y me miró directamente a los ojos.

— No tengas miedo —me susurró—. No te haré daño. No habrá lesiones, bomboncito.

— Espera. ¿Cómo pensaste que yo era…?

— Eh, podemos turnarnos si así lo deseas —se rió, pero paró al instante al ver mi reacción—. Oh, vamos, ricura. No me dejes colgado esta vez. Estamos en la víspera de la víspera de Año Nuevo, y mis padres no llegan sino en cuatro horas. Concédeme esto, Sexy Seth.

— ¡Oh, cómo castra que me digas así! —le contesté entre risas. Él me acompañó y una de sus manos fue a parar a mi mejilla derecha, que acarició suavemente.

— Bomboncito, ¿somos novios, verdad?

— Eh… —no sabía qué decir, nunca habíamos formalizado nada. Ninguno se declaró al otro, simplemente dejamos que nuestras hormonas actuaran por si solas, hasta que yo intervenía. No me imaginaba en la cama con otro que no fuera Jake, el chico con el que todavía tenía esperanzas. No había mostrado resistencia alguna cuando me le lancé la última vez, todo por las ganas que siempre me aguantaba con Chris. Era algo así como una bolsa acumulativa que invertí con Jake. ¡Y vaya que había sabido en dónde invertirla, pues el premio gordo había sido mío! En esa vez ninguno se había contenido, dando como resultado un mágico clímax, en el que ninguno se calló.

El sabor de sus labios contra los míos me devolvió al presente. Chris me miraba anhelante cuando se despegó de mí.

— Lo sé, lo sé. No te me he declarado, ni tú a mí, pero esto no lo hace cualquiera.

— He leído de los amigos con derechos, y funcionan.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Ninguno de los dos tiene novio. ¿A quién queremos engañar?

— Al parecer, a tus padres. No quieres contarles sobre mí.

— Ni siquiera saben que soy gay. —repuso. Se puso tenso, pero no se alejó de mí.

— Chris…

— No, Seth. No me salgas con esos tonitos. Hay algo que te pasa, chiquito, pero no me quieres decir...

— No podría. —confesé. Y en verdad no podría decirle que mañana me convertiría en un perro gigante para pelear al lado de vampiros contra otros vampiros, una lucha en la que muchos no podrían sobrevivir. Esa era la manera en que yo lo veía.

Él se inclinó un poco más sobre mí y me besó tiernamente, separado completamente de la lujuria que nos envolvía siempre.

— Prométeme que volverás, mi Seth.

Pero yo no tenía respuesta para eso, así que culminé la conversación al enrolarme con él y prescindir de nuestras camisetas, como siempre.

Esa noche, apenas dormí.

Consciente de que nuestro trabajo empezaba al salir el sol, no dejé de rondar por mi habitación desde las dos de la mañana. Estaba muy ansioso por la llegada del amanecer, la irónica hora para morir, en el principio del todo.

Las horas pasaron con verdadera parsimonia mientras yo no dejaba de ver por mi pequeña ventana o me salía a la sala a admirar todos los muebles y retratos nuestros que evidenciaban nuestros años de infancia. Reparé inmediatamente en una foto mía a los ocho años, en el que yo estaba emocionado por mi disfraz de _Woody el Comisario_, para Halloween. Era divertido verme con él, sobre todo cuando Leah, de catorce en ese entonces, se había resignado a usar un intento de vestido de _Rosa_, el seudónimo que le habían hecho adoptar a la Princesa Aurora. Sonreí; esos cuentos de hadas eran tan inocentes en comparación con los verdaderos cuentos, los de la magia Quileute.

¡Qué diferencia! ¡En ese tiempo éramos tan inocentes, y ahora estábamos comprometidos en algo mucho más grande, impensable!

Hacia las cinco y algo de la mañana, Leah apareció por el pasillo. Estaba medio dormida, pero en cuanto me vio sentado en el sillón se le despejaron los signos de adormecimiento.

— Tampoco tú… —me dijo, y caminó hacia mí. Se sentó al lado mío y me miró con ojos vidriosos; signo del sueño con el que se cargaba.

— Tampoco yo. —repuse.

Y sollocé.

Leah fue rápida y me acunó contra su pecho, abrazándome como jamás había hecho, transfiriéndome todo ese amor fraternal que tanto había faltado en los últimos meses, desde la muerte de nuestro padre, para ser exacto.

Y los dos lloramos en silencio, con el fin primario de no preocupar a mamá.

Hacia las seis y algo de la mañana nos salimos de la casa, no sin antes susurrar el posible último adiós hacia nuestra madre. Bueno, yo lo consideraba el último adiós, pero mi hermana lo hizo casi con el estilo "volveremos para la merienda, mamá". A veces necesitaba ser como ella.

Mientras íbamos trotando hacia el sitio de encuentro, ninguno pensó gran cosa. Lo que había que decirse, se diría después, ahora, los cinco lobos de la manada teníamos bien definido nuestro propósito: ayudar a los Cullen y sus amigos a poder frenar a los italianos, aunque fuese el tiempo suficiente para hacerlos entrar en razón. Eso sería algo complejo, considerando que la última vez se nos pidió que nos fuéramos para evitar problemas con ellos.

Aunque esta vez era diferente. En lugar de evitarlos, teníamos que alejarlos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino mientras el sol se intentaba asomar entre las nubes. Ahí estábamos los diecisiete: los cinco de la manada de Jake, y los doce de la manada de Sam. Miré a uno de los lobos más pequeños y escuálidos, de color madera de pino, que me miraba con ojos vidriosos. Quisiera saber el nombre del niño; debía de ser uno de los que ni siquiera tenían once años.

Moví la cabeza en un intento de tranquilizar al niño, pero una gruesa lágrima resbaló por su pelaje. Un lobo ligeramente más grande que él, Brady, se acercó y le acarició el lomo con el hocico. Intentaba consolar al niño.

_Esto no está bien_, dijo Embry, devastado por la mirada del niño. En su tono pude sentir la devastación, y me uní al llanto silencioso del niño.

_No llores, Seth_, me dijo Jake, quien me miraba fijamente. _Sam sabe por qué los está dejando combatir. Me dice que no podría haber nada que impidiera que los vampiros italianos fueran a buscarlos después_.

Es decir que no importara si no asistiera nadie. Seríamos perseguidos hasta la muerte, y pobre de aquél de que se regresara a La Push. Pondríamos en riesgo a nuestras familias, la generación en la que no hubo licántropos.

Y moriríamos con una culpa recargada.

El claro detrás de estos árboles se llenó de pasos y efluvios atrapados en lo empalagoso a nivel tóxico. Eso significaba que los vampiros ya estaban presentes, listos para recibir al enemigo.

En una de esas, Jake se da la media vuelta y sale disparado hacia el claro. Nadie intenta detenerlo; es comprensible su actitud. No puede estar separado de Nessie, menos en esa situación tan problemática.

Los nuevos olores me quemaron la nariz. Un espasmo me recorrió el lomo, incitándome a pelear, pero mi hermana me calmó al instante.

Los pasos se iban acercando más y más, y los vampiros buenos comentaban cosas entre sí. Todo iba aumentando la desesperación, en especial por lo que mis amigos se comentaban entre sí. Me acerqué a la orilla de los árboles para escucharlos mejor.

Las palabras de Edward fueron el colmo. Las susurró apenas.

— Cayo y Aro vienen a destruir y aniquilar. Han preparado múltiples estrategias. Si la acusación de Irina resulta ser falsa, están dispuestos a encontrar cualquier otra razón por la cual cobrar venganza, pero se sienten más optimistas ahora que han visto a Renesmee. Todavía podemos hacer el intento de defendernos de las acusaciones falsas, y ellos deben detenerse para saber la verdad sobre la niña —una ligera pausa—. No tienen intención de hacerlo. —vaticinó al final. Las cinco palabras que marcaban la sentencia final.

Eso me encabritó. Sabía el dolor que le causaría a Jake el hecho de perder a Nessie, y no lo pensaba permitir.

Sí, estaba dispuesto a protegerla, todo por Jake, aunque me doliera dicha unión.

Jake era feliz, y yo querría eso. No importaba si no siempre conseguía acostarme con él en memoria de los viejos tiempos de amor auténtico entre nosotros dos.

Fui el primero en salir de los árboles, y finalmente los divisé. Al menos treinta de ellos se desplazaban en una impresionante formación, todos ellos con capas negras a distintos tonos, siendo el centro el de los tonos más oscuros. Detrás de ellos había al menos otros cuarenta, vestidos a diferentes ropas. Al salir, sentí que los demás lobos venían. Leah se posicionó a mi izquierda, mientras Embry lo hacía a mi derecha.

_Juntos_, me dijo Leah.

_Siempre_, le contesté. Bella giró un poco la cabeza para mirarnos por el rabillo del ojo. Estaba situada entre Edward y Jake, mientras Nessie colgaba de la espalda de su madre. Me coloqué en el flanco izquierdo, con mi hermana, Embry, Collin, Brady y tres nuevos. Los otros ocho lobos fueron a parar al otro flanco.

Los Vulturi reanudaron su marcha, pero sólo para quedar a pocos metros de donde se detuvieron. Carlisle habló serenamente con Aro, el líder, lo que me extrañaba, considerando que ahora estaban preparándose para luchar contra el otro. No obstante, ambos líderes de clan conversaban como nunca, amistosos, sí, pero exponiendo sus términos y justificaciones. En algún punto, Edward fue llamado para ir a con Aro, lo que provocó que se me acelerara el corazón. El vampiro, sin embargo, fue serenamente a encontrarse con el enemigo, sin mostrar signo alguno de debilidad. Yo palidecí un poco.

_Sereno, Seth_, me pidió Leah. ¿Pero cómo lo quería, cuando Edward fácilmente se podía entregar a los brazos de la muerte?

El líder Vulturi ha quedado complacido, pero por poco, pues ahora había pedido ver a Nessie. Se le condicionó con verse a mitad del terreno, pero a la vez se le permitió ir con dos acompañantes. Así, pues, eligió a dos llamados Félix y Demetri, dos vampiros realmente aterradores. Bella se adelantó, no sin antes pedir por Jake y Emmett. _¡No, a Jake no!_, pensé, pero luego recordé que él no se separaría nunca de Nessie.

_No, realmente no podría_, me contestó el interpelado mientras avanzaba hacia la línea enemiga, en el territorio de nadie.

_Por favor cuídate_, le dije.

_Siempre lo hago, chico_, me sonrió mentalmente.

Todos llegaron a la línea media, donde Aro conocía a Nessie. Tras unos instantes realmente tensos, Aro vaticinó que ella no es inmortal. A su vez, el Vulturi se preguntó si nosotros podríamos serle de utilidad, lo que me hizo gruñir. ¡No somos semejantes perros caseros como para que nos considere de esa manera! ¿Qué le pasaba por la cabeza?

El anciano decidió querer reunirse con los otros dos, el de cara de aburrido y el severo de cabello blanco; la excusa perfecta para que cada quien volviera a su posición original. Detrás de los hábitos negros, los que no los llevan empiezan a impacientarse. De pronto, el rubio empezó a discutir sobre la veracidad de Nessie a lo que Aro contestaba con la verdad. Realmente estaba convencido de que ella era real, no cabía duda alguna. Sus palabras, más que verídicas, fueron como una bofetada hacia el rubio, quien de pronto nos mencionó. A Aro le apenó esa observación. El rubio alegó acerca de los Hijos de la Luna y de la caza furtiva que le dio en el Viejo Mundo hasta casi extinguirlos, y de cómo Carlisle permitía la existencia de una "plaga" tan grande. Edward salió rápidamente en nuestra defensa, alegando sobre la plena luz del día. ¿Acaso era cierta la versión de Hollywood, sobre los que se transforman sólo con la luna llena, infectan a otros humanos con las mordidas y mueren con plata? Eso sí que no me la creía.

Edward, aún en nuestra defensa, dijo que nosotros ni siquiera éramos licántropos. Está bien, eso me sacó de onda. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí?

— Mi querido Cayo —dijo Aro—, te hubiera pedido que tocaras este punto si hubieras compartido conmigo tus pensamientos. Aunque esas criaturas se consideren licántropos, en realidad no lo son. "Metamorfos" los describe mejor —vaticinó. ¿Metamorfos? ¿En serio? ¿Eso éramos? No podía ser. Y entonces me acordé de Taha Aki y su fortuna de encontrar un lobo que le permitió compartir el cuerpo. ¿Acaso Aro sabía más de los secretos de nuestras leyendas? imposible—. La elección de la figura lupina es pura casualidad. Podría haber sido la de un lobo, un halcón o una pantera cuando se realizó la primera metamorfosis. En verdad te aseguro que estas criaturas no tienen relación alguna con los Hijos de la Luna. Únicamente heredaron esa habilidad de sus ancestros. La continuidad de su especie no se basa en infectar especímenes de otras, como ocurre en el caso de los hombres lobo. —el rubio, Cayo, miró con irritación a Aro, cuyos argumentos eran tales que no había forma alguna de contrarrestarlos. ¡Y que lo diga! ¡Tiene razón en todo! ¿De dónde tuvo acceso a nuestras leyendas, si sólo se contaban en el consejo? No pudo haberle leído la mente a Bella, pues siempre decían que ella tenía un escudo. Además, nunca vi que la tocaran. Y ella era la única foránea que conocía las historias. ¿O acaso ella había sido tan amable de reproducirlas para su esposo o para Nessie cuando ella estaba aburrida? Lo consideraba más factible. Si no, ¿cómo Aro sabía a detalle lo que pasaba con nuestras historias?

Cayo mandó llamar a una chica llamada Irina, quien se presentó con lentitud. En cuando la vi me pasmé, pues era muy parecida a dos amigas de los Cullen. Las busqué entre la multitud, y noté que ellas se tensaban.

El líder rubio le empezó a hacer varias preguntas a la chica, quien lanzaba respuestas algo forzadas, y cuando se le pidió hacer una denuncia formal, la negó. Se responsabilizó por sus acciones y declaró inocente al clan. Por un momento sentí que estábamos a salvo.

Hasta que la mujer, Irina, rápidamente fue despedazada y envuelta en fuego.

Se desató la chispa. Las dos rubias se descontrolaron, e hizo falta un buen arsenal de vampiros para frenarlas. Miré al rostro de Cayo, quien sonreía maléficamente. Reconocí una de las estrategias alternativas. Esa era una.

El caos se siguió desatando. Ahora los que estaban detrás de las capuchas negras se veían demasiado desconcertados. Aro, como siguiente movimiento, habló con algunos de nuestros aliados sobre la niña, cosa que no le llevó más de unos instantes. Aún así, insistió en querer saber el futuro de Nessie. El vampiro que estaba con una de las rubias empezó a dar un discurso bastante interesante sobre la opresión y la tiranía, lo que llevó a Aro a pedir paz al joven, al que llamó revolucionario.

— ¿Revolucionario? —inquirió el interpelado—. Si me permites la pregunta, ¿contra quién me estoy alzando? ¿Acaso eres tú mi rey? ¿Deseas que yo también te llame amo, como tu guardia servil?

Aro, en un intento de remediarlo, justificó sus palabras al usar la aparente fecha de nacimiento del vampiro, llamado Garrett. Aro se gir hacia sus acompañantes, los de detrás de las capuchas, y les preguntó sobre lo que pasará. Algunos de ellos no quieren luchar, y poco a poco se iban retirando algunos. Los tres, Aro, Cayo y el de cara mortalmente aburrida se pusieron a discutir, y es entonces cuando Bella separó a Nessie de su cuello. Le dijo unas palabras que yo no escuché por tener cierto embotamiento en los oídos, pues el momento final estaba justo aquí.

Edward cargó a su hija y se abrazaron con fuerza. Sollocé. Y me giré para ver a mi hermana, quien me miraba con lágrimas que corrían silenciosamente por sus mejillas lobunas.

— Entonces, ¿no hay esperanza? —inquirió Carlisle.

— Definitivamente hay esperanza —dijo Bella—. Sólo conozco mi propio destino.

Me desconcertaron sus palabras, por lo que me volteé a verlos. Nessie estaba sentada en el lomo de Jake, y ella misma llevaba una mochila muy grande y abultada para ella, como si llevase demasiadas cosas para dos personas.

Oh.

¡Oh!

Dos personas, las dos personas que debían sobrevivir.

Sólo dos personas.

Los demás nos quedaríamos a morir para ganar tiempo a su favor.

_Cómo lo lamento_, me dijo Jake, sollozando. _No quiero que esto pase. Quiero que todos nos salvemos._

_No_, le contesté, también con lágrimas. _Nessie y tú son los que deben vivir._

_Te quiero, Seth. Los quiero a todos._

_Yo también te quiero, Jake._

_Perdóname por la imprimación._

_Me importa un bledo. Te sigo amando de todas formas, gran imbécil. Tu felicidad me importa más que mi encaprichamiento contigo. Mi hermoso Black, gracias por aparecer en mi vida._

_Lo mismo digo, joven Clearwater._

En eso, Edward y Bella intercambiaban un diálogo singular. Se decían el uno al otro acerca del escudo, y que Bella estaba detrás de todo esto. ¿A qué se refería?

Todos los demás se estaban despidiendo también. Era trágico pensar que estábamos tan cerca de la muerte.

— Prepárense —susurró Bella—. Está a punto de empezar.

¿Qué estaba a punto de empezar? No veía nada.

Y entonces Edward susurró los eventos. Una Vulturi llamada Jane estaba intentando atacar, lo que provocó el desconcierto de una de las rubias. Se explicó que el procedimiento habitual era separar e invalidad a los contrincantes antes de dar el "voto final", que siempre acababa en ejecución.

Pasados unos instantes, finalmente la vi. Pequeña, como una niña o preadolescente, lanzó un siseo y se preparó para saltar, pero otro niño la detuvo. Él, sonriente, se concentró en nosotros, y varios momentos después empezó a temblar. No sabía a qué se debía esto, pero entre ambos bandos surgió una buena fisura en la tierra, como si se quisiera detener algo.

Y entonces reparé en la niebla casi transparente que se deslizaba a centímetros del suelo y que, limpiamente, pasaba por encima de la fisura como si nada. Miré a los tres ancianos Vulturi, quienes se habían separado y contemplaban la escena. Entonces Aro convocó una votación para destruir a Nessie. Cayo dijo que sí, el aburrido dijo que no, lo que dejó a Aro con el voto final. Edward pidió aclarar un punto final acerca de Nessie y su destino final. En eso, Edward pidió que Alice salga a reunirse.

¿Alice? ¿Su misma hermana, Alice Cullen, quien se fue hace casi cuatro semanas o un mes? ¿ALICE CULLEN?

Y sí, en efecto, Alice y Jasper aparecieron por mi izquierda, caminando seguros, directo hacia los Vulturi. Los seguían un hombre alto y una mujer hermosa, ambos con olores dulzones. Pero uno de ellos olía raro, casi como Nessie.

Los desconocidos se presentaron y contaron su historia. Nahuel, el hombre, es como Nessie, mitad vampiro y mitad humano. A su vez reveló que creció hasta los siete años de nacido, momento en el que dejó de envejecer. Su dieta era sangre y comida humana, justo como Nessie. A su vez, explicó que tiene medias hermanas, todas creados por alguien llamado Joham, y que ellas no eran ponzoñosas. Los Vulturis pretenden visitarlo, por lo que Nahuel pidió inmunidad para sus hermanas.

Los Vulturis vaticinaron que no existía el peligro aquí, y se retiran. ¡Se retiran! ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Así como así? ¡Qué cobardes!

_Oye, estamos vivos, ¿no?_, me pregunta Jake.

— Ojalá se pudran. —dijo uno de los Dráculas.

Y todos estallaron de emoción, incluidos nosotros. Todos en el claro derrochábamos felicidad, salvo los dos Dráculas, que partieron inmediatamente. _Allá ellos_, comenté, mientras mi hermana me abrazaba como podía con su cabezota y su lomo.

_Estamos vivos_, canturreó, y pude sentir sus lágrimas en mi lomo.

_Sí, lo sé_, le dije.

Y sonreí.

Estaba a las afueras de la casa de los Cullen, esperando a Jake. Nosotros, su manada, no volveríamos a La Push sin él. Teníamos que contar la historia a Billy, mamá y el Viejo Quil. La historia de sobre cómo ahuyentamos a más de setenta vampiros con el simple hecho de estar ahí parados.

Porque realmente no hicimos nada. Bella se llevó todo el crédito de la heroína con su escudito.

Entonces él salió por la puerta, bostezando y los cuatro le aplaudimos.

— ¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Jake! —le dijo Quil, quien abrazó a su viejo amigo. A continuación repitió el mismo gesto con Embry, e incluso con mi hermana, pero conmigo se detuvo y se quedó parado, mirándome.

— Eh, chico…

— No ocupas decir más. Sólo ocupas dejarme hacer algo.

— Lo que quieras.

Lo tomé como una buena señal, y lo besé como si no existiera el mañana. Si Edward estaba al pendiente de esto, no me importó. A Nessie no le molestaría sino hasta dentro de unos años, cuatro o cinco, quizá.

Hasta entonces, podría decirse que le echaría una mano a Jake para librarlo de tensiones que no necesitaba.

Si es que se volvía a dejar, claro.

Tenía qué, considerando que todavía había reacciones por su parte.

— ¿Listo para la cena de Año Nuevo? —le pregunté cuando despegué mis labios de él al final.

— ¡Maldición! Olvidaba que hoy era víspera —contestó adormilado—. Realmente querría dormir en una cama.

— De acuerdo. Te acompaño. —le dije, guiñándole un ojo. Todos rieron un poco.

— ¿Se acabó el celibato, hermano? —inquirió Quil.

— Cállate, que tú esperarás más gracias a Claire.—le bramó Jake.

— Eh, que no tengo prisa ni ganas de verla así, si ella no me lo pide.

— Ah, pues es lo que me pasa con Nessie.

— ¿Y cuando eso pase?

— Que el destino me lo diga. Por ahora, creo que podría vivir con esto —me miró directamente a los ojos—. A menos que usted no quiera, señor Clearwater.

— No podría pedir algo más, señor Black. Regrese a mí, gran imbécil.

Y me sonrió una vez más antes de que yo plasmara mis labios en los suyos por enésima vez.


	19. Sin límites

Sin límites

Me maldije a mí mismo por haber olvidado que precisamente hoy era la víspera de Año Nuevo.

Tantas ilusiones que me había hecho por poder llegar a disfrutar una cama, y el chico me salió con la dichosa cena. Sinceramente esperaba que a Sue no le importara dejarme dormir hasta la medianoche, hora en la que verdaderamente importaba celebrar.

Tanta así era mi parsimonia que no estaba prestando mucha atención a las pláticas de mi manada, quienes habían decidido llegar a pie hasta la casa. Por el momento sentíamos que no había presión alguna por volver a andar tan agitados; habíamos conseguido la victoria de una manera tan sencilla que no me la podía creer.

Y Seth tampoco. Sonreí al recordar lo desconcertado que se había puesto el chico.

—Eh, Jake —me llamó Leah a la mitad del camino. Alcé la mirada y me dirigí hacia ella. Estaba sonriente.

— ¿Qué pasa? —inquirí.

— ¿Qué quieres que hagamos para celebrar este momento?

— ¿Bromeas, Leah? —se metió Embry—. ¡Obviamente vamos a celebrar con una enorme botella de whisky! ¡E importa un cuerno que algunos todavía no tengamos los dieciocho! ¡Estamos vivos y es el motivo perfecto!

— ¿Es que acaso esperabas morir esta mañana, Embry? —se mofó Leah, agitándose el cabello con una mano. Ella también estaba radiante de emoción.

— Bueno, como todos los vampiros estaban despidiéndose, lo pensé por un momento.

— Debes admitir que te estabas cagando —le dijo Quil—. ¿De verdad no prestaste atención a sus pensamientos, Leah? Ya se estaba encomendando a los Cielos.

— ¡Cállate! —le bramó el interpelado a su amigo mientras corría detrás de él para darle un zape. Todos nos reímos al verlos. En eso miré hacia Seth, quien sostenía una sonrisa rara más tiempo del necesario, siempre en dirección a los dos idiotas que se habían adelantado.

— ¿Cómo te sientes, chico? —le pregunté. Él se desconcertó y me miró, borrando a sonrisa.

— ¿Cómo me siento acerca de qué? —inquirió al fin.

— Pues por haber salido ileso.

— La verdad fue algo decepcionante. Esperaba algo más conflictivo en base al número de visitantes que tuvimos.

— Todo mundo. —murmuró Leah, acomodándose detrás de su hermano y adoptando su paso para abrazarlo y darle besos en la cabeza mientras caminaban.

— Wow —le dije—. Estás de muy buen humor. Demasiado.

—Es cierto —corroboró su hermano—. ¿Qué mosca te ha picado?

— ¿Acaso no puedo ser feliz cuando me plazca? —comentó ella con felicidad mientras avanzábamos por los bosques.

Debía admitir que extrañaba mi vieja regadera, con todo y sus problemas para calentar el agua.

Apenas y tuve tiempo de explicarle a mi padre el motivo por el que había llegado (porque se fue con Sue y Charlie a comprar detalles para la cena) cuando me fui directo a la regadera. Ya tendríamos toda la noche para platicarles lo que habíamos vivido.

Los chorros caían sobre mi espalda, llevándose semanas de mugre y tensiones varias. Me pasé las manos por las nalgas para acelerar el proceso de limpieza; realmente quería quedar como nuevo al final de la ducha. Me giré y me incliné sobre el chorro para que me humedeciera todo el cabello, y esta sensación me produjo una auténtica relajación.

No quería hacerlo, pero tuve que salirme de la regadera. Con sólo una toalla amarrada a la cintura, salí del baño y me fui al cuarto. En eso, tanto Embry como Seth, que estaban en la sala, me chiflaron y se rieron.

— ¿Cuánto por un privado, guapetón? —bromeó Embry, pero Seth no añadió nada más; no lo necesitaba porque había obtenido de mí todo lo que podía haberle dado. Me giré hacia Embry y le hice una obscenidad con mi dedo corazón mientras sonreía.

— Jódete, Call. —le dije mientras me volvía para ir a mi habitación. Me despojé de la toalla y rebusqué entre mi ropa hasta encontrar algo decente: pantalones color guinda (hacía tiempo que no me los ponía, ha sido sólo una vez para un tonto proyecto de la preparatoria), camisa a manga larga de tela suave (creo que satín, no lo sé) color hueso y zapatos a juego con una tonalidad marrón claro. Tomé la toalla de nuevo y me la pasé por la cabeza para eliminar todo residuo de agua. No haría falta peinarme; no hacía ni tres días que me había cortado el cabello (usé tijeras nuevas, que ahora me guardé en la habitación). Salí de la habitación y miré que los dos chicos ahora estaban acompañados de Quil y Claire. Los dos me voltearon a ver.

— ¡_Tito Yeik_! —me dijo la niña antes de correr hacia mí y abrazarme una pierna. Sonreí y la cargué para saludarla bien.

— Hola, Claire —le musité mientras la cargaba de vuelta a con Quil, quien la recibió como la mayor ofrenda del mundo—. ¿Qué tal? —me dirigí al chico.

— Vivos —sonrió—. Qué buena idea el celebrar Año Nuevo y nuestra victoria al mismo tiempo, ¿no crees?

— Podría decirse. ¿Y Leah?

— En la casa, arreglándose —comentó Seth sin despegar los ojos de la televisión—. Dijo que me adelantara.

— Pero si ni estás arreglado, chico. Y tú tampoco. —dije, mirando directamente a Embry. Los dos descarados estaban aún vistiendo sólo el jeans recortado. Éste me miró y sonrió.

— ¿Importa? No será la primera vez que sus familias nos ven así.

— Sí en una cena, así que vayan a cambiarse.

— Ah, qué amargado. —Embry se paró con parsimonia y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la casa. Seth lo siguió sin decir nada o sin voltear a vernos. En eso, sólo Quil, Claire y yo nos quedamos aquí. Y entonces reparé en ellos. Quil ya estaba vestido con un atuendo casual a tonos azules, mientras Claire vestía un sencillo pero elegante vestidito rosa, con lazo en la cabeza y zapatos a juego. Los dos tomaron asiento en el sillón con rapidez.

— ¡Vamos, Jake! —me dijo Quil—. ¡Ánimos! Ven a ver la tele o algo.

— Creo que iré a ver qué hay de tomar. —le dije, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Ahí, me serví agua varias veces y me las tomé con parsimonia. Al hacerlo, me permití recordar bien los sucesos de esta mañana.

Había sido un torbellino de emociones realmente fuertes con el que no supe cómo pude haberlo superado. Lo único que sabía era que estaba preocupado muchísimo por Nessie y por mis amigos, y sobre todo cuando se había vaticinado un próximo final, en el que todos se estaban despidiendo y Edward me puso a Nessie en el lomo. No pude evitar sentirme mal, en especial por lo que él me había dicho. Me llamó hermano, me llamó hijo… era algo que simplemente no podía dejar atrás.

Había sido una prueba de lo más emocional, pero los chupasangres italianos se fueron con la cola entre las patas. ¡Vaya cobardes!

Para cuando terminé de recrear todo ese momento, me percaté de que había más ruido en la sala del normal. Dejé el vaso en el fregadero y me fui a asomar. No me sorprendió encontrarme con Paul, que venía de la mano con Rachel, y Jared, que venía con Kim. Entre los dos cargaban unas bolsas del mandado, con varios paquetes y una que otra botella prominente.

— Sam no tarda en llegar —anunció Paul—. Emily quiere verse radiante esta noche.

— Oh, sólo esperemos que eso no amargue la burbuja post-sobrevivencia de Leah. —comentó Quil mientras Claire jugaba con sus orejas, jalándoselas— Ay —fingió dolor y se giró hacia la niña—. Eres muy fuerte, Claire. Te felicito.

— _Qwil_ _lastimao_. ¡Yo fuerte! _Qwil_ no puede conmigo.

— Es cierto —le contestó este, sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Eres una niña muy, pero que muy fuerte!

— Tu impronta no se ha de poner así, ¿verdad Jake? —me preguntó Paul, sonriendo.

— No. Generalmente se la pasa cazando conmigo o mordiéndome. —confesé. No pude evitar sonreír ante los recuerdos de nuestras presas. Y de las mordidas sangrantes, vaya.

Los demás invitados llegaron en el transcurso de la tarde y noche. Me sorprendió mucho ver que Billy ya venía cambiado, usando un traje realmente impecable. Se habrá ido a rentarlo.

Charlie y Sue tampoco se quedaban atrás. Aunque el traje del jefe Swan era un atuendo básico, se miraba bastante decente. Sue, en cambio, resplandecía con su vestido a encaje de color durazno. Se miraba incluso un poco más joven.

Detrás de ellos venían sus hijos. Leah se había planchado el cabello y vestía un elegante (y algo escotado) vestido color rojo escarlata, que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y combinaba con unos zapatos a juego. Y en eso caí en el detalle. ¿Leah con tacones? ¡Esto no era cosa de todos los días!

Pero Seth… ¡Cielos! Seth era la representación misma de la belleza masculina. Con el cabello claramente recortado, vestía un traje a dos piezas de color vino, con todo y la corbata a juego, por no decir unos zapatos realmente lujosos. Al verme me dirigió una tímida sonrisa, y un par de incómodos recuerdos me llegaron a la mente: de no estar imprimado de Nessie, ahora él estaría viniendo a mis brazos para besarme.

_Ah, pero eso no te impidió cogértelo el otro día, ¿no?_

Despejé mi mente cuando el joven Clearwater desapareció en dirección a la cocina, detrás de su madre. Apenas y le pude seguir con la mirada.

La fiesta se fue desarrollando con toda naturalidad. Tuvimos que sacar el comedor al patio porque éramos muchos, en especial cuando Sam y Emily hicieron acto de presencia. Los niños, como Collin, Brady y los otros chicos de la manada de Sam se la iban a pasar con sus familias. Charlie llamó a Bella para que asistiera, pero al colgar nos dijo que quería pasar las festividades en la intimidad con su esposo. Por un instante interpreté eso como una invitación a traer a Nessie a la fiesta, pero Leah me puso una mano en el pecho.

— Su primer Año Nuevo es algo que debe sentir en familia. Igual que nosotros. Ven, nos lo hemos ganado a pulso.

— Tienes razón. —asentí, y me uní a la fiesta.

La cena fue un enorme estofado de cordero, acompañado de un pavo asado, carne asada, muchas variantes de ensaladas, puré de papa y salsa _gravy _para el pavo. Al cabo de un rato, Sam se fue junto con Embry, y al cabo de una media hora regresaron, junto a una variedad con una variedad de botellas: _champagne_, variedades de whisky, y detecté una botella llena de líquido transparente. En eso crucé la mirada con Sam, quien me devolvió una radiante sonrisa. ¿Quién diría que él, tan serio, comprometido y responsable, le entrara a un alcohol como el vodka?

La cena se fue desarrollando con naturalidad con el paso de las horas, y la intensidad de la música, mezcla entre lo _country_, lo tradicional y lo electro-pop, también. Cada ración de comida iba acompañada de un poco de alcohol y cotilleo, en el cual todavía no se había tocado la pseudo pelea de la mañana. Curiosamente mi padre finalmente me dejó ceder ante un poco de ese líquido tan curioso, así que decidí probar con el whisky. Hice una mueca cuando el líquido me abrasó la garganta, y todos en el patio rieron ante mi expresión.

— ¡Vaya! ¡Olvidábamos que eras un novato en esto! —se mofó Paul, quien iba por su tercer vaso de vodka. Sam estaba conversando con Emily un poco apartados de la casa, ambos con sus vasos. Seth estaba un poco adentro de la casa, conversando acaloradamente con Embry. No entendí por un momento porqué el chico estaba más hablador que de costumbre (técnicamente parecía que no estuviera respirando al hablar), hasta que descubrí que en su mano derecha yacía un vaso de cristal con un líquido ambarino. Palidecí y miré en derredor en busca de Sue, y la encontré en el irregular terreno de camino al garaje, bailando arrítmicamente con Charlie. Los dos estaban con los reflejos casi por los suelos, pero Sue era buena para mantener al menos tres sentidos y medio en funcionamiento.

— ¡Eh, Jake! —me gritó Quil, que venía hacia mí con pasos oscilantes—. No te has terminado ni tu segundo vaso de whisky. ¿No te estás divirtiendo?

— Claro que me estoy divirtiendo. —mentí, buscando de nuevo con la mirada a Seth. Ya no estaba en el umbral de la casa, y tampoco Embry. De pronto me invadieron unas ganas de buscar al chico.

— Eh, vamos —dijo la voz de Leah, quien apareció de la nada. Aunque se veía más firme que los demás, también mostraba síntomas de haberse pasado un poco de copas. Vino directamente hacia mí y me tomó por el brazo derecho—, hay que bailar un poco para animarte. —acentuó en cuanto una canción electrónica comenzó. Yo me encogí de hombros mientras le dirigía una mirada de resignación a mi amigo, de esas del típico "si ya no queda más remedio"…

Una vez que agarramos una zona más o menos regular en el camino de tierra, la chica empezó a demostrar sus talentos para el baile, incitados por los grados de alcohol en la sangre. Era increíble pensar en dónde se había tomado la molestia para aprender a bailar como Dios manda y no como un intento de palo viviente, como yo hacía.

— ¡Joder, Jacob! ¡Estás muy lento! —se mofó ella, haciendo no sé qué acrobacias con los brazos mientras los ruidos electrónicos aumentaban de intensidad. No pude evitar sonreír al verla. Era graciosa en su etapa de chica buena.

Después de la canción experimentamos un regreso al _country_. En eso ella bajó el ritmo de la canción, junto con todos los demás asistentes a la fiesta, y Leah aprovechó eso para acercarse un poco más a mí y susurrarme al oído:

— ¿Has visto a mi hermano?

Negué con la cabeza.

— Lo vi con Embry hace rato.

— Eh, relájate —me dijo ahora más seria. Su aliento alcoholizado me llegó y no pude evitar sentirme invadido—. Todos empiezan a notar que no quieres estar aquí.

— No es eso. Es que no me siento muy yo ahora mismo.

— ¡Oh, vamos! Puedes sobrevivir una noche sin Renesmee —bajó la mirada a mi vaso y chasqueó los labios—. ¿Quieres ir por un trago más?

— Seguro. —le dije. Necesitaba hacer algo, y eso me podría dar la excusa ideal para entrar a la casa y buscar disimuladamente al chico.

Seguí a la loba directo a la cocina, porque los alcoholes estaban en el congelador. Adentro de la cocina, Paul y Rachel se besaban de una manera algo grotesca mientras intentaban servirse más tragos.

— ¡Eh! ¿Les importaría? —les espetó Leah, haciendo ademanes con las manos para que se difuminaran de aquí. Mi hermana la fulminó con la mirada antes de salir tomada de la mano con Paul, quien me miró con los ojos rojizos y una sonrisa desgarbada, que me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

— ¡Más les vale que se alejen de mi habitación! —espeté por encima de mis hombros, mientras ponía mi vaso en la barra del fregadero e iba por el whisky. En eso, Leah gruñó un poco.

— Mierda. —dijo ella. Me giré para verla y noté que tenía una mano en el vientre mientras la otra tapaba la boca.

— ¿Le…? —no pude decirle más porque inmediatamente salió disparada de la cocina, en busca de nuestro baño. Sus pasos se sofocaron con la música, ahora inundándonos con una de las clásicas de Elvis Presley. Desconcertado, me volví hacia el congelador para sacar la botella. Al cerrarlo, noté una silueta en la entrada a la cocina. Me giré para verle, y no podía creerlo.

Con el traje algo desaliñado, el vaso de cristal en su mano derecha y sus ojos rojizos, Seth me miraba con profundo odio. Todo su cuerpo parecía querer temblar, pero él lo controlaba de alguna manera. Intentó avanzar hacia mí, pero se tambaleó un poco.

— ¡Seth! —grité, dejando la botella en el fregadero y yendo hacia él, pero él levantó una mano cuando yo iba a medio camino.

— No… —hipó—. Esto se hará a mi manera —dijo con lentitud y con muy mala dicción, pero lo entendí—. Eres un imbécil, Jacob Black.

— ¿Disculpa?

— No puedo creer que no hayas podido hacerme caso como siempre.

— Estás ebrio. —le dije, imprimiendo mi rabia en cada una de las sílabas.

— ¡Sí, lo estoy! ¿Y qué? —me espetó desafiante, abriendo los brazos para acentuar esa sensación—. A ti te importa un huevo lo que me pase, de eso no hay duda.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios, Seth! ¡Sólo tienes catorce años! ¿Cómo has decidido tomar?

— Lo he decidido esta misma tarde —hipó, y sus ojos se desorbitaron por un momento. Me volvió a mirar tras ese desliz—. Me he dado cuenta que tu facilidad para el engatusamiento se debe simplemente a que ni siquiera lo intentas.

— ¿Ni siquiera intento qué?

— Apartar a las personas que caen en tus redes —vaticinó—. ¡Joder! No sé en qué estaba pensando.

— Insisto, chico. Estás muy ebrio. —le dije, intentando acercarme más a él para sostenerlo por si no soportaba más, pero el gruñó e hizo un ademán para alejarme de él.

— ¿Sabes en qué más he estado pensando? Que tú quizá seas la peor cosa que me ha pasado en la vida, Jacob. Nunca había llorado tanto, ni siquiera con la muerte de mi padre, y de eso hace ya nueve meses. O diez, no recuerdo.

— ¿Y cuál es tu punto?

Sus ojos se volvieron a desorbitar mientras eructaba. Cuando volvió a concentrarme en mí, me apuntó con el dedo índice.

— ¡Qué no debiste acostarte conmigo! Yo te he amado y siempre supe mantenerme al margen, pero cuando lo hicimos me vinculé a ti de una manera muy fuerte, ¡y ahora no dejo de pensar en ti!

— Basta, Seth.

— ¡No, tú basta! —hipó de nuevo—. ¿Crees que me hace gracia alguna que tú me estés cogiendo cuando estás claramente obsesionado con esa niña, Nessie?

Me pasmé. Si podía, el chico evitaba esas palabras fuertes referentes al sexo, y yo también. Nunca las hubiera dicho estando sobrio. O estando conmigo, vaya.

— Seth… —lo miré desconcertado.

— No me vengas con tus sermones. Ya he tenido suficiente de tus juegos.

— ¿Cuáles juegos? —estallé.

— ¡Los putos juegos, Jacob! "¡Oh, sí, vamos a penetrar a Seth mientras pienso en la niña a la que no tendré sino dentro de siete años!" ¡Como si no me diera cuenta! —me gritó, y aplastó su vaso contra el marco de la puerta, rompiéndose contra la misma y contra su mano. Abrí los ojos como platos, ahora invadido por una mezcla de odio y miedo al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Cierra la boca! —fue lo único que pude decir. Me concentré directamente en su mano, que ahora empezaba a gotear un líquido rosáceo, mezcla del whisky y su sangre. Él no reparó en este hecho.

— Embry tiene razón —murmuró tras tambalearse un poco—. No sé ni para qué pierdo el tiempo contigo.

— ¿Y qué harás? ¿Te vas a acostar con él aprovechando que es el único licántropo mayor que tú que no se ha imprimado?

— Metamorfo —me corrigió él con cinismo—. No estoy tan pendejo como para olvidar ese detalle importante.

— ¡Vale, vale, ya! ¡Metamorfo! —estallé impaciente.

— ¡Y no, no me voy a acostar con él, ni con nadie más, simplemente porque no los amo, mierda! —siguió él, y ahora hizo una mueca de dolor. El alcohol le abrasaba las heridas abiertas. Intenté acercarme a él, pero me volvió a extender la mano sana y me hizo la obscenidad que yo empleé esta tarde—. Ni te me acerques. No sé cómo no lo pude ver estando sobrio, pero tú eres tóxico, Jacob Black. Siempre te entregué mi dignidad en bandeja de plata, y tú fácilmente la desechaste por el río.

— No ha sido así, chico. —murmuré, impaciente porque esta escenita se acabara alguna vez.

— Oh, claro que ha sido así. Me besaste cuando estabas enamorado de Bella, me cogiste por primera vez aún enamorado de Bella, me volviste a coger cuando creíste que Bella moriría al nacer Renesmee, y la tercera vez fue bajo mis propios méritos, pero ahora que lo pienso, creo que quieres un amigo con derechos hasta que Nessie finalmente tenga pleno uso de sus facultades mentales y te pida voluntariamente el que te la tires.

— ¡Cierra la puta boca! —le dije, ignorando completamente sus ademanes para detenerme. Corrí directamente hacia él y le di un puñetazo en el pómulo derecho, invadido por el odio que me corría por las venas, impulsado por el alcohol.

Esta vez Seth no se quedó tranquilo. Con la mano llena de cristales y sangre, me rasgó el rostro, dejándome lastimado del ojo izquierdo. Los dos forcejeamos hasta caer en la alfombra de la sala, donde no había ni un alma. Yo caí encima de él, lo que me daba la ventaja. La música de allá afuera, ahora sonando al ritmo de blues, sofocaba nuestros ruidos. Ni siquiera podía escuchar los gritos furiosos de Seth ni ninguno de nuestros puños contra la piel y huesos del otro.

Pero la sangre y el entumecimiento eran bastante evidentes.

Mi mejilla izquierda protestó cuando sentí un ligero roce de los vidrios rotos, que ahora ya no estaban en la mano lastimada de Seth. Con esa misma mano me propinó un puñetazo en el ojo, de por sí ya jodido con los vidrios, que me hizo detenerme un poco. Seth aprovechó para propinarme un golpe más, y por si fuera poco, agarrar fuerza para escupirme a la cara.

— ¡Cerdo! —me gritó—. ¡Asqueroso oportunista!

— ¡Seth, cálmate!

— ¡Violador!

— ¡Mierda, cállate de una puta vez! ¡Estás diciendo pendejadas! —me enojé. ¡¿Qué estaba diciendo el chico?! ¡Si él era el que quería que me lo tirara!

— ¡Vete mucho a la mierda! —me gritó, ahora con lágrimas en los ojos. Intentó darme un puñetazo más, pero le sujeté ambas manos contra el suelo, también con mis manos. Rápidamente me senté en su tórax para asegurar su inmovilidad. Vi que se preparaba para escupirme de nuevo, y rápidamente retiré una mano para darle una bofetada. La volví a dejar en su lugar para evitar que me diera un golpe más.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Sus ojos, inyectados en sangre, ardían con los vestigios del alcohol y el odio hacia mí, lo cual estaba desconcertándome. ¡Pero estaba mañana estaba tan feliz y me había besado, aún cuando yo no lo había incitado!

Bueno, tampoco era como que yo le hubiera detenido.

Seguimos forcejeando cuando de pronto sentí que un par de manos tiraban de mis hombros y me levantaban con demasiada fuerza. Me giré para enfrentarme al idiota que me había halado, pero fue tal mi sorpresa cuando noté que no era un chico.

— ¿A qué chingados cree que estás jugando con mi hermano? —me espetó Leah colérica. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que Seth, que sangraba por la nariz, se levantaba violentamente y alzaba los puños en dirección mía.

— ¡Ven aquí! —me gritó—. ¡Acabemos esto de una vez!

— ¡No hay nada qué hacer aquí! —le espeté.

— ¡Imbécil! —prosiguió, y se abalanzó contra mí. Ignorando la reprimenda de Leah, me solté de ella y fui directo al chico, con quien volví a ensañarme en otra pelea. Esta vez fuimos cuidadosos y no caímos al suelo, si no que nos mantuvimos en pie mientras nos propinábamos puñetazos limpios. Uno de los suyos me dio en la clavícula, mientas yo le propinaba un fuerte gancho a la quijada. Leah, furiosa, tiraba de la parte posterior de mi camiseta para alejarme de su hermano, pero yo la apartaba con simples ademanes.

— ¡Te voy a matar! —me gritó Seth mientras preparaba un gancho al hígado que fácilmente esquivé. Al instante escuché que la música bajaba su volumen y que varias personas murmuraban afuera. Y luego vinieron los pasos.

Unas manos me halaron violentamente por los hombros cuando le di un puñetazo más a Seth, con lo que le jodí más la nariz.

— ¡Ya basta, Jacob! —me gruñó la voz de Sam al oído, y como él era más corpulento que yo, me arrastro con facilidad hacia la cocina. Mientras lo hacía, vi que Sue entraba rápidamente, con Leah detrás de ella. Las dos estaban muy asustadas y con los ojos abiertos. Tampoco me sorprendió ver que Charlie estaba detrás de ellas.

— ¿Pero qué ha pasado? —preguntó la voz de Sue, mitad preocupada, mitad colérica. Sam, en cambio, me arrastró hasta aventarme contra el refrigerador. Él también estaba furioso, y su olor a alcohol no estaba ayudando mucho.

— ¡Explícame qué demonios está pasando! —me gritó Sam, con lo que no pude evitar sentir una punzada de odio hacia él. Desde la sala, la voz de Sue decía más o menos las mismas palabras, a lo que la voz de Seth respondió:

— ¡Lo mataré! ¡Voy a matar a ese…! ¡Suéltame, Leah!

— ¡Cálmate! —le dijo Leah.

— ¿Y ahora qué le hiciste? —me preguntó Sam.

— ¿Qué le hice yo? —lo miré encabronado—. ¡Él fue el que empezó a ponerse agresivo!

— ¡Lo odio, madre! —gritó Seth, cuya voz resonó con toda potencia—. ¡Lo amo y lo odio a la vez, coño! ¡Es realmente jodido estar así!

— ¿¡Quién carajos ha dejado que estés bebiendo!? —inquirió Sue. No la podía ver, pero imaginaba su rostro contraído en muecas de repulsión.

— ¡Escúchame, mamá! —el tono de Seth iba viajando entre la histeria y la irregularidad, gracias al alcohol—. ¡Jacob me ha hecho mucho daño! ¡Primero se enamora de Bella, luego me coge y luego se imprima de Renesmee…!

— ¿¡Qué tú y Jacob hicieron qué!? —estalló Sue, cuyos pasos empezaron a resonar. Apenas tuve tiempo de pegarme más al refrigerador, y Sam de quitarse de enfrente de mí, cuando la endemoniada cara de la madre de Seth vino directa hacia mí, lo que me hizo sentir escalofríos. Nunca la había visto tan enfadada—. ¡A ver, Jacob! ¿Cómo está eso de que te tiraste a mi hijo?

— Sue, Sue, cálmate… —dijo Charlie, entrando con los brazos en el aire, intentando llegar a su novia. Ella, en cambio, resopló.

— ¡No, no me pienso calmar, Charlie! ¡Sólo es un niño! ¡Mi Seth, desflorado por Jake!

— ¡Todavía tengo dieciséis años eh, por si no sabías, y los tendré por catorce días más! —le espeté, y de pronto me sentí ligeramente abrumado. Cumpliría los diecisiete en dos semanas exactamente.

— ¡Pero mi hijo apenas tiene catorce años! ¡Muchacho estúpido! —me gritó ella, y no vi venir la bofetada que me propinó. De pronto se hizo un desmadre: Charlie entró y abrazó a Sue por la cintura para hacerla retroceder y alejarla de mí. Sam se volvió hacia mí otra vez, intentando hacerme preguntas. La voz de Seth resonaba desde la sala, todavía despotricando maldiciones, confesiones de amor y disculpas hacia mí, pero sobre todo maldiciones y juramentos. El chico estaba jodidamente trastornado. Intenté ir hacia él, pero Sam me puso una mano en el pecho, no de manera agresiva, sino como paternal.

— No, Jacob. No querrás ver al chico ahora.

—… siendo así. ¡Y no es justo!

— Vamos, Seth —dijo la voz de Leah—. Vámonos. Lo siento, de verdad. Ven, Seth, tenemos que hacer algo con tus heridas.

— Estaré bien en media hora.

— No me refería a esas. —dijo mi ex cuñada, mientras escuchaba tres pares de pasos. Miré por encima del hombro de Sam que los Clearwater salían, las dos mujeres sujetando los brazos de Seth por encima de sus hombros para ayudarlo a salir. Los vi perderse de vista, y luego reinó un silencio absoluto.

No sabía qué decir. Miré de reojo a los ojos de Sam, que me miraban con cierto aire de desconcierto. Y no se lo podía reprochar, todo había pasado tan rápido…

Y pensar que esta mañana había dejado que el chico me besara. Ahora vuelto a pelear. ¿Por qué no cerraba su maldita cosa y dejaba de hablar de cosas que no sabía? ¡Él sabía perfectamente que yo no pensaba en Nessie de esa manera! ¡No tenía forma de asegurar que mis pensamientos fueran por esa secuencia en algún punto, y realmente no me interesaba mientras ella pudiera estar feliz! ¿Tan difícil es de comprender? Si le condecía la oportunidad de vez en cuando era porque no podía olvidar lo que había pasado…

Y en eso me acordé de Sam. Nuevamente lo miré a los ojos, y me armé de valor.

— Sam —empecé con voz queda, pero sabía que todos los de las manadas nos escuchaban perfectamente—, ¿todavía sientes algo por Leah?

— No sabría contestarte —me confesó un poco más sereno—. Ya sabes que ahora Emily es mi vida, mi todo. No podría retroceder en el tiempo; ni siquiera lo intentaría.

— Pero —los ojos me ardieron; no por la pelea, los vidrios o ni siquiera el alcohol. El dolor provenía de mi pecho—, ¿puede ser que, aún imprimado, no puedas olvidar lo que sentías por la persona que antes te movías?

— Admito que a veces me siento culpable por haberle hecho eso a Leah, pero Emily me recuerda lo mucho que ahora tengo.

— Pero claro. Emily te quiere de manera romántica. ¿Cómo no tenerlo todo?

— Entonces sí te preocupa la maduración de Nessie.

— Me estoy preocupado por Seth. —contesté, y sentí que mis ojos se empañaban. ¿Esto era por la mezcla de adrenalina, decepción y restos de vidrio en mi ojo? No lo supe, pero en menos de lo que esperaba, sollocé.

¿Qué me estaba pasando, si todos los demás imprimados estaban completamente felices son sus chicas, novias o amigas? Quil y yo éramos la excepción a las improntas románticas, pero él estaba tan feliz que no lo podía creer. Y yo también estaba feliz al jugar con Nessie, a pesar de las tremendas mordidas que me daba a cada rato. ¿Y entonces por qué me sentía así de extraño, como si no pudiera sentirme completo? Debería sentirme bien gracias a Nessie, pero el chico me preocupaba mucho, muchísimo.

Antes de derrumbarme ante los pies de Sam, abrazar mis piernas contra mi pecho y hundir el rostro en mis rodillas, me pregunté si el hecho de que me hubiera enamorado de un hombre no afectaba en nada la potencia de la impronta que, al parecer, se daba en personas del sexo opuesto. Posiblemente así era, porque era el que más estaba sufriendo por el daño que le hacía a Seth, a pesar de la putiza que nos pusimos. De inmediato no se me ocurrió pensar en nada más que la posible imprimación. ¿De verdad se limitaba al sexo opuesto?

Y entonces pensé de nuevo. ¿Seth estaba imprimado de mí? No, no me ve como estoy. No quiere mi felicidad incondicional, quiere formar parte de mi felicidad y quiere ser él el que me haga feliz. ¡Y es por eso por lo que el tonto chico no entiende nada de lo que yo siento! Si tan sólo hubiera una forma de tocar ese tema con Nessie…

Pero sus padres no me dejarían hacerlo. ¿Es que el sufrimiento en mi retorcida relación con Seth no tiene límites? Había herido a mi ex novio tantas veces y de muchas maneras que ni siquiera debería permitírseme verlo.

Conociéndolo, eso sería justo lo que él haría.

Y entonces me preparé para lo peor. Sollocé y me convulsioné al ritmo del llanto mientras sentí cómo los pasos de Sam se iban alejando, saliendo de la cocina y dejándome en mi torbellino de confusión.

Al parecer el daño que nos estábamos causando por este maldito triángulo no tenía límites.


	20. Sin guerra

Sin guerra

Estaba más que decidido a remover a Jacob Black de mi vida.

No podía evitar esa sensación de subordinación cada vez que él intentaba poner su actitud de alfa sobre mi voluntad, pero fuera de ello intentaba congeniar con él lo menos posible. ¡Cómo odiaba a ese maldito! Lo odiaba tanto que ni siquiera me presenté a su cumpleaños, el catorce de enero, donde toda mi familia se había reunido. Había dado la excusa de que tenía que trabajar un proyecto escolar en casa de mi compañero, Chris.

¡Y vaya excusa! Menos mal que sus padres sólo lo habían venido a visitar por Navidad y Año Nuevo, porque ahora su apartamento volvía a ser completamente de él. Con él, el mundo de allá afuera perdía peso, por lo que me sentía incluso mucho menor conmigo mismo. Y con Chris, más que nada, que sabía cómo hacerme suspirar con un simple roce en alguna de mis orejas.

Lo que pasaba con él era algo que debía pasar con naturalidad. Chris era ardiente. Con él me sentía en medio de un torbellino de sensaciones demasiado candentes e intensas, aún para alguien tan puro como yo. Bueno, inocente y crédulo, mejor dicho.

Pero no podía evitar sentir una especie de vacío. Me encantaba estar con él y dejarme acariciar hasta niveles inimaginables (sin caer en el sexo; estaba más que decidido a no pasar por eso tan pronto otra vez), pero no quedaba del todo satisfecho. Después de nuestros fajes no quedaba mucho más que los deseos de continuar en ello. Y eso me hacía sentir culpable, incluso como victimizado. Me preguntaba si Chris sólo era una válvula de escape para lidiar con el hecho de que ya no podría hacer nada de esto con el estúpido de Jacob. No respondería más a mis estímulos, los cuales tampoco intentaría de nuevo; simplemente me cansé de ser su patético ex novio de que no se puede librar.

¡Si tan sólo me hubiera quedado en la manada de Sam no estaría batallando tanto por largarme de su vida, de La Push, de todo lo que me recordaba a él! Por eso pasaba mucho tiempo en casa de Chris y evitábamos mis terrenos lo más que se podía.

Todo esto, mezclado, constituía una especie de dolor que rayaba en lo extraterrenal y ridículamente fuerte, porque por más que Chris me excitara y me llevara a placeres relativamente fuertes, aún sin sexo, no podía competir contra la serie de mágicos fuegos que antaño compartía con Jacob, del cual todavía no había hablado con Chris. ¡Como si realmente fuese oportuno hablar de un ex novio al que no podía ver ni en pintura! Menudo idiota.

Hacia el mes de febrero, a Chris se le ocurrió que nos podíamos fugar a Seattle o Port Angeles por eso del Día de San Valentín. Le dije que no estaba seguro de ir, porque me preocupaba lo que pudiera pensar la gente gracias a que él no estaba listo para hacer público lo que fuera que tuviéramos. Pero no era como que mis amigos de la manada no supieran. Hasta Collin y Brady se juntaban más con nosotros a la hora del almuerzo, y no les pasaban desapercibidas las miradas que Chris y yo compartíamos mutuamente cada dos o tres oraciones.

"— Si no te conociera mejor —me dijo Brady cuando Chris fue a servirse más pizza—, diría que ustedes ya se están tardando en hacer público esto.

"— No hay nada que comentar —le dije—. Sólo somos amigos.

"— Ah, ya. ¿Y desde cuándo los amigos tienen derecho al otro como pareja?

"— Desde que el Infierno empezó a arder. —murmuré distraídamente, concentrado en la espalda de Chris, allá a lo lejos en la barra de comida.

Pasó marzo con cierta parsimonia. Hubo dos eventos importantes: el cumpleaños de mamá y el de Embry, mismo que el idiota no desaprovechó para organizar una fiesta a base de alcohol. Pensé en asistir hasta que supe que Jacob se apuntaba a la misma. Decliné inmediatamente.

"— ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Han pasado casi tres meses! ¿No le piensas dirigir la palabra a tu alfa alguna vez?

Le menté la madre y me alejé de él lo más posible.

Ese mismo mes se cumplió un año de la muerte de papá. Fuimos a visitarlo al cementerio, y ninguno de los tres ocultó sus lágrimas.

Para abril, Leah y yo estábamos en el porche de la casa, disfrutando del aire natural. Ella estaba reclinada contra la pared mientras yo descansaba mi cabeza en sus piernas. Ella acariciaba distraídamente mi cabello, ahora mucho más largo. Yo estaba un poco preocupado por el examen de Física que había tenido tres horas atrás. Leah, en tanto, tuvo la mala suerte de ir a casa de Emily a solicitar un favor de nuestra prima, pero le tocó la mala suerte de que Sam hubiera estado ahí, y los encontró muy cariñosos. Regresó molesta y dolida.

— Y sigo sin poder superarlo, ¡maldición! —dijo ella, tratando de estar muy serena pero algo en su voz la delataba. Yo tenía mis ojos concentrados en su rostro, que había alzado para ver el bosque.

— Ya, ya, hermana —le dije, alzando una mano para acariciarle una mejilla. Ella bajó la mirada al sentirme—. No pasa nada.

Intentó sonreírme.

— Deberías cortarte el cabello, Seth. Será una molestia cuando entres en fase de nuevo.

— No he sentido la necesidad de entrar en fase. No han venido vampiros foráneos a nuestras tierras.

— ¿Acaso pensarás dejar de entrar en fase para poder envejecer de nuevo?

— No he dicho eso. Simplemente quisiera hacerlo sin sentir la presión de que Jacob se presentara en el mismo tiempo.

— Oh. —suspiró. Siguió jugando con mi cabello.

Minutos después, mamá llegó en su automóvil. Se estacionó como pudo y bajó rápidamente del auto, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

— ¿Mamá? —pregunté, irguiéndome de pronto. Leah hizo un tanto y los dos corrimos hasta ella—. ¿Qué tienes, mamá?

Mamá nos miraba a ambos con los ojos muy abiertos, y luego empezó a soltar un gritito agudo y prolongado. Miré a Leah, quien también estaba demasiado aturdida.

— ¿Madre? —le preguntó mi hermana, tomando por los hombros a mamá. En eso, ella posós sus propias manos en las mejillas de mi hermana, y en eso noté el pequeño detalle en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Abrí la boca en una perfecta "o".

— ¡Mamá! —le grité, sin poder dejar de ver el detalle. Mi madre me miró directamente y sonrió.

— ¡Sí, hijo, sí! —soltó los cachetes de Leah y vino directamente hacia mí, abrazándome—. ¡Ha sido hace no más de media hora!

— ¿Qué ha sido? —inquirió Leah. En eso mamá me soltó y le enseñó la mano izquierda. Mi hermana tardó menos de cinco segundos en reaccionar como yo.

— ¡Así es! —respondió mamá.

— ¡Júralo! —repitió mi hermana, sin poder quitar los ojos del anillo de compromiso. Y yo tampoco.

— ¡Se los juro, mis niños! —explicó ella, radiante—. ¡Es oficial! ¡Será en noviembre! ¿No les encanta? —nos canturreó mientras nos abrazaba.

Hacia finales de mayo, la presión del final del semestre nos carcomía a nosotros., sobre todo a Chris y a mí.

— Seth —me murmuró al oído cuando nos rezagamos un poco al salir de la clase de Aritmética. Aprovechó la proximidad para besarme debajo de la oreja, lo que me hizo sentirme bien y reír un poco—, cómo quisiera que vinieras conmigo.

— No puedo ir —le dije mientras terminaba de recoger mis cosas de la mesa, que ya llevaba cinco minutos haciendo—. Sería muy sospechoso. Además, tu familia todavía no sabe sobre mí… o nosotros en sí.

— Oh, vamos —Chris me abrazó por detrás, a la altura de mis pectorales, y me atrajo contra sí. Por un momento me olvidé de respirar, conteniendo el aire. Cerré los ojos y él inclinó un poco mi cabeza para poder besarme el cuello—. No les parecerá extraño que quiera llevar a un norteamericano a conocer Londres. Siempre he visto por el prójimo.

— ¿El prójimo, eh? ¿Acaso tu familia es religiosa? —me reí mientras él volvía a presionar mis labios contra mi cuello. Sus manos jugaron un poco con mis pectorales por encima de la ropa, pero aún así no podía evitar sentir el calor que él irradiaba, tanto corporal como el de la pasión. Tan concentrado estaba en sentirlo que olvidé reprimir un gemido.

Él se rió.

— ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi apartamento, Seth? —preguntó de manera provocativa. No pude evitar gemir de nuevo—. Lo tomaré como un sí. Vámonos, amor.

— Está bien. —le concedí.

Sin duda, el verano había sido, por mucho, el más aburrido que había experimentado jamás. A pesar de que aún íbamos en familia a First Beach o a Port Angeles, no dejaba de ser un verano sumamente aburrido. Considerando que el año pasado estábamos preparando para combatir contra vampiros neófitos con la intención de salvar a Bella y justamente hacía un año que yo me le había declarado a aquél idiota, y el muy tonto se había metido conmigo. De haber pensado que terminaríamos así de distanciados, nunca me le hubiera declarado. ¡Hubiera cerrado mi maldita bocota en lugar de haberle dicho lo mucho que lo amaba, porque dolía! ¡Dolía tener que ser eclipsado por una niña semivampira, por mucho que él evitara pensar en ella de esa manera! ¡Todo era más que obvio! En seis años, todo se iría por el caño. Todas las promesas, toda posibilidad, todo se iría al demonio en cuanto ella le diera el sí. ¿Y para que servía la dichosa imprimación, sino pues, para la perpetuación de la especie? Porque eso era, ahora lo veía bien. Todos los imprimados están con las chicas más aptas para poder traer mejores metamorfos al mundo.

Chris regresó una semana antes de que el tercer semestre iniciara. Tal fue su cara de alivio cuando me vio en la terminal del avión, recibiéndolo con un saludo de manos. No fue sino hasta que llegamos a su apartamento cuando comenzó la verdadera bienvenida. En cuanto él cerró la puerta, vino directamente hacia mí y me abrazó por detrás, como últimamente se le daba bien. Me besó los omóplatos mientras me iba despojando de la camiseta, a lo que le correspondía con risas y más motivaciones. Me giré hacia él y le planté un enorme beso en los labios.

— Bienvenido a casa, cariño. —le dije. Y le quité su camiseta.

Septiembre se dejó venir con ventiscas heladas. De un día para otro empezaron los vientos, y eso afectó a muchas personas. La tercera parte de mis compañeros de la preparatoria no habían asistido, entre ellos Chris. Fui a cuidarlo dos o tres tardes a la semana, por eso de que tenía tarea. Pero los que éramos de la manada —Collin, Brady y Jacob, quien había regresado oficialmente a terminar su último año; aún así lo evitaba en lo posible; y yo— asistíamos como si los vientos de afuera no fuese más que una patética brisa matutina. E incluso nos reíamos de ello a la hora del almuerzo.

Hacia mitad de mes, se anunció oficialmente el compromiso de mamá y Charlie. ¿Y cómo se hizo? Se enviaron las invitaciones correspondientes. A pesar de que papa había muerto, en la invitación se leía claramente el nombre de Sue Uley Clearwater, mientras que el pintoresco nombre de Charles Swan resultaba cómicamente corto al lado del de mi madre.

Lo que fue el mes de octubre se abarcó en ensayos generales de la boda y repartición de los lugares que ocuparíamos. Leah y Bella fueron designadas las damas de honor, mientras que Billy terminó como el padrino de bodas. De vez en cuando, Bella bajaba a La Push para arreglar ciertas cosas con Leah. Lo curioso del detalle al venir era que lo hacía sola, cosa que despertaba el interés de todos.

— ¿Y dónde está Edward? —le preguntó Billy un día que una de las reuniones había coincidido en la casa. Mamá había preparado costillas para la ocasión. Bella levantó la mirada de su copa llena de sangre de puerco, que mamá le había reservado de buena fe, y miró directamente a los ojos de su interlocutor.

— Oh, es que él quería pasar el día con Nessie —dictaminó con su voz angelical, típica de los vampiros—, al igual que Alice y Jake, seguro se hubieran aburrido aquí mismo.

— Sí, tal vez. —concedió él antes de volver a atacar sus costillas.

Conforme la dichosa fecha de compromiso se iba acercando, todos nos íbamos emocionando más. Faltando tres semanas, mamá estaba como loca yendo a lugares donde pudieran confeccionarle un vestido a la altura de la ocasión. Faltando sólo dos semanas, me tocó ir con Billy a elegir los trajes, ya que se requerían nuevos atuendos para la ocasión. Faltando sólo una semana, mamá no dejaba de dar vueltas por la casa como una bailarina de las hadas, momentos antes de que reparara en los retratos familiares de la sala y se pusiera seria, preguntándose si papá hubiera aprobado algo así. Leah le dijo que seguramente papá lo hubiera visto bien, eso de querer que mamá se emparejara con uno de sus viejos amigos. Yo, por el contrario, no fui tan optimista, pero no dije absolutamente nada.

La tan esperada fecha estaba a tan sólo unas horas. La noche del veintidós de noviembre, mamá, Leah y yo estábamos en la sala, acurrucados en el sofá y viendo _Terror en Silent Hill_.

— Mamá —intervino Leah en la escena en que Rose, la madre, quedó aparentemente bloqueada por las enfermeras locas sin rostro—, ¿no se supone que esta noche deberías estar en tu despedida de soltera?

Mi mamá rió por lo bajo.

— No tengo muchas amigas mujeres, hija. Sería un poco extraño hacer una despedida rodeada de hombres.

— Pues podríamos irnos tú y yo, ¿no te parece?

— Estás muy joven.

— ¿Recientes veintiún años te parece una edad muy corta para que una hija acompañe a su madre a una despedida de soltera?

Miré a mi madre, quien estaba concentrada en la pantalla. Me giré un poco para ver la escena en que las enfermeras locas se masacraban mutuamente, engañadas por Rose. Reí.

— ¡Vamos, mamá! —instó Leah—. ¡Será genial!

— Hace tiempo que no voy a una despedida de soltera… —murmuró mi madre, quien intentó encogerse de hombros—. Además, no la considero necesaria. Mañana estaré oficialmente con Charlie.

— ¿Pero qué clase de dama honor seré yo si no me permites llevarte, mamá? Ven, yo tampoco he ido a una despedida de soltera. Y quizá no vaya a una a menos de que asista a la universidad, haga más amigas y espere a que metan la pata por amor o por lujuria.

— ¿Y qué me dices de Valerie, tu amiga de la familia Thompson?

— Es lesbiana, mamá. No podría casarse por aquí ni soñando. —no pude evitar parar oreja en este punto. Sí que conocía a Valerie; Leah la dejó en la llamada _friendzone_ porque a ella no le gustaban las chicas. El detalle en ello era el hecho de que alguien como ella, o como yo, no podríamos casarnos por estas zonas. Me concentré nuevamente en la película, pero sin poder dejar de escuchar a las mujeres.

— Oh, ¿de verdad? Curioso, se veía tan femenina…

— Seth es muy masculino y eso no le ha impedido enamorarse de Jacob y salir con él antes de que aquel estúpido se imprimara de un diabólico bebé híbrido —dictaminó mi hermana, y eso me hizo sentir una fuerte punzada en el pecho, tanto fuerte que me llevé una mano al mismo y cerré los ojos. Sentí dos miradas en mí—. ¡Seth, lo siento!

— Ya déjalo, hermana. Se entendió el mensaje.

— Hijo, creo que deberías cortarte un poco el cabello para mañana. —intervino rápidamente mi madre. Sonreí ante su intento de disipar la tensión del ambiente.

— No, mamá. Así me gusta.

Apenas dormí esa noche. El idiota de Jacob no había dejado de aparecer en mis sueños, siempre suplicándome por mi perdón y porque le volviera a dirigir la palabra. Había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que le dirigí la palabra, pero aún no me sentía listo para volver a hacerlo, no después de todo lo que pasó.

Desgraciadamente, aún recordaba con precisión cada palabra que le había espetado, y cada golpe que él me había dado. A veces me invadían las nauseas al recordar lo mucho que estuve de joderle el ojo de manera permanente, y de lo mucho que me ardía la mano por los vestigios de vidrio y whisky en la herida.

Desperté con el sol. Me aseguré de dejar abiertas las cortinas de mi ventana para poder asegurar mi despertar. Maldije por lo bajo y me encaminé directamente a la regadera, donde no tardé menos de veinte minutos.

A diferencia de Edward y Bella, Charlie y mamá sí que se casarían dentro de una iglesia, la Iglesia Episcopal de Forks, dirigida por el señor Weber, nada más y nada menos que el tío de Chris. Si bien a mamá le interesaba conseguir algo más grande, a Charlie le importó un cuerno dónde fuera mientras fuese un lugar sagrado que consolidara más la validez del matrimonio.

La ceremonia sería a la una de la tarde. Tenía que darme prisa en cambiarme para poder irme con mamá, Leah y Billy, quien debía estar allá tres horas antes del evento en sí. Allá se pondría el vestido con ayuda de sus damas de honor. Cuando pasamos a la casa de él, vimos que Jacob ya se había ido.

— Salió más temprano de lo normal —explicó Billy mientras yo lo acomodaba en el asiento del copiloto y dirigía su silla a la cajuela para guardarla, como siempre—. Recibió una llamada de Edward, porque ocupaba algo de ayuda con la niña. Yo creo que la niña quería jugar un poco con él; no es como que no sepa qué está pasando.

Bajé la vista mientas guardaba la silla. ¡Cómo me encantaría que no me mencionaran a ese imbécil! Ya tenía suficiente con tratar de olvidarlo y soñarlo involuntariamente, mientras mi corazón claramente latía hacia un sentido...

Ya íbamos camino a Forks cuando sentí que mis fuerzas empezaban a flaquear. ¿Y si Jacob decidía aparecerse en la boda, con todo y la niña? Definitivamente no podría con ello.

Llegamos, pues, a la dichosa iglesia. Nosotros nos fuimos directamente al estacionamiento trasero, en donde Bella ya nos estaba esperando. Vestía un elegante vestido negro, que hacía resplandecer aún más su hermosura y palidez. Estaba sola, pero eso no parecía molestarle.

Mamá y Leah se bajaron del automóvil al estacionarlo, mientras yo hacía lo propio para ir por la silla de Billy. Cuando se la llevé y las mujeres desaparecieron hacia el interior de la iglesia, Billy me tocó un brazo.

— Eh, Seth, me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo a solas.

Miré directamente a los ojos de Billy. ¿De qué querría hablarme?

— Bueno, adelante. —le dije, intentando sonar lo más respetuoso posible. Ya sabía más o menos el motivo por el que quería hablarme, pero no quería mostrarme flexible en ello.

No obstante, el tono de Billy fue suficiente para confirmar las sospechas.

— Mira, yo sé que lo de Año Nuevo fue bastante desastroso para todos…

— Bien. —respondí de forma arisca.

— Pero ya que no estás dispuesto a dirigirle la palabra a mi hijo, al menos déjame transmitirte su mensaje.

— No tiene ningún mensaje qué transmitirme.

— Oh, vaya que sí lo tiene. No puedes estar eternamente enojado con mi hijo, Seth.

— ¿Y cómo sabes lo que puedo o no puedo sentir? —lo reté con la mirada. Por primera vez me sentía capaz de poder hacerles eso a los adultos. No obstante, el rostro de Billy no se inmutó para nada.

— Porque lo amas —dictaminó—. No creas que no he sabido interpretar tus miradas hacia mi hijo durante todos estos años. Y las miradas que muestras desde hace casi un año me dicen aún más.

Intenté no mostrarme estupefacto. ¿De verdad era tan obvio?

—Por lo tanto —prosiguió él—, sigues pensando que Jake es un monstruo al haberse imprimado de esa chica, Renesmee. Parece que el designio de los jóvenes Clearwater es simplemente ser eclipsados por imprimaciones.

— Cierra la boca. —le espeté.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo, muchacho, cuando es la verdad a fin de cuentas? Duele, claro que sí, pero hay que reconocerlo. Sé lo mucho que amas a mi hijo, y lo mucho que te duele el hecho de que esté imprimado, pero no puedes hacer nada para remediar eso. Lo mejor será… que lo dejes ir y que vuelvan a ser amigos.

— No sé si pueda…

— ¡Ya han pasado once meses, Seth! —estalló, pero sin levantar mucho la voz para no llamar la atención—. ¡Once! No sabes la forma en que Jake se comporta cuando regresa de sus visitas a Renesmee. Siempre piensa que ha sido culpa suya que tú lo estés evitando.

— Y así es. —bramé.

— Pero no puedes separar la manada, muchacho. Él es tu Alfa…

— Ojalá no lo fuera —espeté, temblando de rabia—. No quiero tener nada que ver con él, no ahora, no con este maldito triángulo.

— Pero es que no existe ningún triángulo, Seth. No está enamorado de Nessie, y ella desde luego que no está enamorada de él. No seas terco, muchacho.

— Pero ya no me ve con los mismos ojos —sollocé—. Ese maldito…

— Pero lo amas. —repitió.

— Y lo odio. Por mí, no lo vería jamás.

— Pero tu corazón…

— Me dice otra cosa, pero por suerte yo puedo aplacarlo.

— ¿Durante tantos meses, luchando contra emociones que has tenido por mucho tiempo, quizá años? Muchacho, recuerda que una vez yo tuve esposa.

— Y si es cierto que ya lo sabías —murmuré—, ¿por qué nunca me dijiste nada?

En sus ojos vi cómo se estaba debatiendo entre la verdad y la compasión. Finalmente tomó una bocanada de aire antes de seguir.

— Porque quería pensar que no era cierto, que estabas confundido o que no sabías qué era y lo veías como una simple idolatría. Eso pensaba al principio. Pero…

— ¿Pero?

— Cuando el año pasado empezó a pasar mucho más tiempo contigo, empecé a sospechar que habías podido conquistar a Jake. No obstante, cuando finalmente me anunciaron su relación, no pude evitar sentir una mezcla de sensaciones de todo tipo, pero al final lo terminé aceptando, ¿no es cierto?

— Es cierto.

— Porque ya me lo esperaba. No de Jake, claro que no, pero de ti sí. Eres un chico muy bueno y carismático. Todo mundo podría sentir afecto por ti sin pensarlo. Ahora imagínate lo que lograrías si te propusieras conseguir el afecto de alguien. La recompensa sería inimaginable.

Miré desconcertado al padre de mi ex novio, quien intentaba sonreír para darme ánimos. Yo, en cambio, sólo podía pensar en el hecho de que quizá esto podía ser una especie de treta para echarme en cara lo que había perdido por azares del destino, o lo que podría recuperar si realmente me empeñaba en ello.

No sabía cómo sentirme con ello. Había más que una poderosa reflexión en ello; se me estaba invitando a tomar medidas directas. ¿Pero cómo proceder, cuando no quería ni verla la cara a Jacob? ¿Cómo seguir cuando se jugaba seriamente lo que tenía con Chris? ¿Cómo progresar cuando las puertas mismas del cielo no abrirán para mí? Tenía más que ventanas cerradas para impedirme respirar cómodamente, y las puertas atrancadas para impedirme una vía de escape.

Ya ni supe cómo pasó, pero me di la media vuelta y dejé a Billy en donde estaba. No sabía si ahora lo odiaba o si debía agradecerle por sus palabras.

En verdad, mamá estaba más que radiante.

La capilla estaba llena de personas a las que conocía muy bien (mi familia, los Call, la mitad de los Cullen, los Uley, incluso la mitad de los Black), algunos a quienes apenas conocía (los Fuller y los Littesea, familias de Collin y Brady) y otros a los que jamás había visto (intuí que debían ser compañeros del cuerpo de policía de Forks, acompañados de sus esposas e hijos).

Charlie aguardaba enfrente, acompañado de Bella, Leah y Billy, quien me miraba con más frecuencia de la habitual. Y es porque no estaba mirando a los asientos del lado del novio, en cuyo centro destacaba el imbécil de Jacob y la niña, acompañados de Edward. No obstante, no pude evitar girarme para saludar como se debía. Tanto Edward como Renesmee me lanzaron una amplia sonrisa, pero Jacob me dirigió una mirada nueva. Era lo más horrendo que había visto en la vida. A pesar de la ocasión, su rostro no reflejaba el ánimo que debía sentir por ella. Al contrario, realmente parecía estar avergonzado conmigo. A pesar de que Nessie, ahora de una apariencia de cinco o seis años, le tocaba el rostro y requería su mirada, él siempre recomponía su sonrisa para complacer a la niña. No imaginé el enorme esfuerzo que debía aplicar para poder cambiar su faceta cada vez que la niña lo miraba o no lo miraba.

Mamá había aparecido vistiendo un elegante vestido color hueso, que resaltaba demasiado sus mejores atributos, los no obvios, claro está. Su resplandeciente piel y su sedoso cabello liso eran como diamantes; no había nada más que brillara en conjunto con el vestido. Entre las manos llevaba el característico ramo.

La ceremonia se desarrolló de manera muy tradicional, con todo y los votos. En todo momento miré hacia enfrente, concentrado en la pareja, en mi hermana, en Billy o en la madre de la niña que me quitó a mi hombre. Luego de eso me recordé que, a pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo Bella, y por extensión, la esposa de mi mejor amigo vampiro. Y eso no debía ser opacado por el fruto de sus pasiones.

Hacia mitad de la ceremonia, la esposa del señor Weber, su hija Angela y nada más y nada menos que su sobrino Chris hicieron acto de presencia para proceder con demás partes de la ceremonia. Intenté mantener la cabeza fría mientras mi mirada se cruzaba "accidentalmente" con la de Chris cada cierto intervalo, en los cuales no pude evitar detectar una pequeña sonrisa tímida. O imaginarla, no sé bien.

Finalmente, el señor Weber declaró marido y mujer a Charlie y mamá. Sellaron el contrato con un beso, acompañados de los más estruendosos aplausos de todos los invitados, incluyéndome entre ellos. Inclusive me paré al ver que mamá sonreía y derramaba lágrimas de felicidad al despegarse un poco de su nuevo marido para poder apreciarlo mejor.

Su nuevo marido. Y ahora mi padrastro.

Busqué con la mirada a Bella, quien me estaba mirando fijamente, pero con una sonrisa en sus labios. No pude evitar devolvérsela y articular los labios formando la frase "hola, nueva hermanastra", a lo que ella sonrió y articuló "hola, hermanastro" en respuesta.

La fiesta se dio en el patio de nuestra casa, como se esperaba. La casa de Charlie no era muy amplia como para tener a al menos treinta personas. La nuestra contaba con un patio de tierra, menos mal. Era al menos más regular que el de la casa de Billy.

La recepción fue increíble. A pesar de un presupuesto bastante humilde, la decoración estuvo perfectamente lucida con adornos en los árboles, mesas con manteles y uno que otro mesero, a pesar de ser tan pocos invitados.

El baile fue precedido por la nueva pareja. Empezaron con un ritmo lento pero pegajoso, al que se le fueron sumando nuevas parejas. Por un instante pensé en salir a bailar con Leah, pero en eso me tope con Bella, quien estaba platicando armoniosamente con mi hermana. Sonreí y me dirigí hacia ambas chicas, quienes platicaban tranquilamente sobre los últimos meses.

—Eh, hola —me dirigí directamente hacia Bella—. ¿Bailamos un poco, hermanastra?

La vampiresa me sonrió cálidamente.

— Claro que sí. —concedió. Le extendí el brazo y ella se agarró de él, más por costumbre que por equilibro. Nos unimos al baile con verdadera afinidad.

— Resulta un poco raro pensar en el hecho de que ahora somos familia. —murmuré mientras la hacía darse una vuelta, que ella ejecutó con gracia. Me sonrió al devolverme la mirada.

— No tanto como pensé. Al menos esta vez es oficial.

— Veo que Leah y tú se están llevando muy bien. —le dije.

— Oh, claro. Estábamos hablando de las nuevas rebajas en el centro comercial de Port Angeles. —me repuso ella con un tono algo diferente. ¿Sarcasmo? Me reí.

— Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. —repliqué.

— Oh, ¡claro que es real! Lo que pasa es que tu hermana y yo usamos otros temas de conversación más adecuados.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo cuales?

— Bueno… bajó un poco la voz y se acercó más hacia mí, al nivel de mi oído—, la verdad es que estábamos hablando de Jacob. Las dos pensamos que ya has torturado suficiente al pobre chico.

— No. —fue todo lo que le pude decir. No quería que me salieran con eso, y desde luego que no consideraba suficiente el hecho de estarlo evitando por once meses.

— No supuse que tú fueras de esos chicos rencorosos, Seth. Siempre te concebí como el más puro de los de la manada…

— La gente cambia con el tiempo. Ahora pienso diferente y me siento diferente.

— Pero todavía lo amas. —dictaminó. Como Billy. Me separé un poco de ella y le sostuve la mirada.

— No lo sé —susurré, teniendo un pleno cuidado de mis palabras—. Sinceramente siento muchas cosas hacia ese muchacho, generalmente malas. No puedo creerlo. ¿Pero qué más da? Cumplirá los dieciocho en enero. Que él haga con su vida lo que tenga que hacer. Ya sabrá él…

— Sabes que Jake no mira a Nessie de esa manera.

— Y una mierda. ¿Todos me van a decir eso el día de hoy? No me repitan lo más obvio.

— Es que no pareces querer perdonar a Jake.

— Es que me ha lastimado.

— Yo también lo lastimé, por si no te acuerdas, pero él no dejó de hablarme.

— Se ausentó todo un verano, dejándome abandonado como si yo no fuese su novio en ese tiempo. —le espeté.

— En ese tiempo… —se interrumpió, posiblemente pensando en sus siguientes palabras o haciendo una pausa dramática, nunca lo supe—. En ese tiempo vi lo mucho que se había obsesionado con enamorarme de él, pero no lo consiguió. Y no pudo conseguir entender lo mucho que lo amabas, a pesar de haber intentado algo contigo. Pero es diferente ahora, ya te lo diré. No sé si lo notaste, pero cuando Nessie no lo mira él está envuelto en una agonía total. Edward y Jasper apenas lo soportan así.

— Basta, Bella —le pedí—. No quiero tener más conflictos con más personas. Esta es la unión del clan Swan-Clearwater. No puede haber guerra entre nosotros.

— Tienes razón —sonrió un poco—, pero yo no encuentro el motivo por el que debería existir una guerra a partir de esta conversación.

— Sólo decía. —murmuré. Ella tenía razón. No debía haber una guerra ni nada por el estilo. Sólo éramos nuevos hermanos conversando.

— Oye, a todo esto… —prosiguió ella, bajando todavía más la voz—, no sé si has hablado de esto con tu hermana, pero ella te ha visto algo diferente en todo este tiempo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —inquirí.

— No sé. Ella dice que últimamente estás diferente, como ido o distraído en algo…

Tragué saliva. Esto no le pasó desapercibido a Bella.

— ¿Qué es?

Se me formó un nudo en la garganta. ¿Debería o no debería decirle? Posiblemente sí, porque lo entendería. Posiblemente no, porque no se lo había confiado ni a Leah. Pero mi hermana estaba en contacto directo con Jake por lo de sus entradas en fase. Yo, por otro lado, las evitaba lo más posible pero sin querer renunciar a mi capacidad metamórfica. O como fuese la palabra.

Terminé suspirando y susurrándole al oído:

— Bella, ¿sabes guardar secretos?

— Eh, claro. ¿Qué pasa?

— No aquí. Lejos de la pista, y lejos de Edward. Eres la única a la que no le lee la mente, y te necesito justo por eso. Tengo que contarle a alguien.

— ¿A alguien? ¿No se lo has contado a nadie?

— A nadie más. Ni siquiera a mi hermana. Por favor. —le puse una mirada suplicante, que ella pudo rechazar. Me asintió mientras salíamos disimuladamente de la pista de baile y nos metíamos directo a la casa. Por suerte, no había muchas personas en ella, salvo Charlie y uno que otro de sus compañeros de la policía. Me encaminé directamente hacia habitación, esperé a que Bella entrara, cerré la puerta con seguro y tomé una gran bocanada de aire. ¿De verdad estaba por hacer lo que tenía en mente? Sí que estaba desesperado.

Le sostuve la mirada mientras le contaba todo: desde mis tres encuentros sexuales con Jake hasta mis amoríos moderados con Chris, pasando por el dolor que jamás querría reconocer en voz alta o con alguien más. El dolor de ver cómo Jake se me iba de las manos y cómo sospechaba que Chris sólo era un novio de consolación. Hacia cierto punto de mi relato, lloré como jamás había llorado. Como no lo había hecho en muchos, pero muchos meses. Era la primera vez que lloraba desde aquélla borrachera.

Y me odié a mí mismo por permitir que Jake me hiciera daño, aún cuando no le dirigía la palabra desde hace tiempo. Me odié a mí mismo por seguir amando a alguien a quien odiaba, a alguien a quien no me amaba, ya no.

Y también me odié por ser el más pendejo del mundo, metiéndome con Chris cuando aún estaba loco por Jake.

¡Cuán masoquista podía ser en verdad! ¡Cuán estúpido podía llegar a ser! ¡Cuán patético y necesitado de atención era yo!

En algún punto, Bella me abrazó con verdadero afecto, a pesar de tener una piel gélida. Me dije a mí mismo que me tenía que acostumbrar a contar con ella.

— Te prometo que no diré nada, Seth, hermano mío. —me dijo con una voz realmente conmovedora.

Y por un instante me sentí a salvo en mi vida, pero eso no evitaba que me odiara al fracasar en mi larga lucha por sacar a Jacob Black de mi vida.


	21. Sin rumbo

Sin rumbo

— ¡Más! ¡Quiero más, por favor! —pidió Nessie. Su amiga, Zafrina, no tardó en complacer a la niña con más de sus ilusiones ópticas.

Resultaba extrañamente agradable que ellas dos fuesen amigas, aunque a mí no me hacía ninguna gracia tener que participar en esas ilusiones. Imagina que en un momento estás en el corazón del bosque del Amazonas y de pronto te encuentras frente a una playa o a una especie de desierto helado. Por eso fue por lo que me quedé aparte con Bella, quien también estaba observando al par de amigas. Edward, por su parte, estaba en la cima de uno de esos árboles tropicales, conversando con Senna y Kachiri, las otras compañeras de este clan.

— Qué poco aguantas. —me dijo Bella, con una resplandeciente sonrisa asomándose por sus labios. Le dediqué una falsa mueca de indignación.

— Oh, cállate. —me reí. Los dos seguimos mirando a Nessie, quien tenía la vista perdida en lo que aparentaba ser la nada. Zafrina le sonreía mientas iba diseñando sus mundos alternativos.

Estábamos a la mitad del mes de agosto, y mi semestre en la universidad no empezaría sino hasta la semana entrante. Teníamos tiempo de volver a Estados Unidos. Lamentablemente, Nessie quería venir a visitar a su amiga para su cumpleaños número dos, pero como caía en septiembre, y como para esas fechas yo ya estaba en la escuela, no me podía dar el lujo de ausentarme, no después de todo el proceso que me llevó el poder ingresar a la universidad —curiosamente, a Ingeniería Automotriz en la Universidad Estatal de Pittsburg, algo muy retirado para mi gusto, pero no tenía más opciones ahora que le había prometido a mi padre que seguiría con mi vida—. Además, estaba más que ansioso por hacerlo. Yo iba a ser el primero de la manada en lograr ir a la universidad. A los demás ni siquiera les pasaba esa idea por la cabeza. Así yo podría alcanzar a la sabelotodo de Rachel, la cual finalmente decidió comprometerse con Paul; el muy idiota me sonreía cada vez que me veía, y ya me decía cuñado, con lo que siempre me entraban ganas de perseguirlo con las tijeras oxidadas de la cocina.

Y hablando de situaciones comprometedoras, a los brillantes de Sam y Emily se les ocurrió invitarnos a su boda primaveral, exactamente una semana antes de la misma. Sam se excusó; ella quería no tenía ánimos de esperar, así que pasaron toda una tarde mecanografiando invitaciones bastante sencillas. A él ni le molestó tener que trabajar duro en ello.

Me pregunté si todos se estaban poniendo de acuerdo con los matrimonios. Charlie y Sue el año pasado, Sam y Emily a principios de este, Paul y Rachel en camino. ¿Quién sigue, Jared y Kim? Vete a saber quiénes seguían en la lista.

Me gustaría pensar que alguno de los Clearwater sería el siguiente en la lista, pero considerando que era poco probable que Leah se atreviera a salir con algún chico que no fuera Sam, y pensaba algo similar con respecto a Seth, desistí en ello.

— Oh, la gente podría cambiar de parecer al notar que sus grandes amores nunca les harán caso —me dijo Edward desde arriba del árbol. Subí la mirada para verle mejor—. Mírate a ti. Ya no estás preocupándote por Bella.

— Por el momento no me preocupo por esos asuntos. —le dije.

— Lo sé. De otra forma no te hubiera permitido vivir tanto. —me respondió con sorna, me sonrió y se volvió a concentrar en sus amigas. Yo esbocé una sonrisa tensa antes de volver la mirada a mi amiga vampira, quien sonreía al ver tan divertida a su hija.

La preparación para mi ida a la universidad provocó una reacción en masa jamás antes vista.

Aún cuando la reunión sobre la misma trataba de la comida más sencilla del mundo, al menos la mitad de las manadas y sus familias se habían tomado la molestia de asistir, y entre ellas, mis hermanas. Por poco y no reconocí a Rebecca, quien tenía los cabellos rizados y esponjados a propósito, la tez más bronceada y suave que jamás viera visto y una apariencia escultural. Lo mismo con su marido surfista.

Papá se había lucido y había intentado hacer unas deliciosas hamburguesas, lo que me hizo sonreír ante un recuerdo demasiado lejano, la primera vez que sentí al chico como parte de mí al realmente volverlo mío. A su vez, no pude evitar sentirme acongojado por el hecho de reconocer que ningún miembro de la familia Clearwater se había presentado a mi despedida de preparatoriano. En la mañana tomaría el avión que me llevaría a Pittsburg, generosamente pagado por Bella. Al principio rechacé tajantemente el dinero —resultó, pues, que papá no podía pagarme quince mil dólares al año sólo en colegiaturas—, pero tras la insistencia de los ocho Cullens, especialmente con cierta euforia y entusiasmo misteriosos —sospeché fuertemente de Jasper y su don para controlar emociones, porque no dejó de verme con una sonrisa llena de complicidad— terminé aceptando. Edward me dijo que debía terminar la carrera si algún día me quería unir a la familia. No quise argumentar en eso, pues yo pensaba que ya lo era al ser como un hermano para Nessie y Bella al mismo tiempo.

Ya entrada la noche, aunque no tan tarde, papá empezó a decir un discurso no muy pulido sobre cómo yo era el orgullo de la tribu. Rachel, fingiendo, se quejó de que su graduación temprana no había sido considerada en cuenta, a lo que papá respondió que él sinceramente esperaba verme como cajero en alguna de las tienditas de la reservación. Tuve que controlarme para no mentarle la madre entre risas.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté a las cuatro de la mañana. Me metí a bañar con verdadero entusiasmo. En poco más de diez horas estaría en mi nueva residencia, dentro del campus. Y al día siguiente iniciaría las clases.

Papá me acompañó en el automóvil mientras yo manejaba, con el equipaje en la cajuela. El viaje se desarrollo en un total e incómodo silencio, en el que ambos sabíamos que nos queríamos decir algo pero que o encontrábamos la forma de empezar a hacerlo. Yo esperaba a que él dijera algo; supuse que él lo hacía de igual manera. Así pues, como no hablaba mucho de sentimientos con mi padre, nadie abrió la boca hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Casi todos los invitados de anoche querían venir a despedirme, pero yo les pedí expresamente que sólo papá lo hiciera. No quería armar una escena más trágica de lo que ya era el simple hecho de que Seth no quisiera mostrarse amistoso conmigo, aún tras casi dos años desde aquella metida de pata, me producía un enorme dolor en todos los sentidos inimaginables. Bien podría sacarme el corazón con tijeras escolares, y eso apenas y podría significar una pequeña parte de mi dolor.

Pero bueno. Si el chico no pensaba dirigirme la palabra, pues allá él. Yo no le iba a estar rogando por su amistad, pero en verdad que se sentía muy extraño no hablarle tras tantos años de verdadera amistad, y tras meses de una bonita relación.

Curiosamente todos esos pensamientos rondaron por mi cabeza mientras hacía todo el trámite y protocolo del aeropuerto. Cuando menos me di cuenta, ya tenía que pasar a la terminal para esperar mi vuelo. Me volví y me despedí de papá con un apretón de manos; él sabía o intuía que no podría mantener la cordura con algo más fuerte que esto. Me limité a esbozarle una sonrisa media antes de girarme y enfrentarme a mi destino.

No obstante, la primera semana fue la peor.

Contando con apenas cincuenta dólares en mi cartera, y apenas seis horas libres al día, mi estadía en la universidad era más que tediosa. Las clases, por ejemplo, nos mostraban todos los principios básicos de la Toyota, Ford y otras compañías más, nada comprometedor, sólo generalidades. A su vez, estuve recibiendo clases de cálculo para la hora de confeccionar automóviles, cosa que no veríamos sino hasta dos semestres más adelante. ¡Y una joda! ¡Yo mismo he armado mis automóviles!

Y lo peor del asunto era que a muchos de mis compañeros ni siquiera les estaba interesando lo que veían. Cuando tenía problemas con el cálculo, siempre me tragaba mi orgullo masculino y le preguntaba a alguno de mis compañeros si sabían algo acerca de lo que estábamos viendo. Más de la mitad de las ocasiones se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y dar respuestas tan efímeras como "estoy aquí porque mi padre no me quiere como un vago" o "no me importa, no entiendo cómo le importaría a alguien más". ¡Cómo me castraban esos comentarios!

Y en cuanto a la cuestión del dinero, Bella me enviaba un correo diario para preguntar por mi posición económica. _Ya fue tan amable en pagarme la colegiatura, no le puedo pedir más para los gastos diarios_, me decía, de tal manera que siempre hacía alguna que otra labor social dentro del campus para poder conseguirme algo de dinero.

Ah, pero en cuanto al ámbito social, las chicas no dejaban de acosarme. Sabía perfectamente que parecía un hombre de veinticinco o veintiséis años muy atractivo y musculoso, ¡pero que no la jodan! Cada mujer salía con alguna insinuación a invitaciones nocturnas, o simplemente me dejaban su teléfono o correo. Muchas veces me refugié en el gimnasio, donde pude desquitarme todas esas tensiones contra el pobre saco, al que terminé rompiendo hacia la tercera semana. Por un instante pensé que el entrenador me iba a reclamar por ello, pero cuando lo vi acercarse a mí y ofrecerme un puesto en su equipo de lucha, no pude evitar sonreír ante la perspectiva. Le dije que lo tendría que pensar, ya que ahora mi prioridad eran las clases.

¿Quién lo diría? ¿Yo, Jacob Black, dándole prioridad a las clases que a las actividades físicas? Sobre todo cuando estaba recibiendo las clases más básicas del mundo con los compañeros más imbéciles del universo, que ni siquiera sabían diferenciar entre seis cilindros y ocho cilindros. ¡Joder!

Fuera de todo este embrollo sobre las clases, mi puesto en el equipo de lucha —que acepté en menos de veinticuatro horas, para ser franco— y el acoso interminable de las chicas hacia mí, apenas tenía tiempo en pensar en otra cosa que no fuesen Nessie o Seth. No imaginaba cómo debía ser el traerme a Nessie a la facultad; está mucho mejor allá en Forks. ¡Pero es que se sentía tan raro y tan molesto no estar con ella! ¿Me necesitará ahora? ¿Qué le dirán sus padres? ¿Será capaz de esperarme a las vacaciones de diciembre? ¿Cuánto habrá cambiado para entonces? ¿Mucho, poco?

Y con respecto al chico, ya se me complicaba más el sacármelo de la cabeza. El pobre chico debía de estar refunfuñando o lastimándose psicológicamente por lo que yo le he hecho. Es decir, él no es de los chicos rencorosos, pero no me hablaba tampoco. Eso debía requerir una enorme fuerza de voluntad, sobre todo en Seth.

Eso me ha hecho pensar que quizá él no me esté odiando. Si me odiara, bien se podría haber conseguido algún novio y me lo estuviera restregando en la cara, ¿no es así? No, si me estaba evitando era porque todavía le dolía verme, y si le dolía verme era porque todavía estaba enamorado de mí, ¿no es cierto? Es lo más lógico que se me ocurre pensar con respecto al muchacho, el pobre muchacho.

Me dije a mí mismo que le tendría que ir a visitar a finales de semestre. Inclusive él podría ser la prioridad, claro que sí. Tendría que presentarme formalmente en su casa, llamar a la puerta y pedirle a Sue que me dejara visitar a su hijo. Según lo que me había comentado Leah, apenas sale de los asuntos escolares y de la casa. Sí que se estaba tomando en serio la colegiatura, sobre todo ahora que debía estar cursando el quinto semestre.

No pude evitar sentirme acongojado. Seth, mi pequeño Seth, ya en quinto semestre de preparatoria. No podía creer que ya habían pasado más de dos años desde que se me declaró, cuando apenas era un joven graduado de la secundaria. Me pregunté si ahora tendría el cabello más largo, y si ahora se vería mucho más grande, musculoso y —vaya mis pensamientos— atractivo que en esos meses tan apasionantes, tan ocultos en el ayer o por debajo de la mesa que ahora era mi vida.

Pero, claro estaba, los recuerdos podían prometer ser tanto nítidos como opacos, dependiendo del momento en el que me llegaran y de cómo me sintiera. A veces pensaba mucho en Nessie y en sus juegos de mordidas. En otras ocasiones recordaba la musculatura de Seth, al desnudo mientras yo le embestía y le apreciaba con suma devoción. O eso recordaba que sentía en esos momentos tan mágicos.

Cerré los ojos y me apreté los puños contra el pecho al sentir una punzada de dolor por esos recuerdos. ¿Qué era esto? ¿Nostalgia? ¿Arrepentimiento?

¿O un error en mi imprimación? ¿Podía existir un caso así?

Mientras más pensaba en toda esa serie de ideas, menos podía concentrarme en la escuela. No obstante, seguía siendo el mejor de la clase, al menos en cuanto a las asignaturas de automotriz se refería. En el taller, siempre era el primero en confeccionar diseños de vehículos innovadores. En el club de luchas, me iba como nunca; estaría en el campeonato nacional de Nevada hacia finales de noviembre. Pero ni siquiera esto me alejaba de lo que me invadía por las noches. Siempre era un sueño similar.

_Estaba vagando por un bosque pero que muy familiar para mí, perdido entre la espesura del corazón del mismo. Intentaba por todos los medios encontrar alguna vía de escape, pero conforme me movía parecía que me movía en círculos, sin rumbo alguno. La luz de la luna era muy escasa; era como si fuese el cuarto menguante o la luna nueva misma._

_Empecé a desesperarme. No era normal que me estuviera perdiendo de esta manera, sobre todo cuando había recorrido muchas veces este sitio en mi forma lobuna. No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando._

— _¡Eh! _—_me gritó una voz familiar, la única voz por la que estaba ansioso. Me giré en derredor, intentando encontrarle, y lo encontré apoyándose con el hombro derecho contra un árbol. Estaba vistiendo un short y una sudadera sin mangas, ambas de tonalidades. Me sonreía como no había hecho en años. _

— _¡Seth! _—_le grité, caminando hacia él mientras sentía que mis mejillas se tensaban en algo que había olvidado hacer. ¿Una sonrisa?_

_El chico se descruzó los brazos y los extendió hacia mí, abriéndolos._

— _Ven, Jake. _—_fue todo lo que me dijo. Y en dos zancadas destruí la distancia que nos separaba. Lo abracé por la cadera mientras él se encargaba de sostenerme al nivel de los omóplatos. Enterré mi rostro en su pecho y empecé a sollozar._

— _Oh, Seth, mi Seth, perdóname, mi niño…_

— _Ya basta, Jake _—_me dijo en un tono juguetón_—_. No hay nada qué perdonar._

_No pude parar. Sonreí mientras me aferraba más a su persona. Su aroma, su exquisito aroma me embobaba y me hacía sentir débil ante él. Éstas eran las feromonas del chico, que tanto me gustaron en su tiempo._

— _Te he echado mucho de menos. _—_le dije, mientas él jugaba con mi espalda._

— _Lo sé, mi Jake. También yo._

— _Perdóname por haberte hecho daño._

— _Ya no te preocupes por eso. Lo entiendo. Finalmente lo entiendo._

_Algo en su tono tan despreocupado, o en sus palabras en sí, no me hizo sentir cómodo. ¿Lo entendía bien?_

_Me despegué de él, quien no dejaba de verme con una sonrisa algo picara. No, no sólo eso. Complacencia. Felicidad. Paz. Todo eso había en su rostro._

— _¿Seth?_ —_inquirí. Él no borró la sonrisa de su rostro._

— _¿Sí, Jake? _—_me preguntó con un tono muy diferente al acostumbrado. Ni quisiera estando conmigo se mostraba tan feliz._

— _¿A qué te refieres con que ya entiendes cómo me siento?_

_Él me sonrió._

— _Bueno, pues, quería venir a decírtelo en persona antes de que te enteraras por terceros._

— _¿Qué es? _—_le insistí._

— _Ya puedes salir. _—_dijo el chico por encima de sus hombros. Al principio no entendí ni jota del motivo por el cual lo había hecho, pero al minuto siguiente una nueva silueta se movía en la penumbra. Era una silueta masculina, poco más alta que Seth, de cabellos claros y tez sedosa. El chico usaba una remera ajustada, dejando ver sus voluminosos pectorales. En los brazos tenia uno que otro tatuaje, lo que le confería más autoridad. En su rostro se leía la antipatía que sentía ¿hacia mí? No lo entendía._

_Seth se giró hacia el chico, sin dejar de sonreír, y le atrajo el rostro contra mí mismo. El muchacho, al ver esto, se relajo y le sonrió al chico, quien lo besó en los labios con verdadero entusiasmo y pasión, uniéndose con juegos de caricias con las manos, recorriéndose todo el cuerpo en una manera candente. Me quedé estupefacto ante la visión._

_Seth se retiró un poco más del chico, que lo agarró por las nalgas y lo atrajo más hacia sí. El chico me volteó a ver con las mejillas encendidas._

— _Éste es mi chico. Es mi impronta. _—_dictaminó._

Y generalmente mi sueño terminaba ahí, porque yo despertaba muy agitado. A veces despertaba sudado; agradecí que yo aún no había permitido tener un compañero de cuarto. No iba a ser fácil manejar asuntos de metamorfo cuando tenías a un humano durmiendo en la misma habitación que tú.

En otras ocasiones despertaba al borde del llanto, y no lo comprendía bien. ¿Por qué me importaba demasiado si Seth se imprimaba o no? ¿Y cómo podría imprimarse de un hombre? He visto que todos, incluyéndome, se imprimaban de mujeres. ¿Será a caso que la imprimación obedece las verdaderas orientaciones sexuales de las personas, es decir, con la que se nacían? ¿Implicaba que Seth en verdad había nacido gay, mientras yo lo había sido por sus encantos? Porque, para ser franco, antes de Seth jamás me había fijado en un hombre, y hasta la fecha no me había fijado en algún otro más, ni siquiera en las duchas.

No, definitivamente no. Seth era especial. Había visto a Leah, me había imaginado a Bella, había visto revistas de mujeres, y las apreciaba a todas de una manera alarmante, pero normal dentro de lo que cabía. Pero a hombres no. Definitivamente no.

¡Qué dilema era, saber que el único hombre que te había gustado en la vida ahora no quería ni verte! Era un dilema que me mantenía despierto el resto de las noches en las que soñaba a su hipotético nuevo interés romántico. O platónico, vaya. Metamórfico, joder.

El semestre terminó oficialmente —pasé con calificaciones muy por encima del promedio, pero sin llegar a ser un genio—, con lo que me pude volver a Washington. Ya extrañaba el dulce aroma del Océano Pacífico, la madera de los puestos de La Push, el condenado acantilado y, sobre todo, a la manada. Confiaba en que Leah hubiera hecho un buen liderazgo temporal.

En esta ocasión, le comenté a Billy que yo me iría a la casa, para que no hiciera esfuerzos adicionales. En su lugar, el buen samaritano de Edward se había ofrecido para recogerme, y no me extrañó nada verlo con su flamante Volvo afuera de la terminal, sonriéndome. Le estreché la mano al haberme acercado a su vehículo.

— Bienvenido, Jake. —fue todo lo que me dijo, pues no hacía falta más palabras. Asentí y me subí al asiento del copiloto.

De camino a casa —mi casa, porque se ofreció a llevarme—, le fui contando, tanto en voz alta como en pensamientos, todo lo que me había tocado vivir en este semestre. Se molestó y rió en los momentos adecuados, y se preguntó si Rosalie hubiera barrido el piso con esos novatos, sobre todo con seis que fueron desertando conforme pasó el semestre. Vaya imbéciles.

Conforme nos íbamos acercando a La Push, noté que las manos de Edward se tensaban contra el volante.

— ¿Eh, Ed? —inquirí tranquilamente. Él se tensó más.

— Oh, no pasa nada —mintió—. Sólo no mires a la derecha por los siguientes treinta segundos, por favor.

— ¿Pero de qué estás…? —repuse, desobedeciendo completamente su orden. Al hacerlo, noté a qué se estaba refiriendo.

Así que mis sueños no estaban tan mal. Casi a la orilla del bosque, en un área no muy discreta, alcancé a distinguir dos siluetas. Una de ellas me era completamente familiar. A la otra no le reconocía, pero sí que había atinado en los cabellos rubios.

Los brazos de Seth se enroscaban entre los cabellos del chico con el que se besaba, quien mantenía a mi ex novio entre el tronco de un árbol y su cuerpo. Los ojos del chico se abrieron al vernos pasar, y se pusieron como platos cuando se cruzaron con los míos, llenos de duda y algo más. Algo en mis tripas me hicieron sentir extraño, como si de pronto se me hubiera prendido alguna especie de hoguera allá adentro.

Y experimenté el filo sanguinario de los celos, aunque no debería haberlo hecho.

¡De verdad que no debería, pues lo nuestro se había acabado!

¿O no se había acabado?

De pronto me volví a sentir como en mi sueño, sin un rumbo fijo.

Y no me gustaba esto.

Me giré hacia Edward, quien tenía el rostro crispado en una mueca que dejaba en claro que lamentaba que yo hubiera visto eso. Yo, en cambio, no supe jamás cómo tenía el rostro en ese momento.

Pero no debía ser un gesto muy amable.


	22. Sin vergüenza

Sin vergüenza

Estimado Seth:

Sé perfectamente por lo que estás pasando y lo que piensas de mí, pero quiero dejar en claro que nada ha cambiado en lo esencial.

Nessie está creciendo de manera formidable, ¡si tan sólo la vieras! Me ha ayudado con la tarea de la facultad (este segundo semestre está mucho mejor que el anterior), ¡y eso que apenas va a cumplir los tres años en unos meses! Es demasiado lista, hasta podría ayudarte en la prepa si no te empeñaras en detestarla por lo que ha pasado conmigo. Oh sí, eres predecible.

Aunque realmente no lo parezca, no sabes cuánto me carcome la culpa por lo que te ha sucedido gracias a mí. No se me ha olvidado ninguno de los maravillosos momentos que habíamos compartido, lo que lo convierte en algo todavía más doloroso para mí. Aún cuando Nessie me hace sentir demasiado bien, por debajo de ello existe un vestigio enorme de mi culpabilidad. No puedo perdonarme por ello, ni siquiera es una idea viable dentro de mis pensamientos.

Edward, Esme y Bella te echan mucho de menos; me lo contaron el invierno pasado cuando regresé. No consideran justo que tú hayas dejado de ir a visitarlos sólo por lo que ha sucedido entre Nessie y yo. Ella sigue siendo una niña, Seth; aún te faltan cuatro años para que siquiera empieces a considerar tratarme con esos celos. Todavía no lo veo de esa manera, y seguramente jamás lo haré a menos de que ella me lo pida. Por el momento sigo siendo como su hermano mayor y mejor amigo, pero sobre todo modelo de juegos infantiles. Ahora no pienso ni siquiera en burlarme de lo que Quil tiene que hacer para soportar a Claire; esto realmente es divertido.

Pero no quiero agobiarte más con esto. Necesitas saber la verdad. Leah me facilitó el nombre del chico con el que te caché besándote en diciembre, es un tal Chris Windflower. También se quejó un poco por el hecho de que se lo hubieras ocultado tanto tiempo, hasta que ella finalmente los encontró en uno de los salones de la preparatoria. ¿En serio, Seth? ¿A qué le temes? Y sinceramente, no sé si esto va en serio o no, pero quiero que sepas que, pase lo que pase, cuentas con mi aceptación total. Aún me molesta la idea de dejarte ir, no creas que no, pero es lo menos que puedo hacer para intentar compensarte por mi imprimación.

Realmente lo siento, mi pequeño Seth. No hay nada que pueda hacer para poder mejorar las cosas o volverlo algo más flexible para poder mitigar tu dolor, porque sé que todavía me amas. Y también sospecho que, en el fondo de mi imprimado corazón, todavía existe una sombra de mi amor hacia ti. Ya debería saberlo, hay sueños en que apareces y todo vuelve a ser como antes.

Eres el único hombre al que he amado, y el único al que siempre amaré, aunque sea muy, pero muy en el fondo de mi corazón.

Siempre a tu disposición, y totalmente dolido por tu distancia,

Jake.

PD: va muy en serio lo de los Cullen. Intentarán averiguar por medio de Sue o Charlie cuándo es que podrás venir a verles. Ha sido idea de Alice. Ah, y Bella dice que quiere que le cuides bien su vieja habitación.

Mis dedos pasaron por cada una de las letras escritas en las dos hojas, reconociendo la caligrafía de Jake. Vestigios de lágrimas se podían apreciar por aquí o por allá; no podía evitar llorar cada vez que la leía. El idiota sí que sabía cómo sacudirme el tapete.

Pero bien que le costó sus cinco meses el ponerse en contacto conmigo. Sabe lo que vio en diciembre, sabe que estuve con Chris, y hasta ahora en mayo es cuando decide escribirme.

Pero lo que más me mueve el tapete es el hecho de que ya supiera el nombre.

¡De haber sabido! Nunca le hubiera confesado la verdad a Leah el octubre pasado. Pero bueno, no es como que yo hubiera tenido muchas opciones cuando ella entró sin vergüenza al salón de Biología para buscarme, y me encontró con las manos en la masa. O mejor dicho, en Chris.

Pobre de Chris. Tuvo que salirse del aula para que mi hermana y yo pudiéramos "hablar" en privado. Después de media hora de gritos y explicaciones acerca del tiempo que llevaba viéndome con él, termino aceptándolo. Me llamó idiota por todavía estar sufriendo por Jacob cuando ya tenía a un hombre, y con muchos meses de ventaja sobre el primero.

Un golpe bajo contra la ventana me sacó de mis pensamientos. Poco a poco, recuperé la noción de mi actualidad y vi que una de las ramas del árbol arañaba la ventana de la habitación. Mí nueva habitación, en la que Bella había dormido cuando era humana.

Recorrí la habitación con la mirada una vez más. Yo nunca había tenido muchas pertenencias, por lo que mi recámara se veía bastante vacía. Leah se había quedado en la otra casa; se había encariñado tanto con ella que se empeñó demasiado en pedirle a mamá que la dejara vivir allá, en lugar de venderla, como Charlie había sugerido. Como era mayor de edad, a mamá no le molestó. Yo también me hubiera quedado, pero como apenas tenía diecisiete años, a ella no le pareció. Eh aquí, pues, me tienen viviendo en Forks con mamá y… Charlie.

Siempre recurría a pensar en él con su nombre, porque aún no me acostumbraba a llamarle papá, o de perdida padrastro. Ya iba año y medio de matrimonio —muy bueno, por cierto—, pero seguía sin acostumbrarme al nombre. Pero a él no parece molestarle. Siempre me recordaba que Bella también le llamaba así. Y que le sigue llamando.

La misma rama volvió a hacer ruido contra la ventana, por lo que me guardé la carta debajo del colchón, como siempre, abrí la ventana, soporté un poco de la lluvia tropical y rompí la rama.

— Ya no me estarás jodiendo, idiota. —murmuré al objeto inanimado antes de arrojarlo al suelo. Me metí y cerré inmediatamente.

Me quedé mirando el exterior. Apenas y se podía ver el bosque colindante con la casa gracias a la velocidad y fuerza de la lluvia, una verdadera tormenta. A cualquiera, en otro estado, le parecería anormal una tormenta como estas en mayo, pero yo estaba más que habituado a verlas. Sin embargo, era la primera vez que me mojaba en una. Tanto se me ocurría salir y poder entrar en fase para disfrutar la lluvia, pero mamá no lo permitiría, en especial por el bien de Charlie.

Claro, Jake puede entrar en fase enfrente de él, pero yo, que soy su hijastro, no puedo hacerlo por el bien de él. Es algo bobo, si se me pregunta.

En eso, mi celular empezó a sonar. Me maldije a mí mismo al instante, porque no sabía en dónde lo había dejado. Sabía que estaba por la cama, pero como anoche me dormí con él, esperando uno de los mensajes de Chris, Dios sabrá dónde quedó.

Rebusqué como loco entre las cobijas como por veinte segundos hasta que finalmente di con él. Contesté enseguida.

— ¿Bueno? —intenté mantener la calma para no evidenciar que estaba llorando.

— ¿Seth? Soy yo.

— Ah, sí. Estaba terminando de leer tu carta. —endurecí mi voz.

— Oh, supongo que eso es bueno —dijo la voz de Jake. Hizo una ligera pausa, en la que me pude imaginar que se estaba mordiendo los labios por buscar las palabras adecuadas para hablar conmigo. Después, suspiró por lo bajo—. ¿Y qué piensas al respecto?

— Pienso que tu nivel de cinismo no podría ser más grande de lo que ya es, Jacob. —murmuré.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Seth! ¡En serio! Realmente no me importa que estés saliendo con ese tal Christopher. ¡En serio! Se me hace lindo que hayas conseguido a un hombre, y me sorprende que hayas tenido el poder de ocultármelo todo este tiempo…

— No seas tonto, Jacob. Me refería a lo de "en el fondo de mi corazón queda un vestigio de mi amor por ti". Qué cinismo el tuyo, la verdad.

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto?

— Me refiero a que te encanta poder retorcer el puñal en la herida que ya has causado.

Una pausa incómoda. Escuché un siseo de su lado. Bien, eso debió dolerle.

— Seth… —imploró. Dejó su tono en el aire, dejándome con silencio y ligera estática. No sé qué esperaba que yo dijera, pero nunca se lo habría dicho.

Le colgué tras un minuto de silencio incómodo.

— ¡Oh, vamos, Seth! ¡No me jodas con algo así!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¿Cómo pudiste, Leah? ¡_Contarle_ a Jacob sobre Chris, ya me dirás!

— ¡Pensé que debía saberlo! ¡Ha sido muy egoísta de tu parte esconderlo todos estos años!

Estábamos en la cocina de mi antigua casa, ahora la casa de mi hermana. Ella estaba preparando un aperitivo de ensalada para los dos. Apenas le había telefoneado para avisarle que iría a verla, y llegué en un tiempo récord. Le empecé a reclamar en cuanto crucé por la puerta.

— ¡Pues no pude evitarlo! —me gritó—. ¡Estábamos haciendo la ronda, accidentalmente pensé en ello y él me obligó a contarle! ¡Cielos, Seth! ¡No veo para qué tanto drama!

— No debiste —sentí que mis ojos se humedecían mientras unos temblores me recorrían el cuerpo—. No me preguntaste si yo quería decirle…

— Seth, Seth, cálmate, por favor. —me pidió, pero yo la ignoré y me di la media vuelta. Me saqué la camiseta y el short mientras avanzaba y entré en fase antes de siquiera adentrarme en el bosque. Aprovechando que Jacob estaba en la universidad, no podría estarme jodiendo mientras corría con todo el derecho del mundo.

Y corrí. Corrí como si el mundo se estuviera terminando justo detrás de mí, y dicho final me estuviera persiguiendo para poder matarme. Corrí como si mi propio verdugo, audaz y lleno de una vorágine homicida, me siguiera los talones lobunos.

¿Hacia dónde quería trotar? No lo sabía. Me limité a seguir el camino que mis patas me iban poniendo enfrente, y yo, feliz de la vida, me concentré en pensar como un lobo, cosa que, obviamente no pude.

Ahora comprendía a qué se refería Jacob hace tres años, cuando huyó descaradamente y me dejó aquí abandonado. Dentro del corazón existía una inexplicable mezcla de malas sensaciones, que bien podrían germinar la semilla de la maldad y convertirme en algo que realmente no era.

Mientras trotaba con toda mi alma, lo único en lo que pensaba era en gritar. Gritar hasta que me ardiera la garganta. Gritar hasta que alguien pensara que yo, como lobo, había sido herido. Quizá y sí estaba herido, pero no lo veía con claridad.

Leah me había delatado ante Jacob. Jacob, de la manera más cínica posible, me felicitó por mi relación con Chris y me recordó que puede haber alguna posibilidad de que todavía me amara. Y Chris… simplemente era un humano. Un humano común y corriente al que yo tenía engañado: no sabía nada sobre Jacob, no sabía nada sobre mi condición metamórfica, ni siquiera sabía lo que realmente sentía por él.

Porque aunque lleváramos casi tres años de relación, yo no podía verlo de la misma manera en que todavía veía al imbécil de Black. Debía reconocer que antes y durante nuestra corta relación, sentí esos fuegos que todo lo lamían y consumían. Ahora me estaba quedando con medio placer físico, producto de mi cobardía. No me atrevía a llegar más lejos con Chris por el simple hecho de respeto hacia Jake.

Luego, en eso, me retracté. ¿Para qué me preocupaba por Jacob Black? Ahora tenía todo lo que un buen chico como yo debía tener.

Seguí el camino que me indicaban mis patas hasta que reconocí los rumbos. Estupefacto, frené drásticamente hasta que reconocí el patio trasero del apartamento que ya tanto conocía. El corazón se me desembocó al verlo ahí, por la pequeña ventana de la cocina, mientras él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos a la vez que se preparaba algo de comer. Mi respiración empezó a hacerse más y más veloz. ¿Cómo rayos había venido a parar al patio trasero de Chris sin siquiera darme cuenta? Y lo peor del asunto, ¿cómo estaba el hecho de que yo me iba a dejar ver así? Al pobre le entraría un paro cardiaco en el momento en el que me viera.

Me escondí detrás de un árbol, y rápidamente salí de fase. No obstante, la taquicardia y la taquipnea estaban a toda máquina; no había margen para la tranquilidad. No esta vez.

Pensé en algunas alternativas. Bien podría llegar usando sólo el short y decirle que se me había ocurrido venir a visitarle y, no sé, antojarle una ida a la playa. Eso podría explicar mi poca vestimenta. Sí, claro que sí.

Me preparé y me agaché para poder desatar mi short del cordón de cuero, cuando noté que en mi tobillo sólo estaba el cordón. Nada de ropa.

Me la quité al huir de la casa de Leah.

¡Qué pendejo había sido! ¿Cómo me había olvidado de atarlo? ¿Qué imbécil se olvida de atarse la ropa antes de entrar en fase? Sólo un imbécil demasiado molesto con su hermana mayor por haber cometido semejante traición.

En ese caso, cualquiera lo hubiera olvidado olímpicamente.

Intenté pensar en alguna solución práctica. Bien podría entrar en fase y correr en dirección contraria y no volver sino hasta otro día, ya que el coraje se me pasara. Eso podría funcionarme. Pero por otro lado, la idea de pasar a verlo me producía una verdadera ansia.

Pero, admitámoslo. No entraría desnudo a la casa de mi novio. Era impensable, simplemente suicida.

Entonces escuché que mi chico soltó un juramento. Me asomé poquito por un lado del tronco y noté que se estaba sujetando una mano mientras abría la llave del lavamanos. Entonces colocó la mano en él. Ay, pobrecillo.

Durante un largo minuto me le quedé contemplando. Después, cerró el agua y desapareció rápidamente de la vista. Debió de haber ido a por el botiquín. Decidí entonces que era la hora.

Nervioso, corrí hacia la ventana de la cocina, que por suerte estaba abierta. Me esforcé para pasar una pierna por el marco y luego la otra, mientras pasaba y sentía el reconfortante frío de los mármoles en las plantas de mis pies. Ahora el truco estaba en llegar a su habitación, tomar un short y hacer como que había entrado por la puerta principal.

Rápida pero silenciosamente, corrí de puntitas por el pasillo hasta llegar a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, la que daba a su habitación. Siempre que entraba aquí, me recordaba que detestaba el color verde pistacho en las paredes de interior, pero nunca se le podía discutir sobre ello a Chris. Amaba ese color en su cuarto. Recorrí superficialmente la habitación, reconociendo tanto la cama individual de cabeceras de olmo, el buró lleno de cómics y latas de soda, y el estante gris con pocos libros, la mayoría escolares. Mi mirada se detuvo en la pila de ropa que estaba entre la cama y dicho librero, y entonces vi un short deportivo color verde olivo, perfecto para mí. Corrí a tomarlo y me lo empecé a poner cuando un silbido detrás de mí me llamó la atención. Me paralicé al instante, con el short a la mitad de mis nalgas.

— Sí que eres hermoso. —canturreó la voz de Chris, con lo que mi corazón bien pudo haber despegado como una hélice hasta escapar de mi cuerpo. Me paralicé al instante, con las manos aún sujetando el short, y mi respiración volviéndose más y más veloz.

A su vez, sentí que me ruborizaba, mientras pude sentir sus sordos pasos, acercándose lentamente hacia mí. Pude escuchar que su corazón también estaba latiendo como loco y que su respiración delataba que él también estaba muy agitado y nervioso, pero al menos intentaba disimularlo con una que otra palabra.

— Ese short es mío —prosiguió con voz seductora mientras percibía que sus pasos se acercaban a mí. Al segundo siguiente, sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura—. No está bien tomar las cosas ajenas sin permiso, señor Clearwater. Será mejor —sentí que sus labios se acercaron a mi nuca, que besó lentamente— que se arrepienta de su tentativa de robo —ahora besó mi cuello lateral mientras sus manos me recorrían los abdominales— y me entregue ese objeto. —dictaminó, y con un movimiento suave tomó el short y lo deslizó hacia abajo, dejándome completamente expuesto.

Mi rostro bien podría estar ardiendo de tan ruborizado que me sentía en este momento. Intenté comparar la temperatura que sentía en el rostro con la de un sartén listo para freír los huevos, y me apenó reconocer que apenas podía haber alguna especie de diferencia.

— Oh, Seth, es una agradable sorpresa. —me canturreó al oído, y después sentí sus labios contra mi hombro izquierdo, presionándose con tanta suavidad que me provocaba un hormigueo agradable, con lo que apenas lograba permanecer completamente erguido. Sus manos, en cambio, recorrían violentamente cada parte de mis abdominales, pectorales e incluso pelvis. Cerré los ojos y empecé tanto a hiperventilar como gemir por la boca. Sus caricias eran tan contraproducentes que no sabía ni qué sentir más: si placer o romance.

Y fue entonces cuando se me arrimó completamente. La tela de su pantalón rozaba violentamente contra mis nalgas, señal de lo inevitable.

Iba a suceder.

Entonces me entró un pequeño brote de pánico. No podía ser hoy, definitivamente no.

— Chris… —susurré mientras me intentaba darla vuelta para verle cara a cara, pero él me tomó por las caderas y me apretó más contra su persona, en la que claramente pude _sentirle aquello_. La sensación, aún con un pantalón entre ambos, me hizo gemir de auténtico placer.

— Sí, mi vida. Sí. —me canturreó, y una de sus manos bajó directo a mi miembro. Apenas tuve tiempo de reaccionar ante este pequeño gesto cuando empezó a estrujarme con verdadera lentitud, casi con romanticismo y devoción.

El corazón me martilleaba fuertemente contra las costillas, privándome de una regular sensación amorosa. Mi novio me siguió tocando y arrimando contra sí hasta el punto en que no pude más. Me despegué, me giré hacia él y le besé en los labios, con todo y lengua. A su vez, yo mismo le arrimé mi miembro con movimientos vigorosos, lo que realmente me encantaba porque lo hacía rozarse con el suyo, que crecía contra la tensión del pantalón.

— Seth —me gimió entre dientes. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, y me apretaban contra sí con verdadera violencia. Yo, en cambio, tenía mis manos en su cabello—. Oh, Sethie…

— Shhhhhhh. —le dije ente dientes mientras jugaba con la lengua dentro de su boca, sintiendo sus dientes y la lengua misma. No sabía a qué se atribuía esto con exactitud; lo relacioné con mi coraje y con el hecho de poder descubrir algo más definido acerca de mis sentimientos.

Despegué mis labios de los suyos, así como mis manos, y las puse en la parte inferior de su camisa. Con poca delicadeza, tiré de ella hasta que estuvo hasta arriba, con lo que le facilité a mi novio el desprendimiento de la misma. Su cuerpo no estaba tan musculoso como el mío, pero aún así lograba ser muy agradable para mí. Lo besé de nuevo y volví a arrempujar contra él, pelvis contra pelvis, separadas sólo por el maldito pantalón.

Las manos de Chris me fueron empujando cariñosamente, con lo que yo fue retrocediendo en pasos. Apenas y calculé a dónde me estaba guiando, pero dejarme caer en la cama con él no fue tan complejo como pensaba. Pasé mis manos por su cabello, por su nuca, por su espalda, por sus costados, por todo su cuerpo. Él, en cambio, tenía ambas manos en mis mejillas, como si no me quisiera dejar escapar de sus labios tan dulces.

Bueno, yo tampoco querría despegarme de ellos.

Mi mano derecha llegó a la zona del cinturón del pantalón, algo realmente molesto. Seguí metiendo la lengua en su boca mientras deslizaba lentamente mi mano por la prenda, rebuscando la zona delantera. Entonces, al pasar suavemente la mano, se lo sentí. Palpitaba y estaba durísimo. Di otro respingo más mientras me atreví a tomarlo con mi mano, con lo que él gimió.

— Chris… —gemí, y metí la mano. Me lo encontré directamente, y lo estrujé tanto como el resorte y la tensión del pantalón me lo permitían. Vacié la mente de todo pensamiento que no fuera Christopher Windflower, y me dejé llevar.

Todo el aire a nuestro alrededor se estaba calentando. En ambos empezaron a aparecer finas gotas de sudor, lo que, a decir verdad, hacía que mi novio se viera aún más sexy de lo que era. Entonces no pude resistirlo más.

Saqué la mano del pantalón, acerqué la otra a dicha zona, y con ambas empecé a desabrocharle el botón y bajarle la cremallera. Al terminar, con movimientos rápidos, le bajé tanto el pantalón como la ropa interior, y su miembro chocó contra el mío. Me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo apreciaba, y en eso una leve punzada de nostalgia me invadió. Recordé a Jacob y la primera vez que lo hicimos. El suyo estaba más grande que el de Chris, pero eso importaba un comino ahora.

Nuestros besos ahora se repartieron entre la boca y el resto del cuerpo. Nuestras caricias ahora eran apretones leves cargados de la máxima de las sensaciones prohibidas y el placer de la carne. Él me hacía gemir cada cinco segundos con el simple roce de sus labios o yemas de los dedos contra mi cuerpo.

Entonces sus labios fueron descendiendo por mi tórax, hasta encontrarse al nivel de a pelvis. Sabía lo que venía a continuación, porque Jake me lo hizo aquélla primera vez. Y, después de dejarme ver, yo se lo hice a él. Y el placer no se podía comparar con absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar mientras él hacía lo suyo. Puse ambas manos en su nuca y lo apreté más hacia mí mientras le embestía. Nunca le llegaría a la garganta, pero eso era lo de menos.

Rato después me tocó a mí hacerlo. Él hizo lo propio conmigo, mientras yo hacía milagros para no ahogarme mientras jugaba con el mango y la punta. El sabor era embriagante; no se podía comparar con nada que yo hubiera probado antes.

Bueno, se parecía al de Jake, eso sí.

Entonces, Chris tomó más fuerte de mi nuca, me alzó y me llevó directo a sus labios, que combinados con los míos tenían un sabor peculiar y divertido. Mi erección rozaba la suya con extrema suavidad, acto suficiente para tenernos a los dos gimiendo como bestias.

En eso, él tomó mis nalgas y empezó a jugar con ellas. Gemí y sonreí cuando el primer dedo se deslizó en mi interior. Lo metió y sacó con verdadero profesionalismo, como si esto ya lo hubiera experimentado antes. Aunque, tras intentar el segundo dedo, noté que no era así. Le había atinado de pura suerte de principiante. Mejor para mí.

Después de las estimulaciones, me acomodé perfectamente para poder sentarme. No dejé de verle a los ojos mientras me sentaba lentamente y dejaba que se deslizara dentro de mí. Su rostro expresó un placer nunca antes visto en él. Me senté hasta que la base me rozó las nalgas, y como vi que él estaba petrificado por la sensación nueva, tomé sus manos y las coloqué en mis caderas. Y me empecé a mover.

Coloqué ambas manos en sus pectorales para darme apoyo mientras hacía las "sentadillas". Chris seguía maravillado, sin poder despegar las manos de mi cintura.

Y así seguimos hasta que él me pidió ponerme boca abajo en la cama. Obediente, lo hice, y él me embistió con fuerza. Sus manos estaban sujetándome las nalgas mientras él se mecía de adentro hacia afuera, y viceversa. El placer era tan enorme que tuve que morder la almohada para sofocar un poco mis gritos. Aunque no me dolía como aquella primera vez. Ahora todo iba más fácil y más placentero.

Todo el mundo perdió el sentido para mí. En estos instantes, sólo Chris y yo importábamos en el mundo, y la sensación era tal que incluso grité su nombre en algunas ocasiones. Pero él tampoco se quedaba atrás. Constantemente se acercaba a mi nuca para besármela o susurrarme mi nombre mientras me penetraba de una manera tan deliciosa. Debí reconocer que casi tres años de abstinencia habían valido la pena.

Conforme íbamos avanzando en el juego, me era más imposible calmarme. Y a él tampoco se le facilitaba. Ahora estaba colocado boca arriba, pero él seguía en la dominación. Lo miré a los ojos mientras gemía y me excitaba más y más. En sus ojos pude ver que él también hacía lo suyo.

Mis manos estaban en su culo, con lo que lo presionaba más para que me lo metiera todo. Los dos ya estábamos cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, cosa que realmente me prendía más. Sin siquiera haberme tocado la erección, sentí que mi momento llegaba, y no lo evité para nada. Me vine con todo y eyaculación, arqueándome de tal manera que hasta mi abdomen quedó junto al suyo en estos cruciales y perfectos segundos, en el que todos mis músculos se contrajeron y yo encontraba una paz extraterrenal, como si muriera gloriosamente. Pero no era la muerte, era el orgasmo final.

Chris me alcanzó cinco minutos después. Sus contracciones fueron mayores que las mías, por lo que me remetió el miembro como nadie más lo había hecho. Su eyaculación me hizo gemir más, a la vez que mis piernas se arqueaban y los dedos de mis pies se aferraban deliciosamente a la sábana de la cama. Lo mismo con mis manos.

Y experimenté mi segundo orgasmo de la tarde.

Chris dejó caer su cabeza en mis pectorales, respirando entrecortadamente. Yo estaba igual. No retiró el miembro; mejor para mí, lo disfrutaba más. Por un instante me olvidé de todo lo que me había encabritado esta mañana, y me dejé hundir en el mar de sensaciones tan placenteras que este momento me estaba ofreciendo.

En eso, noté que Chris estaba temblando ligeramente. Estaba por preguntarle a qué se atribuía cuando sentí que una nueva descarga, más ligera que la anterior, se producía en mi interior. Mi chico volvió a gemir y a meterme completamente el miembro, producto de las contracciones orgásmicas.

— Oh, Seth —me dijo entre respiraciones hiperventiladas—, ¡te amo tanto, mi vida! Sabía que tú podías ser mi hombre. Te amo, realmente te amo, Seth Clearwater.

No supe qué responder, en parte porque todavía estaba respirando por la boca y recobrándome de ambos orgasmos. Me limite a acariciarle el cabello mientras pensaba en qué decirle.

Me amaba. Eso era muy importante, a decir verdad. Chris me amaba, lo había confesado al fin. Era un detalle muy clave en las relaciones funcionales de los demás adolescentes, pero ni él ni yo nos habíamos dicho eso en todo este tiempo. Lo consideraba un poco apresurado para ese entonces.

Entonces lo lógico sería que yo le dijera lo mismo en retorno, ¿verdad? Debía ser lo lógico, puesto que ya lo había hecho con él. Y no me hubiera acostado con alguien a quien no amara, ¿verdad?

Revisé todo el hilo de mis elucubraciones. Realmente no hubiera tenido sexo con alguien a quien no amara. No podía ser.

De pronto, sentí que había caído en las garras de la oscuridad. No supe cómo explicarlo, pero así me sentía al respecto. El torbellino de sensaciones de pronto ensombreció mi estado de ánimo, y por segunda vez en el día quise correr.

No sabía ni por qué, si ahora tenía todo lo que hubiera querido desear. Un novio estable que me amara, satisfacción en todo sentido de la palabra y una felicidad que podría provocar la envidia de muchos. Entonces, ¿por qué me sentía mal de alguna manera?

La respuesta no tardó mucho en llegar a mi cerebro. La última vez que había hecho el amor había sido con el chico del que llevaba enamorado muchos años, con el que ahora no podría compartir esto de nuevo. Me volvía a entristecer el hecho de haber perdido a Jacob, pero ahora me sentía más jodido al pensar en él cuando Chris acababa de complacerme. Y en nuestra primera vez.

Me sentí indigno, como un monstro sin vergüenza que se aprovecha de las almas de los inocentes para poder subsistir. De alguna forma sentí que me había aprovechado de Chris para obtener lo que Jake no podía darme. Y entonces caí en la cuenta.

Aún enamorado de Jacob, podía rehacer mi vida. Lo estaba haciendo ahora, mientras Chris empezaba a dormitar sobre mi pecho, dentro de mí y cerca de mi corazón, un lugar que él finalmente había conquistado.

No cabía ninguna duda. Por fin reconocía mis sentimientos.

Estaba enamorado de Chris.


	23. Sin futuro

Sin futuro

Levanté la mirada de mi plato de cereal mientras Billy entraba a la cocina.

— Buenos días, Jake. —me dijo.

— Buenos días —le respondí, mirándolo hasta que se unió a la mesa conmigo para tomar su plato. Le había preparado huevos con salchichas, tocino y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Inmediatamente tomó los cubiertos y se puso a comer.

— ¿Qué te dijeron de la universidad? —preguntó sin más rodeos.

— Me dijeron que sí podía tomarme estas tres semanas, pero sin excusa alguna debía volver el dieciséis. Me parece un trato justo.

— Eso es mejor que nada, ¿no lo crees? Ya te perdiste el cumpleaños pasado de Nessie.

— Sí, y no pienso volver a hacerlo.

Billy suspiró.

— Bien, pero no quiero escuchar que te estás atrasando en las clases por estar aquí y…

— Eh, papá, ¿Te recuerdo que soy el primero de la clase y que unos ejecutivos de la Ford ya han venido a supervisar mis exámenes finales para medir mi potencial? —le dije con el pecho inflado de orgullo. Él sonrió.

— Cierto, cierto. Perdón, hijo. —y atacó su platillo.

La lluvia no era un agente extraño hacia finales de agosto, como el día de hoy, de manera que no me iba a alterar los planes de ninguna manera. Sólo estaba esperando a que aquellos chicos pasaran por mí para irnos corriendo como lobos.

Seguí comiendo de mi plato cuando Billy carraspeó su garganta. Alcé la mirada y me encontré directamente con sus ojos, fijamente concentrados en mí.

— ¿Qué pasa, viejo? ¿Algún problema con el desayuno? —me aventuré a preguntarle. Él negó con la cabeza.

— No, nada, hijo. Me preguntaba si algún día querrías una cerveza conmigo.

Su sugerencia me tomó desprevenido.

— Apenas tengo diecinueve. No me dejarían entrar a un bar. —le dije.

— No, hijo. No me refería a salir por ahí. Es que… últimamente estás algo alicaído. Te noto más distante…

— ¿Distante en qué sentido, papá?

— No sé… es como si te faltara algo.

_Como si me faltara algo…_ posiblemente él tenía razón. Seth Clearwater había hecho todo lo posible por sacarme de su vida. Me había llamado cínico hacía dos meses. Desde entonces no había tenido noticia alguna de él. Debía de estar con su novio ese, Christopher. El sólo recordarlo me llenaba el estómago de ácido y el esófago de bilis.

Bajé la mirada y me concentré en acabarme el cereal.

— Jacob —dijo mi padre con un tono suplicante. Al instante, vi cómo su mano derecha se posaba encima de mi mano izquierda, que tenía en la mesa. Me quedé mirando este gesto como si hubiese sido algo completamente extraño para mí—. Es en serio, hijo. ¿Qué tienes?

— No tengo nada. —le dije mientras intentaba zafarme amablemente de su agarre. Algo en el interior de mi pecho empezaba a incomodarme. A su vez, mis ojos empezaban a irritarme.

— Claro que lo tienes, hijo. —me dijo, y sus palabras me hicieron notar un nudo en la garganta. No podía ser posible que a estas alturas del juego me empezara a sentir de esta manera. No por Seth.

— Billy, en serio, estoy bien. —le repetí, intentando volver a mi desayuno, pero en eso mis ojos me irritaron más, a tal punto de volverse borrosos y húmedos. ¿De verdad iba a llorar ahora mismo? ¿En pleno desayuno, en plena presencia de mi padre y en plena espera de mis amigos? Patético, hermano. Simplemente patético.

— Jake…

— Basta —me solté definitivamente y me puse de pie. Miré directamente a los ojos de mi progenitor, y en ellos encontré angustia; sabrá Dios qué se reflejaba en los míos, llenos de lágrimas que me juré no derramar—. Iré a checar el aceite del Rabbit. Hace días que no me está respondiendo bien.

Y salí trastabillando de la cocina. Detrás, mi padre dijo algo parecido a "creo que eres tú el que no está respondiendo bien".

Mientras caminé hacia el garaje, de espalda a todo el mundo, me tallé violentamente los ojos a fin de que las lágrimas no se me escaparan. De acuerdo, estaba haciendo un drama de los buenos. Qué patético debía ser en ojos ajenos, sobre todo cuando se suponía que yo estaba a la mar de bien con eso de la imprimación, mi tregua con los Cullen y mis calificaciones impresionantes en la universidad. Entonces, ¿a qué venía tanto drama? Lo tenía todo en la vida, ¿Por qué ponerme así por una sola persona?

Entonces caí en la cuenta de ello. Algo que le había escrito desesperadamente a mi ex chico, a la luz de la madrugada, con una botella de vino a mi lado —la tomé descaradamente del refrigerador mientras Billy dormía—. Era cierto que nunca lo podría olvidar, pero el hecho de llegar a tener incluso un dolor físico al pensar en él y en su ausencia me preocupaba hasta niveles insospechados.

Si ya estaba imprimado de Nessie, ¿por qué la ausencia de Seth me estaba doliendo tanto? Era bastante obvio, pero evitaba pensar en ello lo menos posible. Incluso, lo consideraba como lo correcto. Porque no era justo que me la pasara con Nessie y luego me mortificara por el joven Clarwater, cosa que regularmente hacía lejos de Edward o Jasper. Habría intentado hablar con Bella, mi mejor amiga, pero sabía que una de estas me delataría ante su esposo. Y como era su hija la que estaba implicada en esto, tampoco sería de mi ayuda. A decir verdad, ninguno de los Cullen podría servirme para poder desahogarme por mi maldita condena personal.

Llegué al garaje y me dirigí directamente al cofre de mi auto. Lo abrí con un ligero movimiento y contemplé la manguera del aceite, que por fuera parecía perfectamente normal. Apoyé mis manos en la orilla del cofre y me puse a pensar en la manera de poder arreglar la posible obstrucción.

Y que me eché a llorar.

Mis brazos convulsos apenas y podían sujetarse al vehículo, mientras las lágrimas, delatoras de la destrucción de mi alma, corrían libremente por mis mejillas. Sollocé y maldije en voz baja por el chico, a quien mucho deseaba ver en persona. Imagínate eso. El joven viviendo en la casa de Charlie, y yo sin atreverme a pisar por allá. Eso era por lo jodidamente imbécil que era yo.

— Seth… —dije su nombre hacia la nada varias veces, mientras me planteaba una alternativa más factible: bajar hasta la antigua casa de los Clearwater y hablar con Leah. Ya me había ayudado una vez al decirme el nombre del novio de su hermano, y no tenía nada que ver el hecho de que le hubiera implementado mi autoridad como Alfa para poderle sonsacar la respuesta. No, esta vez iría como el amigo y compañero que una vez habíamos acordado que sería para ella al no enviarla de vuelta con Sam. Eran contadas las veces en que podía llamar "amiga" a Leah, ¿así por qué no añadir una vez más?

Un par de golpes de nudillo contra la puerta metálica del garaje me desconcertaron. No pude reprimir el último sollozo.

— ¿Jake? —la voz de Embry sonó compasiva, con lo que me puse todavía más triste. Dos pares de pasos se apresuraron a llegar conmigo, y dos brazos me hicieron girar hasta que quedé frente a frente con mis dos mejores amigos. Los rostros de Quil y Embry, aún llenos de la sombra de una previa felicidad, ahora mostraban compasión.

— Tranquilo, Jacob, tranquilo. —canturreó Quil, dándome palmadas suaves en el hombro izquierdo. Inspiré violentamente y un nuevo suspiró escapó de mis labios. Me llevé ambas manos al rostro para ocultar mi patético estado. La mano consoladora de Quil no dejó de palmearme en todo el rato.

Algo estaba mal conmigo, por supuesto que sí. Esta tristeza hubiera sido inexplicable ante ojos de alguien que no me conociera, pero mis amigos sí que lo sabían.

— Por más que quieras —suspiró Embry, haciendo ligeras pausas entra cada palabra. Para colmo, me las decía con un tono muy lento— no podrás hacer mucho para recuperar a Seth. Estás imprimado, y Leah nos lo contó. Él te ha superado.

Las cuatro palabras me calaron como cuchillos a la mitad de una ventisca infernal, en la que yo estaba congelado y los filos demoniacos amenazaban con partirme al menor flaqueo o provocación. Yo era como el hielo o el cristal en esta situación: rígido, frágil. Y esas palabras, los cuchillos que me penetraban en puntos vitales y amenazaban con moverse para partirme en pedazos con las vibraciones.

Él me ha superado.

¿Y por qué me hacía sentir mal eso?

Ah, claro, porque lo amaba. No me podía engañar. La imprimación estaba de maravilla, pero no podía evadir lo evidente. Seguía enamorado de Seth, después de tanto tiempo y aún con la imprimación.

Eso me llevó a pensar. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal en mí? ¿Por qué todos estaban tan complacidos con su imprimación, y yo era el único tarado al que le dolía estarlo? ¿Cómo Sam podía seguir viéndole la cara a Leah sin derrumbarse, y yo no podía soportar estar tan lejos del joven Clearwater? ¿Será acaso que la imprimación realmente obedece las orientaciones sexuales verdaderas? ¿Mi bisexualidad es la responsable de causarme el dolor por la ausencia de Seth, pero la felicidad por la presencia de Nessie? No, aún no había nada involucrado de esa manera en cuanto a Nessie. De ninguna manera la veía de esa manera. A Seth sí, y su ausencia me dolía como nunca.

Sin siquiera pensarlo, me abalancé hacia enfrente, y unos brazos me atraparon. De pronto hundí el rostro en el hombro derecho de uno de mis amigos; ignoraba cuál.

Y desahogué todo mi dolor y mi culpa, por lo que yo mismo había causado.

— Jake, estás muy distraído. —me dijo la voz de Esme. Levanté el rostro, sacudí la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de la madre vampiro a escasos centímetros del mío. Su dulzón aroma me hizo retraerme de manera involuntaria, gesto que corregí al instante.

— Lo siento. Me tomaste desprevenido.

— Está bien —me sonrió y me sacudió; no noté que sus manos estaban en mis hombros—. Ven, estamos por sacar el pastel.

— ¿Pastel? —me sorprendí—. Pero si sólo Nessie, mi manada y yo comemos.

— Claro que sí, pero no queríamos ser tan desconsiderados y dejarles sin alimento alguno. Vamos —quitó las manos de los hombros y me extendió una ante mi rostro con gesto amable—, concéntrate en la fiesta.

Le sonreí tímidamente. Acepté su mano y me apoyé con ella para levantarme del suelo y caminar directo a la cocina, de la cual me llegaban voces risueñas. Seguí a la mujer mientras entrábamos a la misma, y entonces me encontré con las quince personas reunidas, aparte de mí: los nueve Cullen, los cuatro de mi manada —incluyendo Seth, quien tenía cara de no compartir la habitación conmigo y lo demostraba al jugar con su cabello, ahora un poco por debajo del nivel de los hombros—, Charlie y Sue. Yo llegaba para cerrar el círculo.

— ¡Por fin te uniste, Jacob! —me gritó Renesmee, quien ahora tenía apariencia de una niña de ocho o nueve años, a pesar de estar cumpliendo tres. A cada lado de ella estaban sus padres, tan jóvenes y perfectos como siempre. Ella me sonrió ampliamente, y yo no pude resistirme. Me invadió una felicidad repentina, y le devolví la sonrisa, casi igual o más radiante que la que ella me dedicaba. Todos en la sala notaron mi repentino cambio de humor, al que se unieron sin el menor comentario.

— Ya va siendo hora —comentó Emmett—. Últimamente estás demasiado pálido. Como que te falta una buena madera para sostenerte. —me dijo a la vez que hacía un ademán con ambos dedos índices, agitándolos paralelamente enfrente de su rostro, como si midiera algo, y se echó a reír por lo bajo mientras me dedicó una mirada endemoniadamente provocadora. Me limité a articularle una mentada de madre, con lo que finalmente se rió.

— ¿Por qué tanto alboroto? —preguntó Charlie, perplejo. Esto sólo hizo que Emmett se riera más.

—No pasa nada de nada. A Jacob le interesa mucho recuperar un poco de masculinidad en su vida diaria. —se volvió a reír.

— Cierra el pico. —mascullé por lo bajo, mientras Sue se acercaba a su nuevo esposo y le susurraba al oído:

— Déjalos. Los adolescentes y sus bromas.

— Jóvenes adultos. —le corrigió Emmett, quien se había acercado a propósito a la pareja para "escucharlos mejor". Si serás imbécil.

Edward rió por lo bajo. Lo volteé a ver, y vi que tenía sus ojos dorados fijos en mí. _¿Qué?_, pensé. _ Es la verdad, ¿a poco no?_

Él me asintió mientras su sonrisa se ensanchaba más por mis comentarios.

Bella salió de la habitación, para volver treinta segundos después con un enorme pastel de la menos tres niveles, cubierto de betún blanco, pero el aroma correspondiente no era otro sino el de chocolate. En eso miré a los ojos de todos los vampiros en la sala, quienes interpretaban muy bien su papel al mirar ansiosamente el pastel. Nunca los había visto tragarse algo. ¿Cómo le harían?

Rosalie fue la que se ofreció para partir el pastel. Bella movió la mano y reveló un cuchillo que antes se me había pasado desapercibido. La rubia lo tomó y se acercó al pastel, que estaba justo enfrente de la niña.

— ¿Lista, Nessie? —le preguntó su tía.

— Claro que sí. —canturreó Nessie con su voz de soprano, angelical y encantadora. Su abuelo, Charlie, la miraba como si nunca la hubiera apreciado por vez primera. ¿Todavía seguía de terco en intentar calcular qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella? Sinceramente nunca conocí a alguien tan más testarudo, y mira que había experimentado lo propio con Bella, o bien, conmigo en los tiempos en los que estaba enamorado de Bella.

Vaya días tan más oscuros había experimentado en ese entonces, cuando toda mi vida parecía ser aún más sencilla que ahora.

En lo que la rubia partía el pastel, desvié mi mirada directamente hacia Seth. El chico estaba con los ojos fijos en el postre. Su semblante mostraba una mezcla de ansiedad y seriedad; en sus ojos pude ver que la vacilación en sus ademanes. Cada poco sus retinas flaqueaban e intentaban dirigirse hacia mí, pero rápidamente las concentraba en el pastel que se partía. ¡Maldita sea, chico! ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame, por el amor de Dios!

— ¡JACOB! —me gritaron varias voces a la vez. Parpadeé y miré hacia mi derecha. Alice me estaba tendiendo un plato con una gigantesca rebanada. El pastel era de chocolate, y el relleno era de fresa, algo muy delicioso. El aroma me embriagó.

— Gracias. —le dije, y tomé mi pastel, que devoré en tres mordidas.

Luego de un rato, la fiesta se fue desarrollando de una simple comida a un baile familiar. Los muebles de la sala se recorrieron a las orillas para poder tener espacio. Jasper preparó la televisión y colocó un disco de música energética, con lo que todos nos movimos.

Los pasos de todos los Cullen eran, como debía esperarse, formidables. Charlie y Sue, en cambio, trastabillaban intentando seguir el ritmo. Quil y Embry se movían como una especie de robots, los muy locos. Leah y Seth compartían una pieza muy animada; era como si se hubieran dedicado a ensayar dicha rutina durante todas las tardes de los últimos años. La coordinación de los dos hermanos Clearwater era tal que no pude evitar sentirme atraído hacia ella, en especial cuando el chico llamó a Bella para que se uniera a ellos dos. Entonces, los tres empezaron un baile complicado en el que se involucraban mucho las manos y el zapateo de los pies.

Por un momento pensé que Bella estaba al tanto de la rutina, pero algo en sus labios me decía lo contrario. Además, sus movimientos se efectuaban apenas medio segundo después de los de los hermanos, pero eso no podía ser perceptible para el ojo humano convencional. Quién diría que yo vería a una Bella coordinada. La que yo conocí era bastante torpe y se fracturaba la pierna hasta con la babosa muerta que se le atravesaba en el camino. Me reí.

— ¡Ven y únete, amargado! —me gritó Leah. ¿En serio, Leah me decía eso? Le sonreí a medias mientras ella se separaba de sus hermanos y me halaba de las manos hasta incluirme en el área de baile. Bella me recibió con una sonrisa, pero Seth me puso una cara algo… insípida. Ya sabía que el chico no quería verme.

Leah empezó a intentar animarme, tal y como en aquél Año Nuevo. Empezó a bailar como si realmente hubiera nacido para ello; sus brazos, piernas y cabeza seguían el ritmo de la música, mientras yo intentaba acompasarme. ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho, Leah Clearwater, más animada que yo? O que cualquiera, vaya.

Al cabo de unos minutos me uní al baile, junto con todos los demás. No había persona que no estuviera bailando. Nos rotamos de vez en cuando, y para cuando me tocó con Bella ella me dijo que yo era el de los pies izquierdos. Ja, ja, qué graciosa.

En algún punto del baile, Seth se excusó para subir al baño. Mientras danzábamos, no pude evitar seguirle con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras. Ahí, su mirada rápidamente bajó hasta encontrarse con la mía, y una serie de torbellinos emocionales me invadieron al nivel del pecho, llenándome de un vacío y una gratitud, todo al mismo tiempo. Entonces, sus ojos destellaron con una misteriosa furia, casi como si me estuviera reclamando por haberle volteado a ver. Eso me desconcertó.

— Disculpa. —le dije a Alice, con quien ahora estaba bailando. Me abrí paso entre todos los invitados y troté hacia la escalera, la cual subí de dos en dos peldaños. Al subir, giré hacia la izquierda y visualicé el pasillo que daba al baño, de donde me llegaba el ruido de la llave del lavamanos. Entonces, con el corazón en un puño, me desplacé de puntillas hasta llegar a la puerta, ante la cual me detuve. Agudicé el oído mientras esperaba. Algo más sonaba aparte de la llave y el agua tirándose. Un sollozo.

Toqué a la puerta un par de veces con el nudillo.

— ¿Seth? —le llamé. Al instante se interrumpió el sollozo, y escuché cómo algo interrumpía el paso de la llave. Posiblemente metió las manos para mojarse la cara y disimular. Intenté quedarme lo más sereno posible; no me iba a poner a llorar con él. Alguien debía tener la cabeza fría.

— ¿Seth? —volví a llamar. Escuché el agua golpear contra la piel. No había la menor duda de que se estaba enjuagando la cara.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó ahogadamente; me lo imaginé con las manos húmedas contra el rostro.

— Hablar contigo, por supuesto.

— Ehh… ahora no puedo, Jacob. Lo siento. Estoy usando el excusado.

— Puedo esperar a que salgas. —le dije con un tono juguetón. No pude evitar tener una media sonrisa en mis labios. Esperé un par de segundos, en los que el agua volvió a correr limpiamente sobre el lavamanos. Me quedé mirando fijamente la puerta, hasta que la perilla giró, la puerta se abrió hacia adentro y me topé con el rostro humedecido del chico.

— Entra ya. —me dijo, haciéndome un ademán poco gentil para subrayar sus palabras. Le dediqué una mirada simpática mientras pasaba. A mis espaldas escuché cómo él cerraba la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

— Bueno, hola. —le dije, acercando mi mano a la llave, pero él se aclaró la garganta.

— No la cierres. No quiero que nos escuchen. —me dijo en un tono serio. Dejé la mano congelada en su sitio, y así me di la media vuelta.

— Vaya, chico —le dije lo más sereno posible. ¡Cómo me encantaba volver a verlo directo a los ojos! Realmente agradable—, no pensé que hoy iba a suceder. —me reí.

— No sé en qué piensas, Jacob, pero ni creas que cederé en eso —me dijo con un tono cortante—. ¿Qué quieres?

Empecé a abrir la boca, pero lo que salió de ella fue un balbuceo estúpido. Sacudí la cabeza mientras movía mis manos a ambos lados de la misma para sacudirme el embotamiento.

— Ya, en serio, Jacob. ¿Qué es lo que buscas? —me soltó de nuevo. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me dirigió una mirada envenenada.

— Seth… —empecé, aturdido por su conducta. Le imité con lo de los brazos. Le dediqué una mirada pícara, a la que él no respondió.

— ¿A eso vienes? ¿A lanzarme miradas? No puedo creerlo, Jacob.

— Oh, vamos, Seth. Sé más gentil. Diecisiete años ya, ¿eh? —le sonreí, a pesar de que su rostro denotaba un profundo desprecio hacia mí. Intenté permanecer sereno; que esta actitud hosca no me hiciera daño.

— Y tú diecinueve —contestó secamente—. Si intentas algo, bien podrías ser llevado ante las autoridades.

— ¡Por el amor de Dios! —espeté—. ¿De verdad crees que yo…? —me solté los brazos y los alcé en el aire, mostrando mi enojo. Entrecerré mis ojos e intenté mantenerme con la cabeza fría—. Sólo te he extrañado, amigo.

— Amigo… —susurró él, sin despegar sus ácidos ojos de mí—, amigo —repitió tajantemente—. Interesante concepto, Jacob. Muy interesante.

— Tranquilo, no pienso intentar nada contigo, sólo quería hablar contigo a solas.

— ¿En serio? Yo no tengo nada de qué hablar.

_¡Maldita sea, muchacho! ¡Tienes un verdadero problema!_, pensé.

— Seth, pareces una chica con ese nivel de dramático. —le espeté.

— ¿Dramático, dices? —se mofó—. Tú eres el que me está escribiendo cartas de amor trágico eclipsado por una imprimación que quizá no te está haciendo sentir de maravilla, ¿y yo —se apuntó al pecho con un dedo índice— soy el maldito dramático? Joder, Jacob —se volvió a mofar—, no sé ni a qué vienes a rogarme, en verdad. Sabes perfectamente con quién estoy saliendo.

— Un joven al que no conocías, y que seguramente no te conoce. —le murmuré.

— No sabrá de mi naturaleza metamórfica, pero sabe que puede contar conmigo. Me ama, Jake. Me ama, y estoy perfectamente seguro de que lo amo también.

Una punzada al nivel de mi corazón. Lo ama…

¿Qué mierda estaba pasando conmigo?

— Ah, la punzada de los celos —sonrió Seth—. Ya la sientes, ¿no?

— Cállate. —le dije como pude. Se me había formado un nudo en la garganta y mis ojos, por segunda vez en menos de un mes, se humedecieron gracias al tonto chico.

— Oh, ya. Ahora lo sientes, ¿no? Lo que yo sentí cuando te imprimaste de Renesmee. Duele, ¿no?

— ¡Qué te calles, maldita sea! —grazné, y las lágrimas me resbalaban por las mejillas. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Seth fuese capaz de ser tan rencoroso, tan maligno. Y peor, capaz de devolverme el dolor que yo le ocasionaba.

Y lo que lo volvía más doloroso era el hecho de que aun así me afectaba, a pesar de todo lo que me rodeaba.

— Jake, Jake, Jake… —canturreó. Su sonrisa se ensanchó más—. Acéptalo. De no ser por Nessie, esta conversación no hubiera tenido lugar jamás. Podríamos haber estado bailando juntos allá abajo, podríamos haber tenido un hermoso futuro, pero me dejaste ir. Cometiste un error, Jacob, reconócelo. Ahora puedes olvidarte de lo que pudo haber pasado. No tenemos futuro juntos —dictaminó con una voz tensa, pero su sonrisa no flaqueó ni un instante—. Este sendero es un recorrido sin futuro alguno. Que se te vaya metiendo en la cabeza. —me dedicó una sonrisa más diferente, se descruzó los brazos del pecho, y de dos zancadas se acercó a mí y me plasmo un beso fugaz en los labios. Me quedé pasmado ante su ademán. Al despegarse de mí, me sonrío con cinismo mientras se daba la media vuelta y salía descaradamente del baño, dejándome encerrado con la maldita llave del agua corriendo a mis espaldas.


	24. Sin sangre

Sin sangre

Me sentía como el hombre más dichoso dentro de la existencia de la Tierra.

Aún seguía gozando la satisfacción que me había invadido cuando vi el rostro destruido de Jacob cuando le confesé que amaba a mi Chris hacía tres semanas; era casi una droga para mí. Ni yo mismo me podía creer mi nivel de sadismo. Pero bueno, el muchacho finalmente lo sabía. Sabía el dolor que me había causado.

Pero ahora mismo me sentía mucho mejor, aprovechando la hora del almuerzo, en uno de los cubículos del baño. Intentábamos hacer el menor ruido posible, pero nuestras desmedidas pasiones nos tenían demasiado despreocupados. Además, si alguien entraba, el eco le delataba y pues nos manteníamos callados hasta que se salían las personas. Entonces nos reíamos por lo bajo.

— Calla, Seth, o nos van a cachar. —me dijo Chris ente sonrisas mientras me sujetaba las mejillas con ambas manos y me besaba la frente con devoción. Me ruboricé mientras mi novio me hacía sentir bien. Reí por lo bajo, casi en susurro.

— Tú calla y sigue. —le pedí, acariciándole los pectorales, ahora un poco más desarrollados. Se había ejercitado en el verano, y sólo por mí.

— Claro —me dijo sin apenas despegar sus labios de mi frente—, quiero aprovechar cada minuto de este último año. Aún no sabemos a qué universidades iremos, cielo.

— Seas cuales sean —le dije, separándome un poco y buscando sus labios con los míos—, prometo que nunca, nunca te voy a abandonar, mi Chris. —y lo besé de manera un tanto lujuriosa y apasionante. Él me devolvió el beso a la vez que me pasaba las manos por todo mi tórax, tanto por encima como por debajo de la camiseta.

— Qué bueno estás —me susurró mientras me mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Hice como que me quejé y procedí a hacer lo propio con lo suyo, con lo que siseó un poco y después se rió—. Eso es trampa, corazón.

— Calla, Chris —le dije, y me despegué un poco para besarle el cuello—, y disfruta del momento —le dije cada palabra entre cada roce con mis labios—. Sólo tenemos una hora.

— Es cierto —dictaminó, y una de sus manos descendió por mi espalda hasta llegar a mis nalgas, que manoseó con suavidad—. Mejor gocemos.

Nuestros labios se volvieron a encontrar, pero esta vez hubo más que besos: hubo empujes, hubo mordidas, hubo violenta pasión entre los dos. No eran besos suaves como los acostumbrados; realmente se podía sentir la testosterona por parte de cada uno de nosotros.

— Ya quiero que tengamos dieciocho, amor —me dijo entre hiperventilaciones por la boca—. He encontrado una tienda sexual en Seattle que tiene objetos que me interesa poder compartir contigo. Sólo tenemos que esperar unos meses…

— ¿Objetos? —inquirí, sin abrir los ojos y esbozando una sonrisa mientras nuestras narices se rozaban—. ¿Ahora seguiremos una tendencia sadomasoquista? No imagino cómo reaccionaría tu hermana si se enterara.

— No, cielo —rió—, no me refería a esos objetos. Y no sé —se puso un poco más serio, pero pude sentir que aún estaba algo animado—. Mi hermanita, Serena, puede pensar lo que se le dé la gana.

— Por cierto —intervine—, ¿qué pasará con ella? ¿No dijiste que vendría hacia acá?

— No. La muy dichosa se quedó allá en Londres a estudiar en un internado. Recién ingresó a la preparatoria, en una tal Academia Covington. Supongo que le irá bien.

— Conociéndola, o mejor dicho, basándome en lo que me has permitido conocer de ella con tus descripciones, le sentará de maravilla.

— Sí, bueno. No es tan molesta como quisiera creer. No como esa Jocelyn Quimey, la del salón.

— Hey —me puse serio—. No te metas con Jocelyn. Ella es amiga mía. —le dictaminé. Y era cierto. La había conocido el año pasado en una clase de Historia, y en el momento en el que empezó a hacerme plática me cayó muy bien. Ella no vaciló en querer preguntare sobre Jacob Black, el chico que antes solía ver en la preparatoria gracias a una amiga suya. Le dije que estaba en la universidad, y ya. Me preguntó si éramos amigos, a lo que yo le había respondido que pudimos haber sido más que hermanos en alguna ocasión.

— Lo siento —se disculpó Chris, mostrando verdadero arrepentimiento—. Es que a mí no me gusta la gente que platica mucho.

— Ya me di cuenta de ello. Cállate. —le dije, y plasmé mis labios en los suyos.

Y perdimos la noción del tiempo. Nuestros juegos se volvieron más íntimos, sin caer en lo sexual. Imagínate, ¡terminar haciéndolo en los baños de la escuela! Vaya cliché. Como sea, cuando despegué mis labios de los suyos, fue porque me había gruñido el estómago. Chris emitió una risa muy tenue, despectiva.

— ¿Todavía tienes hambre, Clearwater, cuando me estás devorando a mí? —me sonrío pícaramente.

— No jodas, Windflower. También tengo que comer. Soy un ser humano. —le dije, intentando contener la risa ocasionada por la ironía de mis palabras. Él me la devolvió con todo y esa mirada tan tierna que me derretía.

— Vámonos, a ver si alcanzamos una rebanada de pizza. —me sonrió, y se acomodó la ropa para poder salir del cubículo. Abrió la puerta y salió triunfante, conmigo detrás de él.

Pero se detuvo. Extendió los brazos para impedirme el paso. Al principio no entendí a qué venía este hecho, pero cuando me asomé por encima de su hombro lo pude ver. En la puerta del sanitario, estaban tres muchachos, también de último año de nosotros, pero no eran muchachos cualesquiera. Eran los del equipo de fútbol, con todo y sus chamarras de cuero y mangas rojas. Nunca me había tomado la molestia de aprenderme sus nombres, pero el que estaba en el centro, el rubio y más fornido, sostenía una grabadora en alto. Nos sonreía maléficamente. Los otros dos, en cambio, nos miraban con asco.

Y entonces sentí que el color abandonaba mi rostro. Si bien estos chicos se las daban de los más rudos de la escuela, lo que los definía más era su intolerancia hacia todo lo que no fuese como ellos. No podías leer, no podías ser rockero, no podías tener _skateboard_, y especialmente no podías ser gay en presencia de ellos.

Y ahora estábamos metidos en el más grande de los embrollos.

— Vaya, vaya, vaya —canturreó el rubio, quien al compás de un clic se guardó la grabadora en la chamarra—, los rumores eran ciertos. Ya decíamos nosotros que últimamente comían menos de la cuenta.

— Aléjate de nosotros. —le espetó Chris, haciéndose todavía más para atrás, como si no quisiera que ellos me tocaran. Los tres se rieron en conjunto. Mi respiración empezó a hacerse más rápida. Yo debía estar enfrente de Chris, protegiéndolo, y no al revés.

Él era el humano que sí se llevaría sus buenos daños y su buen tiempo en sanarse de los mismos.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Clearwater? ¿Somos demasiado machos para ti? ¿Buscas algo más apropiado para ti, algo que necesite ser acariciado? —me preguntó directamente el rubio, quien empezó a tronarse los nudillos. Instintivamente, puse mis manos en los hombros de Chris para intentar hacerlo para atrás, pero mi novio se tensó más en su lugar.

— Jódete. —fue lo único que le pude decir mientras mi cabeza se sacudía ligeramente, intentando analizar un punto ciego para poder permitirnos escapar. Aferré más mis manos a mi novio, e hice como que quería halarlo. Él, en cambio, se volvió a tensar, extendiendo más los brazos para ampliar el rango de protección. _¡Si serás idiota, déjame a mí!_

— ¿Viste eso? —preguntó uno de los mastodontes de atrás—. El marica inglés cree que puede pelear para defender a su morocho.

— Haré lo que sea necesario para que no le pongan un solo dedo a Seth. —espetó Chris, cuyos músculos se tensaron más. Lo pude sentir. _No seas tonto_, pensé, esperando que Chris pudiera reconocer mi desesperación al hundirle más los dedos en la carne, _yo tengo más músculos que tú. Déjame defenderte_.

Mi respiración se aceleró cuando vi que uno de los muchachos dio un paso hacia nosotros.

Entonces, armándome de valor, halé a Chris hasta intercambiar posiciones con él y me abalancé contra el rubio.

No sabía muy bien cómo iba a lograr salvar a Chris, pero tenía que intentarlo de alguna forma. Si podía, que él no peleara. Solo tenía que defenderme lo mejor posible, apoyándome sólo en mis músculos y en mi poca fuerza extrahumana. Nada de entrar en fase. Debía tener la cabeza fría a cierta manera.

Mi movimiento hizo que quedara colgado de él unos instantes, que lo hizo tambalearse un poco y trastabillar hasta chocar contra el lavamanos, directo en su riñón derecho. El golpe hizo que se arquera hacia adelante mientras aullaba de dolor, y pues caí de espaldas. Me quejé leve ente y después rodé fuera del camino del mastodonte.

Pero me vi cara a cara con otro problema. O mejor, dicho, cara a zapato. Tan ocupado estaba con el rubio que no vi el momento en el que uno de los otros dos me dio una patada directo a la nariz, misma que me dolió, sí, pero que cuando mucho sólo me hubiera pasado eso. O no sabía. Sabía que yo como metamorfo tenía resistencia física por encima de lo normal, ¿pero recibir una patada en plena nariz me causaría algo? Sólo si algún otro metamorfo lo hacía, ¿no?

Pero estaba Chris. Al comprobar que yo estaba perfectamente, me giré rápidamente para ayudar a mi novio. Vi que su cubículo estaba cerrado, y que los dos mastodontes trataban de tirar la puerta a como diera lugar. Me paré y me lancé hacia ellos. Primero, fui a por el que estaba a mi izquierda, el más alto, y por ende, el más capaz de sacar al puerta de su sitio. Me colgué de su espalda y le coloqué ambas manos al nivel del cuello para hacerle una llave. Apreté con fuerza, aunque no con toda. No quería matarlo, y no debería hacerlo.

El mastodonte rápidamente alzó sus brazos hacia mí por encima de su propia cabeza, pero por más que lo intentó no me pudo quitar. Empezó a girar en el reducido espacio, pero eso solo causó que él se mareara. Dejó de girar y se tambaleó un poco, cosa que aproveché para bajarme de él y darle una patada en el trasero, con lo que fe a estamparse de cabeza contra otro cubículo.

Y fue cuando escuche él desgarrado sonido del metal venciéndose, acompañado de un grito de auxilio de Chris.

No. Mi novio está en riesgo.

MI NOVIO. EN RIESGO.

CLARO QUE NO.

Enfurecido, me di la media vuelta y levanté un puño cerrado, justo a la altura del rostro del tercer jugador, quien ya estaba zarandando a Chris. El imbécil acosador ni siquiera advirtió mi puñetazo, que limpiamente produjo un sabroso crujido al impactar contra su pómulo izquierdo. El aulló y soltó a mi novio, mientras se tambaleó y sujetó dicho pómulo con ambas manos. Miré a Chris, quien estaba atónito.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, cielo? —peguntó, al borde del llanto. O de la histeria, no sé.

— Éstos músculos —me señalé el tórax y los brazos— no son producto de esteroides anabólicos, por ende, no son de adorno, querido. ¡Vámonos! —le tomé la mano, y pasando por encima de los toros dos mastodontes heridos salimos del baño.

Y entonces el corazón me dio un vuelco.

Debía haber imaginado que los tres muchachos de allá adentro no podían haber sido los únicos que nos esperaban golpear, pero con la intensidad e inesperada naturaleza de la situación no lo imaginé siquiera. Afuera del baño, formando un semicírculo que nos retenía contra la puerta, estaba el resto del equipo.

Entonces así era. En cuanto los que estaban detrás de nosotros pudieran levantarse, nos acorralarían limpiamente. Y mi Chris saldría muy mal herido.

¿Y yo? Bueno, tal vez entre una docena de humanos fornidos sí podrían conseguir hacerme daño.

Miré de reojo a Chris, quien estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos. Bajé mi mirada hasta nuestras manos; en ningún momento se la solté. Y no lo pensaba hacer ahora. Subí la mirada de nuevo hacia todos estos matones, quienes nos comían con los ojos cargados de ácido, de veneno, de la promesa de la destrucción.

— ¡Atrápenlos! —gritó una voz desde detrás de nosotros—. ¡Atrapen a los maricas y mátenlos!

Por un instante creí que me quedaría paralizado, pero en cuanto vi el primer desliz por parte de uno de ellos, aferré más la mano de mi novio y literalmente lo halé mientas me escabullía por una pequeña ranura que nos habían dejado a la derecha, los muy imbéciles. Corrí con el alma en un puño, y con la mano de Chris en el otro. Sólo esperaba que él me pudiera seguir el paso. No me preocupé por las mochilas, que seguían en los cubículos; igualmente ninguno tenía tareas importantes el día de hoy.

Corrí como nunca, mientras escuché que muchos pasos venían detrás de mí.

— ¡Vamos, amor! —le grité a Chris, quien se rezagaba un poco. Pasamos frente a varios alumnos, que nos veían y constantemente comentaban sobre cómo le sujetaba la mano—. ¡Apúrate, Chris! ¡Nos van a alcanzar! —grité de nuevo, doblando hacia la izquierda en cuanto pasamos un edificio. Sentía que mis ojos empezaban a humedecerse. A su vez, me entraron unas enormes ganas de detenerme para poder cargar a Chris en mis brazos, pero eso sería muy, pero que muy contraproducente. Y me delataría sin importar nada.

Decidí seguir con mi novio a rastras; no quería pensar que corría el riesgo de arrancarle el brazo.

Llegados a un punto, sentí que los pasos se acercaban todavía más. Los acosadores gritaban constantemente "¡Detengan a esos maricones!" o "¡Nos la van a pagar, malditos enfermos!", cosas por el estilo. Yo corrí y corrí, sin tener plena conciencia de qué zonas de la escuela estábamos recorriendo.

Los homofóbicos se acercaban más, y yo me reprochaba por no atreverme a ir más rápido por temor a que Chris se cayera y lastimara. Ese era mi mayor temor: dejarle atrás. Era él el que importaba ahora era él el débil que posiblemente moriría si yo me apartaba de él.

No obstante, en cierto punto sentí que su mano se separaba de la mía. Me giré rápidamente; noté que él se iba hacia la biblioteca.

— ¡Chris! —le grité mientras vigilaba a los homofóbicos, que se iban acercando más y más. El grupo se dividió; algunos ya tenían los ojos fijos en la biblioteca. El resto, en el que estaban los tres del baño, estaban concentrados en mí.

— ¡Lárgate, Seth! —me gritó mi novio sin voltearme a ver—. ¡Corre, mi amor! ¡Tenemos más oportunidades si nos separamos!

Me congelé por un segundo. No lo quería perder de vista. Pero reconocí lo descabellado que sería seguirlo, sobre todo cuando los homofóbicos estaban a escasos quince metros de mí. Me di la media vuelta, y conteniendo las lágrimas, corrí tanto como mi forma humana me lo permitía.

A pesar de todo, me sentí más ligero a la hora de correr. Sin temor a tirar a mi novio, ahora podía desplegarme como el joven veloz que era. No obstante, los pasos seguían estando extremadamente cerca para mi gusto, los gritos despectivos seguían sonando, y la gente me seguía mirando conforme pasaba a su lado tan veloz como una flecha

Y entonces giré hacia la derecha al acabarse un edificio. Visualicé un pasillo no tan soleado como el resto de la escuela; la posición actual del sol y la orientación del edificio hacían que esta zona fuese más sombría. Reduje un poco la velocidad, asombrado de a dónde habíamos llegado.

Y entonces escuché los pasos.

Me habían seguido hasta la cara posterior de uno de los edificios, paralelo a un muro con jardinera en la que, desgraciadamente, también había gente. Pero la desventaja de este patio era que estaba en la parte trasera de la escuela, en la que muy rara vez se veía algún maestro o prefecto, lo que lo volvía el lugar perfecto para las parejas heterosexuales. Pude sentir el aura de esos fenómenos. Era fácil de interpretar, y se podía leer la determinación que sentían por querer ponerme un dedo encima.

— ¡Eh, Clearwater! —me gritó el rubio a mis espaldas, encolerizado. Aceleré mi paso; no tenía la menor intención de convertirme en su saco de boxeo.

Y entonces, como idiota que fui, no vi aparecer al otro grupo de jugadores que se presentó enfrente de mí, bloqueándome por completo el paso. Las pocas parejas que estaban aquí se separaron y se concentraron en nosotros. Frené en seco, reconociendo que no tenía escapatoria. Por el rabillo del ojo vi que las parejas que se habían quedado dentro del área se pagaban lo más posible a la pared para tratar de pasar desapercibidos. Siempre los chicos se pusieron enfrente de las chicas, dejándolas entre ellos y la pared, para que no les pasara nada.

Miré a los nuevos chicos que me habían cerrado el paso. Eran tres, y estaban en posiciones amenazadoras. Aunque íbamos a la par en musculatura, lo que asustaba de ellos no era el hecho de que tuvieran unos buenos músculos (claramente un producto de esfuerzos y arduo trabajo, y no de unos genes metamórficos), sino el hecho de que sus intenciones eran sumamente desagradables y viles.

De inmediato pensé en Chris. ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Se habrá salvado en la biblioteca o habrá cometido el tonto error de llegar al baño a refugiarse? ¡Ay, mi vida!

— Tienes unas piernas largas, chico —me dijo la misma voz a mis espaldas—, pero no lo suficiente.

— ¿Qué demonios quieren? —inquirí, volteándome a ver al líder, el rubio al que le había golpeado el riñón contra el lavamanos. Intenté permanecer lo más neutral posible para no dejar ver mi miedo ni mi facilidad para entrar en calor, por si acaso entraba accidentalmente en fase. Lo último que me gustaría hacer en medio de una situación así sería evidenciar a los Quileute.

— Sabes bien lo que queremos, marica. —me dijo el rubio, quien empezó a avanzar hacia mí. Levanté los puños hasta la altura de mi cara, listo para enfrentarme a lo que fuese que se me atravesara enfrente.

El rubio sonrió mientras se adentraba al círculo. Sus compañeros, como se esperaba empezaron a hacer bulla y a decirme de cosas, mientras alentaban a su amigo. Levanté más los puños, listo para lo que viniera.

Y en eso, mis puños fueron fuertemente agarrados y colocados a mi espalda con muy poca delicadeza, a la vez que un brazo me hizo una llave al nivel del cuello. Alguien me había inmovilizado.

— ¡Cobarde! —espeté rabioso—. ¡Maldito cobarde! ¡Déjame pelar como se debe, infeliz! —el rubio se limitó a sonreírme y a venir directo hacia mí, con el puño formando el característico gancho…

Y casi todo el aire se me salió de golpe con el impacto. El dolor fue tal que incluso me quejé un poco al intentar respirar por la boca. Todos los presentes hacían ruido, y las parejas gritaban cosas ininteligibles. Creo que pedían que se me dejara en paz, no sé bien.

Y entonces escuché un grito procedente de una voz familiar, aunque jamás la hubiera escuchado gritar.

— ¡Déjenlo! ¡Ya déjenlo!

Me controlé lo suficiente para poder abrir los ojos y notar que Jocelyn Quimey trataba de abrirse paso por los grandulones, pero uno de ellos le sujetó ambas muñecas con una mano, la zarandeó violentamente y la envió de vuelta hacia fuera del círculo, aventándola, con lo que ella derrapó sobre el rasposo asfalto sus buenos dos metros. Eso me paralizó y contemplé con ojos abierto el suceso. ¡Esos imbéciles se habían atrevido a lastimar a una mujer, en especial ese malnacido!

_Calma_, me dije a mí mismo, pues ya empezaba a sentir los temblores característicos.

Y el segundo puñetazo me dio directo al estómago, con lo que me lograron sofocar completamente. El corro alrededor, ya formado tanto por los jugadores como por más estudiantes metiches, tanto en las ventanas del edificio, exclamó impresionado ante el gancho que me hizo perder el equilibrio en las piernas y quedar colgando, pues el idiota que me agarraba para evitar mi escape no me había movido ni un ápice. No culpaba a los estudiantes por reaccionar con esa exclamación. El joven y musculoso Clearwater, de último año, siendo derrotado ridículamente en una situación fácil de librar, sobre todo al ser un metamorfo.

Pero no tenía mi cabeza bien. Estaba muy preocupado por mi novio, que apenas me daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo. Conmigo pues, ¿qué importa?, en el peor de los casos me curaría completamente hacia el crepúsculo.

Pero no debía confiarme. Ni de chiste debía recurrir a mis habilidades metamórficas, aún cuando estos imbéciles me habían grabado mientras me besaba con Chris.

— ¡Estúpido homofóbico! —le espeté al rubio, escupiendo saliva, quizá con algo de sangre, directo ante sus pies. Me importó un cuerno que ahora todos en la escuela supieran mi orientación sexual; sólo quería librarme de ellos para poder ir a ver a Chris y salvarlo—. Te crees fuerte por enfrentarme al lado de tus amiguitos, ¿no? ¡Maldito y asqueroso cobarde de mierda!

— ¡Te vas a enterar, maricón! —me amenazó con el gancho, preparándolo de nuevo para golpearme—. ¡Maldito seas, marica hijo de…!

Pero nunca me enteré qué era mi madre, porque en ese instante una silueta se movió, ágil, entre el corro, y un puñetazo, ágil, veloz y consistente, había llegado a su pómulo derecho, provocando que mi agresor cayera limpiamente al suelo, donde quedó casi inmóvil. Hubo un silencio absoluto, sólo roto por los quejidos leves del agresor, de Jocelyn Quimey, y la hiperventilación del chico que me salvó, del cual sólo veía la espalda, su camiseta azul marino y su piel olivácea, muy familiar.

— ¡Le vuelves a llamar así, o a ponerle otro dedo encima alguna vez más, y te rompo toda la puta cara de mierda que tienes! —exclamó la voz de Jacob, quien estaba totalmente fuera de sus cabales.

¡Jake! ¡Aquí, en fechas de clases! ¡Jacob Black, aquí en la preparatoria de la reservación, y no en la universidad! ¡No me la creo! ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?

Apenas y tuve tiempo de apreciar lo que veía cuando Jake se giró hacia mí y vino hecho una furia. En eso, mi captor me soltó, pero mi amigo me rodeó y fue directamente hacia él. Apenas tuve tiempo de caer de rodillas cuando escuché gritos ahogados y el sonido característico de hueso contra hueso. En estos instantes, sólo quería llegar ante Jocelyn Quimey, ver si estaba bien, y salir corriendo a con Chris. Jake podría con estos matones.

Así pues, presa de mis deseos, corrí hasta la orilla del corro, con los puños en alto por si los jugadores se metían conmigo. Jocelyn estaba siendo sujetada por dos de sus amigas; estaba llorando. Su brazo y pierna izquierda estaban raspados, llenos de gravilla y en carne viva en ciertos puntos. Verla me dio lástima. Verla me provocó querer volver a partirle la cara al pendejo que la empujó.

— ¡Jocelyn! —la llamé al verla así. Me invadieron unas enormes ganas de abrazarla, pero sus amigas la tenían muy bien sujeta. La chica seguía llorando—. Por el amor de… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Lo que sea.

— Estoy bien, Seth. —me contestó con la voz muy quebrada, pero con un matiz seco; se hacía la fuerte a pesar de sus heridas.

— ¿Y ustedes a qué esperan? —me dirigí hacia sus amigas, mirándolas como si fuesen las cosas más tontas del mundo—. ¡Llévenla a la enfermería, joder! Las apremié con ademanes. Ellas, claramente molestas porque yo les di órdenes, se fueron a toda velocidad. Entonces me giré hacia el corro, y pude ver que Jacob estaba esquivando a todos los jugadores homofóbicos que trataban de hacerle daño. En eso, uno de ellos sorprendió a Jake por la espalda, y le metió el pie para que cayera.

¡No!

Veloz como una flecha, me metí de vuelta al círculo en cuanto vi que el muchacho estaba alzando la pierna para pisar a Jake. En eso grité y corrí hacia él, directo para estamparme contra él y tirarlo. El jugador apenas me pudo ver cuando yo choqué contra él, lo hice trastabillar y caer de manera rápida. Me erguí y me giré hacia Jake, a quien levanté de los hombros. Los dos nos colocamos juntos, espalda contra espalda, girando en un pequeño círculo mientras veíamos a los jugadores que seguían de pie.

— ¿Qué cojones haces aquí, Jacob? —fue lo único que pregunté.

— Me avisaron que mi padre se había puesto mal, tomé un vuelo y vine a cuidarle.

— ¿Y en la escuela?

— El tonto de Brady Fuller olvidó unos efectos personales. Pasaba por la casa de su familia y su madre me interceptó para que se los trajera.

—Será imbécil. —murmuré, mientras miraba con desprecio a los jugadores que quedaban. En eso, el corro empezó a disiparse. Miré en todas direcciones, preguntándome qué pasaba, hasta que vi al director de la escuela venir directo hacia acá. Bajé los puños al instante.

— ¿Qué significa esto? —preguntó con los ojos abiertos como platos, mirando a los homofóbicos en el suelo y a Jake y a mí en medio del círculo.

— Fueron ellos, señor —intervino uno de los muchachos de las parejas—. Ellos vinieron persiguiendo Seth Clearwater e intentaron golpearlo, y luego este muchacho… como se llame, vino y ayudó al joven.

El director nos miró de detenidamente a Jake y a mí. Se concentró en él.

— ¿Y tú quién eres?

— Jacob Black, señor —contestó Jake con serenidad—. Ex alumno.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí si es ex alumno?

— Yo tenía entendido que los egresados podíamos volver con toda libertad a la escuela de la reservación cuando quisiéramos. —le respondió Jake cínicamente. No pude evitar reírme.

— Basta, joven. Usted, ¿Seth Clearwater, no?

— Así es —le respondí de la manera más respetuosa que se me ocurrió. El director, en cambio, me miró con so hubiera pasado una tragedia—. ¿Qué pasa?

— Mire… hay alguien que pidió por usted.

— ¿Quién? —inquirí. El director me siguió mirando como si le estuviera doliendo algo en su cuerpo.

— Mire, joven… no sé cómo tomará la noticia, pero un muchacho ha pedido por usted. Por el momento no podemos movilizarlo; la ambulancia llegará pronto.

— ¿Quién ha sido? —insistí. Sentí que empezaba a sentir un poco de temblores, pero rápidamente sentí una mano cálida en mi hombro izquierdo. Rápidamente la miré y vi que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Jacob. Alcé la mirada y noté que me miraba con cierta compasión.

El director suspiró.

— Verá, nos han llegado ciertos datos, y creo que no me equivoco al dictaminar que se trata de su muy íntimo amigo Christopher Windflower.

— Seth, de verdad lo siento. —me repitió Jacob por enésima vez mientras manejaba su vieja Caribe detrás de la ambulancia. Yo miraba por la ventana del copiloto, incapaz de detener mis lágrimas o mis convulsiones. Estaba en posición fetal en el asiento, literalmente con las piernas subidas al asiento, mientras me las sujetaba con los brazos.

No podía superarlo. Me había hecho a la idea de que mi querido estaba a salvo, que había podido llegar a la biblioteca, pero algunos testigos afirmaron que Chris se había tropezado y algunos de los matones le alcanzaron ahí mismo, sin darle oportunidad de levantarse. A mi pobre novio le habían roto las piernas y desfigurado el rostro; que ahora era una especie de masa hinchada, sanguinolenta e irreconocible. Jake tuvo que batallar para quitarme de la camilla de mi novio, a quien no me dejaron escoltar dentro de la ambulancia.

Por eso Jacob era el que me estaba llevando en su auto.

— No sé cómo poder hacerte sentir mejor —prosiguió Jake, mientras la ambulancia entraba en Forks. Se había dictaminado que esto necesitaba las buenas manos de Carlisle Cullen—. Cómo me encantaría poder consolarte, pequeño...

— ¿Podrías limitarte a seguir la ambulancia, por el amor de Dios? —le corté antes de volver a sollozar.

Llegamos al hospital justo detrás de la ambulancia, y en cuanto no pudimos avanzar más yo me bajé del auto, antes incluso de que sacaran la camilla de la ambulancia. Los paramédicos no me permitieron acercarme, por lo que me tuve que resignar a sólo verles trasladar a mi chico hasta urgencias, conmigo siguiéndolos a tres metros por detrás.

Cuando metieron al chico en la sala, me quedé detrás de las puertas, porque de ninguna forma me dejarían pasar. Miré por una de las ventanas circulares hasta que lo perdí de vista. Entonces me abracé a mí mismo y sollocé.

— Tranquilo —me dijo la voz de Jake a mis espaldas, y me colocó sus manos en mis hombros—. Tranquilo, querido amigo. Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí para lo que necesites.

Lo que necesite… por el momento sólo quiero pensar que mi querido novio estará bien. Sólo eso es lo que estoy pidiendo.

Lentamente, Jake me dio la medía vuelta hasta que quedamos de frente el uno al otro. Y, sin previo aviso, me abrazó.

— Perdóname por haber sido un idiota, amigo mío, hermano mío. —me susurró. Y yo, tan malo como estaba en estos instantes, tomé su abrazo como un consuelo que me hacía falta, como el lugar al que realmente pertenecía en verdad. No miento; sus brazos parecían amoldarse perfectamente a mi cuerpo, como si hubiesen sido diseñados exclusivamente para abrazarme.

Y me sentí mal por haber sido un imbécil con él en estos meses.

Supuse que ahora podríamos volver a ser amigos, pero yo tenía que ser el que diera el primer paso, porque yo lo estaba alejando de mí.

Pero no más, ya no más dramas. Le devolví el abrazo a la vez que simple y sencillamente le otorgaba su perdón.


	25. Sin excusa

Sin excusa

Permanecí todo el tiempo al lado del chico mientras esperaba afuera de la sala de urgencias. En todo el rato, él sollozó silenciosamente, se apretó los puños, maldijo por lo bajo a los homofóbicos y, después de tanta agitación, se apoyó en mi hombro izquierdo y se quedó dormido en un par de minutos. Yo le pasé una mano por encima de los hombros para resguardarlo mejor.

Era la hora del crepúsculo, y yo no me había cansado. El muchacho descansaba plácidamente y no sería yo quien le despertara para nada. Merecía, por fin, un momento de paz, algo que por lo menos podría darle.

Mientras las horas pasaban, no pude evitar pensar en demasiadas cosas. ¿Qué hubiera sido de nosotros si, de no haber nacido Nessie, hubiésemos sido cachados en plena acción? ¿Nos habría ido tan bien como el día de hoy, o alguno de nosotros estaría tendido por heridas, no en el hospital, sino en casa de Carlisle?

Bah, daba igual dónde fuera. El buen doctor estará trabajando ahora mismo.

Bueno, en realidad sí había un detalle. Podríamos estar curándonos por nuestra cuenta mientras las enfermeras trataran de sedarnos.

No sabía ni qué pensar, decir o cómo reaccionar. En primer lugar, por sentirme en cierta manera responsable de esto. En segunda, porque estaba empezando a ponerme en el lugar de Chris, como el novio de Seth. ¡Cuán ridículo era, en verdad! Esa parte ya había pasado a la historia, ¿o no? No tenía que mortificarme por el pasado.

Poco después del anochecer, Carlisle salió por la puerta. Yo estaba dormitando, pero en cuanto sentí el efluvio dulzón me puse alerta y desperté al chico con un leve sacudimiento. El chico bostezó sin taparse la boca.

— Es Carlisle. —dictaminé. El chico rápidamente abrió los ojos y se puso en pie demasiado rápido, con lo que consiguió marearse un poco. Me paré y le sujeté por los hombros para evitar su tropiezo.

— Cuidado. —le dijo Carlisle.

— ¿Cómo está Chris? —inquirió Seth rápidamente. Carlisle bajó levemente la mirada, pero la devolvió a los ojos del chico en menos de un segundo.

— Lo importante es que se va a reponer. La inflamación del rostro es más leve de lo que pensábamos; sólo tiene roto el tabique y el vómer. Las piernas… es otro caso. Ambas tibias están rotas, y tiene fracturado el fémur derecho. Requiere reposo absoluto por dos meses, luego podrá empezar a desplazarse con ayuda de silla y posteriormente muletas.

— ¿Su recuperación total? —preguntó el chico al borde de las lágrimas. Apreté un poco más mis manos en sus hombros, no para lastimarlo, sino para transmitirle todo mi apoyo moral. ¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba?

— Siete meses, posiblemente ocho. Pero no puede realizar actividades físicas pesadas en al menos tres años. Sus, para entonces, recién recuperados huesos no lo soportarían.

— Oh. —fue todo lo que el chico dijo, y empezó a llorar. Rápidamente, lo giré una vez más para abrazarlo, pero esta vez no la pensó para echarme los brazos alrededor del cuello y hundirme su rostro en mi hombro derecho para dejar correr sus lágrimas en mi camiseta. No me importó. Me alegraba el hecho de que el joven pudiera pensar que podía volver a contar conmigo.

Carlisle intercambió una mirada de pesadumbre conmigo antes de volverse a la sala de urgencias.

Estábamos camino a casa del chico cuando él dirigió su mano a la radio del Rabbitt, y la apagó sin previo aviso.

— ¿No quieres algo de música para alegrar el ambiente? —pregunté inocentemente. Él, en cambio, se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

— No, Jake. Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de escuchar música.

— Oh, vamos —intenté sonreírle, y acerqué mi mano derecha a su mejilla izquierda para acariciarla con el dorso, cosa que él vio pero que no evitó. Una nueva lágrima se reflejó en su rostro.

— Fue mi culpa, Jake —graznó quedamente—. Debí estar ahí para él.

— De haber sido así, los dos ahora estarían en el hospital, chico. No te eches la culpa de una situación sobre la que no tenías control alguno.

— Pero si hubiera... ¡Ojalá hubiera podido hacer algo! Lo que sea. Te lo juro, Jake; consideré muchas opciones para librarme e ir con Chris.

Lo miré perplejo. Lentamente, retiré mi mano de su rostro.

— No me vas a decir… que tú…

Me devolvió la mirada.

— No. Nunca hubiera evidenciado a la manada. Pero sí que podía tomar ventaja de mi fuerza extrahumana…

— También nos hubieras evidenciado.

— He visto que, en momentos de desesperación, la gente reúne una fuerza que ni ellos mismos creían que poseían, sobre todo si la desesperación está vinculada con el amor.

— El amor… sí, ya me he dado cuenta. —murmuré mientras volvía a poner la vista en el camino.

Al instante, una mano de Seth me tocó el brazo derecho.

— Perdóname por lo que hice en la fiesta de Nessie —me dijo, con un nudo en la garganta—. Fue muy cínico y cruel de mi parte.

— Tienes razón —me carraspeé la garganta—. Realmente lo fue.

— No sé qué me pasó, en serio. Creo que me dejé llevar por mis deseos de venganza.

— ¿Venganza sobre mí? —le pregunté muy serio.

— Sí. No olvido lo descarado que fuiste al pedirme que me buscara a otro, ¿recuerdas? Horas después de tu imprimación.

— Y al parecer me hiciste caso.

— No lo había considerado. Él sólo se presentó, me besó y me llamó la atención.

— ¿Así, sin más? Un beso y ya. Qué fácil caíste.

— Eso me bastó para poder conquistarte, Jake. —me recordó. Entonces me mordí la lengua, metafóricamente hablando. Era cierto. ¿Cuándo me hubiera imaginado con un hombre? Jamás, sencillamente jamás.

— Mira —me susurró, acercándose un poco más a mí—, ninguno de los dos se ha comportado de la mejor manera, pero el más responsable de nuestra situación soy yo por haberlo desarrollado más tiempo que tú.

— Ay, Seth. No creo que…

— Y fue completamente a propósito. —añadió.

— Bueno…

— Mientras tú lo hacías sin intenciones de hacerme daño, movido sólo por tu imprimación y tus deseos de que todo mundo fuera feliz en este condenado, morboso y extraño triángulo amoroso, ahora una cuadrado.

— Yo… —me quedé sin palabras. ¿Yo qué? Él había expuesto casi todos los puntos clave de nuestro maldito enredo. Se le olvidó mencionar que a mí me dolería mucho tener que elegir entre Nessie y Seth, ya que era Nessie, y sólo ella, la que sostenía la última palabra. Y, aceptémoslo, ¿quién rechaza al compañero perfecto, que literalmente moriría por ti en cuanto se lo pidieras, sólo para poder sacarte aunque sea una sonrisa? Ninguna chica en su sentido común lo haría.

Mientras todas mis elucubraciones se desarrollaban en mi mente, no advertí que los labios del chico se habían posado suavemente en mi mejilla derecha, y me besaban tiernamente, con suavidad, apenas posándose sobre mi piel. Se retiró con lentitud y pude sentir que él sollozaba ligeramente.

— Eres un gran amigo, Jake. Perdóname por ser un imbécil.

— No —le dije mientras doblaba la esquina en la calle de su casa, la casa de Charlie—. Tú perdóname a mí por ser yo el imbécil. No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza.

— Yo sí. Tus genes metamórficos. No creas que no sé cómo funciona la imprimación. Embry, Collin, Brady, yo y los otros siete chicos de Sam somos los únicos que faltan, y porque muchos de nosotros aún estamos jóvenes.

— Tú ya no, Seth le repliqué—. Cumplirás los dieciocho en abril.

— No me lo recuerdes, Jake. —se rió. Estacioné enfrente de su casa y apagué las luces del auto. Él no dio indicios de querer bajarse todavía. Cerré completamente la llave y me giré para verlo. Aún a la luz de la penumbra y con el rostro hinchado por las lágrimas, el chico seguía siendo muy hermoso.

— Vamos —le volví a pasar el dorso de mi mano por su mejilla—, Chris se va a reponer, Seth.

— Lo sé —dictaminó, y la vez se estiró un poco hacia mí—, sé que lo hará.

— Confías mucho en tu novio humano.

— Debo hacerlo. —me dijo, y en eso lo vi venir. Me paralicé, mitad por estupefacción y mitad por deseo, mientras sus labios suaves venían hacia los míos.

Debía admitir que extrañaba este sabor. Sus suaves labios se amoldaron a los míos de manera lenta y sutil, como si este fuese un beso largo de despedida. Y así lo sentí, porque sus lágrimas no paraban de deslizarse por el rostro, que poco después aprisioné con ambas manos. Las suyas, en cambio, se aferraban a mis brazos, pasando sus pulgares lentamente sobre mis bíceps. Esta era, sin lugar a dudas, la intimidad más auténtica que habíamos compartido él y yo. Y sin lugar a dudas, la más hermosa hasta ahora.

Él despegó sus labios de los míos en una forma tan lenta, como si no quisiera hacerlo. Y posiblemente él no quería, pero se sentía obligado a hacerlo. Era obvio leer sus ademanes: teniendo novio y besándose con el ex.

— Jake… —susurró, mientras sus manos seguían acariciándome los brazos. Le chisté mientras pasé mi dedo índice por sus labios.

— Calla, chico. Calla. —le dije, y le acaricié el rostro una vez más, pasando por cada una de las curvaturas: sus hoyuelos, su mandíbula, sus pómulos, sus sienes, su nuca, todo. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no podíamos tener esta intimidad.

Pero él rápidamente me detuvo. Me agarró mis manos con las suyas y lentamente las empezó a retirar de sí. Me miró como si yo fuese la decepción más grande del mundo.

— No, Jacob —murmuró—. Tengo novio.

— Seth… —le rogué, pero él me soltó lentamente las manos se giró para abrir la puerta y se dignó a salir, pero le tomé por el antebrazo antes de que lo completara. Se giró para verme, y pude ver más angustia en su rostro—, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo, pequeño. —le sonreí tímidamente, pero algo en mis pulmones me calaba como ácido. O como el hedor vampírico.

— Gracias, Jake. Eso es muy amable de tu parte. —se soltó y se acercó para besarme una vez más. Me preparé, pero sentí sus labios en mi frente. Se separó y me miró con el rostro propio de un adulto carcomido por una vida de penurias.

Y, sin embargo, no pude estar ahí para él.

Tuve que volver a la universidad a terminar el tercer semestre. Todo mundo, más que nada, estaba emocionado por poder recibir el 2010. Vaya situación.

Octubre dejó paso a un noviembre verdaderamente glacial. Carente de nieve pero con ventiscas tan frías y fuertes que hasta yo mismo las sentía. Todos en la universidad estaban tensos y estresados, salvo yo. Mi compañero de recámara, Anthony Maxwell, se la pasaba en internet hasta altas horas de la noche, por lo general en sitios pornográficos. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía lograr que el imbécil se durmiera temprano o hiciera menos ruido para permitirme estudiar. No estaba muy preocupado por las partes intrínsecamente relacionadas con la construcción y supervisión de vehículos. Pero la parte de los dibujos arquitectónicos y el cálculo… Dios, eso era mi infierno personal.

— ¿Quién es ese, Jake? —me preguntó la voz de Angelique Bound, mi compañera en las clases de Cálculo. Debí de haberme quedado distraído porque en cuanto noté que me hablaba, vi que el profesor ya se había ido. Giré mi rostro hacia la derecha y me topé con el de la muchacha: tez pálida, cabello rubio cenizo, ojos azules grisáceos, anatomía perfecta. El detalle era que casi toda la facultad se la había tirado, menos yo y alguno que otro desafortunado.

Su pregunta me sacó de onda.

— ¿Disculpa? —inquirí desorientado.

— Te pregunté que si quién era él —me dijo, señalando con el dedo índice mi cuaderno—. Lo has escrito muchas veces. ¿Es algún ingeniero automotriz que te esté inspirando para la carrera?

— ¿Qué demonios? —le pregunté, y en eso bajé la vista a mi cuaderno. En cuanto vi lo que tenía escrito, el alma se me fue directa hasta los pies. Aquí y allá, en letra grande y chica, normal o cursiva, estaba una y otra vez el nombre de Seth Clearwater, encimado en donde debía haber apuntado detalles sobre Waterloo.

Arranqué la hoja y la hice bola.

— No es nada, no es nada —le repetí a Angelique mientras la volteaba ver y hacía bola y rompía la hoja—. Sólo estúpidos garabatos por mi parte.

— De acuerdo… —me puso los ojos en blanco—. ¿Qué harás en tus fiestas navideñas?

— Estaré con mi padre, quizá con mis hermanas —murmuré mientras, abstraído, hacía tiras la hoja—. Como siempre.

— Oye —la chica se me acercó más—. En estos tres semestres no he podido evitar notar que tú nunca has tenido ninguna cita con alguna chica, y pues pensaba…

— ¿Qué pensabas? —insté, quizá un poco más agresivo de lo necesario. Ella lo notó.

— Quizá pensaba que tú eras demasiado tímido para hablarle a las chicas. Ya sabes, con todo eso de los autos, cálculo y eso, quiero pensar que te concentras mucho en esas cosas como refuerzo ante tu falta de contacto con las mujeres.

— Me alegro que tengas tus propias conclusiones. —respondí sarcásticamente. ¿Y a ella qué le importaba cómo iba mi vida sentimental o qué nombres escribía en mi cuaderno?

Gracias al cielo, la campana sonó. Eché mis cosas como pude a la mochila y salí corriendo. Era la hora del almuerzo, pero yo no quería ir ahí. No ahora.

Desconcertado, y con el corazón en un puño, me eché a correr al baño más cercano que pude encontrar. Ignoré tajantemente los rostros de los alumnos que me seguían con la mirada; al carajo con ellos.

Empujé la puerta de los baños y corrí directo a un cubículo. Había dos tipos en el lavamanos, y me dijeron algo sobre evitar la comida mexicana la próxima vez. Imbéciles.

Me senté en la taza y me puse la cabeza entre las manos. Me estrujé el cuero cabelludo y me revolví el cabello. No entendía qué estaba pasando conmigo. ¡Mira que escribir el nombre del chico varias veces! ¡Y estaba a punto de ser descubierto!

Me maldije a mí mismo por haber permitido ese episodio.

Dos horas después, me encontraba en el gimnasio, saltando la cuerda para calentar el cardio. Me tocaba entrenar contra Bryan Charleston, el tipo más fornido del equipo. Nos preparábamos para el campeonato estatal a principios de diciembre. Bryan estaba haciendo lagartijas en el lado contrario del gimnasio; la tensión podía respirarse en el ambiente; la última vez que él y yo entrenamos nos encendimos de más y terminamos casi sangrantes. Hizo falta todo el equipo para separarnos.

— ¡Listos, Black, Charleston! ¡Prepárense! —nos gritó el entrenador. Inmediatamente dejé la cuerda y me acerqué al centro del gimnasio. Bryan hizo lo propio.

— ¿Listo, Black? —me preguntó mientras me extendía la mano para estrechármela. Le devolví el gesto y pude sentir cómo quería aplastarme la mano, cosa que no logrará jamás.

— Cuando tú quieras, Charleston. —le respondí con una sonrisa burlona a la vez que soltaba mi mano. Me coloqué en posición y esperé el silbatazo.

Entonces, el rostro del chico me pasó por la cabeza, aturdiéndome, y no vi el agarre que me dejó fuera de conocimiento.

Para cuando volví en mí, noté que me encontraba aún en el piso del gimnasio. Vi varios rostros enfrente de mi vista, entre ellos el entrenador y Bryan.

— ¡Black, debes estar más atento! —me gritó el entrenador.

— ¿Qué cuernos te ha pasado, Jacob? —inquirió Bryan. Abrí los ojos completamente y sacudí la cabeza; eso me dolió.

— Lo siento —dije—. En serio, lo siento. Me distraje por un instante.

— Que no vuelva a pasar, Black. ¿Puedes seguir entrenando?

— Claro que sí. —me determiné, levantándome y volviéndome a colocar en posición. Nadie se atrevió a contradecirme.

Diciembre se dejó ver con un magnífico final. Mis calificaciones, nuevamente, estaban muy por encima del promedio, casi llegando a las dignas de un genio. O al menos para mí, ya que nunca antes había llegado a la B + en las clases teóricas. En los talleres, como siempre, alcanzaba el A o el A+.

Mi vuelo de vuelta a Washington fue más corto de lo que esperaba. Mis fiestas de fin de año, las mejores que había vivido en años. Esta vez, los Clearwater —ahora Swan, aunque todos insistían en ser llamados con su anterior apellido— estuvieron presentes. Y ni se diga de los Cullen, porque Nessie quería estar en donde yo estuviera. Qué bonito detalle. En ambas fiestas, no pude evitar juntarme más con Seth, a pesar de nuestras bebidas.

Hacia finales de enero, poco después de mi cumpleaños veinte, regresé a la universidad. Como yo tenía una postura medianamente popular —bah, ¿para qué me hago? Tras el campeonato de diciembre, todos me recibieron como la máxima estrella del campus— mi reciente cumpleaños no quedó desapercibido, y pues algunos de mis amigos me llevaron a festejar a un casino clandestino en el sótano de un alumno mayor, de veinticinco años.

— Pero aún me falta un año para entrar aquí. —murmuré.

— ¿Y qué importa? —me dijo Andrew Costas, del taller—. ¡Ven a divertirte como hombre, Jacob! ¡Hay buenas bebidas, dinero asegurado y unas zorritas muy buenotas aquí adentro, vamos!

No supe ni cómo sobreviví a esa noche, pero cuando salí de ahí, salí casi intacto de la horda de explosiones de éxtasis, alcohol y sexo desenfrenado —mi cartera salió beneficiada con mil doscientos dólares, pero fue todo lo diferente que hubo—. Mis amigos me estuvieron recalcando el hecho de que yo no me hubiera tirado a ninguna mujer, y yo les dije que no me iba a tirar a la primera zorra, sobria o ebria, que se me pusiera enfrente.

Sinceramente, no sabía ni quería saber cómo proceder con una mujer. Con el único con el que me había entregado alguna vez había sido Seth.

La noche del nueve de abril, suspendí todas mis tareas hacia las nueve de la noche, corrí a mi compañero de habitación —bajo la excusa de que él necesitaba bañarse, pues regresó de una clase curativa en el taller— tomé una hoja, una pluma, y me senté ante el escritorio. En cinco días sería el cumpleaños dieciocho de Seth; si enviaba la carta mañana por la mañana por una vía exprés, le llegaría el mero día de su cumpleaños, posiblemente en la mañana.

Empecé a garabatear frases en la carta. ¿Qué le decía a mi ex novio que acababa de cumplir la mayoría de edad? Las únicas dos cartas que había escrito en mi vida habían sido por motivos totalmente distintos a lo que tenía planeado ahora.

Me tomó cuatro largas horas, y varias excusas con mi compañero, pero finalmente le pude escribir un mensaje sencillo. Apenas y tuve tiempo de guardarle en mi mochila, porque mi compañero estaba de terco en querer leerlo.

— ¿Estás bien, Jacob? —me preguntó Nessie. Habíamos regresado del cine de Port Angeles. A pesar de las negativas de ella, tanto Bella como yo la llevamos a la función de _Toy Story 3_. Si ella no quería, no importaba. Ambos habíamos crecido con esa franquicia. Estábamos solos en el comedor de los Cullen; los demás se habían ido de cacería. Yo intentaba preparar unos _hot dogs_ rancheros.

Además caí en otro detalle. A estas alturas del año, el novio de Seth ya debía de haberse terminado de recuperar. Los iría a visitar más tarde. O al menos al chico.

Alcé la vista del plato y me encontré con su mirada inquisidora. Estaba cerca de cumplir sus cuatro años, y ya parecía que estaba entrando en la pubertad. Incluso me miraba como si realmente lo fuera.

— Oh, sí —le mentí. Intenté sonreír, pero sentí muy tensos los músculos de la cara, cosa que no le pasó desapercibida—. Sólo intentaba pensar en la mejor salsa para que no se te hiciera ni tan picante ni tan insípido.

— No es eso lo que te preocupa, Jacob —me musitó. Se paró rápidamente de su silla y vino directamente hacia mí. Me tomó mi mano derecha, con lo que me sentí obligado a mirarla directo a los ojos, en cuyas retinas se reflejaba su madurez mental—. Jacob, por favor.

Le intenté sostener la mirada lo más que pude, pero fue algo totalmente inútil. Sentí que todo mi mundo se venía abajo, que yo había perdido la batalla.

De pronto, unas fuertes ganas de confesar todo me invadieron. Y no habría forma de combatirlas en cuanto ella me pidiera la verdad; ni cómo ocultarle algo a la pobre chica. Era mi deber y obligación hacer lo que ella pidiera, sin siquiera detenerme a pensar.

— No debería… —murmuré.

— Dímelo. —insistió. Su tono no dejaba margen a otras opciones.

En eso, mi pecho me oprimió los pulmones y el corazón de una manera salvaje. El dolor me hizo necesitar respirar por la boca de manera casi obscena.

Pero en realidad era un dolor que calaba hasta el alma.

— Nessie… —susurré. No quería decirle y a la vez sentía la necesidad de decirle, un dilema que me causaba verdadero dolor físico.

Y entonces empecé a sollozar. No tardé mucho en quedar de rodillas en el suelo.

— ¿Jacob?

— No puedo hacer esto, Nessie —le lloré—. Ya no puedo. Me duele mucho. Extraño a Seth, Nessie. Lo extraño demasiado.

— Pero puedes ir a verlo siempre. —me canturreó.

— No lo extraño de esa forma, chiquilla —mi llanto se engrosó. Levanté la vista, borrosa por tantas lágrimas, y apenas pude distinguir el rostro de la chica—. Él y yo éramos novios antes de que tú nacieras. Y lo extraño, lo extraño mucho, maldita sea. Perdóname, ¡por favor perdóname, Nessie! —me aferré a sus manos, que ella me había tendido. Hundí mi rostro en mi pecho mientras dejaba que las convulsiones, las lágrimas y mis sollozos.

— No entiendo —dijo plácidamente. Entonces vi que su silueta se hincaba y me alzaba el rostro con una mano suave—. Esto lo haces ¿por mí?

— ¿Qué cosa? —inquirí entre sollozos.

— Decirme estas cosas.

— Querías saber qué me pasaba, y eso es lo que me pasa. Siento un verdadero dolor físico al no poder estar con él. Casi cuatro años pensando que podía estar mejor, pero estaba equivocado. Mi imprimación contigo está dañada, porque no debería estar sintiendo dolor ni nostalgia. Debería ser feliz contigo.

— No lo eres. —dictaminó. No era una pregunta.

— No. —confesé, y lloré más.

Pasó todo un minuto antes de que ella hablara.

— No sabía que se podía hacer eso. —murmuró. Me enjugué las lágrimas y la miré directo a los ojos.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Que dos hombres pudieran amarse. Es raro.

— No, no lo es. Es que jamás te lo habíamos planteado. Pensamos que estabas muy chica para conocer eso.

— Jacob, esa no es una excusa. Tengo más inteligencia que nadie en esta habitación.

— Pero sólo estamos tú y yo, Nessie.

— Exacto. —dijo, y reí ligeramente. En eso vi que ella se paraba y se daba la media vuelta.

— ¿A dónde vas, Nessie?

— A la biblioteca de Carlisle. Tengo mucho que investigar.

— Espera —le pedí en cuanto salía por la puerta. Se detuvo en seco, y yo me paré—, esto no cambia nada, ¿verdad? Es decir, ¿todo va como antes?

— Seguro. Aún te veo como amigo y hermano mayor. —y sin darse la vuelta se dirigió graciosamente hacia las escaleras, dejándome parado en la cocina.

Y bueno… lo había hecho. Finalmente se había destapado todo. Me pregunté qué diría Bella cuando Nessie le revelara que he hablado.

Se acabaron las excusas en mi vida. Nessie era la última persona que debía saberlo, yo mismo lo había evidenciado todo. Y ahora no sabía qué era lo que podría resultar de esto.

Quería pensar que esto podría mejorar de alguna forma mi estado de ánimo. Y si no… bueno, que el cielo me ampare.


	26. Sin máscaras

Sin máscaras

Recibir el 2011 fue de las mejores experiencias de la vida, en especial porque me había quedado en el campus de la Universidad Diplomática y Cultural de Washington, para la carrera de Filosofía. Y lo que lo volvía más especial es que Chris estaba aquí conmigo, pero como estudiante de Literatura Inglesa.

Sinceramente no esperaba poder hacer muchos amigos en el primer semestre, ¿pero qué te digo? Hacia el final de la primera semana, muchos de mis compañeros ya me habían invitado a alguna parrillada o a ver algún partido. Lógicamente, rechazaba a todos. O bueno, a casi todos. Prefería pasar mi tiempo con Chris.

Me sorprendí mucho cuando, allá en junio del año pasado, finalmente pudo dar sus primeros pasos de vuelta. Estábamos en su apartamento, y cuando vi que de pronto se paró y dejó sus muletas de lado, me lancé llorando a su cuello, dichoso y lleno de absoluta alegría. Ese verano me la pasé haciendo terapias con él para recuperar mejor su movilidad. Eso sí, aún no podía correr y hasta la fecha todavía le costaba un poco, sobre todo porque no se acostumbraba al tornillo.

"— Te lo juro, querido —me dijo en Nochebuena—. No tienes ni idea del martirio que sufro al llevar esta porquería.

"— Sé que es complicado —le dije, mientras preparaba la mesa—, pero no tenemos alternativa. Te tienes que curar.

"— Lo que más me preocupa es que se me llegue a oxidar allá dentro con tanta sangre.

"—Dudo mucho que el oxígeno de la sangre sea suficiente como para echar a perder el tornillo, querido. No seas ridículo.

En la actualidad, estábamos a mediados de marzo, en Semana Santa. Cerca de la universidad se encontraba un parque, al cual nos habíamos dirigido desde la mañana. Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos sentados en una banca junto al lago principal, mirando a las familias y a los patos que se desplazaban por la superficie en busca de comida proporcionada por las personas. La luz del sol de la tarde, rumbo al crepúsculo, pigmentaba el ambiente de un hermoso color naranja.

— Te lo juro —me dijo—, la señora García es una idiota.

— ¡Oh, vamos! —le repliqué—. No puedes discutirle un punto así.

— Oh, claro que sí. Era evidente que el éxito de Shakespeare se debía a que sus textos eran demasiado dramáticos. En ese tiempo la gente era tan monótona y aburrida en sus vidas que no conocían el drama si no era por este poeta. Ahora conocemos, vemos y sentimos el drama en cada uno de nuestros días. Y no me vayas a decir que no es cierto —se volteó a verme, y con media sonrisa en el rostro me apuntó a la cara con un dedo índice—. Tú y yo reunimos una buena cantidad de drama. Con aquellos eventos de hace casi año y medio en los que casi me moría, contigo abstraído en la nada, con mi familia sin saber de lo que tengo contigo…

— Esto se me hace muy cruel —murmuré—. Ya llevamos más de cuatro años saliendo. Serán cinco años en octubre.

— Lo sé —fingió bostezar, se estiró, y cuando menos lo pensé me pasó el brazo izquierdo por encima de los hombros, dejándolos ahí. Típico.

— ¿Sabes algo, Chris? He estado pensando si no deberíamos decirles en mi cumpleaños diecinueve. O en el tuyo, que queda más cerca. —era cierto. Nos llevábamos exactamente un mes de diferencia, siendo él el mayor.

— Seguro —murmuró—. Mi regalo ideal para mi cumpleaños diecinueve es un manojo de nervios por presentarte a mis padres, que ni siquiera saben que su hijo es homosexual. He soñado tanto tiempo con que alguien me regale algo así.

— No seas tan cínico, amor —le dije mientras lo volteaba a ver—. En serio, Chris. Tenemos que ver más allá de todas las posibilidades. Hay que tomarnos esto en serio, mi cielo. Ya vamos para cinco años.

— Casi cinco años… —murmuró, asintiendo para sí. ¡Qué rápido se había pasado el tiempo! Y pensar que me había perdido el cumpleaños veintiuno de Jacob. Ya puedes apostar, hijo, le diría Billy.

Mi novio chasqueó sus dedos enfrente de mi rostro.

— ¿Hola, Señor Abstraído? —me llamó Chris. Parpadeé un par de veces y me giré hacia él.

— ¿Ah, qué? —fue todo lo que pude balbucear al encontrarme con sus ojos.

Él se rió.

— En serio, Seth, ¡concéntrate un poco más! —se mofó, palmeándome el hombro izquierdo. Le sonreí en respuesta.

— Perdona, Chris. Es que no me imagino ocultando lo nuestro. Mi familia ya sabe de nosotros. Ya hemos cenado con ellos.

— ¡Pero tienes que imaginarlo y ver cómo es que me siento en realidad, Seth! —me graznó—. Piénsalo, amor. No tenemos la misma cultura que ustedes. No somos tan liberales.

— Pues en la reservación jamás habíamos sabido de homosexuales hasta que llegué yo. Bueno, y…

— ¿Y quién? —instó. Suspiré profundamente.

— Y Jacob.

— ¿Quién?

— Jacob Black. Ya sabes, el que me ayudó con los matones.

— ¿Él también es gay?

— Dice ser bisexual. —murmuré. _Y también solía ser mi novio y el amor de mi vida hasta que se imprimó de esa semi inmortal_, quise añadir.

— ¿Ustedes anduvieron? —me preguntó serenamente. Concentré mis ojos en los suyos y pude leerle la verdadera incertidumbre.

Así que había llegado el momento decisivo. Cielos.

— Pues… —fue todo lo que pude balbucear. Sus ojos, más exigentes, me taladraban en busca de respuestas—. Sí —admití—. Claro que sí.

— ¿Hace cuánto?

— Semanas antes de conocerte.

Asintió secamente, posó sus ojos en mí una vez más y, de pronto, bajó la mirada.

De acuerdo. Posiblemente la he cagado. Miré el perfil izquierdo de mi novio, que era el que me estaba mostrando, y su cabellera rubia, ahora peinada hacia atrás, me dejaba ver cada una de las arrugas que cruzaban por su rostro al intentar descifrar algo que no entendía completamente.

— No entiendo qué estaba haciendo en la escuela ese día. —murmuró.

— Si te sirve de algo, yo tampoco. —mentí. Al principio no lo sabía, pero no le iba a evidenciar que Brady había olvidado sus pertenencias.

— Dices que él y tú ya son ex novios. —murmuró.

— Sí.

— ¿Por qué terminaron? —siguió con la mirada enfocada hacia el piso. En eso, yo también miré hacia el piso.

¿Cómo le decía a Chris la razón por la que pasó? _Oh, Chris, siempre he amado a Jacob, pero lo terminé porque se imprimó de una recién nacida. No, no lo veas como pedofilia, cielo, no es lo que parece. _Hasta dentro de mi cabeza las palabras sonaban jodidamente estúpidas.

Entonces, no sabiendo bien cómo lo conseguí, hablé.

— Él y yo… bueno, en ese entonces él apenas estaba descubriendo su inclinación a por los hombres. No… no se sintió muy cómodo con la idea y pues me terminó.

— Idiota. —dijo por lo bajo antes de escupir en el suelo. Pasó todo un minuto en el que nadie dijo nada. Luego, él dijo una palabrota e hizo como si le doliera algo.

— ¿Qué tienes, cielo? —inquirí. No alzó la mirada.

— Tengo miedo, sinceramente —me miró, tomándome ambas manos con las suyas de una manera muy dócil—. No sé si…

Liberé una de mis manos y le puse el dedo índice entre los labios.

— Pase lo que pase, estaré contigo.

— Gracias, Seth. Es que me preocupa ese chico, Jacob.

— ¿Por qué lo dices?

— No me habías hablado de él en todo este tiempo —murmuró. Entonces, su mano derecha fue directa a mi mejilla izquierda, que acarició con la palma—, y eso me tiene preocupado. Quiero creer que la razón por la que jamás me lo contaste…

— Fue para no ponerte incómodo. —ay, volví a mentir. Lo que en verdad quería decir era "para no poner incómodo a nadie, en especial a mí".

El sombrío rostro de mi novio se medio iluminó en una sonrisa forzada.

— Pero no lo amas todavía, ¿verdad? —fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que mi mundo se viera amenazado con derrumbarse. No sabía qué respuesta tenía para ello.

Digo, amaba a Chris con locura, pero lo cierto era que, a pesar de estos casi cinco años de tanto drama, enojo, rencores y venganzas, Jacob jamás me había dejado de rondar por la cabeza ni por un segundo. Era como si mi obsesión por él en verdad no conociera límites.

Y me consideraba un maldito por ello.

Para las vacaciones de Semana Santa, los dos decidimos regresar a La Push. Nada más llegar, él contrajo una infección estomacal que lo tuvo confinado en su casa los primeros cinco días. Hubiera estado con él de no ser porque Leah me necesitaba en su casa para poder ayudarle con alguna que otra reparación. O eso me había dicho, porque las vacaciones de este año coincidían nada más y nada menos con mi cumpleaños diecinueve, y ella quería hacerme un festejo privado, entre ella y yo, a pesar de haberlo hecho tres días antes del mismo.

— Mira —me dijo radiante cuando, ante la mesa, servía el estofado de alce, un detalle personal de su última expedición como loba—, no me lo vas a creer, pero Jacob ha estado llamando más de lo común.

— Oh —dije, con medio corte de carne en la boca. Mastiqué como pude y me uní a su conversación—. ¿Y qué quería?

— No lo sé. Conversar conmigo, creo. Varias veces ha llamado cuando Quil y Embry están aquí (a los dos ya no les gusta mucho ir a casa de Emily pues, ya sabes, los casados están derrochando amor, hormonas y genes por doquier), pero siempre los ahuyenta por el altavoz. Lógico, ellos no se van, sino que se quedan en la sala mientras él y yo hablamos en el cuarto.

— ¿Y de que hablan?

— La mayor parte del tiempo hablamos de ti. Dice que está terriblemente arrepentido por… por haberte besado…

— Que no lo vuelva a mencionar. —dije. Aquello había sido un error de mi parte. Originalmente sólo iba a ser el beso en la mejilla como señal de agradecimiento, pero no sé qué pasó en ese momento cuando mis hormonas me traicionaron y me hicieron fácil el querer besarlo como solía hacer antes.

— Seguro no tarda en llamar. O quizá en venir. Últimamente no ha venido porque la chica, Renesmee, ha estado algo… ¿cómo lo digo? Especial. Ya está atravesando la etapa de la adolescencia.

— Oh, no la quiero imaginar. —me reí. Si de por sí la chica gustaba de morder a Jake por diversión (sí, aún siendo grande, o eso me ha contado él por las cartas o el correo electrónico), no la quiero imaginar en esas fechas tan peligrosas.

— No es al nivel que tú piensas, hermano, pero el punto es que ahora no lo suelta. Y con buena razón.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Mi hermana vaciló unos instantes.

— Verás, el punto aquí es que tú no te debes sentir mal. Fue decisión del idiota de Jacob…

— Leah, ¿qué pasó? —insistí.

— Mira, Jacob habló. Ella le hizo la pregunta.

— La pregunta… —sopesé.

— Sí. Y ya has visto en las mentes de Sam, Quil, Jared y Paul cómo funciona esto. No había alternativa. El pasado entre Jacob y tú quedó expuesto ante la pequeña.

— ¿Y cómo lo tomó ella?

— Quiero pensar que no tan mal, pero ahora Jacob se ha convertido en algo así como prisionero de los Cullen. —dictaminó.

Vaya idiota de mi parte.

Mientras corría paralelamente a la 101 en dirección a la casa Cullen, gruñía para mis adentros. Casi esperaba que mi hermana, Quil y Embry entraran en fase para intentar dialogar conmigo, pero iba a ser un desperdicio de tiempo. No eran mi Alfa, y no tenían poder alguno sobre mí.

Bueno, Leah lo tenía. Pero, siendo sinceros, ¿me doblegaría ante mi propia hermana, cuando en vida humana no había sido posible?

Ladré un par de veces mientras esquivaba uno que otro arbusto, pensando en mi amigo Jake. ¿Cómo la estará pasando? ¿Nessie ya habrá sido advertida antes de las orientaciones sexuales? ¿Y si no le pareció y ahora no dejaba que Jake regresara a la universidad, lo tomara como rehén y toda la familia se mudara a otra parte para alejarlo de mí, todo con la intención de separarme del él?

Claro que no. Hacía casi cinco años que eso había pasado y no iba a dejar que Jacob simplemente desapareciera de mi vida. No otra vez.

De manera que, para cuando llegué al patio trasero de los Cullen, Edward ya estaba parado ahí, esperándome en una postura que indicaba absoluta tranquilidad. Sin embargo, cuando me vio en forma lobuna y con los labios retraídos para dejar ver mis colmillos, avanzó un paso.

— No, Seth. No es lo que tú crees —me explicó mi amigo vampiro—. Ella no le está haciendo nada malo.

_Entonces explícame cómo es que Jacob no ha salido de su casa en estos días._

— Ella sólo lo quiere proteger.

_¿Proteger de qué, exactamente? Hablamos de Jacob._

— Exacto —me respondió—. Hablamos exactamente de Jacob.

_No cometas una tontería_, me dijo la voz de Embry.

_¡Maldita sea, Embry! ¡Vete!_, le grazné.

_Iremos a apoyarte, chico_, intervino Quil. _Tienes que calmarte un poco._

— No habrá ninguna actividad violenta el día de hoy —vaticinó Edward—. Puedes pasar a ver a Jacob, Seth, pero dudo mucho que puedas entrar en forma lupina.

_Impídeme eso_, murmuré, y avancé un paso. Edward, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se colocó justo delante de mí.

— Seth, hablo en serio. No puedes entrar así.

_Bien_, dije y salí de fase inmediatamente. Sin importar que Edward me viera, o alguien más, me desabroché el nudo del cordón para poder ponerme el short. Una vez que me lo puse, Edward me hizo un ademán para indicarme que pasara primero. Asentí y me encaminé hacia la casa blanca.

— Te has ejercitado. —me felicitó, mirando mis brazos. Sonreí y no pude evitar sentirme halagado.

— Es por presentación, tu sabes le contesté un poco más sereno—. Tengo que lucirme para mi novio.

— ¿Cómo está Christopher, por cierto?

— Sigue con la infección. Esta noche pasaré a verlo.

— Excelente. —me dijo Edward mientras subíamos los peldaños hacia la puerta. Al momento de estar frente a ella y extender la mano para abrirla, una cabellera rubia se dejó ver, y Rosalie se colocó en el marco con los brazos cruzados para impedirme el paso.

— Eh, ¿podrías…? —empecé.

— Nessie no quiere que entres. Ella saldrá.

— ¿Cómo que ella saldrá? —inquirí, pero Edward me colocó una mano en el hombro izquierdo. Me volteé a verlo y me miró con cierto aire de culpabilidad.

— No lo sabía. Lo acaba de decidir en cuanto percibió tu aroma. Lo siento, Seth.

— Descuida —le medio sonreí—. ¿Vendrá Jake?

— Me temo que no. —dijo una voz que sonaba como campanillas, pero un poco más agudas. La rubia se apartó y dejó pasar a la muchacha de rizos castaños, cuyos ojos color chocolate se concentraron directamente en los míos.

Me sorprendí ante el cambio radical de Renesmee —debo reconocerlo, en parte es culpa mía por no haberme aparecido aquí en dos años—, quien ahora lucía como una adolescente de catorce años. Estaba vestida con unos jeans azules, camisa verde pálido y sudadera gris, muy casual. Era ropa sencilla, pero su naturaleza, que la hacía ver muy atractiva, lograba que la ropa pareciera ser de diseñador.

— Permíteme unas palabras en privado, por favor. —pidió Nessie, y yo me pasmé. El tono autoritario no permitía réplica alguna.

— Está bien. —fue todo lo que pude decir, y me di la media vuelta. Allá, en la orilla del bosque, detecté a los tres lobos que esperaban ansiosos a que yo me reuniera con ellos. Con un rápido ademán me señalé horizontalmente el cuello, indicando que abortaran sus intenciones. Ninguno se movió.

— Vamos a la biblioteca. —sugirió Nessie, lo que me sorprendió. Me di la vuelta y vi cómo ella rápidamente se dirigía a las escaleras. Me encogí de hombros mientras Edward me apremiaba suavemente. Entré rápidamente y seguí a la chica. No miré hacia los lados, pero conforme entraba pude sentir las miradas y ligeros saludos del resto de los Cullen: Carlisle y Esme en la cocina, Jasper y Alice en el sillón de la estancia, Emmett al pie de las escaleras, Bella y Jacob en el sillón de la primera planta. Sólo volteé a ver a estos dos últimos; los dos estaban enzarzados en una plática muy intensa pero en voz baja, casi a susurros, como si yo no les pudiera escuchar.

—… imprudente, Jacob —le reprendió Bella antes de voltear a verme con sus ojos de color café dorado, bastante intensos. Vi por un instante la nuca de Jacob antes de que se girara a verme. Pude ver que al chico le había crecido la barba y el bigote, cuya etapa actual ya había pasado la de la sombra. Me sonrió a medias mientras yo apenas tuve tiempo de asentir, pues Nessie me apremió en las escaleras. La seguí.

Ya en la siguiente planta, ella se encaminó a las puertas dobles de la biblioteca personal de Carlisle. Al entrar, rápidamente se dirigió a una mesa en la que estaba un antiguo toca discos. Lo accionó y empezó a sonar una especie de ópera o una especie de coro angelical; la reconocí sólo por los cantos en grupo, y alargados.

— Ciérrala. —me dijo. Yo, incapaz de replicar ni media palabra, obedecí.

Los estantes del sitio no habían cambiado mucho desde la última vez que estuve aquí, durante el embarazo de Bella. Apenas y se había añadido uno que otro libro; lo sabía por el nuevo estante pequeño al lado del escritorio.

— Bien —dijo ella, y se giró para verme. Tenía el rostro serio y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho—, tenemos la ventaja de que tía Alice no puede ver a ninguno de los dos. Esta pieza, _El Himno a la Alegría_, distrae mucho a mi familia, a tal grado de que ni mi papá pueda concentrarse en leer mentes. Estamos a salvo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Nessie? —le pregunté, haciéndome el inocente. Me encogí un poco de hombros mientras extendía los brazos a mis costados, sólo lo suficiente para marcar mi desconcierto, y en parte enfado, por haber procedido de esta manera.

Ella me taladró con la mirada; agradecí que esto no hubiera sido su don. Ya Alice se había encargado de contarme el final que hubiera tenido nuestra "discusión pacífica" con los llamados Vulturis. Y por desgracia el mío no era muy dichoso. Tomé nota mental de alejarme de esa tal Jane. En caso de que volvieran a dar la joda, claro.

— Quiero saber algo —se puso aún más seria y dio un paso hacia mí: no había notado los tenis de suela gruesa hasta que dicho paso resonó como si hubiere sido producido con un tacón—, y quiero que me digas la verdad. Al principio, como es lógico, podré no creer lo que me digas. Luego, conforme avancemos, podría decirse que ahora sí te creería.

— No entiendo.

— Jacob me confesó algo relativamente curioso hace casi un año, mismo en el que yo me he documentado y he inspeccionado hasta terrenos algo complejos, incluyendo ciertas… opiniones de masas mayores. Pero no termino de comprenderlo bien. Necesito que tú me lo digas.

— ¿Qué es?

— ¿Cómo está eso de que tú y Jacob sostenían una relación?

Maldita sea. Era la segunda vez que se me preguntaba eso en un año. Cuando Chris abordó ese tema en aquél parque, habíamos discutido un poco. Me mostró un lado de él que yo jamás conocía: era celoso y posesivo. Digo, además de closetero, me sale con eso.

Miré fijamente a los ojos de la chica, que me comían sin dudarlo.

— No busques pretexto alguno, Seth. Él me lo contó todo. Y me refiero a todo.

— Entonces no veo qué preguntas puedes hacerme.

— Tú eres el gay aquí. No te interesan las mujeres.

— No. —dije con firmeza. Eso era algo de lo que me sentía orgulloso y que nunca iba a negar. No más.

— Entonces, tu percepción de la vida es un poco más enriquecida que la de muchos de nosotros. Ves cosas que no vemos.

— Siento cosas que ustedes no sienten.

— Vives situaciones que a nosotros nunca nos pasarían, exacto. Necesito que me digas cómo se siente.

— ¿Por qué yo y no Jacob?

— Ya te lo dije. Él no aplica porque me alega ser bisexual. Necesito una perspectiva, una opinión, completamente homosexual. Es crucial saberlo.

— ¿Y no conseguiste a nadie más para esto?

— Claro —se rió ligeramente—. Iré a Port Angeles a buscar entre los transeúntes y les preguntaré sobre su vida como homosexual y su forma de ver al mundo desde dicha perspectiva. Se sentirán tan confiados conmigo que me lo contarán todo.

— ¡De acuerdo! ¡De acuerdo! —respondí agitando las manos alrededor de mi cabeza. ¡Caray! Había heredado el mismo tono sarcástico de su madre—. No sé qué decir exactamente.

— Lo que quieras. Infórmame. He oído que muchos gays marchan en desfiles del orgullo y eso. Podrías hacer algo así.

— Claro. Invitaré a todo Forks a que marche. —ahora era mi turno de ser sarcástico.

— No, no. Sólo me tienes que convencer a mí. A ver —se descruzó los brazos, extendió su mano derecha hacia mí con el ademán para pedir un minuto, mientras que con la izquierda se tocaba la frente—, vamos por algo más básico, o fácil. ¿Por qué Jacob?

La miré con ansias. Era una buena pregunta. ¿Por qué Jacob, en verdad?

Las palabras se me salieron sin apenas esfuerzo.

— Porque es el muchacho más comprometido, dedicado y sincero que jamás he conocido. Por ser ese muchacho que siempre ha estado ahí para sus amigos más cercanos, en especial los más chicos, como yo. Porque, a pesar de tener sus problemas, siempre trató de ser optimista para darnos un buen ejemplo a los demás. Porque siempre me trató bien. Porque siempre me vio con cariño. Porque siempre me defendió de todo. Por ser un ejemplo a seguir. Por... simplemente ser como es. —dije casi atropelladamente, con apenas margen para tomar aire entre cada frase.

Ella me miró como su jamás hubiera visto a alguien como yo, lo cual técnicamente era cierto hasta cierto punto.

Se cruzo los brazos sobe el pecho de nuevo, pero ahora su rostro denotaba asombro y perplejidad.

— Cielos —musitó—. Es… intenso lo que sientes por Jake.

— Así es, Nessie —ahora fue mi turno de cruzarme los brazos sobre el pecho, más por postura que por muestra de ánimo—. No ha sido fácil sobrellevar el hecho de… ya sabes, la imprimación, pero he hecho lo mejor por él.

— Como salir con otro chico. Ya me contó de él.

— Yo… —me pasmé. No sabía qué decir con respecto a Chris. Quería decir que andaba con él por mi cuenta, porque amaba a ese inglés rubio tan sensual.

Pero otra parte de mí luchaba contra mi consciente y lo confundía, retorciendo ideas hasta niveles inimaginables. Fue entonces cuando mis labios se movieron por sí solos.

— No quería causarle más molestas a nadie, en especial a Jake. Él ya te tiene a ti; no me necesita más.

En eso, una tabla al otro lado de la puerta crujió sonoramente. Tanto Nessie como yo nos volteamos a ver, y en un segundo ella pasó veloz como flecha al lado mío. Ella abrió la puerta y nos encontramos con el rostro de Jacob, quien estaba contrariado. Sus ojos se posaron en ella, llorosos, antes de volverse hacia mí. Sus hermosos ojos se enfocaron en los míos, y viceversa, y supe lo que estaba sucediendo.

Fuese como fuese, nuestras vidas estaban en vías equivocadas. Algo en ellas estaba mal, muy mal, como si los lazos que antes nos unían se estuvieran rompiendo, y al cabo de dos años más, cuando Nessie cumpliera los siete años y dejara de madurar, eligiera a Jacob y dichos lazos se terminaran de romper. Por ahora, lo único que nos sostenía juntos eran unas cuantas hebras, delgadas pero firmes, que representaban la esperanza.

Una esperanza seductora, asesina. Una destructora de emociones. La discordia de la balanza irregular en la que ahora pendíamos.

— Seth, ¿me oyes? —me preguntó Chris mientas estábamos sentados en una de las jardineras del campus. Atravesábamos la mitad del mes de mayo, fecha de los exámenes finales.

— Oh, lo siento —despejé mi mente y me giré hacia él, que estaba sentado justo a mi derecha. Me tomaba la mano derecha con ternura—. ¿Qué me decías?

— Que tengo algo que entregarte, tontito. —me sonrió, y me giró la mano que tenía en su poder hasta que mi palma quedó extendida y boca arriba. Entonces, en el acto, noté el papel doblado que depositó en ella.

— ¿Qué es esto? —sonreí tímidamente mientras miraba mi mano.

— Desdóblalo. —me sonrió y me besó la mejilla. Últimamente no le importaba mucho el hecho de manifestar su amor por mí en el campus; se comportaba como alguien nervioso, inseguro y posesivo en varias veces, pero lo consideré algo normal.

Desdoblé el papel y me sorprendí por la brevedad del mensaje, demasiado importante.

Vivamos juntos. Múdate a mi apartamento.

Levanté la vista, perplejo.

— ¿Va… en serio?

— Muy en serio —me sonrió—. Obviamente, en vacaciones podríamos pasar el tiempo allá. Aquí en el campus… podríamos hacer trámites para poder compartir la habitación.

— Pero ni somos de la misma carrera, corazón. —le dije. Él volvió a tomar mi mano entre las suyas.

— Eso es lo de menos, cielo. Buscamos un edificio neutral, que nos quede igual de cerca a nuestras facultades, hacemos los trámites que se requieran y lo hacemos. ¿Qué me dices?

— Yo… —me pasmé, sinceramente. Esto sí que no lo veía venir.

Miré directo a los ojos de mi novio, esperando que esto fuese una especie de broma o algo por el estilo. No encontré nada de ello en su mirada.

— ¿Y qué dices, mi cielo? —me preguntó con un tono muy emocionado, dichoso. No supe ni qué contestarle.

Eso era algo muy repentino. Estaba bien que ambos ya tuviéramos diecinueve años y eso, pero yo jamás me había enfocado en esos detalles tan serios con Chris, a pesar de que el tiempo estaba muy a nuestro favor.

Funcionábamos como una pareja seria, estable. ¿Pero sería así estando ya en la práctica de incluso compartir el mismo techo? Sería un paso interesante. Más interesante que mi insistencia por querer conocer a sus padres.

Entonces empecé a sopesar esa posibilidad, mientras el sonido de la brisa primaveral hacía silbar las hojas de los abetos y los sauces que estaban plantados en el campus.


	27. Sin gravedad

Sin gravedad

Me encontraba ya aplicando la tesis sobre las ventajas de los automóviles híbridos cuando uno de los examinadores me interrumpió para preguntarme sobre mi experiencia profesional en el área de trabajo. Yo, orgulloso, le comenté mi pasado como mecánico no oficial, con lo que quedó más que satisfecho.

Hoy, veinte de mayo de 2012, estaba a pocos pasos de graduarme. No podía creer que estos cuatro años se me hubieran pasado tan rápido, y no podía creer que había sido yo el que terminaba una carrera universitaria.

Pero, aceptémoslo, se trataba de mí. ¿Cómo no iba a graduarme como Ingeniero automotriz? Por el amor de Dios.

Los tres examinadores quedaron muy satisfechos con mi trabajo; se les notaba en los rostros. No obstante, me aplicaron el mismo tono misterioso que aplicaron a los ya examinados, diciendo que nuestros resultados se revelarían el mes entrante. Les hice una leve reverencia mientras pasaban a con Anthony Maxwell. Sonreí. Hoy sí que era un dichoso día.

Me imaginé la cara de Billy cuando me viera llegando con mi diploma hecho en placa metálica y madera como base. El segundo de la familia Black en terminar una licenciatura. Interesante. A ver cuándo es que Rebecca, la ahora también surfista como su marido, nos alcanzaba con los estudios universitarios.

Meh. ¿Para qué me hago ilusiones? Ella no volvería a estudiar ni cagando. Ya era feliz con su esposo Micah y sus dos hijos, Schalom y Gabriel. No necesitaba un papelito más. O algo así diría ella, la pseudo hawaiana de mi hermana.

Y hablando de papeles, la inteligente de Rachel siempre sí terminó casándose con Paul, el muy imbécil. Lamentablemente, la boda había sido programada en marzo del año pasado, fecha en que se me saturó de exámenes. Para cuando mi hermana la prometida se enteró y quiso modificar la fecha de la boda, ya era demasiado tarde. Era eso o esperar diez meses más, así que ahí me ven, saludando a los recién casados desde vía _Skype_.

De quien sí no había tenido noticia alguna era de Seth, lógicamente. Por más que le preguntaba a Leah sobre el chico, ella no sabía contestarme. Ese fue el motivo por el que me decidí a tomarme un año sabático más tras la graduación, para poder estar en La Push y ocuparme de ciertos asuntos antes de empezar a trabajar en mi propio negocio; naturalmente trabajaría en alguna carrocería o taller mecánico que encontrara en la reservación. La agencia de la Ford y la agencia de la Toyota estaban detrás de mí gracias a mi excelente habilidad, pero yo no les había dado una respuesta segura. Eso era porque yo estaba mirando únicamente hacia la Volkswagen, misma que se hacía del rogar. Por mí, diseñaría un Rabbitt con un poco más de aceleración y trataría de que fuese un híbrido; el automóvil perfecto. A veces me sorprendía a mí mismo babeando sobre tristes bocetos del mismo.

Dada mi situación económica, los Cullen generosamente se ofrecieron para pagarle el vuelo a mi padre. ¿Billy, en Pittsburg? Esto lo no me lo pierdo ni cagando.

Tanto los Cullen como mi padre llegaron el primero de julio. Todos y cada uno de ellos me abrazaron y felicitaron, hasta Emmett, quien no desaprovechó su oportunidad de darme la joda.

— ¿Así que Ingeniero Automotriz, eh? Rudo. Trabajando hombro a hombro con hombres rudos. ¿Tendrás muchas oportunidad de ver varios tipos de carrocería, eh? Y no me refiero precisamente a los automóviles.

— Cállate. —le dije entre risas al darle un zape, que seguramente ni habrá sentido con la intensidad que yo deseaba. El imbécil se rió, y junto a él se unió Edward. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, pero conservando la tranquilidad dentro de lo posible.

La última en abrazarme fue Nessie. Me susurró al oído que estaba orgullosa de mí. Al deshacer el abrazo, la miré. Era impresionante el desarrollo que había tenido en estos dos semestres. Casi seis años de nacida, y ya parecía una muchacha de dieciséis o diecisiete años. ¿Entonces el último año lo iba a desarrollar a paso normal de los humanos? Interesante.

Rentamos dos taxis para llegar al campus; compartí el mío con Bella, Nessie, Edward, y Billy. El resto de la familia venía justo detrás de nosotros. Le pregunté a papá por los Clearwater, pero me dijo que ellos y Charlie se iban a ir de pesca y excursión, idea implantada por Sue. No obstante, cada uno de ellos tuvo el buen detalle de escribirme cartas a mano, que Billly me entregó oportunamente. Decidí dejarlas como lectura nocturna, cuando estuviera "solo" en mi recámara. A Anthony no le molestará que me ponga a leer cuatro míseras cartas; se iba a fugar con sus amigos para cometer alguna que otra pendejada como celebración de graduación.

Al llegar a la universidad, les di un recorrido guiado a mis invitados. Les mostré mi facultad, el gimnasio donde me entrenaba para el equipo de lucha, la biblioteca, las diversas canchas y todo lo demás. Todos me hablaban como si yo hubiese sido el héroe norteamericano, inclusive los Cullen.

— Ninguno de mis hijos ha terminado la universidad —me explicó Esme mientas los demás miraban a las otras familias que se paseaban por el campus—. Ya sabes, con eso de que no envejecemos no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo en algún lugar.

— No imagino cómo ha de ser eso. —murmuré distraídamente. El recorrido siguió hasta la mera cafetería, donde sólo Billy, Nessie y yo nos digamos a comer; los otros se limitaron a platicar emocionados entre ellos.

Esa noche, asegurándome de que mis invitados hubiesen encontrado un buen hotel para hospedarse, me encerré en mi habitación y saqué las cuatro cartas de mi bolsillo. Dejé la de Seth para el final. Fui directamente a la carta de Charlie.

Estimado Jacob:

Permíteme felicitarte por tu enorme hazaña. Sé que serás un hombre muy exitoso en tu vida. No sabes cómo me sorprendió tu determinación.

¡Mucha suerte!

Charlie.

Sonreí. Siempre tenía en mente que la elocuencia no era el fuerte de Charlie.

Tomé la carta de Sue, igual o un poco más corta.

Jacob:

Felicidades por tu grandioso paso. Un paso a la vez asegura el éxito del hombre sabio. Te extrañamos mucho, muchacho.

Sue.

La siguiente carta que leí fue la de Leah.

Cielos, Jacob. No lo puedo creer. Realmente lo lograste. Siempre te consideré como esos irresponsables que abandonaban la escuela por el dinero fácil, ya sabes, con eso de que reparas automóviles.

Déjame decirte que, como tu Beta, estoy realmente orgullosa. Sé que Seth y mi madre también, pero cada uno parece expresártelo a su manera. Ya verás cuando leas sus cartas, si no es que ya las leíste.

Leah.

Me reí. _Vaya confianza me tienes, mujer_, pensé. Hice a un lado esa carta y fui directo a por la de Seth. Este sobre lo abrí con el corazón en un puño.

Querido Jacob:

¡No sabes cuánto me emociona mucho el hecho de que tú hayas terminado la universidad! ¡Estoy tan, pero tan orgulloso! Ahora falto yo.

Intenté por todos los medios convencer a mi familia para que me dejara ir contigo, pero pues mamá hizo sus planes con Charlie, y tenemos que acompañarlos. Es algo triste, ¿no?

Bueno, como sea. Disfruta mucho tu evento, amigo mío. Alfa mío.

Siempre voy a estar jodidamente orgulloso de ti y de todo lo que nos representa.

Todo tuyo,

Seth.

Ni para qué mentir. Abracé la carta contra mi pecho al acabar de leerla.

El mero evento de la graduación fue el 3 de julio. El baile, esa misma noche. Durante la mañana, en el gimnasio, se realizó el evento académico. El director de la facultad nos nombró a cada uno mientras pasábamos. Cuando anunció "Black, Jacob", no pude evitar sentirme ridículo, sobre todo cuando la estola y el birrete iban de un espantoso color azul cielo. Varios aplausos resonaron en la estancia mientras me dirigía hacia la mesa de los invitados de honor: el director, unos maestros y gente del sindicato escolar. O algo así, no me interesaba.

Mis allegados, sentados dos filas detrás de mí, empezaron a aplaudir como nunca. No pude evitar sentirme menos patético gracias a este gesto.

A la salida, lo que hice que recomendar a mis invitados un restaurante de comida picante, _El Infierno de Dante_, de donde salí mal parado en el primer semestre. Ahora, cada una de las meseras sabía lo que yo pedía, y los supervisores usualmente me sacaban plática, además de sugerir que yo podría haber sido el cliente del mes.

Durante la comida, apenas me concentré en lo que mis acompañantes me estaban diciendo. Estaba más preocupado por el hecho de qué iba a seguir a continuación, y qué haría en este año sabático.

Lógicamente, pasar el tiempo con Nessie era una posibilidad enorme. No me perdería su último año de crecimiento.

Al terminar la comida, volvimos al campus. Fui directamente a la regadera de mi edificio. Me despojé de mi ropa conforme entraba al área sin importarme quién me viera; todos en el edificio nos habíamos acostumbrado a ver que alguien hiciera algo así, por lo que muchos ya nos conocíamos de cabo a rabo. Aún así, ningún hombre se me antojó en estos cuatro años, por más guapos, musculosos o bien dotados que los viera.

Me envolví la toalla al nivel de la cintura, recogí mis cosas y caminé hasta mi habitación. Por el camino me encontré a varios de mis compañeros, también egresados, que me sonreían. Les devolví la sonrisa hasta que llegué a mi habitación.

Pasé casi una hora arreglándome. A pesar de que sólo tenía que colocarme el esmoquin para salir a la pista de baile con Nessie, vacilé bastante tiempo, aún desnudo, ante la cama. Me quedé abstraído pensando en muchas cosas: el baile, la larga noche, la ausencia de Seth en mi noche tan especial, unas ganas enormes de entrar en fase y correr hasta alcanzar el Océano Pacífico, justo desde aquí mismo.

No sabía ni qué me pasaba en realidad.

— ¡Jacob! —me llamó Nessie, chasqueando sus dedos enfrente de mi cara.

— ¿Mande? —la miré desconcertado.

— Vamos, Jake. ¡A bailar! —me dijo, parándose de la mesa y halándome del brazo. Me llevó justo a la mitad de la pista de baile, y empezamos a movernos al ritmo de la música, ahora algo funk. Debía reconocer que ella sabía moverse perfectamente. Mientras nos movíamos, no pude evitar mirar en derredor. Varias miradas por parte de nuestros compañeros me miraban como si yo fuese una especie de monstruo o algo por el estilo. No entendí a qué venía este comportamiento hasta que Nessie me lo dijo.

— Jake —me dijo al oído—, recuerda que desde hace tiempo que pareces como de veinticinco años, y yo me veo como de diecisiete.

— Ah —me concentré en ella, y me miraba más como una amiga que como otra cosa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, no supe cómo, percibí una especie de aura mientras bailaba. El rostro de Nessie, que antes estaba concentrado en mí, ahora se había asomado por encima de mi hombro y se mostró estupefacta. La canción se acabó al instante.

— ¿Me permite esta pieza, señor Black? —me pidió una voz masculina a mis espaldas. De pronto, el corazón me dio un vuelco y me giré rápidamente. Al verlo, con un elegante esmoquin y su larga cabellera sujeta en una cola de caballo, y sus dos piercings en la oreja izquierda y uno en la derecha, me sentí aliviado. Él me sonrió al ver mi expresión.

— Cielos, Jake —me dijo con una voz muy profunda. ¿Tanto había crecido mi niño? No lo creo—, parece como su jamás me hubieras visto.

— ¡Seth! —sonreí, y me abalancé a él para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él me devolvió el abrazo—. ¡Qué bueno que estás aquí!

— Ya, ya, Jake —pude escuchar que se reía mientras me palmeaba la espalda—. Sí estoy aquí.

Deshice al abrazo y me hice un poco para atrás paras apreciarlo mejor.

Entonces fue cuando noté los ojos que se posaban en el con cierto aire maligno. El muchacho rubio que había visto hacía años. Seth siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

— ¿Jake, qué…? ¡Ah! —se giró hacia el chico rubio—. ¡Claro, claro! Espero que no te moleste que haya venido con mi novio. Chris, ven. —le hizo un ademán al chico para que se acercara. Él le dirigió una mirada amable hacia Seth y se volteó a verme con unos ojos mucho menos cálidos.

— Hola. —lo saludé secamente. Él se veía como que quería hacer lo mismo.

— Tenía que presentarlos de manera oficial. Jacob, él es Christopher Windflower, mi novio. Chris, él es Jacob Black.

— Mucho gusto. —me dijo Christopher, extendiendo la mano para que yo la estrechara con él. Para cuando lo hice, él apretó un poco más, como si quisiera triturarme los huesos de la mano. Evité esbozar una sonrisa burlesca.

— Vamos, Jake. —me haló Nessie, devolviéndome a la pista de baile. A la derecha de nosotros se acomodaron Seth y su novio, y empezaron a bailar de una manera un poco íntima. No pude evitar mirarlos en todo momento.

A mitad del baile, empezó cierta pieza particular de tango. Miré a la joven pareja de muchachos, quienes se ajustaban perfectamente a la pieza. En ciertos momentos, el novio de Seth me volteó a ver y me dedicó una sonrisa malévola.

Nessie me estuvo llamando a cada rato, pero apenas pude reaccionar. La pareja de novios estaba muy concentrada en su mundo, derrochando amor y pasión a paso que compartían. Por más que Nessie me llamaba en voz baja, no pude despegar los ojos de los dos hombres. El rostro se Seth estaba enterrado en el hombro derecho de su novio, demasiado sonriente. El novio, en cambio, acariciaba a mi ex chico en una manera provocativa.

Entonces, de la nada, vi que una de sus manos fue directa al trasero del chico, y se lo apretó de manera provocativa.

Y salí de la pista, hecho totalmente una furia. Oí la voz de mi compañera detrás de mí, pero la ignoré completamente. Lo único que quería era conseguir un sitio a solas.

Así, sin pensarlo, llegué a uno de los sanitarios abiertos. Para mi suerte, estaba completamente vacío. Me apoyé con ambas manos ante un lavamanos, abrí la llave, coloqué ambas manos debajo de la corriente para hacerme una especie de recipiente y me mojé el rostro. Agité ms manos contra mi rostro varias veces para aumentar la sensación de frescura. Al instante, un fuego se abrió paso por mi pecho, y sin darme cuenta, ambos puños se estrellaron contra el espejo enfrente de mí.

— ¡Maldita sea! —grité, más enfurecido por todo lo que tenía que por el hecho de haber roto el espejo. O haberme enterrado fragmentos del mismo, vaya—. ¡Lo lograste, maldito chamaco! ¡La carta, el beso tras el hospital, tu actitud maligna contra mí, tus cuchicheos con Renesmee! —grité hacia el espejo roto como si se tratase de Seth. Bajé la mirada y proseguí a con el lavamanos—. ¡No puedes seguir haciéndome esto! ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Mi imprimación está defectuosa! ¡Es por mi bisexualidad, de la cual ya dudo! Empiezo a creer que soy más homosexual que nada, porque eres el único que me importa, Seth Clearwater. ¡Mierda! —mis ojos se humedecieron. Me apoyé nuevamente en el lavamanos, sin importar mis puños sangrantes—. ¡Te amo, Seth Clearwater! ¡Te amo, maldita sea!

— Interesante. —dijo una voz masculina, demasiado real como para tratarse de una alucinación. Alcé la visa, y por entre las grietas del espejo, detecté la cabellera rubia. Entonces, otro fuego amenazó con consumirme el pecho.

— ¿Qué quieres? —le espeté, mientras una lágrima se me escapaba. El rostro de Christopher derrochó satisfacción.

— Yo lo sabía —vaticinó con voz baja, cargando cada palabra de ponzoña—. Tú todavía mostrabas interés por Seth. Eso —se rió despectivamente y se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho— es un gran, gran problema. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Mira —le dije, pero él me chistó.

— No, tú mira. No sé qué carajos tienes en la cabeza, Jacob Black, pero si fueses inteligente, te alejarías de Seth.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

— Porque es mío. —me espetó, cargando cada sílaba con el más profundo desprecio hacia mi persona. Bajé la mirada, intentando contener una risa despectiva.

Entonces, escuché dos pasos, sentí que una mano me jalaba el cabello (yo con él, la cabeza misma), y sentí una delgada película de metal contra mi cuello. Al ver por el espejo destruido, noté que el rostro de Christopher, desfigurado por la furia, se asomaba por detrás de mi hombro derecho. Su mano izquierda estaba al nivel de mi cuello, y sujetaba el mango del pequeño puñal que rozaba contra mi garganta.

— ¡Quítame esta mierda de encima! —le grazné, pero una sonrisa diabólica se asomo por sus labios; algo muy, lamentablemente, natural en su rostro.

— Veo que finalmente te entra en la puta cabeza con quién estás hablando, ¿verdad? Ahora, escúchame atentamente, Black. Demasiado tiempo ya has pervertido la mentalidad de mi novio. Lo noto más apagado y distraído conmigo. No me había hablado de ti sino hasta muy avanzada nuestra relación, y eso sólo me hace creer que ustedes han estado viéndose a escondidas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí haciendo una mueca con mi boca para demostrar lo desconcertado que estaba. Él emitió un siseo, y el filo de la navaja me caló más en la piel.

— No me vengas con esas jodas, Black. Sé perfectamente lo que ustedes eran. Él me lo contó todo. Pero lo que no me dice me revela más. Siempre que le pregunto directamente por ti, no me sabe contestar, ¿y sabes qué me hace pensar? Que te estás tirando a mi novio, eso es.

— Estás loco.

Como para subrayar mis palabras, lanzó una especie de carcajada macabra.

— No por nada estoy aquí, pendejo. No vas a volver a ver a mi novio.

— No me lo vas a impedir. Nuestras familias están muy unidas.

— Creo que no me has comprendido, Black. No entiendes que estoy a punto de tomar tu asquerosa vida de indeciso. Vuelves a ver a mi novio, y no pararé ante nada para alejarte de él.

— ¿Y si él me quiere ver?

— No se lo permitiré. —dijo con un tono sombrío, mientras su sonrisa maléfica se ensanchaba más. Su respiración se tornó más veloz, mientras el filo de su navaja comenzaba a molestarme. Sus ojos vidriosos se encontraron con los míos a través del espejo, y entonces me vi cara a cara con lo que dichas cuencas en realidad mostraban.

Me vi caer lentamente en un precipicio, en un pozo donde los demonios aguardaban ansiosos por carne fresca. Las culpas humanas, voraces, lamían con sus ásperas lenguas en busca de una inocencia que pudiesen consumir.

En sus ojos vi lo que pretendía. Y algo, en el interior de mi alma, me dijo que no era la primera vez que lo hacía.

— ¿Qué haces aquí en Estados Unidos, británico? —pregunté con un hilo de voz. Me pregunté si me curaría a tiempo en caso de que él me hiciera lo que pensaba hacer.

— Buscaba un cambio de ambiente, hasta que conocí a Seth.

— ¿Y qué haces con él? —le pregunté, calando el terreno.

— Pues salgo con él. Lo básico: vamos a citas, tenemos sexo, vive conmigo…

— ¿Cómo que vive contigo? —estallé, y de pronto empecé a temblar. Por un instante intenté relajarme, pero al instante vi que eso no hacía falta.

Porque mi temblor no era por el calor de la metamorfosis. Era por miedo.

— Pues sí. Es lo que pasa cuando las parejas se juntan y van en serio.

— Tú no vas a llegar más lejos con Seth. —le espeté.

— ¿Ah, sí? —me retó, apretando más el filo contra mi cuello. Me ardió un poco, y sentí que algo empezaba a resbalar por él—. ¿Y qué es lo que me vas a hacer para impedirlo? Él es un chico hermoso, realmente hermoso. Alguien así es alguien que se debe conservar para siempre…

No supe ni como, pero le tomé la mano con la que sujetaba la navaja y se la apreté. El chico gritó y dejó caer la navaja en el lavamanos.

Entonces, le hundí mi codo derecho en las costillas y me giré para enfrentarlo directamente. Sin siquiera haber pensado en mis puños malheridos, le dirigí el izquierdo directo a su nariz, que sonó limpiamente a trituración. El psicópata me maldijo mientras, aún sangrante, se aferró a mi cuello y me estampó contra el lavamanos, con lo que me lastimé la espalda baja. No obstante, a él no le bastó esto. Pasó sus manos directo a mis sienes, apretándome, y me estampó contra el espejo, ya roto. Lo repitió dos veces más antes de que yo le diera una patada en la entrepierna. El tipo me soltó para sobarse la entrepierna, con lo que aproveché para estampar mi frente contra la suya, con lo que trastabilló y cayó en el interior de un cubículo, golpeándose la espalda contra la orilla de la taza.

— ¡Aléjate de Seth! —le dije, encolerizado. Él, a pesar de su dolor, se rió descaradamente de mí. Le hubiera ido a golpear, pero, si no era un vampiro, jamás atacaba a nadie que no estuviera en pie.

— ¿Por qué querría yo alejarme de mi novio, precisamente porque es su ex quien me lo está pidiendo? Realmente pierdes tu jodido tiempo, Jacob Black.

— Si le pones un dedo encima, con la intención que sea, yo mismo te mataré. —le espeté. Nunca había matado humanos, pero supuse que, una vez que entrara en fase, ería algo más sencillo que matar a un vampiro.

Además, consideraba que esto era lo mejor, con tal de salvar a mi chico. No iba a dejar que pasara una noche más en la casa de este delincuente.

— No me obligues… —empecé, conteniendo la rabia.

— ¿A qué? —se burló de mí, sin dejarme terminar—. ¿A hacerme daño, más de lo que me has hecho hoy? Seth jamás te perdonaría por ello. Jamás. Por cierto, ¿sabes que en ciertos estados tú no puedes estar persiguiendo a Seth, por ser mayor de edad?

— Yo tengo veintidós, y él tiene veinte —murmuré—. Ninguno de los dos aplica como menor de edad.

— No, no entiendes. —me dijo, y se paró rápidamente. Levanté ambos puños, en posición de guardia. El chico, hiperventilando furiosamente, me dedicó una mirada de furia.

— Vamos, Windflower. —lo reté.

— ¡Cállate, Black! ¡Cállate, mierda! —me espetó, y sin que yo me lo esperara, se empezó a golpear las sienes a puño cerrado. Levanté ambas palmas para indicar el típico escudo.

— Cálmate, Christopher…

— ¡No, no, NO! ¡Tú cálmate! — dejó de golpearse, pero ahora sacudió su cabeza de manera convulsiva, como si tuviese un bicho en la cabeza y calambres en el cuello, todo al mismo tiempo—. Seth Clearwater es mío —detuvo sus movimientos raros y me miró fijamente—, completamente mío. Es MÍ novio, y YO decido lo que quiero hacer con él.

— No lo harás. —bramé. Lentamente, deslicé mi mano derecha hacia detrás, buscando la navaja. Tenía que quitarla del alcance del delincuente.

— No me lo vas a quitar —me murmuró, con la voz quebrada por tanto uso—. No voy a pasar por eso. No de nuevo. No me volverán a engañar, y yo no tendré que volver a encargarme de nadie. Pero —sus ojos se abrieron como platos, dignos de un discapacitado mental como podía ser un loco—, si no tengo más alternativa… tú tienes que morir. Y Seth… me encargaré de que no tenga ojos para nadie más.

— Estás loco. —le espeté. En eso, escuché que alguien venía al baño. Intercambié una mirada de pánico con el tipo, y en eso tomé rápidamente la navaja y me oculté en otro cubículo. A continuación escuchamos la puerta, seguida de una maldición por lo bajo. Reconocí la voz. Era Anthony Maxwell, mi ahora ex compañero de habitación. Escuché su corazón desbocado mientras sus pasos iban aquí y allá por el baño por más o menos un minuto, hasta que se salió. Contuve la respiración un poco, hasta que el cubículo vecino se abrió.

— Ni creas que esto acaba aquí, Black —me amenazó la voz de Christopher—. Te lo juro, maldito hijo de puta, que tú no vuelves a ver a mi Seth en tu puñetera vida.

Y escuché cómo salía del baño. Contuve mi respiración durante todo un minuto entero, en el que sopesé todo lo que había acontecido. Temblé nuevamente, con la navaja en mi mano, sobre lo que le esperaba al joven Clearwater. Y el filo de la impotencia me caló más que el filo físico del arma que ahora sostenía en mis manos.


	28. Sin estrategia

Sin estrategia

— Vamos, Seth…

— No.

— Anda, chiquito. Solo un poco.

— Te he dicho que ya no quiero, Chris.

— No seas un llorón, Seth. Antes no te quejabas.

— ¡Pero eso ya no me está pareciendo! —le espeté. Lo miré con verdadero fastidio, mientas él, encima de mí, me miraba con verdadera ansiedad. En su mano izquierda estaba el encendedor que siempre usaba en estas sesiones.

— Vamos, chiquito —me colocó la mano derecha a la altura del pecho, en el arnés (habíamos entrado en el territorio superficial del sadomasoquismo desde que volvimos de la graduación de Jake; no me dio explicaciones para hacerlo), mientras me halaba un poco hacia arriba para acercarme a él. Se hubiera doblado hacia mí de no ser por su miembro, que estaba dentro de mí—. No seas nena. Ya te has dejado quemar un poco antes.

— Empiezo a creer que esto lo haces con intenciones más allá de las sexuales, Christopher. —murmuré. En eso, su mirada ansiosa se ensombreció ligeramente por unos instantes. Después, me volvió a sonreír.

— Estamos explorando nuevas áreas del placer, mi vida —me dijo con ese tono tan seductor. No pude evitar sonreírle. A modo de respuesta, él me metió un poco más su miembro, con lo que gemí y me aferré a sus brazos de manera apasionante—. Sí, así, mi amor.

— ¿Pero tenemos que involucrar el fuego otra vez? —inquirí entre gemidos.

— ¿No te gusta descubrir nuevos horizontes, mi cielo? —me preguntó, dejando finalmente el encendedor en el mueble al lado de su cama, y halándome por los arneses una vez más para poder besarme.

No entendía la conducta de Chris. El fuego realmente no me preocupaba —y ni lo haría, porque me sanaba rápidamente, cosa que él ya empezaba a sospechar—, sino lo que pudiese venir detrás de ello. Como había observado, sólo después de la graduación de Jake empezó a implementar los juegos sadomasoquistas, empezando por un par de sencillas esposas con las que me sujetó a la cama para poder penetrarme con rudeza. Después vinieron los trajes de cuero, látex y látigos. Y ahora estábamos con el fuego del encendedor. Algo leve, pero no podía evitar sentir que, más que placer, algo más se asomaba por sus ojos. Quizá posesión.

Tras unos minutos, se salió de mí y se acostó boca arriba en la cama, sonriéndome como siempre. Se señaló el miembro y yo, complaciente, me acomodé para sentarme en él mientras lo miraba, e hice mis sentadillas correspondientes.

Ambos gemimos mientras él ponía ambas manos en mi trasero, acariciándolo con suavidad. Me llevé la mano izquierda a la cara, y empecé a lamer seductoramente mi índice, cosa que encendió a mi novio.

— Oh, sí, Seth. Vamos. ¡Sé sucio! —le pidió mientras se arqueaba ligeramente por el placer. Y yo, aprovechando, hice mis sentadillas un poco más rápido—. ¡Mi cielo! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —me tomó por la cadera y añadió algo más de intensidad al acto al moverse él, con lo que yo también gemí—. ¡Te amo! ¡AHH! —y entonces se vino dentro de mí. Su orgasmo fue tan placentero en todos los sentidos que me llevé mi mano libre a mi miembro y me masturbé hasta que yo también me vine, con lo que parte de mi producto le cayó en el pecho y la cara. Ambos nos entregamos a las arcadas pasionales.

— Eres buenísimo. —le contesté entre hiperventilaciones. Él, sonriente, me agarró el miembro y me lo empezó a estrujar lentamente. Con lo sensible que lo tenía por mi reciente eyaculación, no pude evitar gemir un poco.

— Así, amor, así… —canturreó, mientras alternaba su mano entre mi miembro y mis demás zonas personales. Yo me moví para poder estimular más su miembro en mi interior. Le sonreí mientas sentía que él ya no resistiría más placer, así que me quité de encima y me acosté al lado suyo y le contemplé la erección. Se veía exquisita.

— Oh, Chris, ¿ya ves que no te cuesta nada tener sexo básico y normal? —le dije sonriente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y se concentró en mis arneses, acentuando más la sonrisa—. Esto no cuenta —añadí, riéndome—. Sólo es una especie de disfraz.

— Uno que nos ha sentado bien en estos meses, querido. Por cierto, feliz veinte de enero. —me sonrió.

— ¿Qué tiene de especial el veinte de enero? —pregunté inocentemente. No había nada de importante, salvo el hecho de que hace seis días había sido el cumpleaños veintitrés de Jacob.

— Estamos juntos, mi vida —me canturreó al oído, besándome suavemente—, y eso requiere una celebración.

— ¿Pero qué dices, corazón? Tenemos más de seis años juntos.

— Seis hermosos años… —murmuró—. No puede existir un hombre más feliz que yo. Tenemos una relación estable, he considerado en poder hacer esto un poco más sencillo para nosotros con ciertas medidas, siempre has estado para mí sin importar nada, me eres fiel…

Sin importar nada… y serle fiel. Recordé el beso que Jake y yo compartimos hacía más de tres años, el que le di por error al agradecerle por su intervención en la golpiza. Mis ojos se concentraron en la nada al revivir ese recuerdo tan nítido. Me estremecí, y esto no pasó desapercibido ante mi novio.

— ¿Tienes fiebre, corazón? —me preguntó, abrazándome contra su pecho y acurrucándome con ternura. Negué con la cabeza.

— No, Chris —le dije mientras me abrazaba a su pecho—. No me pasa nada. Creo que ha sido algo involuntario.

— Está bien —se rio, luego me abrazo todavía más, acariciando mi espalda y mi trasero de manera muy sutil y romántica—. Lo importante es que estés conmigo, corazón.

Le sonreí mientras hundía mi rostro en su pecho. Entonces, el estómago me gruñó, lo que provocó la risa de mi novio.

— Ay, creo que tengo hambre. —me reí mientras alzaba la vista hacia él. Me miró con esa mirada tan seductora, y no pude evitar plasmarle un beso húmedo en los labios.

— Entonces vamos a desayunar, mi cielo. —concedió, y me devolvió el beso, con todo y lengua, antes de que yo me levantara. Sin siquiera molestarme en conseguir algo de ropa, me encaminé hacia la cocina. La nieve del exterior debía de poner fría la casa, pero a mí no me molestó en absoluto.

Llegué a la cocina y me asomé por la ventanita. Los copos caían en una danza lenta, sin apuro alguno por tocar el suelo. Los árboles se veían especialmente bellos con semejante decoración natural. La mezcla de blanco, café y verde existía como una armónica comunidad, tan hermosa como podía ser la naturaleza misma.

Entonces, detecté un cuarto color que no debía estar ahí. Era un tono oliváceo claro, de dos metros de altura, en cuya parte superior se apreciaba una corta cortina de cabellos negros. Los ojos marrones del hombre, que vestía sólo un pantalón color verde olivo, me miraban desde detrás de un rostro lleno de verdadera preocupación.

— ¿Jake? —pregunté. Él me reconoció y me calló al chistar y colocarse el dedo índice de la mano derecha en los labios.

— Silencio, Seth. No debo de estar aquí. —susurró quedamente; agradecí a mis genes metamórficos por permitirme escucharle con toda claridad.

— ¿Por qué no? —también susurré.

— En primera, porque no se supone que deba de verte nunca más. Tengo… una condición.

— ¿Cuál condición, Jacob? Puedes venir a verme cuando quieras.

— Temo que no, chico. Me ha costado mucho tiempo venir, porque no sabes el peligro que corres.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí, sacudiendo la cabeza. Mi largo cabello me obstruyó la vista un poco, así que me lo eché por detrás de los hombros con un leve movimiento.

— Tienes que salir de ahí —vaticinó—. Estás en peligro, chico.

— ¿Por qué?

— Christopher no es lo que piensas —dijo con un tono aún más serio—. Es un demente, ¡tienes que escapar!

No pude evitarlo; sonreí incrédulamente.

— No lo es, Jake —dictaminé—. Él ha sido muy bueno conmigo.

— ¿Muy bueno?

— Muy bueno. —repetí.

— Dime, Seth, ¿no ha cambiado nada en su conducta después de mi graduación? ¿Cualquier detalle diferente, aunque sea insignificante?

De pronto me pasmé. Claro que había cambiado un poco.

_Sus juegos sadomasoquistas_, reconocí al instante. Lo que antes eran comentarios al azar, se habían vuelto acciones serias.

Y justo tras volver de la graduación de Jacob.

Bajé la mirada, hiperventilando por la obviedad de los hechos. Además de haber empezado con estas conductas, había querido ir subiendo de tono.

Levanté la vista hacia Jake y le señalé mis arneses con una mano.

— Eso supuse —murmuró—. No habías considerado ese tipo de cosas conmigo. Fue sugerencia suya, ¿no?

— Así es.

— ¿Hasta dónde han llegado?

— Eh… —no sabía cómo seguir. ¿Debía compartir con Jacob los detalles de mi vida sexual con mi novio? Posiblemente sí, si su teoría iba por el camino correcto—. Hoy intentó usar un encendedor.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

— No me… —se interrumpió, e intentó dar un paso hacia la casa, pero al instante abrió más los ojos y extendió un brazo hacia mí—. ¡Seth! ¡CUIDADO!

Apenas tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que él me decía cuando sentí un dolor agudo en mi nuca, seguido por un ruido de metal vibrante. El mismo me tiró al suelo con rapidez, y un segundo golpe me produjo un dolor instantáneo de cabeza.

— ¡Seth! ¡SEEEETH! —gritó la voz de Jacob en el exterior. Unas manos me giraron hasta quedar boca arriba, y me topé con el rostro encolerizado de Chris, quien sostenía una de las palas cortas para nieve.

— ¡Te dije que no te quería ver por aquí, Black! —le gritó a la ventana. Posteriormente bajó la mirada hacia mí—. ¿Así que este era el tipo de hambre que tenías, eh? ¿Cómo me puedes hacer esto? ¡Maldita sea! ¡Yo soy tu novio! —me gritó, y entonces vi que preparaba la pala para golpearme de nuevo.

Reaccioné rápidamente. Empujé a mi novio fuera de mi alcance, con lo que él se golpeó la parte posterior de la cabeza en el suelo, lo que le hizo gritar. Escuché un golpe en la ventana, por lo que me giré. El rostro de Jacob denotaba impaciencia.

— ¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó histéricamente.

— ¡Estoy bien! —le comenté—. Sólo un poco molesto en la cabeza. Auch. —me llevé una mano a la nuca, pues el dolor empezaba a molestarme.

— ¡SETH! —volvió a gritar Jacob, y en eso Chris se abalanzó encima de mí por la espalda, tomándome por el cuello en una llave peligrosa. Me llevé ambas manos hacia su antebrazo, apretándole como podía, con intenciones de liberarme.

En el acto escuché que un vidrio se rompió. Miré hacia arriba y vi que Jacob quitaba el exceso de vidrios para poder pasar a la casa.

Y fue ahí cuando Chris me haló con fuerza y me aventó contra la estufa, con la que me golpeé en la frente. Maldije por lo bajo mientras escuchaba gritos y forcejeos de los dos hombres.

— ¡No, Chris! ¡Detente, por favor! —le grité mientras me paraba y veía que los dos hombres, parados, intentaban hacerse llaves el uno al otro. Al ver que no les funcionaba, Jacob empujó a mi novio y le dio un buen puñetazo en el hígado, con lo que él retrocedió unos pasos. Jake lo empujó hacia el lavamanos, para poder abrirse paso hacia mí.

— ¿Estás bien, Seth? —me preguntó, sujetándome por ambos brazos.

— Sí, estoy bien. ¿Y tú?

— Muy bien. Ven, vámonos de…

— ¡JACOB! —grité, pero fue demasiado tarde. Estaba tan concentrado en mi amigo que no advertí a tiempo el cuchillo que Chris había conseguido…

… y que entraba limpiamente en la espalda de Jake.

De pronto fue como si todo mi mundo se hubiera venido abajo, como si todo en él hubiese perdido el sentido. Sabía que debía tener alguna especie de estrategia en estos casos, pero para ser franco, me quedé completamente en blanco.

Mi novio enterró un poco más el cuchillo en la espalda de mi ex, con lo que este empezó a gritar de dolor y a intentar girarse para enfrentar al agresor.

— ¡Te lo dije, hijo de puta! —estalló Chris, cuyos ojos infernales llameaban ira pura contra Jake—. ¡Te dije que jamás volvieras a ver a mi novio! ¡Es mío!

— ¡Christopher! —le grité, abalanzándome sobre Jacob para sostenerlo, quien empezó a caer hacia mi dirección. Lo atrapé antes de que se golpeara contra la estufa, y lo arrastré fuera del alcance de Chris, quien me miraba como si jamás me hubiese conocido. O bien, como si yo fuese una especie de anomalía o demonio que debía desaparecer.

Fue cuando vi que su mano izquierda rebuscaba detrás de él, quizá en busca de otra arma.

— ¡No! —espeté, y rápidamente le saqué el cuchillo a Jacob, quien se quejó.

Examiné el arma sangrienta que tenía en las manos. Casi toda la hoja se le había incrustado. Quería pensar que sus genes metamórficos lo ayudarían a salir de esta, pero la espalda de Jake ahora era una masa roja de carne, emanando sangre sin pausa alguna por dicha herida.

— ¡Jacob! —lo llamé con las lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada—. ¡Jacob, por favor! ¡Despierta!

Él se quejó un poco en mis brazos. Miré a Chris en todo momento, quien finalmente había encontrado otro cuchillo.

— Mira lo que me hiciste hacer, Seth —me dijo él con tono suplicante, aferrando bien el mango de su arma—. Mira lo que tuve que hacer por tu error. Mira lo que provocaste por seguir revolcándote con Jacob Black… ¡apareces vistiendo sólo mis arneses en su presencia! ¡Lo tienes encima de tu cuerpo con sólo esa vestimenta!

— ¡Está mal herido! —le grité—. ¡Y no esperaba que viniera! ¡Baja eso Chris! ¡Tenemos que llevarlo a un hospital! —me desesperé. ¿Nuestros genes metamórficos nos cubrían de estos daños? No sabría decirlo; jamás me había herido con un cuchillo.

— ¡No! ¡Merece morir! ¡Te quiso robar de mí!

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¡Claro que sí! ¡Te ha estado viendo últimamente!

— Seth… —me llamó la voz susurrante y de ultratumba de Jacob. Lo giré en mi regazo para que su rostro quedara boca arriba—. Sálvate. Sálvate, por favor. Huye… huye, chico… —sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse.

— ¡No, no, Jacob! —le pedí mientras los sollozos empezaban a apoderarse de mi voz—. ¡No cierres los ojos, Jake! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡No me abandones, Jacob Black!

No supe cuánto tiempo ni cuánta fuerza le invertí al llamado, pero todo fue en vano. Clavé mis ojos en los de Jacob, que se aferraban a la vida para poder verme una vez más, pero a cada segundo que pasaba se iban cerrando…. Y cerrando…

Y, entonces, se cerraron completamente.

— ¿Jake? ¿Jacob? —lo llamé, zarandeándolo por los hombros. El muchacho no me respondió. Mis lágrimas se me resbalaron sin que yo tuviese intención de quitármelas. Le acaricié el rostro, lívido—. ¡No, por favor no! ¡JACOB! ¡Monstruo! —le grité a Chris, a quien miré con verdadero odio—. ¡Lo mataste! ¡Lo mataste! —reconocí la pérdida con mucho dolor. El corazón me dio un vuelco terrible.

Chris, parado en su lugar, soltó el cuchillo, que rebotó estrepitosamente en el suelo. Pensé que se iba a poner a lloriquear o a gritonearme, pero en lugar de eso, se echó a reír. Primero empezó con una risa contenida, luego siguió a una risa normal, que terminó evolucionando en una carcajada que le hizo echar la cabeza para atrás, mientras su burlesca reacción se desarrollaba sin vergüenza alguna.

— Sí, finalmente —dijo tras dejar de burlarse. Lo seguí fulminando con mi húmeda mirada—. Yo le había advertido en su baile que se alejara de ti, pero no me hizo caso, ¡y esto es lo que pasó!

— ¿Así que eso fue por lo que tenías la nariz sangrante? —le pregunté. Recordé esa noche en la que lo vi con la nariz rota y él se excusó con el hecho de que se había resbalado en el baño con un poco de agua tirada.

Él asintió.

— Lo hice por ti, chiquito —me dijo, con una creíble máscara de dolor y arrepentimiento. O así la quería hacer ver, porque yo no me la creí mucho—. No quería que nada nos separara, así que tenía que eliminar los obstáculos.

— ¿Matando a mi amigo? —se me quebró la voz. Empecé a sentir ciertos temblores que me recorrían la espalda baja, los brazos y las piernas. _¡Oh, no! ¡No ahora, por favor!_

— Sé lo mucho que te duele la muerte de Jacob Black, pero era necesaria para que nuestro amor prevaleciera.

— ¡No tenías que matarlo! ¡Asesino! ¡Monstruo! ¡Delincuente!

— ¿Es así como me verás ahora, como un asesino? —extendió sus brazos a ambos costados, mostrando su desconcierto—. ¡Por favor, Seth! ¡Te creía más inteligente que eso!

— ¿Inteligente, dices? —no supe ni cómo, pero reuní las fuerzas suficientes como para pararme y enfrentarlo cara a cara, ante el cadáver de Jake—. ¡Te he visto cómo lo matabas! ¡Lo inteligente aquí sería que te dejara!

Su rostro, que intentaba ser el de una víctima, se ensombreció en un parpadeo y dejó ver esa máscara peligrosa que tenía hace unos momentos al enfrentarse a Jake.

— Estás equivocado si crees que me vas a dejar —espetó, levantando ambos puños y apretándolos estruendosamente—. Tú no me vas a dejar, Seth.

Se acercó un paso hacia mí con la determinación del cazador que tiene a su presa acorralada. Yo también levanté mis puños y me puse en una postura defensiva.

Él se abalanzó contra mí en menos de lo que esperaba. La fuerza fue tal que no tuve tiempo de interceptarlo, con lo que ambos caímos al pasillo afuera de la cocina. En él, los dos empezamos a forcejear y a rodar por el mismo, hasta que sentí que chocaba con una mesita. Miré en derredor los segundos suficientes como para notar que estábamos en la sala.

Puse mis manos enfrente de mi pecho, pero no pude evitar recibir el puñetazo que iba dirigido hacia mí. Se me entumeció el pómulo derecho.

— ¡Muévete! —le grité, pues él estaba encima de mí y tenía la ventaja de la pelea. Entonces, se me vino a la mente ese fatídico Año Nuevo…

Y le escupí en la cara a Chris. Él se quedó pasmado mientras se limpiaba mi saliva.

— ¿Eso es todo? —me retó. Y su nuevo puñetazo vino derecho a mi nariz.

Empecé a sentirme de manera extraña, de una manera que no me esperaba. El odio empezaba a tomar parte de mi persona, mientras las temblorinas se aumentaban a cada segundo. No era el hecho de que él me estuviese pegando, sino la poca importancia que le puso al hecho de que él era el asesino de Jacob.

Jake… muerto… vi pasar nuestras vidas enfrente de mis ojos, y entonces supe lo que tenía que hacer.

Me odiaría a mí mismo por el resto de mi existencia, pero no tenía más oportunidades de asegurarme el éxito.

Empujé a Chris lejos de mí mientras me movía en la alfombra y estallaba en mil pedazos, extendiéndome, destruyendo los arneses a mi paso…

Media mesa sucumbió ante mi metamorfosis, pero no me importó. Ahora estaba en mis dominios, y él me las iba a pagar. Me paré en mis cuatro patas y le gruñí, asegurándome de mostrarle todos mis dientes. Chris se paralizó al instante; recorriéndome de arriba a abajo con sus ojos desquiciantes. En eso supe que yo tenía la victoria de mi lado.

Él intentó decirme algo, pero no encontró la manera. Se quedó ahí, sentado, boquiabierto y pasmado, mirándome. Le seguí mostrando los dientes en mi gruñido.

Entonces, un ruido procedente del pasillo se efectuó. Era demasiado grande como para ignorarlo. En eso, vi por el rabillo del ojo que el asesino se dirigí rápidamente a la chimenea. Intenté detenerlo al querer agarrarle una pierna con mi hocico, pero él llegó rápidamente a su destino: el atizador para la chimenea. Apenas y tuve tiempo de frenar mi intento de detenerlo cuando la punta del mismo me fue clavada cerca del ojo derecho, con lo que aullé y me caí de costado.

En eso fue cuando escuché un grito humano, un desgarre de ropa, y vi que un lobo de pelaje marrón se paraba al lado de mí, gruñéndole furiosamente a Chris.

_Perdona la tardanza. No me sentía muy dispuesto_, me dijo Jake.

¡JAKE!

Hice caso omiso de mi herida y me paré. Ambos le gruñimos a Chris.

_¡Jake, Jake! ¡Estás vivo!_, lloriqueé de felicidad.

_Sí, Seth. Lo estoy. Creo que me he desmayado por lo agudo del dolor._

_¡Eres un idiota! Yo pensé que estabas muerto, Jake. _

_No me iba a dejar ir tan fácil, chico_, me dijo con un tono sonriente. Entonces, los dos miramos al asesino, que nos miraba con los ojos fuera de sus órbitas, claramente asustado.

— ¿Qué mierdas es esto? —espetó gritando, presa del miedo. Levantó más el atizador y se preparó para golpear a alguno de los dos—. ¡Son unos monstruos!

Miré al rostro de Jake, claramente satisfecho. Entonces pensé en lo verdaderamente valiente que había sido al venir aquí conmigo. Los pensamientos de él iban más o menos en la misma dirección, pero había algo que claramente lo perturbaba.

_¿Qué vamos a hacer con él?_, le pregunté. Jake se la pensó un poco.

_Bueno… el nos iba a matar…_

_No, Jake. No matamos humanos, los protegemos_, le recordé.

_Entonces sólo me dejas una opción, chico. El Consejo debe deliberar._

_¿El Consejo?_

_El Consejo entero, puede que ambas manadas enteras y la tribu en sí._

_¿Pero esto de qué nos servirá?_

_Salvaremos una vida humana, por más patética y miserable que sea la misma. Salvaremos a este pedazo de mierda, porque no somos como él_, dictaminó al fin, con la voz autoritaria del Alfa.

El pequeño patio de la casa de Emily apenas y nos podía recibir a todos. Nevado como el resto del área, provocaba que todos nosotros resaltáramos. Menos mal que la casa de la muchacha no estaba en un área pública o cerca de la carretera.

Me distraje lo suficiente como para evitar percibir a tiempo la mano de mi hermana, que se estampó limpiamente en la mejilla derecha de Chris, con lo que lo tiró al suelo.

— ¡Bastardo canalla! ¡Desnaturalizado sin madre! —le gritó, y le escupió. No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa—. ¡Atreverte a asesinar a Jacob! ¡Y a mi propio hermano! ¡Maldita escoria! ¡Y tan bien que me habías caído!

— Suficiente, Leah. —le dijo Sam. A pesar de que él ya no era su Alfa, ella obedeció y volvió a tomar su puesto en el círculo que estaba alrededor de Chris. Todos lo habíamos cercado mientras exponíamos la historia, incluyendo el hecho de que nos hubiéramos transformado enfrente de él. Como consecuencia, los mayores —Billy, mamá y el Viejo Quil— no tuvieron más opción que contarle nuestras historias y explicarle todo con calma antes de tomar un veredicto. Esto me molestó. La única foránea que había tenido derecho a las historias era Bella. Ni siquiera la madre de Embry estaba al corriente, a pesar de que este ha tenido tantas oportunidades para preguntarle por su verdadero padre.

— Intentó asesinar a mi primo —dijo Collin, con la voz cargada de ponzoña. Claramente se refería a Jacob, ya que Billy era hermano mayor de la madre de Collin—, opino que debe morir.

— Yo digo que lo dejemos ir —intervino Quil—. Dudo mucho que, si decide hablar, alguien le crea sobre lo que vio. Con el pasado que tiene, no será fácil creerle.

Yo me encargué de encontrar y proporcionar ese pasado. No fue fácil, pero con una rigurosa investigación en todo su departamento encontré los archivos clínicos de Chris. Tres internados psiquiátricos. Los dos primeros fracasaron y escapó del tercero con ayuda de sus padres, que lo destinaron a Estados Unidos como si fuese una carga.

Sus padres eran unos devotos religiosos intolerantes. Consideraban a su hijo como una especie de carga inservible, y en eso me compadecí de él. No me extrañaba ahora que no les quisiera contar sobre nosotros, en parte porque nunca lo aceptarían, en parte porque se podría decir que yo era lo único que lo hacía sentirse bien. Cuando contó su relato, no pude evitar llorar, pero los brazos de Jake me tomaron por los hombros y me consolaron en lo que pudieron.

— No sé mucho de psicología —intervino mi mamá en dirección al acusado—, pero tus acciones no son justificadas por el abandono.

— Es cierto —dijo Embry—. La psique humana es toda una red de complejos sucesos que se entrelazan para formar una secuencia de vivencias con sentido. El que muchas de ellas estén mal no son las herramientas para que una persona justifique sus malas acciones. Tantas cosas que yo debería hacer si me basara en eso y sin embargo no lo hago, porque no es lo correcto.

— Ni yo —musitó Leah—. No me ven arrancándole la cabeza a Sam o a Emily por lo que pasó. —miré a la pareja mencionada, y vi que en sus rostros se denotaba la incomodidad del asunto.

— ¿Entonces qué hacemos con este… este sujeto? —preguntó Billy con un tono despectivo, agresivo, mientras apuntaba al muchacho, que todavía seguía en el suelo, mirando a los ojos de todo aquél que pudiera. En un momento se encontró con los míos, y desvió rápidamente la mirada.

— ¿Saben? —intervino al fin—. No hagan nada conmigo —espetó. Lentamente, empezó a ponerse de pie—. No quiero que me ayuden ni me toquen. Ustedes son unos locos, ¡todos unos locos! ¡Mira que convertirse en perros gigantes! Ya sabía que tú eras una perra desgraciada —me dijo, apuntándome con un dedo índice—, y que andabas en brama con el imbécil de Jacob. ¡Eres un maldito hijo de…! —me espetó, pero ahora fue mamá la que se salió del círculo y agarró a Chris por el cuello de su chamarra gris, que apenas pudo ponerse gracias a nuestra presión.

— ¿Hijo de su qué? ¿¡Hijo de su qué!? —le espetó mi madre al muchacho, a quien le propuso sus buenas cachetadas. Nadie intervino. Mamá se desquitó con el psicópata hasta que lo tiró de nuevo al suelo y se regresó a su lugar.

Todos contemplamos en silencio a mi ahora ex novio. Subí mis manos hasta el nivel de los hombros para encontrarme con las de Jake, que me aceptaron las mías con delicadeza. Me susurró al oído derecho que ahora todo podría ir mejor, aunque yo me mostré un poco reacio a entender eso. No entendía cómo iba a superar esto sin alguna estrategia bastante efectiva, pero tendría que hacerlo.

Entonces los copos de nieve empezaron a caer otra vez, y no pude evitar distraerme a propósito en ellos.


	29. Sin sentido

Sin sentido

Christopher Windflower se marchó a la mañana siguiente. Se puso como una bestia al querer escapar del círculo, pero reculaba cuando, generalmente, Sam, Paul, Leah o yo lo arrinconábamos. En sus ojos se leía todo el desprecio que nos tenía, no sin haberse combinado con algo de miedo. Mejor así. Nadie se mete con mi chico.

Seth y yo le seguimos a unos cinco metros de distancia, porque sabíamos lo que vendría a continuación. Los tres entramos en el apartamento, y él empezó a gritar maldiciones y lamentos, nada grave en comparación de su intento de asesinato; pensé que se controlaba por temor a nosotros. Y eso no me hubiera caído mal.

Esperamos poco menos de treinta segundos antes de ver que las cosas del joven Clearwater empezaban a salir volando de la recámara. Miré al chico, esperando encontrar un desconcierto considerable en sus ojos, pero él me devolvió la mirada más radiante que jamás hubiera pensado ver en él. Se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y me miró fijamente con sus hermosos ojos.

— Lo importante es que tú estás bien, Jacob. —me dijo.

_Sí, Jacob, lo importante es que estás bien_. La herida fue considerablemente profunda, y tardé dos meses en estar como nuevo, sin ni una fea cicatriz delgadita. Para esas fechas atravesábamos la Semana Santa, con lo que mi manada, por fin completa, se había reunido en el acantilado. Actualmente, Leah y Embry estaban en el agua. Quil se preparaba para arrojarse. El chico y yo estábamos parados el uno al lado del otro. No pude evitar dejar de contemplarlo. Me reí un poco por su cabello, que ahora llegaba más allá de las clavículas. De no ser por su musculatura, yo diría, desde lejos, que era una mujer.

Pero no me puedo quejar. Antes de entrar a la manada yo tenía el cabello un poco más largo que eso, y sin musculatura, yo también podría haber parecido mujer, no sé. Ahora me había dejado el cabello sólo hasta el nivel de la barbilla, y aún así eso repercutía en mi pelaje; no quisiera recordar cómo se ve el tierno de Seth. Parece más una especie de bola de pelos, como de esos perros Terrier. Pero con más pelo inclusive.

— Nunca lo hubiera creído —comentó distraídamente, mirando las olas del mar. Yo no pude dejar de verle a él; me alegraba volver a estar más unido al joven Clearwater, que cumpliría veintiún años en un mes. ¿Qué le regalaría? Aún no tenía idea—. Chris, un asesino… o un potencial asesino.

— Nunca sabes qué se esconde detrás de una cara —murmuré—. Una cara bonita no implica un alma pura.

— Así como puede suceder a la inversa —me respondió mientras Quil se echaba su clavado. Seth se colocó frente al acantilado para prepararse él mismo—. Ya ves a mi hermana. Está mejorando su humor. Creo que por fin está empezando a superar sus problemas.

— Eso debe ser un alivio para Sam y Emily. —dije, asomándome al acantilado. Allá abajo, los tres metamorfos jugueteaban a la orilla del mar, y se hundían cuando venia una ola peligrosa. Menos mal que el día de hoy sólo estaba ligeramente nublado.

— Y para mi hermana misma. Ha empezado a perdonarse por lo de papá.

— ¿Apenas? Pero si ella no lo ha hecho. —observé.

— Es cierto, pero seguía terca en decir que fue gracias a su primera metamorfosis. No me gusto mucho que hiciera eso.

— ¿Entonces significa que se ha terminado la amargada Leah? —pregunté inocentemente. Seth se rió y se colocó en posición.

— Quiero pensar eso. —me dijo. Y se aventó plácidamente al agua. Fui justo detrás de él en cuanto vi que iba a la mitad de camino.

El contacto con el agua me resultó verdaderamente gratificante, excelso. Las corrientes heladas eran como medicina o placebos en mi piel. Debajo del agua me encontré con el resto de mi manada, quienes estaban jugueteando un poco antes de salir a la superficie. Los seguí.

Nada más al salir, Embry se me abalanzó para jugar luchitas. Le seguí la corriente mucho mejor que él, pues aún se le complicaba hacerlo en el agua.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Call? ¿No sabes luchar, muchacho? —le dije juguetonamente. Él también reaccionó en esa manera.

— No sabes ni con quien te metes, Black. —me sonrió, y volvimos a jugar.

— ¡Ahí les voooooooooooooy! —gritó, Quil, sentí que él me halaba al agua, hundiéndome lo suficiente para salvar a Embry. Menudo suertudo. Salí rápidamente, escupiendo agua.

— ¡Tramposos! —gritaron Seth y Leah a la vez, uniéndose al juego. Los cinco estábamos forcejando de manera tan estúpida e inmadura, pero nos importó un carajo. No había vampiros que corretear (para ser sincero, han evitado esta área desde que confrontamos a los mentados Vulturi), así que podíamos usar nuestras habilidades metamórficas a nuestro antojo.

Seth volvió a la universidad en abril. A veces me carteaba o me escribía por correo, diciendo lo raro que se sentía tener esa habitación del campus para él solo, pero también decía que no se arrepentía de ello.

Entre él y yo no había una mejoría. Seguíamos tratándonos como amigos, y yo no me molestaba mucho por ello. En parte era porque Nessie ya estaba cerca de la edad adulta, y ella tendría que decirme qué iba a pasar entre nosotros dos. Seguramente me elegiría, porque nadie se rehúsa al potencial novio perfecto. Y pues tenía que ser paciente, esperar a su respuesta, la cual ya me la sabía. Era una posibilidad tan fuerte que ya me empezaba a hacer a la idea de ser el esposo de Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Estaba buena la idea, pero algo en mi interior me decía que eso no podría ser lo correcto.

La otra parte por la que él y yo no avanzábamos en nada era porque él no se veía listo para empezar ya una relación. Y no lo culpaba. Seth fue muy claro en eso y me contó detalle a detalle su relación con Chris. Más de seis años invertidos para que todo se fuese al caño con mi reaparición en su vida, aunque fuese sólo como amigos. Debo admitir que por un tiempo me sentí verdaderamente mal. Luego Seth o Leah aparecían y me consolaban al decirme que en realidad había salvado al chico, porque tarde o temprano esas conductas terminan apareciendo con el paso de los años en una relación estable. Una vez, reunidos los tres, le preguntamos a Seth si es que ellos dos habían considerado el matrimonio. Reaccionó agradecidamente y dijo que nunca habían mencionado ese tema. Eso me dio esperanzas.

Para cuando llegó su cumpleaños veintiuno, él estaba en la universidad. Tristemente, su familia y yo, además de Collin y Brady, nos reunimos con el pobre chico, pero celebramos en su nombre. Me sorprendió mucho que el primero no dejara de ver a Leah con cierto interés desmedido, a pesar de que ella estaba muy por encima de su edad.

Pero bueno. El chico tiene casi veinte años, y parece de veintisiete. Leah no aparenta una edad muy diferente a esa; todos andamos aparentando una edad similar. Eso no me pareció muy gracioso. Veintitrés años y me veo más grande de lo que soy. Al menos a Sam y Leah sí les quedaba ese papel.

Mayo nos recibió con una fuerte tormenta de lluvias que me dejó cuidando a mi padre en una medida casi extrema. Ni siquiera podía ir al garaje, pero no me importaba, pero yo era lo único que él tenía. Rachel se había mudado más al centro de La Push, junto con Paul, y quién sabe si ya tendría más sobrinos por su parte. Los hijos de Rebecca han crecido mucho, y son realmente bonitos. Algún día nos tendrán que visitar y entonces podremos hablar y jugar un poco. No sé, últimamente siento más curiosidad por los niños. Creo que podría ser un buen hermano mayor. O padre, quien sabe.

No. Dejémoslo en hermano mayor.

Quil no iba por la misma suerte. Con diez años, Claire Young, su impronta, empezaba a manifestar ciertas conductas no apropiadas para su corta edad, con lo que traía loco a Quil. En parte porque no le gustaba que se comportara así, en parte porque le castraba mucho el tener que hacerse el valiente, tragarse ese deber genético de la imprimación y hacerle frente a Claire para que se calmara un poco. Menos mal que Nessie no me daba ese problema.

Y hablando de ella, a lo largo del año había insistido mucho en querer ir a visitar al clan del Amazonas, de manera que, a finales de mayo, partimos inmediatamente hacia allá. La ventaja de haberme tomado un año sabático antes de entrar en el campo laboral, es que no tenía que preocuparme de obligaciones mayores sino hasta septiembre. La tormenta se había disipado, así que Billy estará bien en mi ausencia. Incluso podría disfrutar alguno que otro partido con Charlie y Sue, así que no me preocupaba.

Estábamos ya en el avión cuando Bella me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— Te noto algo distraído, Jacob. —me dijo. Parpadeé unas veces y vi que estaba mirando hacia el exterior del avión por la ventanilla. Sacudí la cabeza y me dirigí hacia ella.

— Lo siento. No fue intencional. —le sonreí. Ella había sido tan amable de sentarse en mi hilera. En la de al lado, fingiendo dormir, estaba Edward con Nessie, quien sí dormía en verdad. Me pregunté si podría pensar un poco en privado con Bella, pero sabía que eso sería inútil.

Me concentré en Bella, y sólo en Bella.

— Aún no puedo creer lo que hiciste a principios de año —me dijo. Entonces chasqueó un poco los labios, perdió su mirada en un punto por varios segundos y luego se volvió a concentrar en mí—. Cuando dijiste que tenías que ir a La Push por una emergencia familiar, no pensé que fuese a ese nivel.

— Pues así ha sido.

— ¿Cómo lo sabías?

— Lo sabía desde hacía meses, Bella. El problema era que había recibido una advertencia y no quería arriesgar la vida del pobre Seth. No lo hubiera soportado.

— ¿El que el chico hubiera muerto o el que hubieras perdido a muchacho para siempre? —preguntó con cierto tono extraño, como inquisidor. La miré fijamente, intentando encontrarle el sentido a sus palabras.

— Explícate. —concedí al final.

— Jacob, las paredes de la casa, aunque firmes, no bloquean todo el audio. Te seguí el día que Seth habló con Nessie, y yo estaba cerca de la casa cuando le confesaste todo a mi hija. No había cazado mucho por falta de apetito.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

— ¿Me estás diciendo…?

Ella asintió.

— Así es, Jacob. Y —torció los labios expresando su incomodidad—, me apena reconocer que no estás muy contento con tu vida actual. Tú quieres a Seth.

— Pero tengo a Nessie…

— Pero lo quieres de todas formas. Y él te quiere a ti. No es justo que no puedas estar con él.

— La última palabra en esto la tiene Nessie —murmuré—. Yo sólo haré lo que a ella le cause felicidad. Si me quiere como novio y esposo, no rechistaré jamás.

— Pero en tu interior sabrás que eso no es lo correcto para ti, ni para Seth. Creerás que esto será muy egoísta de parte de mi hija y terminarás sintiendo cierto rencor por ella, por más feliz que intentes hacerla en su presencia. Sé cómo eres Jake; no por nada eres mi mejor amigo.

La respiración se me cortó por un segundo, pero la reanudé al instante.

— No pensé que me analizaras tanto…

— Bueno, ahora puedo apreciarte de una manera más objetiva y amistosa. Y eso es lo que eres, Jacob. No puedo decirte nada porque no me corresponde hacerlo, pero tú tienes que ver por ti mismo. No puedes ir complaciendo a mi hija y ser infeliz por ello.

— Pero la imprimación…

— Edward te vigila cuando duermes. Tus pensamientos no son exactamente susurros en esa etapa. Siempre te quejas de que tu imprimación está dañada, errónea. Dices que ha sido mal procesada, y también dices que nunca debió pasar, porque extrañas al chico. Toda esa serie de pensamientos te cruzan por la cabeza cuando duermes. Te callas mucho últimamente, Jake. No eras así.

No supe qué decir al respecto. Una parte de mí quería saltar del avión y otra quería simplemente ser tragado por el asiento, de manera que me limité a bajar la mirada y encogerme de hombros.

Así que ese era yo. El maldito metamorfo resentido por no poder estar con mi muchacho, el único que recula y se siente mal por su imprimación. Tan predecible me he vuelto, en verdad.

— Supongo que ahora no querrán verme, ¿verdad? —pregunté con un hilo de voz.

— No seas payaso, Jacob —me dijo con un tono burlesco. Mi mente se fue a una serie de recuerdos muy, pero que muy lejanos. Me había dicho lo mismo en su fiesta de graduación, cuando le regalé la pulsera que le hice. Intenté sonreír ante el recuerdo, pero no pude—. Siempre serás parte de la familia, pase lo que pase, diga lo que diga mi hija. No sé, ten un poco más de optimismo, que todo podría salir bien.

_¿Cómo podría salir bien si no podré estar con mi precioso Seth?_, inquirí en mis adentros.

Encontrar el área determinada para el clan del Amazonas no fue tan difícil como en nuestra primera visita. Los cuatro avanzamos a alta velocidad; Edward y Bella a pie, yo como lobo y Nessie sentada en mi lomo, aferrándose a mi pelaje. Debía admitir que se sentía estupendo volver a correr en esta fase, en especial lejos de la reservación, que ya me sabía de memoria.

Las tres vampiresas nos recibieron al quedarse quietas en un pequeño claro, en postura salvaje aunque controlada. Siempre me impresionaba su altura y sus extremidades alargadas, su piel olivácea y sus ropas salvajes hechas a base de pieles de animales. O eso parecía. Sus ojos escarlatas nos recibieron con cierto aire benévolo.

Zafrina fue la más entusiasta del grupo. Ella y Nessie se abrazaron en cuanto esta última se bajó de mi lomo. Los padres hicieron lo propio con Senna y Kachiri. Y yo me fui a detrás de un árbol para salir de fase y ponerme el short.

— ¡Haz el de las montañas de fuego! —pidió Nessie entusiastamente. Sonreí y me di la vuelta para reunirme con los vampiros.

Normalmente nunca hacíamos nada más que adentrarnos en las visiones de Zafrina y cazar juntos, como familia. O algo parecido, pues las amazónicas seguían en la dieta rigurosa de humanos. Esta ocasión, bue Bella la que se ofreció ir de cacería sólo conmigo. Edward se quedaría con las amazónicas a petición de su hija.

— ¡Vamos, Jake, a por un par de jaguares! —me retó Bella, quien se echó a correr a toda velocidad. Sonreí mientras me ocultaba entre los árboles, me deshacía de mi ropa, la ataba al cordón de cuero y salía disparado detrás de ella. La alcancé en menos de quince segundos. Al verme aparecer a su lado, se quedó desconcertada, con lo que yo me reí.

Encontrar a los jaguares no fue algo ni por mucho complejo. Había media docena cerca de un río, y nos los repartimos en partes iguales. ¿Me quedaba de otra, en el interior de la selva brasileña? No. Además, esto era divertido y la carne de jaguar tenía un sabor exótico.

Cuando terminamos, noté que ella ya había dominado bien la técnica de alimentación, pues no se había ensuciado ni una gota, mucho menos despeinado un solo cabello. Le sonreí con mi hocico claramente ensangrentado, con lo que ella rió.

— Comes como un animal, Jacob. —me dijo mientras se paraba y empezaba a saltar hacia los árboles.

De vuelta a Washington, Nessie venía muy pensante. Los tres intentamos hacerle plática de alguna forma, pero no funcionó. Miré a Edward por si tenía algo importante que decirme, pero sólo articulaba con los labios que su hija estaba un poco preocupada. Eso sí que era raro, pues las últimas doce semanas las había pasado de maravilla allá en el Amazonas. Ahora, entrado agosto, llegábamos a tiempo para el séptimo aniversario de bodas de Edward y Bella, cosa que nadie en la familia se perdería ni de chiste. Yo estaba más que dispuesto para unirme a la celebración del aniversario, hasta que me llega la noticia.

En sus últimos cuatro años de escolaridad, Seth aceptó tomar un intercambio a Estocolmo, Suecia, a la universidad más prestigiosa de por allá. La rama filosófica de la misma estaba más que interesada en mi amigo, pero él, indeciso, aún no sabía en qué pensar, de manera que, en cuanto bajé del avión, hice que Edward me llevara ante la casa de Seth.

Era donde me encontraba justo ahora. Justo en su habitación, sentado en la orilla de su cama mientras él se paseaba en círculos por el espacio libre que tenía en la habitación.

— ¿En serio crees que yo podría dar el ancho en esta universidad, Jake? Digo, es Filosofía.

— Si los suecos están interesados en ti es porque has hecho algo verdaderamente grande, chico. —le digo, intentando animarlo.

— No lo sé, Jake…

— ¡Vamos, Seth! ¡Es tu oportunidad de vida! —le digo, totalmente convencido de que no sería un error por su parte. Si era bueno en ello, y si le ofrecían la oportunidad de su vida, que lo hiciera. Era libre de hacer lo que quisiera, ¿no?

Él me miró con ojos suplicantes. Los rechacé con un ademán.

— Está bien, chico —le dije con intenciones de tranquilizarlo. Me paré y le tomé ambas manos con las mías—, no tienes que preocuparte por mí. Tú haz lo que debas hacer para poder triunfar.

— ¿Y tú?

— Meh. Yo ya tengo mi título de licenciado. Estoy bien.

— Licenciado Jacob Black —dijo Seth con cierto tono tanto de regocijo como de sorpresa—. Ingeniero Automotriz. Suena lindo.

— No hay cosa más linda que tú, muchacho.

Él me sonrió un poco, y pude ver que se ruborizaba poco a poco.

Entrando el mes de septiembre, todo mundo estaba patas arriba. Seth tomaría su vuelo dentro de unas horas, y yo ya me había despedido de él en la casa. Habíamos acordado que no podría ir a la terminar a despedirlo en el último momento, por el simple hecho de que ese evento podría no sentarnos bien a ninguno de los dos. Considerando todas las tensiones que cargábamos en nuestro pasado, una despedida, aunque fuese entre dos amigos, no sería para nada cómoda.

Así que ahora estaba en la casa de los Cullen, preparando todo para el séptimo cumpleaños de Nessie. El último que celebraríamos. Después, dejaría de crecer. Ella iba de arriba abajo por la casa, siguiendo graciosamente a su tía Alice, con quien estaba decorando la casa para la ocasión.

— Ah. Nessie —dijo Alice, dándose la media vuelta para hablar con la muchacha, quien se detuvo a dos pasos de ella, esbozándole una sonrisa—, no será magnífico ni sorprendente si tú estás organizando tu propia fiesta conmigo. —le reprendió juguetonamente a su sobrina.

— Ay, tía Alice, no seas ridícula y déjame hacerlo. Todo tiene que ser perfecto, porque se acercan fechas especiales. Muy especiales para todos. —repitió, y aún sonriente se volteó a verme, que estaba en el sofá. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y en ellas encontré una mirada de absoluta felicidad. No pude evitar sentirme embriagado por ella y le devolví la sonrisa, casi tan radiante y amplia como la suya.

O bien, al menos en lo amplio de la sonrisa sí podía competir.

Carlisle y Esme estaban en Forks; él por trabajo y ella por acompañarlo. Sabía que Emmett y Rosalie debían estar en alguno de los pisos superiores, haciendo sepa Dios qué cosas. Edward y Bella hacían lo propio en su cabañita de piedra. Vaya vidas. Sexo vampírico sin necesidad de descanso. Supe ni por qué, pero de pronto se me vio a la mente una imagen mental de sexo eterno…

… con Seth.

Sacudí la cabeza. Tenía que ser paciente. Además, el chico se iría cuatro años a Suecia —terminé de convencerle y confirmó esa misma tarde—, lo que me dejaba en una posición no muy buena como para intentar algo con él otra vez.

Eso suponiendo que Nessie no me eligiera.

Claro que me elegiría. Bueno, ahí voy yo a cumplir sus caprichos sin rechistar.

Podría morir por ellos.

Hacia cierta altura del día, Nessie me llamó desde lo alto de las escaleras.

— ¿Puedes venir, Jake? Sólo un momento, necesito aclarar algo muy importante.

— Seguro. —le dije sonriente, subiendo torpemente las escaleras, como el torpe chico que siempre me creía en su presencia. Incuso creo que subí algo encorvado; no lo comentó en ningún momento.

— Vamos al viejo cuarto de papá. Tienes que ver algo. —se acercó a mí lo suficiente para poder tomarme la mano y halarme consigo. No opuse resistencia. Ella me sonreía pícaramente, por lo que yo le devolvía las sonrisas más estúpidas que sentía. Bueno, yo sentía que eran estúpidas; así me sentía ante ella.

Entramos al cuarto de Edward, totalmente moderno pero con toques antiguos. Debía de admitir que jamás había entrado en su habitación, pero presentía que estaba justo como la había dejado cuando todavía era soltero: repisas con discos de todas las eras habidas y por haber, un toca discos, libros y más libros al lado de una especie de sofá algo pequeño para mi gusto, y una pared completa de vidrio, que daba justo a la cara sur del bosque. En cuanto entré, Nessie pasó como una flecha al lado mío y cerró la puerta. Intenté controlar mi pulso mientras ella se preparaba para hacer lo que fuera que tuviera pensado hacer.

— Bueno —empezó, cruzándose los brazos sobre el pecho—. Sé bien que nos escucharán, pero al menos así tengo la sensación de que tenemos privacidad. Como sabes, estoy a unos días de cumplir los siete años de nacida.

— Correcto. —le dije.

— Con lo que habré alcanzado la madurez física y, así como me verás en cinco días, así me verás para toda la eternidad. ¿Lo sabes, no?

— Lo he sabido desde hace seis años y medio, chiquilla. —le dije. Y me reí ligeramente. Ella trató de contener una sonrisa que se apareció en sus labios, pero no pudo hacerlo.

— Sí, sí. Se me olvidó por un instante —aún sin desaparecer su sonrisa, intentó ponerse un poco más seria—, pero es hora de que hablemos del futuro, Jacob. Tengo… tengo que saber y comprobar algo, si no te molesta.

— Adelante. —le dije. Los se me secaron un poco, por lo que me pasé la lengua por ellos, especialmente por el inferior.

En eso, ella se mordió su labio inferior y caminó hacia mí, levantando las manos hasta la altura de mis mejillas, que apresó suavemente en sus palmas. Ella se acercó poco a poco a mí.

— Relájate. —me pidió, y sus labios se acercaron a los míos.

Sin duda, el sabor era increíble. Labios suaves, carnosos. Pero… había algo mal.

Muy mal.

No obstante, seguí besándola. Pasé mis manos por sus brazos, acariciándola con dulzura, pero a pesar de ello había algo en mi pecho que me decía que esto estaba mal.

No era lo que esperaba.

Sin temor a ser grosero, me aparté de ella. Sus labios eran buenos, sí, pero no se amoldaban a los míos. No como los de Seth, esos dulces labios de mi precioso Seth.

Ella me miró con los ojos abiertos. Desconcertada. Entonces supe que la había cagado.

— No puedo seguir con esta farsa. —le dije, pero me quedé pasmado al ver que tanto sus labios como su voz también habían dicho exactamente lo mismo que yo. Me le quedé mirando como si ella hubiese dicho una especie de tontería.

— Sí —prosiguió ella—. No… no puedo hacerlo. Quería intentarlo y verificarlo, pero no… esto es estúpido.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —le pregunté. Le solté los brazos inmediatamente.

— Pues… —balbuceó, nerviosa. Al instante se dio la media vuelta, y pude ver que se llevaba ambas manos al rostro, como si se avergonzara.

— ¿Nessie?

— No… mira, Jacob —se giró hacia mí. Se veía que estaba al borde del llanto. Me quedé paralizado sin saber qué hacer—, esto es una tontería de mi parte. No sé ni en qué estaba pensando.

— ¿Por lo del beso? No pasa nada. Tienes todo el derecho del mucho.

— No. Bueno, sí, con es de tu imprimación hacia mí, ¡pero es precisamente eso lo que complica tanto las cosas!

— ¿De qué me estás hablando? —inquirí, cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho. La miré con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Mira. Hace tres años me declaraste lo que sentías por Seth y cómo te sentías al estar lejos de él. En ese entonces me dejaste pensando en muchas cosas, cosas que incuso he permanecido ocultas de todos, hasta de mi padre.

— No entiendo, Nessie.

— No somos tan diferentes, Jacob —me confesó. Bajó la mirada unos instantes y la volvió a subir, en estos nuevos ojos encontré una seria determinación. No me perdí detalle de absolutamente nada—. Sé cómo te sientes al estar lejos de Seth. Hago la que no lo noto, pero te veo sufriendo. No estás feliz conmigo…

— Mira, Nessie, no quiero que te sientas mal por ello. No es tu culpa y no quiero que agarres rencor… —ella levantó una mano para callarme, cosa que logró.

— No, Jacob. Déjame terminar. Sé que no estás feliz conmigo, y debo admitir que yo tampoco.

De acuerdo. Si estaba confundido, ahora estaba jodidamente revuelto del cerebro, como si me hubiesen metido un tenedor al cerebro y hubiesen revuelto mis sesos sin cuidado alguno. La miré como si fuese la primera vez que lo hiciera.

— ¿Por qué no? —pregunté nervioso. Siempre trataba de que mi incomodidad con la imprimación no se extendiera a ella, y ese comentario me dejaba dentro de una categoría horrenda. ¿Qué se dirá de mí en la manada al revelarse esta información? Jacob Black, el Alfa legítimo, es el primer imbécil que deja insatisfecho a su objeto de impronta. ¿Y por qué? Por otro hombre, que posiblemente también podría imprimarse en un futuro.

Aunque, si mi teoría de las orientaciones sexuales es correcta, y también mi teoría sobre la verdadera función de la imprimación también es correcta, entonces Seth no será capaz de imprimarse jamás.

— No es por ti —me dijo; eso me quitó un peso de encima—. Es por mí, en realidad. Verás, consideré mucho la información que me diste, sobre lo de que un hombre puede enamorarse de otro hombre.

— Ajá.

— Entonces me hiciste pensar e indagar mucho más sobre ese tema, y descubrí que no sólo los hombres pueden hacer eso.

— Continúa.

— Entonces me dije "¿cómo funciona esto, en realidad, para ambos sexos?" Entonces indagué más y más, y encontré una particular coincidencia.

— ¿Cuál es? —inquirí nervioso.

Ella tomó una buena bocanada de aire y prosiguió.

— No voy a negar que esa gama de emociones son las mismas que he sentido estos años al estar al lado de Zafrina. —dijo, y yo me quedé pasmado.

¿Qué? ¿Zafrina? ¿Amiga? ¿Gama de emociones? ¿Zafrina?

— Explícate. —le pedí en un murmullo.

— Es que eso es lo que pasa —se ruborizó e intentó cubrirse el rostro de nuevo, pero se lo impedí a tiempo. Quería que me viera a los ojos—. Ay, Jake. Bueno, bueno, lo diré. Me gusta Zafrina. Y, por la forma en que me trató por tanto tiempo, me aventuro a pensar que ella siente lo mismo por mí.

— ¿Aventurar? ¿Te arriesgas al destino, a ver si sucumbe ante ti?

— Tú lo hiciste ante Seth, así que creo que tengo oportunidades de hacer algo con Zafrina. —se rió quedamente, mientras yo me le quedaba viendo estupefacto.

Nessie estaba interesada en Zafrina. No le gustó que yo la besara. Se tomó muy natural el hecho de que yo todavía extrañara a mi Seth, y se fue a investigar sobre el tema tan rápido como acabamos mi confesión asquerosamente patética.

Eso quería decir que ella y yo no necesariamente seríamos pareja. Y al no ser pareja, y al ella no tener se interés en mí, yo tenía otras oportunidades. Pero…

— ¿Entonces me dices que no te gusto como pareja?

— Estoy diciendo que ni siquiera me gustan los hombres, Jacob. La quiero a ella, a Zafrina.

— ¿Y mi imprimación…?

— Hasta donde sé, tú puedes ser lo que a mí me convenga más, ¿verdad? Bueno, me convienes más como amigo y hermano mayor.

— ¿D-de verdad?

— De verdad, mi querido Jacob. Tú no te preocupes por intentar seducirme, ya que no pasará. Estoy enamorada de ella. Ella es —suspiró— perfecta. No sé cómo explicarte lo mucho que se te sorprende reconocer que el amor de tu vida está ubicado en una persona de tu mismo sexo, cuando tú no te esperabas eso.

— Descuida. Sé perfectamente cómo se siente. —le dije, pensando en mi chico. El chico que se iba a tomar un avión en pocas horas.

Sólo en pocas horas.

— ¿Entones —le pregunté atropelladamente—, yo puedo hacer lo que quiera?

— Lo que quieras. Puedes volver con Seth. De hecho —me dijo, acercándose más a mí. Levantó su mano derecha y clavó el dedo índice justo en el centro de mi pecho, pero con cierto control—, quiero que vuelvas con él. Los he visto. Separados están muy mal, es como si les faltara algo a ambos. En serio, Jake, es como estuviesen sin una cosa o sin otra todo el tiempo. Y no me gusta verlos así, porque son mis amigos. Quiero que sean felices. Eso me volvería muy feliz a mí.

— ¿Me estás diciendo…?

— Sí, ¡sí! —me dijo con entusiasmo. Sonrió y me agarró por los hombros mientras lo hacía—. ¡Tienes que moverte, Jacob! Ya la jodiste una vez al imprimarte de mí, y no dejaré que lo hagas de nuevo. Le pediría a tío Emmett que te partiera el cuello sólo por hacerlo de nuevo.

— ¿Moverme?

— ¡Claro, claro! —me respondió con más entusiasmo—. ¡Lárgate! ¡Alcánzalo! Sé que lo dejaste ir y que no te despediste para no intervenir más en su vida y arruinar este enredo amoroso, ¡pero no hay posibilidad de ello entre tú y yo! ¡Seth Clearwater es tuyo! ¡Ve y rescátalo, Jacob! ¡No lo dejes ir! —me repitió, y entonces sentí una adrenalina que jamás había sentido. Estaba perfectamente claro lo que tenía que hacer, y lo haría. Claro que lo haría.

Tuve suerte de que Bella fuera tan amable de prestarme su Ferrari. El condenado aceleró a cien kilómetros por hora en sólo tres segundos y medio, así que ahí me ven corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, recorriendo las carreteras hasta alcanzar el aeropuerto de Seattle. Y tuve más suerte de que hoy no se me apareciera ningún policía.

Consideré que el destino me estaba echando la mano.

No tardé en llegar al mismo. Estacioné de mala forma en cuanto entré al estacionamiento, pero ningún humano promedio lo notaría. Cerré y agradecí por haber estado usando uno de los trajes a dos piezas de Emmett, bastante pasado de moda, pero al menos justificarían el hecho de haber llegado en un F430.

Entré al aeropuerto y corrí directamente al tablón de vuelos. Ubiqué rápidamente el vuelo de Seth. A Estocolmo en veinte minutos. Bueno, en menos de diez, si se consideraba el hecho de que primero cerraban las compuertas, las aeromozas explicaban sus cosas, se verificaba todo e iniciaba el vuelo.

Era la terminal diez. Miré en derredor me encontré contemplando las terminales uno a cuatro.

¡Uno a cuatro!

De nuevo le encomendé mi alma a los cielos mientras corría por el aeropuerto. Mientras lo hacía, atraía las miradas varias de los pasajeros y sus familias, y ni se diga de uno que otro guardia. Cuando atravesaba la terminal cinco, unos guardias empezaron a perseguirme con gritos y silbatos.

— ¡No puedo dejar que el amor de mi vida se me escape! —fue lo que pude gritar por encima del hombro. No renunciaron, pero no los escuchaba tan apresurados por atraparme.

Contaba los segundos. Tenía el tiempo más que medido antes de que mi chico se fuera a Suiza, y no lo volviera a ver. Bien podría pedir dinero a los Cullen para alcanzarlo allá, pero no era lo mismo. Algo me decía que tenía que hacer que se quedara aquí, donde vivía, donde pertenecía. Podía ser algo sumamente egoísta de mi parte dado que le estaba arruinando el futuro, pero él me lo agradecería.

Estaba ya en la terminal ocho cuando empecé a gritar su nombre como un loco.

— ¡Seth! ¡Seth! ¡SETH! —llamé como loco, apartando gente con la simple voz, o cuando mucho, con los brazos. Mis pulmones ardían cual calderas del agua. Mi corazón latía cual maquinaria pesada. Seguí llamando a mi chico hasta que, entrando a la terminal diez, lo detecté más allá de mi alcance, terminando su revisión contra metales y tomando sus mochilas.

— ¡SEEEEEEEETH! —lo llamé a todo pulmón, con lo que medio aeropuerto se me quedó viendo, incluyendo él, que se giró para verme. Al instante, él dejó caer sus mochilas mientras abría los ojos y la boca por la sorpresa—. ¡No te vayas, Seth, por favor! ¡Por favor no me dejes! —grité, sin importarme nadie más. En eso, vi que él empezaba a caminar hacia acá. Uno de los guardias le dijo algo, pero él lo apartó de un ademán y pasó bajo el detector de metales a la vez que empezaba a trotar hacia mí. Hice lo propio.

Corrí este último tramo con la desesperación más grande del mundo. Era como si estos escasos metros se estuviesen extendiendo a propósito para molestarme. En el rostro de Seth identifiqué algo similar, pero todo este pesimismo desapareció en el momento en el que nuestros pectorales chocaron con un estruendo similar al de rocas.

Y lo abracé con fuerza, apretándolo contra mi persona, como si quisiera que se fusionara conmigo. Él enredó sus brazos en mi cabello, mientras yo me aferraba a sus brazos, ahora más musculosos que nunca. Me separé un poco, sólo lo suficiente para poder contemplarle el rostro.

Entonces le tome ambas mejillas con mis manos y le plasmé un sonoro beso.

Todo, y digo todo en el mundo, empezó a tomar su lugar en el momento en el que mis labios tuvieron contacto con los suyos. La consistencia embriagante de ellos empezaba a hacer efecto en mí, tomándome como su prisionero y enredándome en un torbellino de pasiones desenfrenadas que consumían hasta el último vestigio de mi cordura, si es que todavía conversaba algo de ella. Sus manos me halaban el cabello, no supe si por pasión o por ira, pero lo hicieron de igual forma. Intenté varios tipos de besos, entre los cuales iban incluidos los de lengua. Apenas y podía encontrarme aire para regularme, pero no me importó ni eso ni el hecho de que muchas personas extrañas nos estuvieran viendo ahora mismo.

Apenas separé mis labios de los suyos y él empezó a hablar:

— Jake. Oh, Jake…

— Tenía que estar completamente loco para creer que realmente te dejaría al margen de mi vida una vez más —empecé, acariciándole las mejillas con dulzura—. No podía permitirlo de nuevo, Seth. Me comporté como un imbécil y no tengo justificación alguna para ello. Realmente no la tengo —hice una ligera pausa para tomar aire, que él quería aprovechar para hablar, pero moví mi mano derecha y le atrapé los labios con el dedo pulgar y el índice—. No, no me interrumpas. He pensado en esto durante todo el traslado en auto. Quiero que sepas que en ningún momento te quise alejar voluntariamente de mi vida, ni un solo momento lo consideré. Quiero que estés al corriente de todo el conflicto emocional que sufrí, de todo el dolor que pasé, de todo lo que te he pensado aún dentro de mis pensamientos más efímeros. Te he pensado demasiado, mi amor —canturreé—. Has invadido cada uno de mis días con cierta potencia extraordinaria. Has tocado ciertos lugares que yo jamás hubiera creído posible, me hiciste sentirme cómodo con un hombre, vaya. Pero no cualquier hombre, Seth. Eres tú. El único hombre que alguna vez me ha interesado en la vida. El único al que siempre amaré de por vida, y el único con el que pienso tener algo más duradero que el simple hecho de uno que otro acostón y hamburguesas —dije, lo que le sacó una sonrisa al chico. Quité mis dedos y dirigí la mano entera a su nuca—. Eres mi propia luz. Eres mi propia fogata cálida y maravillosa, dadivosa y poderosa. Eres la razón de mi existencia, porque ahora no me puedo imaginar sin ti. Eres tú, y sólo tú, Seth Clearwater, el único hombre que me puede domar. Sabes lo imbécil que soy, no lo niego, pero contigo siento que esa parte de mí desaparece aunque sea un poco. Y siento que todo tiene sentido. Sin ti… no lo niego, me he sentido perdido. Sólo sé que te amo y quiero pasar toda mi vida contigo. Te amo, Seth Clearwater. ¡Te amo! —grité, más por pasión que por otra cosa. El chico se me quedó mirando, estupefacto y la vez conmovido; se le escaparon unas lágrimas, cosa que aproveché para seguir—. Lamento tanto haber sido un imbécil, pero tú sabes que no tuve muchas opciones. Nunca tuve más que una en verdad. Pero el día de hoy ha pasado algo extraordinario. Ha pasado un milagro, y déjame decirte que soy enteramente tuyo. No existen más obstáculos.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio tras mis últimas palabras. Después, siento que su respiración se acelera conforme veo que abre los labios.

— Es curioso que me digas estas cosas ahora mismo, Jacob. Justo cuando estaba por irme…

— Por eso me apuré. No quería perderte de nuevo. Quiero que me des una oportunidad más, Seth.

— ¿Una oportunidad más? —me preguntó mientras su voz se empezaba a quebrar gradualmente. Yo asentí—. ¿Y seguramente estás esperando que te diga que sí, que regresemos a casa y anunciemos nuestra reanudada relación, nos mudemos juntos a algún apartamento por ahí, me quede a estudiar en la misma universidad con tal de que pueda estar a tu lado mientras nuestras familias se alegran por vernos juntos de nuevo porque sabían que esto pasaría —hizo una pausa para respirar. Su voz ya estaba quebrada, y sus ojos derramaban muchas lágrimas que yo trataba de limpiar con mis pulgares—, y entonces terminaré la universidad, volveré a casa, seguramente buscaremos la forma de poder vivir legalmente juntos, mejoraremos nuestro hogar y lo personalizaremos hasta que sea perfecto, y luego nos casaremos y seguiremos juntos hasta estar en el pórtico de la casa, ya viejos, entrelazando nuestras manos hasta que ambos corazones dejen de latir? —finalizó su perorata con un sollozo. Sus manos se aferraron más a mi cabello. No pude evitar sonreírle con ganas, desde el fondo de mi corazón, mientras observaba lo hermoso que era este muchacho, que tan loco y apendejado me tenía. Sus ojos se concentraron en los míos, y no pude evitar sentirme tele transportado a una dimensión alternativa, donde todo lo que tuviese pensado hacer sería catalogado como lo correcto. Una dimensión donde los homosexuales pueden ser parejas estables sin sufrir ningún prejuicio. Una dimensión donde Seth y yo éramos la pareja perfecta.

Entonces pensé que eso no podía ser, porque ya éramos la pareja perfecta. En esta dimensión o en la siguiente, todas las piezas encajaban, y era más que obvio que Seth y yo estábamos destinados. Sus manos estaban destinadas a encajar con las mías, sus labios estaban destinados a embonar armoniosamente con los míos en una explosión de derretimiento hormonal, sus pensamientos iban por caminos muy similares a los míos.

No. Si pensaba en todo lo que teníamos para complementar el uno al otro, nunca acabaría de pensarlo. Lo único que podía resumir perfectamente este momento, justo ahora, y el resto de nuestras existencias, era el hecho de que simplemente que Seth estaba diseñado exclusivamente para mí, y viceversa.

El chico acerco sus labios a los míos, y los dejo ahí unidos por un buen rato, mientras mis manos se posaban en su espalda para empujarlo contra mí, reduciendo aún más el espacio entre los dos. Lo besé con tal fuerza que el aeropuerto podría haber desaparecido en nuestro torbellino de los mágicos cuatro fuegos.

Y sinceramente me importaría un carajo lo que el resto del mundo pudiera pensar de nosotros dos mientras nunca tuviera que volver a dejar ir a Seth.


	30. Epílogo: Fuego celestial y eterno

Epílogo: Fuego celestial y eterno

No sabía ni cómo explicar la mezcla de pensamientos que tenía en la cabeza.

Ni siquiera sabía cómo exponer la dicha que sentía. Sabía cómo representarla a través de mí, eso sí, pero no podía decirte la forma en que mi corazón de desbocaba, en la manera en que sentía las dichosas mariposas en el estómago, ni siquiera saber describir cómo era que yo sentía que volaba. Porque lo sentía y eso era la representación de algo.

Por días no pude dejar de pensar en lo mucho que Jacob había tardado en finalmente recapacitar sobre sus gustos. Por días, no dejaba de pensar que yo era el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Me costó esperar siete años más, pero los esperé gustosamente sin apenas darme cuenta, en especial porque casi todo ese tiempo me la pasé al lado de un hombre que me hizo creer que me amaba. Posiblemente sí lo hacía, pero como se discutió, ese tipo de personalidades salen a flote con el paso de los años, ¿y qué hubiera sido de nosotros entonces?

Pero no me importaba ahora. La espera total había sido de doce años, y me había sido realmente gratificadora. Aún recordaba cómo, cuando yo tenía nueve años, empecé a decir que Jacob era muy buen chico, y pensaba en él más de la cuenta.

No tardé mucho en informarme y descubrir lo que pasaba conmigo. Y lo acepté como nunca. Lógicamente, nunca de los nunca lo revelaría, porque nadie en la tribu había presentado abiertamente sus preferencias alternativas a la heterosexual.

Pero los tiempos cambian. Las edades cambian. Ahora, con veintiún años, podía decir que yo estaba completamente seguro y orgulloso de lo que era, y que eso no me traía ningún impedimento.

Septiembre empezó a pasar de manera rápida, con lo que me veía obligado a volver a la escuela. Pero Jacob y Bella, con permiso expreso de mi mamá y de Charlie, me solicitaron un semestre sabático por "cuestiones familiares". La verdadera razón era que Jacob me lo había pedido. Con esto tuve suficiente para convencer a mi familia; imaginé que él se había puesto verdaderamente latoso en el último año, mientras yo me la pasaba en la universidad con… con aquél.

Pero, como dije, todo esto ya no importaba más. Estábamos en el presente, viviendo como debíamos hacerlo desde el principio: solos, juntos, en nuestro propio mundo.

Me aferré más a su nuca mientras él daba la última sacudida. Me estremecí con él y lo abracé con mis piernas. Él, impasible, se apoyó en sus rodillas para levantarme la cadera y proseguir con lo último de nuestra manifestación definitiva de amor. Sólo esperaba que no quedara marca alguna en mis cobertores; a mamá no le encantaría saberlo.

Ella y Charlie se habían ido a pasear y posteriormente a cenar por celebración de un aniversario más de noviazgo. Me sorprendió el dato de que esto fuese hace siete años exactamente, durante los primeros días de neófita de Bella. Me pregunté si mamá sabía para esas fechas lo duro que sería para Charlie y aprovechó para salir con él, o si ella tenía tiempo queriendo intentarlo con él y no se atrevió sino hasta esas fechas. No sé, y nunca lo sabré. Sólo sé que la de la iniciativa fue ella.

Finalmente llegó ese momento decisivo en que consumábamos nuestro amor. Él llegó a un auténtico orgasmo, que le hizo gemir como nunca, e incluso, si cabe mencionarlo, se aferró a la cabecera de mi cama mientras se retorcía en las convulsiones tan propias de esta fase. Me uní a él en pocos segundos, con lo que me arqueé y mi erección rozó completamente a su abdomen, con lo que me pude venir mejor. No mentiré, también gemí como nunca en mi vida.

Era esta manifestación de amor tan grande que no pude evitar sucumbir a mis instintos más carnales. Era tal el amor que sentía por Jacob que nunca me cansaba de él, y siempre pedía más. Incluso más que con Chris. para mi suerte, Jake nunca le hubiera entrado a los juegos sadomasoquistas que Chris sí me demandaba, lo que volvía nuestra relación aún más hermosa de lo que podía considerar.

Porque, aceptémoslo, siempre había esperado a por mi Jake.

Se tumbó en mi tórax, hiperventilando y cubierto de una fina capa de sudor, justo como yo. Los dos respirábamos como locos, y pude sentir que tanto su corazón como el mío iban a una velocidad enorme. Empecé a jugar con su cabello mientras él me usaba como su almohada.

— Seth… oh, mi tierno Seth… —canturreó entre hiperventilaciones. Me reí un poco y le besé la cabeza.

— Aquí estoy, amor. Aquí estoy. —le seguí la corriente, siempre con una sonrisa. Y era en verdad porque estaba dentro de mi, o mejor dicho, nuestra burbuja mágica.

Nos quedamos así al menos una media hora. Sin movernos, sin hablar, sólo disfrutándonos mutuamente con el simple hecho de sentir la piel del otro. Sabía que se avecinaba una segunda ronda; usualmente así era. No obstante, aún no teníamos intenciones de empezarla.

— Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo. —le dije en cuanto sentí que empezaba a frotar su miembro contra mis glúteos otra vez. Él se rió y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía.

— Es cierto querido —me dijo y en eso su estómago sonó—, pero lo que sí no podemos esperar es la comida. Vamos —me dijo, y se levantó rápidamente de la cama. Salió completamente desnudo de la habitación, con lo que yo me paré para seguirlo. ¿Y si mi familia llegaba en seguida y nos cachaba desnudos? Digo, sé que ya están al tanto de lo que hacemos (¿cómo negarlo, si ambos ya éramos mayores de edad? Negarlo sería agravar las sospechas de las condiciones en que lo hacemos), pero no creo que a mi madre le agrade mucho la idea de vernos completamente desnudos en la casa. Daría a mal interpretar los lugares que hemos usado para hacerlo.

Fui detrás de Jake justo a dos escalones. Al bajar me hizo un ademán para que le siguiera a la cocina. No pude evitar sonreír en todo momento mientras le pisaba los talones.

Entonces, él se fue directo al congelador.

— Muy bien, veamos —murmuró mientras examinaba el interior del mismo. Yo me quedé casi en el marco de la puerta, apoyándome con las manos en el respaldo de una de las sillas—. Hay carne para asar, pollo, creo que pescado… sí, es pescado. Emmm, más carne y… ¡oh! ¡Carne de hamburguesas! —exclamó victorioso. Entonces le sonreí.

— ¿Más hamburguesas, Jake? —me reí un poco. A pesar de estar de espaldas contra mí, vi que también se estaba riendo.

— Sí, Seth. Es que son, no sé si me explique, especiales. Son algo que puedo compartir contigo por tener un significado muy valioso.

— Siempre y cuando no las conviertas en una especie de fetiche sexual conmigo, todo bien. En ese caso quedarían los _hot dogs_, no las hamburguesas. —me reí levemente. Él en cambio, se volteó hacia mí y soltó una tremenda carcajada.

— Podemos intentarlo si gustas —me guiñó pícaramente el ojo derecho—. Prometo no morder muy seriamente.

— Ay, Jake. Tú siempre tan sutil. —le sonreí aún más ampliamente.

— Pero bien que me amas. Ahora, ven, ocupo que me ayudes con este empaque, si no es mucha molestia. —se volteó al congelador y se puso a rebuscar entre las varias bolsas. Al principio sonreí pensando que era una broma; lo había visto cargar la Harley Sprint sin problema alguno, pero cuando vi que estaba empezando a forcejear contra el aparato vi que en verdad lo necesitaba. Me dirigí rápidamente hacia él y se hizo a un lado para dejarme ver el interior del refrigerador.

Al principio pensé que esto se trataba de una broma, pero no lo era. Entre tanta bolsa negra o roja por la carne, destacaba una pequeña bolsa transparente de plástico en cuyo interior estaba una pequeña caja negra, digamos de cinco centímetros cúbicos. El aspecto estaba un poco distorsionado por la bolsa misma, pero podría atreverme a decir que no era un material tan común y corriente como el cartón o algo por el estilo. No me atreví a decir palabra alguna por temor a equivocarme con lo que veía en el interior del congelador. Intenté, por todos los medios, regular mi respiración. No quería verme como el obvio que lo descubre todo.

— Tómala. —me instó Jacob, todavía con un tono juguetón. Le miré con una media sonrisa en el rostro, intrigado por su decisión. Al cabo de unos instantes, me dije a mí mismo que nada podría salir mal de esto, así que metí la mano y saqué la bolsa. Cerré el congelador al instante y retiré la bolsa. Como supuse, la caja era demasiado elegante para tratarse de alguna clase de condimento o algo por el estilo. Reconocía el estilo; lo había visto tantas veces en las películas que mi corazón dio un vuelco. Y eso que ni siquiera había abierto la caja.

— Jake… —empecé, pero él me chistó.

— Permíteme diferir en esto. Sé que como pareja oficial no tenemos relativamente nada de tiempo, pero nos hemos conocido desde la infancia y hemos sido bastante íntimos desde entonces. Quiero que sepas que esto —adelantó sus manos hacia las mías y las colocó en la caja, que lentamente abrió—, sin temor a equivocarme, es lo más sensato que he hecho en toda mi puñetera vida —dijo, pero no le puse atención por estar viendo el intrínseco y a la vez escandaloso anillo, en cuya superficie se veían unos cuantos detalles. Detecté un par de lobos, unas frases que nunca había conocido y una promesa eterna de amor—. Oh, sí. Me la pasé días ante la computadora buscando esas frases. Son del antiguo dialecto de nuestra tribu. Nadie en ella me supo decir qué eran o cómo las pronunciaba.

— ¿Y qué dicen?

— Literalmente se dicen como _ocknehk markwanta eo`likne nanairti_. "A pesar de la adversidad del mundo, tú eres mi fuerza". La elegí especialmente por ti y por lo que representaremos a partir de ahora. Así que —me giró hacia él, tomó la caja entre sus manos y se hincó frente a mí— Seth Clearwater Swan —no puede evitar esbozar una sonrisa. Me tenía que acostumbrar a escuchar ese apellido compuesto, aunque ni siquiera fuese oficial—, sabes perfectamente lo que siento por ti, lo que siempre sentiré, y lo que deseo contigo. No hay un una sola medida de tiempo o de fuerza capaz de separarnos. Y sí, lo hice en casa y no en público, porque no busco nada ostentoso. Tú, yo, un techo y comida. Es todo lo que me bastará por toda la eternidad, siempre y cuando sea a tu lado. Yo sé que tú sientes lo mismo, así que te hago la pregunta —hizo una pausa dramática. No, no era dramática. Él la necesitaba tanto como yo; lo vi tomar aire—, ¿me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposo?

Me quedé pasmado. El aire de pronto se calentó y solidificó en mis pulmones. Mi rostro se ruborizo hasta el punto en el que pensé que podría freírme un huevo en los cachetes. De momento no supe qué pensar, ni qué decir.

O bien, nada que fuese lo suficientemente estúpido como para alejarme de Jacob.

Pero, en lugar de decir lo más tradicional, salí con la burrada más grande:

— ¿Tan siquiera es legal aquí? —le pregunté, sonriente. Él me devolvió la sonrisa mientras sacaba el anillo de la caja.

— Desde el seis de diciembre —me respondió con absoluta calma—. Semanas antes de que te rescatara de Chris. ¿No estabas siguiendo las noticias?

— No, claro que no.

— Fue aprobada por la Legislatura Estatal de Washington y por los votantes en el Referéndum 74. Podemos hacerlo.

— ¿Quién te viera, Jacob, al pendiente de reformas políticas? —me reí, pero él me mandó callar con dulzura.

— Silencio, querido. Esto es serio y muy importante.

— Lo siento.

— ¿Y qué opinas de esto? Sé sincero conmigo, por favor.

— Yo… es eso es maravilloso. —le dije, con lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi sonrisa se estiró todavía más.

— Entonces, Seth, ¿qué dices?

— ¡Demonios, sí! ¡Sí quiero, Jacob!

Eso pareció aclarar todo y acomodarlo en su sitio de pertenencia. Él sonrió y unas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras me colocaba el anillo de compromiso en el dedo corazón de la mano izquierda. Su lugar permanente.

Íbamos por la interestatal a unos ciento veinte por hora, complacidos por la mejor de las eventualidades. La ceremonia había sido de ensueño. La fiesta, ni se diga.

El amanecer bañaba la carretera y los alrededores con una impactante luz hermosa.

Nos habíamos fugado en la madrugada a mitad de la fiesta, pero todos nos alcanzaron a despedir. Todos, especialmente nuestras familias, nos despidieron con una enorme satisfacción. No hubo ni un solo momento de tensión, ni siquiera cuando Nessie nos despidió a ambos con un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Al terminar, se volvió hacia Zafrina, a quien le tomó de la mano y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. Jake fue muy amable al explicarme de qué se venía todo esto. Era lindo que alguien más fuese la representación del amor entre dos personas del mismo sexo. Paul no dejaba de hacer comentarios acerca de que Leah debería haber ido por ese camino, porque podría haberle salido bien.

No obstante, a pesar de sus insidiosas burlas, mi hermana encontró lo que buscaba. Un nuevo hombre en la reservación, de la tribu micah —la misma que la de la mamá de Embry— le llamó su atención en un fin de semana que invertimos en pasearnos por el centro de La Push. Hicieron contacto inmediato. Mi cuñado alto y fornido, Christian Watson, me despedía ahora con un apretón de manos.

— Buena suerte, compañero —me dijo con una voz profunda—, y muy buen provecho. —me sonrió mientras arqueaba las cejas en un tono provocativo, que hizo reír ante la sugerencia. Posiblemente así sería en cuanto llegáramos a nuestro destino.

Mas no habíamos llegado. Nos habíamos desviado a la zona _underground_ de Seattle, en donde fuimos a llegar a una tienda en específico. Al principio me había mostrado reacio, pero tras verme el brazo derecho, no opuse resistencia. Y Jake tampoco.

Al terminar el tatuado, contemplé por varios minutos su brazo izquierdo, en el que estaba tatuado mi nombre. Seth Clearwater Black. En mi brazo izquierdo, en cambio, el nombre de Jacob Black Clearwater estaba refulgiendo como la luna llena en la noche oscura.

Considerando que la noche es color olivácea y la luna de color negra, entonces sí existe un punto de comparación. Mientras, no.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes, señor Black? —me preguntó Jake mientras pasaba su brazo derecho por encima de mis hombros, mientras con el izquierdo controlaba perfectamente el volante, en cuya mano refulgía su propio anillo. Le sonreí mientras volvía al presente con él.

— Perfectamente, señor Clearwater. —le canturreé, mientras me acercaba para besarle en la mejilla. Intenté acariciarle el cabello con mi mano izquierda, pero el anillo causaba un poco de molestia ya que prometía enredarse en su cabello. Retiré la mano; no me quitaría el anillo jamás.

— Voy a tener que acostumbrarme a ese apellido. —murmuró sonriente.

— Yo casi no —respondí, y él se volteó tantito para verme con desconcierto—. Es que tengo doce años soñando con estar contigo y me lo he imaginado al lado de mi nombre.

— Sí que me has esperado, mucho tiempo, cielo.

— Bastante tiempo. —le respondí, y entonces él se apresuró para plasmar sus labios contra los míos en absoluta perfección.

Estábamos en una habitación lujosa de un buen hotel al norte de California, contemplando el crepúsculo. La luz anaranjada se colaba perfectamente a la blanquecina y lujosa habitación, con las ventanas abiertas y las cortinas de seda blanca agitándose con la dócil brisa. Los dos estábamos recién bañados y despojados de toda ropa, admirándonos mutuamente el uno frente al otro.

Conmocionado, y finalmente casado con mi único hombre, me arrojé a sus brazos.

Nuestros cuerpos temblaron cuando chocaron, a pesar del fuego que existía en todas partes; no había zona de nosotros que no estuviera envuelta en las llamas apasionantes. Él siempre había sido mi catalizador personal, desde siempre presentía que estábamos predestinados a existir juntos, a pesar de todas las pesadas adversidades y calumnias que nos habíamos visto obligados a sufrir en estos siete años. Unos muy largos para mí, y sé que para él también, porque nos habíamos visto obligados a esperarnos mutuamente.

Aún así, cuando había conocido a Chris, y me había creído que él era inocente, no era lo mismo. Tenía que ser honesto con eso. Yo siempre había suspirado por Jacob, y en este preciso momento lo dejaba muy en claro al aferrarme a su cabello mientras él me besaba el cuello y me abrazaba por la cintura.

Justo ahora, en los confines del mundo, no podía pensar en algún hombre más dichoso que yo. Había conseguido mi objetivo primordial, que tanto deseaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Jake era mío, sencillamente mío. Así debía de ser desde un principio. Me pertenecía y yo le pertenecía recíprocamente. Ese era el final feliz.

El mundo no importaba. El amor es el amor, diga lo que diga la estúpida gente. Tú debes mantener la cabeza en alto y hacer lo que te gusta hacer: leer libros, patinar, bailar o amar a quien se te antoje. Sólo tienes que soltarte, quitarte la pena y aventarte al mundo con las ventajas y dones que se te han sido otorgados.

Y debes estar consciente de que las palabras de las demás personas no te deben importar cuando estás buscando tu máximo objetivo en la vida. Al fin y al cabo, las personas siempre hablarán. Son esos momentos en los que tú tomas tus propias decisiones en los que verdaderamente te encuentras a ti mismo como la persona que eres. Y no habrá nada que lo cambie.

El objetivo máximo del hombre es aprender y vivir. Y yo he vivido aprendiendo cosas. Y una de esas cosas es que todo sacrificio vale la pena cuando estás ante el máximo premio que jamás podrías imaginar: el amor.

Y es cuando lo estoy mirando a él, y sé que he conseguido éxito en mis propósitos. Aprender a vivir con las cartas que se te otorgan es sólo el primer paso. El que se olvida de vivir es incapaz de presumir su aprendizaje. Yo no lo he olvidado, así que puedo jactarme de los conocimientos adquiridos en mi vida.

En este momento, frente a mi esposo, soy feliz.


End file.
